Light & Dark
by maynezd7
Summary: A forbidden friendship, secret messages, love? They can't hide their secrets forever, but they will certainly try. Dramione with a mix of a SNAPE & NARCISSA Rated M for lemons & smut in later chapters. Dramione Snissy
1. 1981 Spinner's End

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

 _August 16th, 1981_

Narcissa Malfoy held her only child close to her chest as she crept through Spinner's End. She had never been there before and couldn't imagine why Severus Snape would want to live in this gridlock of worn bricks, but was willing to deal with the eyesore under the circumstances.

When she finally reached her intended door she knocked hard and fast. After a few moments Severus Snape, a man she had known for many years, opened the door. Upon seeing his face she noticed it looked as gaunt as it always had, but there was a certain swollen redness around his eyes that wasn't normally there.

"Do what do I owe this most…unexpected visit?" Severus drawled as he eyed her and her child through the cracked door.

"Don't play coy with me Severus," Narcissa hissed as she pushed herself and her child through the doorway. "You know exactly why I am here."

Severus Snape reluctantly let the woman and his godson into his home and motioned towards the sitting area.

"I hope these humble chairs will meet your high standards…Narcissa."

Narcissa ignored Severus' remark as she sat down and positioned her quiet silver-eyed child on her lap.

"Severus, you must tell me everything you know, about the prophecy. I need to know my Draco is not the intended." She half whispered, afraid that the very walls were listening.

"Surely, you could have asked Lucius these questions, rather than intruding into my home."

"Severus, you know very well that he would not dare share the plans of the Dark Lord with me, his 'not to be concerned with housewife!'" She hissed. "In fact the only reason I know anything at all is because of my rotten bully of a sister, Bella!"

"Trouble in paradise? Marrying a Death Eater isn't what you'd thought it would be?"

"Don't patronize me Severus, you know when I made my vows I meant them, in good times and bad…"

"Well then by all means… quit wasting my time and ask me what you came here to ask."

Narcissa studied his face once again and could see strain in his eyes, they were bloodshot and impatient.

"I need to know for sure that Draco isn't the child in the prophecy. He was originally supposed to be born at the end of July, but came over a month earl—"

"Narcissa it could have been anyone's child, anyone's" he said, struggling with the last bit ever so slightly. "But no, it is not Draco. The Dark Lord has decided the prophecy applies to another…"

Narcissa released a breath and with it, she exhaled most of her anxiety, but not all of it. She was elated in Severus' words, however she still sensed that there was something else…something in Severus' tone that worried her.

"What aren't you telling me Severus?"

"I think you've overstayed your welcome. It's time for you to go."

"No Severus, what is it? You can trust in me. You know that!" She pleaded to her old friend.

His only response was a flick of his wand and the opening of the front door.

"What is, no, whom has the Dark Lord chosen?"

"I will NOT ask again Cissy, go!" He demanded, standing up.

"Oh Severus, you stupid, stupid man; it's her son isn't it? That Muggleborn girl? After all this time?! Severus when will you learn?!"

Severus Snape flicked his wand again, closing the front door, as he crumbled to his knees. He felt distraught, disabled, and all he wanted was to disappear.

Narcissa sat her son aside for a moment as she knelt down beside Severus. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his tear filled face to her shoulder.

For a while she said nothing. She held him as soothingly as she could as she raked her mind for something, anything that could be done.

Finally, after quite some time, his sobs began to lessen and he spoke.

"I tell you this only because I trust in your capabilities in Occlumency..." He spoke into her shoulder.

"I had a great teacher," she responded with a flicker of a smile to the man who had taught her so much.

"I went to him, to the Professor. I, I divulged the Dark Lord's plans for the boy. I told him to hide them, hide them all."

At this Narcissa grasped his shoulders pushing him back so she could look him in the eyes.

"Severus, you could have been captured, sent to Azkaban or killed! What were you thinking? Albus Dumbledore is, is an infamously great wizard. Some might say more so than the Dark Lord! You can't possibly trust him!"

"I, I, we came to an… an agreement..." Severus stuttered, not willing to make eye contact with her.

"Speak plainly!"

"I have agreed to become a double agent of sorts. A pawn at his disposal, in exchange for her safety. "

Narcissa was stunned. She knew not how to respond, nor what to do with the information given to her. She only knew that she must protect her foolish friend, and keep his secrets safe.


	2. 1991 Spinner's End

_August 16_ _th_ _1991_

Narcissa returned to the same dilapidated street that she came to every year, Spinner's End, to have tea with her old friend. They didn't see each other as often as she would like, but she was thankful for their annual meetings none the less.

When she found his door, she only had to knock once before he opened it.

"Impeccable timing as usual Cissy" Severus Snape said when he answered the door. "I see Draco didn't accompany you this time."

"He is looking forward to seeing you at school," She said as she entered his humble abode and gave him a brief but meaningful hug. "How are you my old friend?"

"I am well considering; preparing for another year at Hogwarts."

"Am I correct in assuming that Dumbledore denied your application for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position once more?"

"For was seems like the hundredth time, yes, I will try again next year." He said reluctantly as they sat and he poured tea. "How are you fairing as the school year approaches?"

"I am so worried about Draco. It's his first year, and if he doesn't make it into Slytherin…I can't imagine what Lucius will do!"

"Well you were sorted into Slytherin, as was Lucius, I'd say his chances are fair."

"If I hadn't begged the hat to put me into Slytherin I would have probably ended up in Ravenclaw..." Narcissa said before taking a sip of her tea. "Mother, Merlin bless her soul, would have had a hippogriff!"

Severus gave a flicker of a smile at that before Narcissa continued to speak.

"You will watch over my boy won't you Severus?" She lightly pleaded.

"Like he is my own." He responded stoically as was his way.

For a few moments they spoke of this and that, trivial things, before Narcissa dared asked the question that was dancing on her tongue.

"Are the rumors true? Is _her_ child coming to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes." Was all Severus replied.

"And? Do you have nothing to say about that?"

"Not…currently." He said, distracting himself with his tea.

"Alright, fine, Severus. If you refuse to talk about the only child of the one woman you ever loved, that is your business. I, however, will keep my eyes and ears open. If he is anything like his parents, I am interested in seeing what becomes of him."

"Indeed" Severus responded, folding his hands together, obviously in deep thought.

The rest of their tea time went as it usually did and they parted as friends, promising to write and meet again the following year.


	3. Year 1

_September 1_ _st_ _1991_

Draco Malfoy, like his mother before him, knew his role in pureblood society and played it perfectly. In all situations where it mattered he was a pompous, pureblood prick who preyed on the less fortunate. But when he was alone, with his mother, or Godfather, he was truly himself. He didn't have to worry about impressing anyone or insulting others. He could just simply be.

When it was time for Draco to attend Hogwarts for his first year, his mother took him to Platform 9 3/4 to catch the train. His father had "far more important things to do" and as such, did not accompany his son to the platform. In fact the last thing Lucius said to Draco before he left was "Don't disappoint me." Draco knew what that meant all too well… If Draco wasn't sorted into Slytherin, his Father's house, he would definitely suffer the consequences...

Narcissa and Draco arrived at the platform quite early, in order to avoid the crowds. Narcissa looked around, making sure they were the only two there. Pleased that they were alone, she spoke to her son.

"Draco, you know what to do to survive, but never forget what it takes to truly live." She said before giving her son a big hug, and kissing him on the forehead. "And above all remember you will always have an ally in your Godfather, Severus." Her eyes started to water as she said goodbye to her son. "Now go, and pick out the best compartment on the entire train, for you and your friends."

"Don't worry mother, Christmas will be here before you know it!" He said before excitedly boarding the train with his trunk.

Once he was on board the train, he looked back, just in time to see his mother wipe the corner of her eyes and apparate away.

Draco then decided to do what his mother suggested and pick out the perfect compartment. After a few minutes he found it, in the far left corner of the third car. He used his wand to position his trunk in the overhead compartment; he still wasn't quite tall enough to reach the rack yet. Once he was settled he waited. He looked out the window as a few students arrived with their families. Still no sign of anyone he knew. As he sat watched the other kids with their parents; they kissed, hugged, and waved goodbye with an almost intimidating amount of affection. He couldn't remember the last time his Father did more than rest a hand on his shoulder.

After a while he was joined by two familiar faces, Crabbe & Goyle. They were about as bright as a couple of dung beetles, but they had been his playmates since birth. While eating candy from the trolley he boasted to them about how they were going to make Slytherin House the best house and argued about quidditch.

After they had been riding on the train for a while he decided to find the loo. His hands were a bit sticky from the licorice wand he had been snacking on. After exploring the train a bit, he found the bathroom in the last and most unappealing train car. There directly across from the women's was the men's room. He quickly went inside, eager to clean his hands and leave this dingy part of the train.

As he dried his palms, he heard something; a croak of sorts.

"Crrrohk"

There it was again, he thought to himself, as he opened the bathroom door to leave.

"Crrrohk"

As he exited the bathroom, two things happened at once. He knocked his head into something hard and he felt a heavy plop on his foot. He rubbed his aching head and looked down to see a huge wart covered toad!

"Ick!" Draco muttered as he shook his foot to get rid of the warty beast.

"Are you okay?" A girl's voice asked. Draco had been too preoccupied with the toad to realize that he had knocked heads with a person rather than an inanimate object.

Embarrassed he slicked his hair back and looked up at her. At first, all he saw was a head of bushy light brown hair, but then he saw her eyes. She had the kindest eyes, they seemed to peer into his very soul and know all of his secrets. She must be an angel, he thought to himself.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked again.

"Yeah, yes of course," he said, straightening his collar, "who are you?"

"My name's Hermione Granger, and you are?" She asked. But he was interrupted before he could answer.

"Crrrohk" the toad croaked again.

"You found Neville's toad!" she said excitedly giving Draco a quick hug. "Help me catch it."

"Someone keeps the wretched thing as a pet?" He replied, dumbfounded by her quick hug.

He figured he had to catch the frog or else the pretty girl would think he was a pansy. Draco Malfoy was no pansy, he thought to himself.

"I've read that toads make very loyal familiars, as some species can live up to 15 years. Now help me, he's getting away!" Hermione exclaimed a tad snarky and a bit bossily.

He lunged forward and missed the slimy toad by centimeters. It jumped out of the way towards Hermione. This time they both lunged for it. Their hands surrounded the frog, preventing it from getting away.

The toad was cold and slimy, but her hands were warm and soft. She looked at him and giggled, making him blush.

"Loyal or not, I don't think I could ever get passed the slime!" Draco exclaimed.

"It is a rather unappealing creature; I'd much rather have familiar of the feline variety, but that's just me. However…" Hermione said as she held the frog up to her face and then ever so lightly kissed it.

"Bleh! Are you mad?! Why would you kiss that toad?"

"I had high hopes that it would turn into a prince, but I suppose that's only frogs, not toads… it was worth a shot." Hermione shrugged.

"Still not following you, Granger, was it?" He asked, trying to recall a famous wizard of the same name.

"It was just something I read once upon a time. I will just have to find a prince another way. Well, I better return this to Neville," she said grabbing the toad and standing up. She smiled and prepared to walk down the hall. "Thank you…" she said quizzically.

"Draco Malfoy" he said offering a hand but then taking it back after realizing her hands were busy with the toad.

"Thank you Draco Malfoy, I'll see you at school," she said with a smile before she left.

He didn't know what it was, but there was something about her that intrigued him. Perhaps , he even thought, she was distantly related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, a famous potioneer! Maybe they would both be sorted into Slytherin and bond over a mutual love of potions. Either way, he couldn't wait until they met again.

xxx

"Please be Slytherin, please put me in Slytherin, my father will kill me if I'm not in Slytherin." I thought before the sorting hat was even on. When Professor McGonagall sat the hat on my head, it only needed a moment to see my desperation. I was almost immediately sorted into Slytherin.

But the girl, Hermione, the angel, was sorted into Gryffindor and to make it worse, apparently she was a muggle born. That explained the whole frog/prince thing...and also meant that she wasn't related to Hector Dagworth-Granger…we could never be friends, not in public at least...

xxx

We were headed to Gryffindor tower for the very first time; however I knew where it was already, thanks to Hogwarts: A History. As we, proud Gryffindor students, made our way from the Great Hall to the Fat Lady's portrait, something happened.

Something, someone, pulled me by the hand away from the group. I was a bit stunned to see it was the nice boy I met on the train, Draco Malfoy. He pulled me down an empty hallway, behind a large statue, out of sight.

"Hermione, I have to tell you the truth." He whispered as he pulled me aside.

"Draco? What are you- what!?" I asked as we turned a corner.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry," he whispered, still holding my hand.

"Draco," I said, "why, what is it!?"

"I am going to act horribly towards you; I am going to say horrible things to you." He said reluctantly.

"What, Draco-!?" I asked, but before I could continue, he stopped me.

"I know what you are," he said quietly, "you are muggle born..."

"And you're a Slytherin!" I snapped back.

"Gah, there is so much you don't know..." he said in a pained tone.

"Well then, inform me. And quickly, mind you, I do not wish to get into trouble on my very first night!" I stated with a stomp of my foot.

"Fine," he said looking around to make sure we were still hidden from sight, "Meet me here tomorrow after Potions class, before dinner. Make sure no one sees you. I'll explain everything to you then. If it's too crowded here at that time, then we'll just have to meet another time."

And with that I ran to catch up with my fellow Gryffindors.

Xxx

It was my first night away from home. I was in a dormitory with 5 other first year girls and I couldn't sleep. I kept going through the day's events in my head; one by one over and over again.

First, I met, Neville Longbottom, a clueless boy looking for a toad that he'd lost within 5 minutes of boarding the train, and decided to help him.

Second, I met the famous Harry Potter and his odd friend. I think his name was Ron-something.

Third, I met Draco Malfoy. The cutest most well-dressed boy I had ever seen. He seemed friendly enough, definitely not the prat everyone thought him to be. He helped me catch Neville's frog.

Fourth, we were sorted into our prospective houses.

Neville, Harry, Ron, and I, were all sorted into Gryffindor, a very honorable house. But Draco, he was sorted into the worst house. A house meant for judgmental purebloods and villains. How could someone who seemed so nice, be among those who definitely weren't nice? What's more, Draco pulled me aside to tell me that he would be mean to me?! What on earth did he mean? Was I not good enough to be his friend?

I would just have to find out tomorrow, after class.

Xxx

It was finally time for our very first Potions class with my none other than my Godfather Severus Snape. I walked to the class with Crabbe and Goyle, knowing full and well that I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, was going to do excellently in this class; not just because my Godfather was the teacher, but because he had been teaching me things for years! Mother and I visited Severus at the end of every summer and he always found time to show me a thing or two. In fact, I felt like I was walking into this class way ahead of all the other students.

When Crabbe, Goyle and I finally made it into the classroom, we were quickly reminded that this was a joint Potions class. That meant that the first year Slytherins and the first year Gryffindors would be combined and taught together; this should be interesting.

The classroom was set up with many long lab tables designed to seat 2 students. I took a seat in one on the far right, not directly up front but close enough, next to Goyle. I set down all my supplies and waited for the rest of the class to do the same.

Once my Godfather entered the classroom all of the students became very quiet and nervous overall. I liked the way Severus demanded the respect and obedience of his students. No time would be wasted in this class, unlike charms where everyone waved their wands around like lunatics, hoping for the correct outcome. We would actually be learning here.

Severus, or Professor Snape as I was now supposed to call him now, started off the class with a show by taking the time to call out Harry Potter for not knowing anything. I didn't like Potter, but only because he didn't like me. I had tried to befriend him; apparently he's too good for me. But I was more peeved about that bushy haired Hermione girl being sorted into Potter's house than anything else. Why couldn't she be a Pureblood Slytherin?

I spotted her, while Professor Snape continued to berate Potter, she sat right up front with her hand held high. Swotty little thing she was. There was still something about her though, something that I couldn't shake. I knew being friends with her would be highly difficult, but I still felt the undeniable urge to do so…

"I have randomly selected for you all…partners. Once I call you out in pairs you will work together to brew the boil cure potion listed in chapter 1 of your books. This assignment will be graded and you will have precisely one hour to complete the assignment. Understood?"

Severus waited for the briefest of moments for the class to nod in response before he began calling out the pairs. I hoped I wouldn't get a lousy partner who didn't know anything at all, not that I would mind doing all of the work…

"Parvarti Patil and Pansy Parkinson"

However since it was group work I needed my partner to be efficient…not just anyone would do.

"Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan"

I hope I don't get sorted with Potter. Or Weasley."

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."

Well that takes care of that…I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I was sorted with Goyle…

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger"

My heart practically stopped as I heard him speak her name. A few of my classmates muttered to themselves. I quickly recovered my appearance and plastered a foul grimace on my face to hide the fact that I was secretly pleased with my chosen partner.

I glared over at her to show that I expected her to move over to my desk rather than the other way around, I hoped she wouldn't mind. She picked up on the hint and quickly gathered her things and walked over to me and Crabbe.

Before I knew it she was standing over Crabbe, tapping her foot, and clearing her throat for him to get out of her new seat.

A few of our classmates watched us for a moment to see how I would react. I simply rolled my eyes and huffed like I was severely put out. Eventually, all of the class was paired off and everyone began to work on the assignment at hand.

Once Hermione and I had all of our supplies we got to work on our potion; only speaking when necessary. Fortunately for me, Hermione was incredibly smart and knew that we could not have a proper conversation here in the classroom, in front of other people. Either that or she was mad at me. I wasn't entirely sure.

Suddenly there were several loud screams as Seamus and Neville managed to melt their cauldron and Neville became covered in their obviously wrong boil curing potion. The whole class watched and laughed as Severus dealt with the situation accordingly, eventually sending Neville to the hospital wing.

Hermione took advantage of the class's distraction by that fiasco and spoke to me.

"Are you still wanting to meet me before dinner?" She demanded under her breath, never taking her eyes off our potion that she was currently stirring.

"I was actually meaning to talk to you about that. I am still not certain if it is a good time. I can't risk anyone seeing us. You know that." I whispered briskly as Longbottom continued to yell in the background. "Don't forget, exactly 17 counter clockwise stirs!"

"I know what I am doing!" She practically spat back at me. "I don't know why you bother to be friends with me anyways. From what I hear, you aren't the type of person I should even be hanging out with."

I rolled my eyes at her and made sure no one was paying attention to us.

"Rumor and hearsay isn't everything Granger. You're awfully clever; I thought you would have known that." I paused for a moment, deciding I was probably being a bit too cheeky. "Just give me a chance. Once I can explain…once you get to know me, I'm not just what everyone says I am."

"If you say so Malfoy… I will try my best to believe you."

I whispered one last thing to her as Snape sent Neville away.

"Let's just get adjusted to the school and our schedules and I will figure out a time and a place for us to talk. Alright?"

She nodded and our conversation came to an end.

The rest of our potions class went without much ado. We completed our potion on time and received perfect marks, of course.

And as the class ended and we went our separate ways, I gave Hermione the briefest of nods.

Xxx

Little did I know that it would be almost Halloween before we were partnered up in Potions again and able to speak freely.

"I'm sorry it has taken me so long to talk to you." I whispered to her when I thought the coast was clear.

"I thought you would have forgotten me by now…" She mused, studying her potion.

"No, and you haven't forgotten about me. Right?" I asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"Well making friends here hasn't exactly been the easiest thing… the girls in my year all seem to be daft dimbos, they hardly ever want to study with me. Apparently there are more important things than getting ahead in classes." She mumbled, and I could tell she was resentful. "So no, I suppose I haven't forgotten about you."

"Good, because I think we should meet tomorrow night. In that same place I pulled you aside our first night. Since it will be a Saturday, Halloween to be exact, there won't be the usual hustle and bustle of students to and from classes. I think if we stayed behind that gargoyle, we wouldn't get caught."

"You've given this a great deal of thought." She smirked in my direction, stifling a laugh.

"Well yeah…I mean, I wouldn't admit this to anyone else but you and I actually have a few things in common."

She laughed out loud then.

A few people in the class looked up and over at us, wondering what was going on. I had to make sure they didn't think we were getting along…

"Shut up and brew, Granger." I spat and huffed, attempting to throw everyone off.

The last thing I needed was my Father finding out I was friends with a Muggleborn!

Hermione gave me dirty look before returning to what she was doing and that was the end of our little chat.

Xxx

I waited for her, behind that very same statue where we had stood our first night, but she never came. After about an hour I gave up; she probably changed her mind about wanting to meet me.

I decided to make my way to the Great Hall for dinner. On my way to the Great Hall I overheard one of the Patil sisters talking about Hermione.

"She's been in the girl's bathroom all afternoon, crying. I think that Ron Weasley was teasing her again..."

I didn't wait to hear more, I ran as quickly as I could to the nearest women's restroom. That's where I found her.

I thanked Salazar that the bathroom was empty with the exception of Hermione and me. And that I was able to recognize her by her muggle styled shoes. I can't have anyone in this school see me being nice...

"Hermione..." I said as I knocked on the door of the stall in which she was currently crying.

"Draco?" She sniffled, "what are you doing in here?"

"Maybe I'll tell you if you come out of that stall." I said chuckling to myself.

"No, I don't want to; I-I'm a mess."

"Well, then tell me what happened. Do I need to hex Weasley? I would absolutely enjoy that."

"No, that won't be necessary, I can handle him myself" she mumbled through her tears.

"It sure seems that way," I said sarcasm dripping from each of my words.

"Draco Malfoy if you are going to make fun of me too, then you might as well leave!"

"No, I, what can I do to help you?" Ughh, I thought, why were girls so overly complicated...

"I think I will be okay, I just need to clean myself up before dinner... Draco I'm sorry I forgot to meet you today."

"It's fine, we can meet another time, secretly of course."

"Secretly, of course," she mimicked me. "That's awfully rich! Honestly Draco if you are ashamed to be seen with me, I hardly understand why you go through the trouble of talking to me at all." She said rather curtly.

"Hermione, I promise I will explain everything to you soon."

"When?" She asked impatiently.

"I'm not sure yet, I still haven't figured out the perfect place for us to meet..."

"Alright," she said from inside the stall, "well...you should go on to dinner, before any of your perfect, pureblood Slytherin friends notice you are missing. I will be on my way soon."

"Okay." I said not knowing how to better the situation, "But before I leave I need to be sure you won't tell anyone about this."

"I don't understand you one bit Draco Malfoy, but you have my word."

And with that I made my way to dinner.

Xxx

"TROLLLL, IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Professor Quirrill bellowed before fainting on the floor of the great hall.

The Great Hall erupted with noise as everyone started screaming, including me. The dungeons were where the Slytherin common room was! What were we supposed to do!?

"SILEEEEEENCE!" Professor Dumbledore roared. "Prefects, please escort your houses to the dormitories. Slytherin students, you all shall remain here in the great hall while the teachers see to the troll."

Three fourths of the great hall left as us Slytherin students remained, chatting amongst ourselves.

"How the bloody hell does a troll get into Hogwarts!?" Theodore Nott exclaimed.

"I don't know," I said, "but my father will definitely hear about this!"

That was my go to line. Everyone knew who my father was and feared him. By bringing his name into conversation I liked to think it instilled a sense of authority over my peers. It almost always worked, just not with Theodore Nott, or Blaise Zabini apparently.

"Oh can it Malfoy, what is your father going to do about it? Besides, I bet Snape has it under control." Theo said.

"I knew I should have gone to Durmstrang," Blaise murmured, "I bet this kind of stupidity doesn't happen there."

"Yeah, but playing quidditch in the bloody arctic sounds awful. The weather here in the Scottish Highlands is loads better for the sport." Theo responded.

At this point my ears perked up; I didn't know either of them very well, but maybe these two were worth talking to. After all, they were both from distinguished pureblood families like my own.

"Yeah I bet those Durmstrang brutes get frozen to their broomsticks!" I chimed in excitedly.

They laughed hard at that and for a moment, we forgot about the whole nonsense with the troll.

"I heard something or other about a bloke that goes there. He's supposed to be some sort of quidditch prodigy. Do you know who I'm talking about?" Blaise asked.

"Oh yeah, the headmaster of Durmstrang and Father go way back. Karkaroff is already trying to write up a contract of sorts with any quidditch team that will listen to him. That kid, I can't remember his name, but I think he's all he is cracked up to be."

"We shall see…" Blaise responded.

We continued to talk about quidditch and after a while Professor Snape, my godfather, returned.

"Alright, children," he sneered, "off to bed!"

A lot of the students questioned him about the troll as he led us to the dungeons. He simply waved them off.

I waited around as all of the students went up to their dormitories. Crabbe & Goyle tried to wait around with me.

"Go on, don't just stand there, go to bed!" I told them with a nod towards the boys' dormitory. They silently obeyed my command, per usual.

Soon it was just me and my Godfather standing in the Slytherin common room.

"So, what happened!?" I asked, hardly able to contain myself.

He simply glared at me.

"Oh come on! You have to say something!" I exclaimed and he continued to stare at me as if I was losing my mind.

"It seems… that the famous Mr. Potter, that red-headed weasel, and the bushy haired muggle born saw to the troll."

"What! Hermione!? What happened!? Is she okay?!" I demanded.

"Lower your voice Mr. Malfoy! I don't need any of the other students coming down here."

"Yes, sir." I said defeated.

"Now go to bed. I happen to know that you have Potions, bright and early tomorrow."

"But what about Hermione?" I whispered.

He looked down at me with a face that resembled both disgust and bitterness.

"I haven't the foggiest idea how you have come to care for this girl, nor do I care to know, but, if you wish to survive in our world, you won't let anyone find out!" He said as he vanished through the dungeon door.

I sunk my head like a lost puppy and made my way to the dorms.

As I got into my bed a few minutes later I thought about what had happened. My head was full of questions.

Was Hermione okay? How did they come upon the troll? How the hell did a troll get into Hogwarts? What were Harry & the Weasel doing there? How had they 'seen to it'? Why had I let slip that I was friends with a Muggleborn girl to Snape? He would definitely write a letter to Mother… not that she would be mad, but definitely concerned. Ugh.

I was only certain of a few things. One, I knew I could trust in Snape, whether or not he agreed with my friendship or not, he wouldn't dare tell my Father. He and my Mother were far too close for him to do that. Two, I needed to find a way to contact Hermione without anyone else finding out. But how? It was hard enough sneaking around without Crabbe & Goyle following me around. I was clever, but I only knew the most basic of spells so far. My owl, Scorpius, was entirely too obvious. Maybe I could convince Snape to help me, or mother. On second thought, Mother would more than likely be the one to help me.

Xxx

 _Mother,_

 _I need a way to send secret messages to someone. Hope you are doing well._

 _Love,_

 _Draco_

Xxx

A few weeks passed and I didn't speak to Hermione. Sometimes, when I was certain that no one was looking, I would give her a quick nod. And sometimes, if I was lucky, she would give me a nod back. That became our sort of code, our way of communicating.

School was going great other than bloody Gryffindor, led by Saint Potter, beating Slytherin in every game. And even worse, he and Weasel had somehow become best friends with Hermione. The three of them were hardly ever apart. I really didn't like that, so I continued to tease the three of them like the pureblood prat that I was supposed to be. Luckily for me, Hermione played along, never once giving away my true personality.

As Christmas came closer I wondered what was taking my mother so long to respond. I needed to talk to Hermione. I still hadn't had the chance to explain to her why I was so rude all the time. But somehow I felt that she understood. I needed to make sure.

Xxx

Christmas came and went and soon Mother and I were waiting on platform 9 ¾ again. She had ignored every attempt of mine to ask about the request I'd made of her. I assumed she was afraid of Father finding out, but now we were finally away from him. As we stood there, alone, she took me into her arms.

"Draco, my dove," she whispered into my ear as she hugged me, "Inside your trunk I have placed _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. I hope this pleases you. Be careful my love, discretion is of the utmost importance." Then she kissed me on my forehead. Before I could question her as to why she put a children's book in my trunk, she apparated away.

I knew it must be of some significance so as soon as I found my favorite compartment, I opened my trunk. There on top of my school clothes was the book. I quickly opened it up and skimmed through its pages. On my second go through I found them; two identical square sheets of parchment. I quickly found a quill and a pot of ink and decided to test them out. I quickly wrote my name on one of the pieces of paper.

 _Draco Malfoy_

My name soon disappeared off of my paper and appeared onto the other paper. I wondered how you can erase it from the receiving paper and if it works both ways. I tapped the 2nd sheet of paper with my wand and my name disappeared. Brilliant! I thought to myself. I then repeated the whole process on the second piece of paper. It was perfect! Hermione and I could send notes back and forth whenever we pleased! Now I just had to find a way to get it to her. I quickly put my trunk away and put the two pieces of paper in the pocket of my robes. Luckily, Mother was smart enough to put a wrinkle resistance spell on it.

As my friends finally joined me in the compartment I thought about something. What are the odds that Hermione is walking about the train at this very moment? Perhaps in the same place we first met. Maybe, just maybe she was… Maybe I could _accidentally_ bump into her.

I decided I had to find out.

Xxx

I don't know what I was thinking when I boarded the Hogwarts express and I hated myself for it, but I was determined to see Draco. We had gone an entire semester at Hogwarts without speaking to each other and I was desperate for some answers. I decided that I would wait for him in the same place and around the same time as the first time we met. So there I stood at the doorway to the women's restroom. I waited for about 8 minutes before I started feeling very foolish. I looked at my feet thinking about how naïve of me it was to believe that that rude Slytherin boy was my friend. Then I heard something.

"Draco!" I said with true surprise, "I hoped you would come." I quickly looked then gave giving him a hug.

"Hermione, I don't have long, I trust you had a happy Christmas?" he said I let him go.

"Yes of course, and you?"

"Yes, in fact I have something for you, my mother made it." He said while reaching into his pocket.

I was shocked to think the wife of infamous pureblood elitist Lucius Malfoy would make something for a muggleborn like me. I was equally shocked when he pulled out a small piece of paper. I had honestly imagined a handmade scarf similar to the ones the Weasleys wore.

"This will be how we communicate. You can write something on that paper and then it will show up on mine. And to make the messages I send you disappear, just tap it with your wand." He explained as he gave me the small piece of paper.

"Wow, Draco! How clever! I-" but before I could finish, a compartment door opened nearby. And a Hufflepuff student in our year entered the hallway.

"Out of my way YOU-." Draco spat as he shoved me to the side. I stood there a bit stunned as he stormed away in the direction of his compartment.

"Are you okay" Asked the Hufflepuff girl who saw what Draco had done.

"Yeah, yes I am fine." I said while stealthily putting the piece of paper Draco had given me into my pocket.

I tried to look upset, but I couldn't help but smile at our little secret.

Xxx

I laid in bed that night thinking about what a jerk Draco was. I get that he had a reputation to uphold, but did he really have to push me? I didn't know why I bothered thinking about it when I had far more important things to think about. Harry had received a genuine invisibility cloak for Christmas and we were still no closer to finding out who on earth Nicolas Flamel was. Maybe Draco could help. I just needed to make sure I could trust him.

Xxx

Over the next few weeks we wrote to each other.

 _Why did your mother make these for us? Surely she doesn't approve of you talking to a muggleborn like me. HG_

 _She doesn't know it's for me and you. Or she might, Snape probably told her. They are best friends after all. Either way I don't think she would mind. I think she would like you. DM_

 _How so? What do you mean? HG_

 _You are a lot like her, very bright, bossy, and sweet. DM_

 _Maybe, but I am definitely not from a prestigious pureblood family. HG_

 _I don't care about your blood status, neither does my mother. DM_

 _Then why on earth are you in Slytherin. Why are you so mean? Wasn't your father a big supporter of "You-Know-Who?" This whole situation is so very confusing; you have some serious explaining to do! HG_

 _You ask a lot of questions. DM_

 _You promised me answers Draco! HG_

 _Fine. I asked the hat to put me in Slytherin in order to please my Father. Also my mother may be in love with a Death Eater, but she is not one herself. Now I get to ask you some questions. DM_

 _We'll take turns; it will help us get to know each other. HG_

 _Okay, what's your favorite candy? DM_

 _That's awfully random, cotton candy. If your mother isn't a Death Eater, why can't you and your Mother simply leave your father? I bet that Dumbledore could help you. HG_

 _Is that a Muggle candy, I've never heard of it. It's not that simple. First of all, my Mother fell in love with him long before he followed the Dark Lord. She still holds out hope for him after all these years. Secondly, Father would hunt us down and probably kill us if we tried to flee. DM_

 _Yes, you'll have to try it. It is to die for! Also…I'm sorry things are so complicated at home…I can't imagine having to put on an act like you do all the time. I'm sorry if I haven't been very understanding. HG_

 _It's okay. I know you mean well. DM_

 _Why are you, Harry, and Ron, running off to Hagrid's in the middle of the night? Why does he have a dragon? DM_

 _How did you know about that?! The three of us got caught and received detention for sneaking out! We had to go to the dark Forest with Hagrid and You-Know-Who almost got to Harry! HG_

 _I definitely shouldn't have written that please forget it. HG_

 _YOU-KNOW-WHO DID WHAT!? HE'S BACK!? DM_

 _Draco, it really is a lot more complicated than that. I doubt I could write it all on this little piece of paper. HG_

 _Well then let's meet. DM_

 _When? Where? HG_

 _Tomorrow night, the library, midnight. DM_

Xxx

I borrowed (without asking) Harry's invisibility cloak and quietly made my way down several dark corridors to the library to see my friend, Draco Malfoy. When I got there I didn't see him right away so I looked all around the room. Finally, I found him in the back corner, looking over a random book. When I walked into the aisle towards him I noisily ran into one of the tables.

"Who's there!?" He exclaimed, pointing his wand at the seemingly empty space before him.

"Calm down blondie it's me." I said as I took off the cloak.

"Is that? Whoa! No way! Where did you get that?" he said grabbing the invisibility cloak and wrapping it around him.

"Don't get too excited, it's not mine, its Harry's."

I watched as Draco covered himself with the cloak, making himself invisible.

"Draco?" I whispered, looking around and hoping he would reappear soon.

"BOO!" he whispered from behind me, making every hair on my neck prickle up. He then removed the cloak and returned it to me.

"Blimey Draco, I half thought you were going to run away with it"

"Do you really trust me that little? I'm not a thief, well, I wouldn't steal from you. You're my friend."

I blushed a bit before responding. I felt happy to finally be sure of our friendship.

"Okay Draco, if the boys found out I was telling you any of this, they would hex me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Hermione, I understand. I wouldn't want Saint Potter and Weasel bee to be mad at you."

"Hey! Don't call them that!" I said while playfully pushing him on the shoulder.

"What can I say," he responded, "I just don't like them very much. Now, go on, tell me!"

I told him everything. I told him about the robbery at Gringott's, Voldemort in the forest, Harry's scar burning, the philosopher's stone, Norbit, Fluffy, the trap door, the dead unicorns, all of it. I even told him that we suspected Snape of trying to steal it.

"Ha! That is just preposterous! Snape wouldn't want to steal it!" Draco mocked.

"But Harry saw him with a cut on his leg that he thinks was from Fluffy!"

"Hermione, you don't understand, I know Snape, he's my Godfather. He's a good man!" Draco exclaimed.

"No, way. There is just no way. Harry caught him yelling at Quirrell!"

"Yes way, Hermione. Snape is all bark and no bite. He's just prickly, it's just a defense mechanism. And who knows maybe Quirrell is the one you need to look out for."

"I don't know Draco. And even if I did know for sure, I doubt I could ever convince Harry and Ron that Snape was a good person or that they should keep an eye on Quirrell. I really don't think he could have anything to do with this. How could he? So if it's not Snape or Quirrell, who could it be?"

"I don't know, but you need to be really careful, hanging around Pothead; he seems to have a target on his head. Especially if Voldemort is trying to come back…" Draco said.

Before I could respond we heard a cat mewing. It was either McGonagall in her cat form or Mrs. Norris Filch's cat, either way we needed to get out of there.

"Quick! Get under the cloak with me." I ordered to Draco and he did as I said.

Soon we were scurrying like mice away from a cat out of the library.

"What is the quickest way to the dungeons?" I whispered.

"Are you going to walk me to my door?" He asked, trying to be funny.

"Oh, shut up and show me the way."

I tiptoed with Draco, underneath the invisibility cloak, all the way to the entrance of his common room.

"Thank you Hermione," he said, "I owe you one."

Xxx

Tonight was the night. Harry, Ron, and I were going to get to the Sorcerer's Stone before Snape, Quirrel, Voldemort, anyone else could steal it. I didn't tell Draco, for fear of worrying him; but I did bring my spelled parchment so I could write to him.

xxx

Later on in the school year, I was finally able to return the favor that I owed Hermione.

 _Draco I need your help! HG_

 _Where are you? I'm coming. DM_

 _I need you to get Dumbledore to come to the third floor corridor on the right hand side. HG_

 _No. I'm coming. DM_

 _No, Draco, it is impossible to do on your own. Plus I need help retrieving Harry and Ron's bodies. Get Dumbledore! The sooner the better, because I don't know if either of them are okay. HG_

 _Fine, I am on my way to his office now. DM_

I quickly and quietly threw on some clothes and grabbed my wand. Soon I stood in front of a very large stone Gargoyle, not knowing what to do.

 _Hermione, what is the password to Dumbledore's office, I can't get through without one. DM_

 _Sherbet Lemon HG_

"Sherbet Lemon" I said to the gargoyle.

It slowly but surely, started to turn and move upwards, revealing a spiral staircase. I quickly jumped onto the first step and made my way up towards Dumbledore's office. Once I entered, I quickly realized it was nothing like Snape's office. The Headmaster's office was filled with all kinds of metal gadgets and things flying and whizzing around. I was mesmerized for a moment before remembering that I was on a mission. I ran around the office trying to find where Dumbledore's bedroom would be.

After about 5 minutes, I found it. I raised a nervous hand to knock, but before I could, the door opened. Next thing I knew, the tall domineering man with a long beard was looking down at me.

"What brings you here at this hour, Mr. Malfoy?" He asked as he cocked his head at me.

"Um, um…" I stuttered at the intimidating man.

"Yes…" He drawled, squinting his eyes at me.

The next words that I spoke came out so fast and loud that Dumbledore could do nothing but chuckle for a moment.

"HERMIONE! And Potter and Weasel! THEY NEED YOUR HELP! Third floor corridor on the right!" I half yelled.

Dumbledore chuckled a bit then turned to the portraits on the wall behind his desk.

"Wake the others." He told the various faces.

"Now Draco why don't you go back to bed." Dumbledore said to me.

"No, I need to see that Hermione is okay!" I demanded. Reality quickly set in that I had just made demands of the infamous Albus Dumbledore, and I winced at that. What happened next was something I did not expect. He smiled at me, a big whimsical smile.

"Well if that is the case you better head on over to the Hospital Wing and wait for her."

"Thank you, Professor." I said before turning and walking away. As I walked to the Hospital Wing I wondered why my father could hate Dumbledore so much. He really was a nice man. Then I realized, my father was NOT a nice man, and that explained EVERYTHING.

When I finally made it to the infirmary it was empty. I walked to the far end, sat on a cot, and waited. After about 15 minutes I grew impatient and concerned. Where was Hermione?

The silence of the room was abruptly interrupted as Potter and Weasley's unconscious bodies levitated into the room. I watched as they were gently laid down on two beds and the majority of the staff came running in. Where was Hermione? Suddenly all of the teachers started talking at once.

"Albus, what does this mean?"

"Where is Quirrell?"

"Who is responsible for this?"

"Are the children safe?"

"I knew we shouldn't have stored that damn stone here!"

They were all too preoccupied to even notice me waiting in the corner for Hermione. All were oblivious to my presence except for my godfather who was leering at me from the opposite end of the room. I gulped as I made eye contact with him.

"Everyone let these children rest for the night and join me in my office." Dumbledore said to his colleagues. They all quit talking for the time being and followed him out of the hospital wing.

Once they were out of the room I finally caught sight of Hermione.

"Draco!" she said as she ran towards me, arms outstretched.

"Hermione! What on earth? You are filthy! What the bloody hell happened tonight?"

"Here come with me," she said grabbing me by the hand, "I don't want to wake up Ron or Harry. Plus yesterday I came across a place where we can meet in secret!"

We ran hand in hand from the Hospital Wing to the first floor bathroom above the Great Hall.

"Are you taking me into a girl's lavatory?" I asked her as we approached the door to a bathroom that I had never seen.

"I sure am. However, this women's restroom is Moaning Myrtle's. Be nice now Draco."

"What?!" I asked as my friend pulled me in.

"And what is _he_ doing in here!?" Moaning Myrtle screeched as we entered the bathroom.

"Don't worry Myrtle, this is my friend Draco, he is very nice. I promise. Now, Draco say hello." Hermione quickly said.

"Uh, um, hello M-Myrtle, Hermione what the he-" I stuttered, still unsure what was happening.

"Well hello DRACO," Moaning Myrtle screamed before wailing her way into one of the commodes.

"See? That is why no one ever comes in here. This will be our secret spot." Hermione told me.

"Well, neat!" I responded. "Now quit stalling and tell me what happened!?"

She talked for what must have been two hours. I simply stood there with my jaw hanging open. How had they gotten through all of that? How can things like that happen here at a school for children! What other secrets was Hogwarts hiding!?

"Bloody hell Hermione, I am so glad you are okay!" I exclaimed at last.

"I know!" she said while yawning. "We better go to bed."

"I don't know how I am going to sleep after everything you just told me..." I said.

"Right?! And to think we still have end of the year exams to prep for next week. You'll help me study won't you? Harry and Ron are useless when it comes to that."

"Of course I will! I need your help too." I said.

Xxx

The last week of school ended up being an excellent event. Draco and I found our exams to be not only easy, but also enjoyable. Gryffindor won the house cup, thanks to everything we did to save the Philosopher's stone. I ended my first year of Hogwarts with not one but 2 best friends, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy; as well as a slew of other good friends, including Ron Weasley. With friends like them I could tell my next years at Hogwarts were going to be interesting to stay the least!

Xxx

Once again Hermione and I found a way to meet on the train on our way home.

"Promise you will write to me over the summer?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I will write to you, well between hiding from my father and my mother's Occlumency lessons. I think I will tell her about you, I mean she is going to find out anyway."

"You think she will be mad?" Hermione shyly asked.

"I have already told you a hundred times Hermione, she will love you. You are literally just alike, muggleborn or not!" I told her.

"If you say so." She said a bit reserved.

"I'm glad I have you as a friend Hermione." I said and she perked up.

"I am glad that toad brought us together!" she exclaimed giving me a big hug.

And with that we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways for the summer.


	4. 1992 Spinner's End

_August 16_ _th_ _1992_

"Severus my old friend!" Narcissa beamed as she embraced Severus Snape in his home on Spinner's End. "How are you?"

"I am well Cissy, please sit down, you know the routine" Severus said motioning towards the sitting area. "Where is my Godson? Absent again I see."

"Oh yes, well he sends his best, however, his Father recently gifted him a Nimbus 2001 for his birthday. So to say he is preoccupied, wouldn't begin to cover it." Narcissa chuckled.

"Is it still his intention to try out for the Seeker position this year?"

"Oh yes, and he has been practicing night and day at the Manor. I know Lucius has put a great deal of pressure on him, but I think he is a natural."

"We shall see…How are his Occlumency lessons going?" Severus continued.

"He's a great student, as I'm sure you've learned; however, his mind is filled with a certain girl. Tell me about her Severus. "

"Yes. I would imagine so… Miss. Granger." He paused for a long moment. "She's Muggleborn, Gryffindor, annoyingly swotty, impulsive, friends with the Potter boy, and as far as I can tell she is the brightest witch in her year."

"It seems history would repeat itself…" Narcissa muttered to herself.

"And what may I ask, do you mean by that?"

"You can't deny the similarities Severus. She's just like her. And he, in his way, is very much like you…"

Severus took a slow deep breathe in and out before as he thought out his response.

"I know where you are going with this, and please do not speak her name…"

"If you know where I am going with this, then tell me what you think we should do!" Narcissa burst out.

"It's not that simple!"

"Well of course it's not. My only child has chosen the epitome of everything his Father hates to be his best friend. And I have quite literally never seen my Draco happier than when I've seen him with her, inside his memories. As a Mother, how can I possibly take that away from him?!" She exclaimed, exposing her feelings on her porcelain face.

"There are other factors involved! What if Lucius found out, there is no telling what he would do? How long do you think you could hide this from him?!" Severus threw his hands in the air, defeated.

"I know my husband is not perfect by any means, nor is he an exemplary Father to Draco, but he is my husband. I loved him the day I married him and I will love him until the day he dies. But… "She stopped her words for a moment as she looked out the window distantly. "I choose to be a Mother first, and I think what Lucius doesn't know, won't hurt him…"

"So you expect me to… to _encourage_ their friendship, when you see how well it went for me. They are from entirely different worlds! How can you expect this to work out in either of their favor!? Think logically Cissy, this has never and will never work!"

"Logic holds no grounds in the love a Mother has for her son!" She exhaled before digressing. "For the time being Severus, we will have to keep a cautious eye over them…"


	5. Year 2

Over the summer we wrote to each other. In fact, Draco was the only one of my friends who wrote to me. I didn't expect Ron to write, but it was odd that I hadn't heard anything from Harry. But lucky for me Draco's magical notes were more than enough.

 _We go back to school in one week. Are you excited? D.M_

 _Yes! I can't wait to smell all of my new books and just think about all of the new spells we will learn! What about you? H.G._

 _Well my father keeps telling me things are changing this year and I can't figure out what he means. He keeps saying to show my authority and "take my rightful place among my pureblood brethren." I honestly think he's losing his mind but I am not going to risk his wrath. I am going to be a lot meaner to you this year, so just go along with it and remember I don't mean it. D.M._

 _Honestly I just wish I could tell Harry and Ron that you are my friend; that would just make life so much easier. H.G._

 _Speak for yourself! If anyone found out I am friends with you I would be dead meat! Besides Harry and Ron would never believe you. I am too much of a prat. And them liking me would not make for a great quidditch season. D.M._

 _Oh my gosh! Draco you are actually going to do it! I knew you had it in you! After practicing all summer, you HAVE to make it on the team! What made you change your mind? H.G._

 _Well I've been dying to play the sport, you know that. The only thing stopping me was the idea of what my Father would do if I didn't make the team. Last night he said that if I made the team he would buy the whole team new brooms! I just know that if I don't make the team I will have to deal with his wrath...Either way I am terrified. D.M._

 _Oh Draco don't let him get to you. And I know, I know it's easier said than done. But seriously, you love to fly and you are really passionate about the sport, just go out there and have fun! H.G_

 _Too bad you can't give me a pep talk before I go out on the pitch for tryouts. I could hurl just thinking about how nervous I am. D.M._

 _Well I could always use Harry's cloak! But Draco, honestly, I don't think you'll need me, you will be brilliant! H.G._

 _Thanks Hermione, it means a lot. Hey, are you going to Diagon Alley this week to pick up your school supplies? D.M._

 _Of course, I am going Tuesday. When are you going? Maybe we can meet up; I can introduce you to my parents. H.G._

 _That's brilliant, I am going Tuesday too! Hmm... I think we could arrange something. My mother has a salon appointment at 4 and my father has to meet someone in Nocturne Alley at 4:30 so I am free from then until 5. How much do your parents know about me? D.M_

 _Brilliant! Where shall we meet? And Draco I have told my parents everything and I think they understand…Sort of… But if you'd rather it just be the 2 of us meeting I can do that too. I know that they would be highly entertained by Arthur Weasley, if I need to get rid of them. H.G._

 _I want to meet your parents; I just don't know if now is the proper time. In the upstairs portion of Flourish & Blotts there is a secret room. Meet me up there and I will show it to you. D.M._

 _I agree. And exactly how do you know about this hidden room? H.G._

 _I asked my mum where we could meet... D.M_

 _Oh okay, how is she doing by the way? H.G._

 _She is doing well, excited about the vacation she and father are taking. She asks about you, in her special way. "And how is your owl, Draco, I trust she is doing well." My father is too busy between Malfoy Industries and whatever else he does to realize my owl is a male! D.M._

 _Ha! I am an owl! How funny! I would like to meet her one day. H.G._

 _One day. I know she feels like she has already met you; through my memories. I am really working hard on occlumency, but my mother is probably as good at legilimency as You-Know-Who! D.M._

 _I wish your mum could teach me! No matter how many books I read on occlumency and legilimency, nothing compares to hardcore experience. I mean just imagine if someone was trying to get information about you or Harry or Ron or my parents, my mind would be utterly defenseless! It's scary really! H.G_

 _Hermione you know so many spells! You would cast down any witch or wizard before they could look into your mind! Besides I can teach you what I know. We can work on it in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, if you like. D.M._

 _You say that like you aren't neck and neck with me in grades! Just watch you and I will be Head Boy & Head Girl! And yes, I would love for you to teach me. H.G._

 _You are probably right. Anyway, I can't wait to see you Tuesday! D.M._

Xxx

As soon as I entered Flourish & Blotts I knew that Hermione and I wouldn't be able to meet. The place was filled with witches young and old, just dying to catch a glimpse of some bloke named Gilderoy Lockhart. Whoever the hell he was. I waited upstairs and watched.

Soon I saw Hermione enter with a soot covered Harry Potter. She looked up at me with an apologetic face and continued on with her other friends.

Why did she have to be a muggleborn Gryffindor? If she were a pureblood Slytherin we wouldn't have to hide like this. But then again she wouldn't be my best friend if she were some stuck up pureblood princess. I realized in that moment that I would do anything to keep that bushy-haired, know-it-all safe and sound.

I watched from above as she and her parents along with Pothead joined the clan of red headed Weasleys.

I was jealous of their ability to be friends out in the open, without a care. It made my blood boil as I walked down the stairs; I just didn't like that Weasley bloke. Just as I did, Father entered the shop. I knew he would expect me to say something rude to my "underprivileged peers," just as he was about to do with Arthur Weasley. With Potter just having had his photograph taken with that loon Gilderoy, I had the perfect ammunition.

Xxx

I waited and waited for Harry & Ron but they never boarded the train. After searching the train three times, I was beginning to enter full-fledged panic mode. It was too soon to meet Draco but I had to try. I went to our usual spot and noticed that the compartment adjacent to the men's room was empty—for good reason. So I entered, cast a spell to mask the odor, then took a chance and wrote to him.

 _The compartment next to the men's room. NOW. H.G._

I begged Godric that he would see the note on his portion of our magically connected parchments.

Xxx

"You are trying out for seeker this year!? That-a-boy Draco!" Theo yelled, holding his palm out for a high five.

"Thanks mate!" I said as someone knocked at the compartment door.

"Anything from the trolley boys?" A woman asked.

Craving a chocolate frog, I reached into my pocket to grab some coins. When I did I noticed something written on my special piece of parchment.

I quickly changed my mind about the chocolate frog and stuffed everything back into my pocket.

"Does the famously rich Draco Malfoy not have enough galleons to buy some sweets?" Blaise teased.

"Sod off Blaise. I simply don't want to waste money on something that will give me crackpot teeth like that bloke Filch!" I snapped back hoping that my fellow 12-year-olds wouldn't think I was crazy.

"Ha! Filch does have the nastiest teeth I've ever seen!" Theo exclaimed laughing like a hyena.

When the time permitted, I swiftly made my way to the compartment that Hermione described.

"What's wrong!?" I asked as I entered and closed the door behind me.

My frizzy haired friend didn't speak at first, she simply spelled the curtains shut, locked the door, and sound proofed the compartment.

"It's Harry and Ron! Something's happened to them! They aren't on the train!" She hissed at last.

"What do you mean? Are you sure you checked every compartment? Maybe they are under the invisibility cloak."

"Do you really think I would have risked your cover by writing to you while on the train if it weren't an emergency?! They aren't here!" She huffed and puffed.

"Okay, okay, calm down Hermione, I'm sure that they are okay and that somehow they will make it to dinner at Hogwarts tonight." I said, trying to calm her down.

"HOW!?" She screamed.

I was thankful that she soundproofed the room because I felt certain that the whole train would have heard her yell.

"I don't know Hermione, but what else can we do but sit and wait?!" I responded.

I wished I did, but I truly didn't have any other suggestions to offer her. I just watched as she took a deep breath; in and out.

"You're right," she said after a while, "I just need to go sit down and try to relax."

"Listen, if they don't show up to dinner, meet me in Myrtle's bathroom, we will both talk to Dumbledore together." I told her reluctantly; I really hoped it didn't come to that, I just wanted her to calm down.

"Thank you Draco, that means a lot to me."

"Of course! It's the least I can do, since your two buffoons managed to miss the Express."

"Oh Draco…" She said as she hugged me goodbye.

Xxx

When Harry and Ron didn't turn up at the start of term feast, Draco and I found ourselves at the foot of the gargoyle that led to the headmaster's office.

"Sherbet Lemon." We both tried. The statue didn't budge.

"Sherbet Lemon." We tried again in unison.

"I'm afraid that password is no longer valid, you'll have to use 'ginger snap.'" Dumbledore said from behind us. We both jumped upon hearing his voice as the gargoyle started to turn.

"P-Pro-Professor Dumbledore." I stuttered as he looked at me and Draco.

"Patience my child let us go into my office." He responded before I could ask anything about my friends.

We followed our headmaster up to his office then waited patiently as he sat down at his desk. Once he was seated he raised his hand to stop me from asking any questions.

"Harry and Ron are fine and well. In fact, they should be full from finger sandwiches and snug in their beds at this time." He said putting his hands down.

Hermione let out an audible sigh of relief at Dumbledore's news.

"I trust you two had a happy summer?" Professor Dumbledore continued.

We nodded in unison, stunned at how utterly intimidating, yet down to earth he seemed.

"I think now that it is best for you to go to bed Miss. Granger. I promise I won't keep Mr. Malfoy much longer." The headmaster calmly spoke.

"Y-Yes, Professor. If you are sure…" I said nervously glancing at Draco.

"Yes my child, I promise your friend will only be a moment."

I looked over at Draco again, gave him the swift nod that was our secret language, and left.

Xxx

 _What did he say to you!? H.G._

 _Well he said 2 things. To trust in my friendship with you. And that help is always given at Hogwarts, or something like that? D.M._

 _Okay, I was afraid he was somehow going to punish you or us for being out past curfew. H.G._

 _NO, just some odd mumbo jumbo or other. I am in bed now, meet soon in Myrtle's bathroom? D.M._

Xxx

 _Hermione, how come I have to find out that your friends flew a muggle contraption from the Kings Cross Station all the way to the Hogwarts, from the_ Daily Prophet _? D.M._

 _Oh, funny story really, it must have slipped my mind with the excitement of classes. H.G._

 _I would have paid many, many galleons to see that! D.M._

 _You should see the Womping Willow, it's in rough shape! H.G._

 _What do you mean? What happened to it? D.M._

 _That's where they landed! H.G._

xxx

The first time we had a chance to get away from our other friends; we decided to work on Occlumency.

"Okay so I am going to attempt to look into your mind. I am not very good so my force shouldn't be too powerful. And you will need to try and make your mind completely blank, okay?" I told her as we sat on the floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Is it going to hurt?" She asked nervously.

"It doesn't hurt unless someone is doing it in an overly forceful manner. I am going to try to go super easy on you so it should feel somewhat invasive but not hurt. It will be like a strange fish is swimming through your mind. You will feel the fish swimming around, so to speak, but it shouldn't hurt." I said trying to explain it without scaring her.

"Okay… I think I am ready, I just have to try and clear my mind…" She said, and I could tell she was still very timid about what would happen next.

"When my mother and I first started she would go easy on me. She would count backwards from 10 to 1 before starting her spell. Do you want me to try that?"

"Yes, that actually sounds relaxing. I'm ready now." She said taking in a deep breath then letting it out slowly.

"10" I said under my breath.

"9"

"8"

"7"

As I counted down she continued her breathing. I noticed that each of her inhales and exhales slowed down as I got closer to one.

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2" I was focused and ready now, hopefully she was too.

"Legilimens" I said pointing my wand at her head.

I began by lightly prodding inside her mind; it was like being in a library but I couldn't find the book I wanted. I could tell that I was surrounded by books, but I couldn't read any of the titles. I also felt surrounded by the scent of spearmint. She was doing really well. I decided to challenge her more so I pressed deeper into her mind.

I noticed her eyes shut tightly as I penetrated her mind further. I searched for something, anything.

I was getting something now. I saw myself in the Hospital Wing with a relieved look on my face as Hermione ran towards me. It was last year after Harry's run in with You-Know-Who.

I continued with curiosity as her mind brought forth a different memory.

Now I saw Hermione sitting at a desk in a lilac colored bedroom, writing on what I recognized as her piece of our linked parchments.

Next I saw her on the floor of a girl's bathroom. A troll's bat was coming towards her. I cringed and quickly shifted my position in her mind.

As I peered further into her mind I heard her wince. I immediately realized that I had probably pushed her too hard. I withdrew myself as fast as I could.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I got carried away!" I exclaimed.

"No, no, I think I am okay," she said as her body started to lean to one side.

"Hermione!" I yelled as I moved forward onto my knees and caught her head softly in my lap. I reached into the pocket of my robes for a chocolate frog I had brought just in case. I quickly opened it up and shoved it into her mouth before it could hop away.

"Hermione chew! This will make you feel better." I ordered her, as I pressed it to her lips. After a little more prodding she eventually chewed.

After her mouth was properly covered in chocolate she came back to her senses.

"S-s-sorry" She stuttered as she propped herself up onto her elbows.

"No, I'm sorry! I got carried away. Your mind is fascinating. I should have stopped after my first attempt." I said apologetically.

"It's okay, I'm fine now. You were totally right though, about the fish feeling. Except after a while that fish seemed to turn into a whale." Hermione giggled.

"Oh that's nothing! When my mum goes full force I feel like my head's so full it will explode!"

"I guess I didn't do too well, huh?" She asked with disappointment.

"At first you did. You were excellent. Initially, your mind was blank. I couldn't see anything. But then I decided to challenge you further and I think that caught you off guard. After that, you were kind of an open book."

"Oh Godric. I am going to need a lot of practice aren't I?" She said, regretfully.

Hermione was always too hard on herself.

"This isn't just normal magic, Hermione. There aren't a lot of witches and wizards who take the time to learn it. I bet the only teachers in this school who can do it effectively are Dumbledore and Snape."

"Wow! Well that makes me feel better but also intimidated. How long have you been working on it?" She asked.

"Well, I think my mom started when I was 8."

"EIGHT!?" she exclaimed in shock. "I am 12 and I can hardly handle a little bit of it!"

"Well my mom is extremely skilled in Legilimency; I'm pretty sure my godfather taught her. Anyway, she is much more capable of being gentle than I am."

"But 8-years-old, really!?" Hermione pressed further.

"It started the first time I ever told a lie; she said 'Draco' then I felt like something was lightly poking my thoughts. I know they say you can't choose a certain thought or find something you specifically want to know with Legilimency, but my mom sure made me feel like she could. It was like she found the truth in my head and was able to surround it, calling out my lie. She's never really hurt me hurt me though. She has taught me at a slow & steady pace so that I can become accustomed to it."

"She really worries about you a great deal, doesn't she? I mean why else would she go through all of these lengths to protect your mind."

"Oh yeah, she's the best mom I could ever ask for." Draco stated proudly.

"That's great Draco. I'm more of a daddy's girl myself. Any who, I just wish it wasn't necessary… I wish we lived in a world where you and I didn't have to hide out here with Myrtle whining and spying on us."

"I think we will get there. This is going to sound awful but sometimes I wish my dad would take himself and his beliefs away and leave me and my mom alone. But that will never happen because my mother has a damn near limitless love for him."

"I can't even imagine what that's like, having to live in such a tricky situation. You love your mum, your mum loves your dad, and your dad is just kind of a horrible person. I mean, at least he seems like one to me…" She said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"He's just a zealot when it comes to his pureblood beliefs. He's great to her though. Treats her like a queen."

"If only his beliefs were in my favor," Hermione mumbled, looking down at her watch. "Oh my goodness look at the time, we better head off to dinner! Harry and Ron are going to wonder where I have been all afternoon. And you will need your strength for quidditch tryouts tomorrow morning!"

"Don't remind me..." I gasped as I remembered how nervous I was. "I am so worried about tomorrow that I will probably be up all night!"

"That's why I made you this." She said as she reached into her pocket. "This is a Dreamless Sleep potion, freshly brewed."

Hermione smiled proudly as she handed me the vial.

"Take it with your last bite of dessert. By the time you make it to your bed you will be ready for a blissful night's sleep!"

"Thank you Hermione!" I said with excitement. This was the sweetest thing anyone other than my Mother had ever done for me.

"You're welcome. Well, I better go now." She said getting off the floor.

"Not like that you don't." I said getting up as well.

"Wha-" she said just before looking in the mirror and seeing that her face was covered in chocolate. "Draco Malfoy! Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

"And ruin all my fun, no way!"

"You are a real git, you know that?" She joked as she washed her face.

"Yeah, yeah but that's why I'm your best friend!" I smirked.

"Oh Malfoy" she said with a smile... She only used my last name in jest when we were alone.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked as I turned to leave.

"Of course! And good luck at tryouts, I know you will be brilliant! You will definitely make the team!"

Xxx

'"Mione! There you are! Where have you been?" Ron asked before stuffing his face with a chicken wing.

"Oh you know, in the library." I lied. Luckily he was stupid enough to think I spent all of my time in the library.

"I swear Hermione; you do know that end of year exams aren't until spring, right?" Ron teased with a mouthful of food. He was absolutely barbaric!

"Oh leave her be Ron, if you aren't nice, she won't help you with your homework when you need her!" Harry said coming to my rescue.

"Yeah especially after mom's howler this morning...I need all the help I can get!" Ron exclaimed.

"Did you boys find out what kind of detention you received for tomorrow night? You two are lucky you only got on night of detention after stealing a flying car and crashing it into the Womping Willow!" I asked.

They both rolled their eyes, not amused with me one bit.

"I got trophy case cleaning with Filch." Ron groaned.

"Oh yeah?" Harry challenged. "That's not bad at all! I have to help Lockhart answer fan mail tomorrow night! At least I have quidditch practice after lunch to look forward to."

"Oh boys..." I exclaimed, finding it hard to contain my laughter.

Dinner was almost over now. I looked up just in time to see Draco take the potion I had made for him. He slyly winked at me as he did so. I smiled back not caring, for a moment, if anyone saw. I knew he would make the team.

xxx

Draco made the team of course. I was ecstatic, yet mad at him the same time. When I found out he made the team, he was surrounded by all of his friends. I knew he was going to be meaner to me this year and I knew he didn't mean it. I just never expected him to use that word. Mudblood.

I ignored the rest of his magical notes that day.

 _Hermione, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it. D.M._

 _I'm sorry, you know I have to say it; my reputation is at stake if I am not absolutely cruel to you! D.M._

 _Hermione, you are the best friend I have ever had. I can't afford to lose you! I'm sorry I called you a mudblood! You know magical blood or not, you mean the world to me! D.M._

I had to admit it, he was persistent... maybe I should respond... but Ron was puking slugs and Harry was pissed off about not getting to have quidditch practice, thanks to Draco. I had my hands full, at least until Ron and Harry went to detention; Then and only then would I have some peace and quiet and a chance to talk to Draco.

xxx

When Harry didn't show up to dinner, Ron and I were a bit worried. Ron's unsuccessful cleaning of trophies ended just in time for the feast; we assumed that Harry's detention would as well but it did not.

After dinner was over, Ron and I separated from our fellow Gryffindors in search of our scar-headed friend.

"Which way to Lockhart's office?" Ron asked as we ran down an empty corridor.

"You are absolutely useless. Follow me." I snapped back at him.

As we rounded another corner, we found Harry. He was going on about hearing a voice? A voice that said it was going to kill?

We followed after Harry as he chased the voice that only he could hear.

What we found made my skin crawl.

 _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware._

xxx

 _What on earth happened to Filch's cat? And who wrote that stuff on the wall? Who's the heir of Slytherin? Everyone thinks its Harry! "Enemies of the heir beware?" Please Respond Hermione, this is serious! You are in danger! D.M._

 _Draco, I am still upset with you for calling me the M word. Harry didn't do it and he swears he heard a voice that said it was going to kill! He was following the voice when we found Filch's cat. Dumbledore says that Mrs. Norris has been petrified and that it is reversible. Harry and Ron are convinced it's you. I just keep playing along. We have to figure out what the Chamber of Secrets is. Do you think you could ask Snape? H.G._

 _Hermione, I really am sorry… And let's go to his office first thing tomorrow morning. Hermione be on your guard. If the message means what I think it means, then you are a target! D.M._

Xxx

"Why on Earth did you two risk being sighted together? And why are you interrupting my solitude?" my godfather sneered after we entered his office.

Hermione was the first to respond.

"P-professor, it's urgent. We need to know about the Chamber of Secrets!"

"Yes Professor, please!"

My Godfather simply leered at us incredulously.

"It's a myth. The castle has been searched thousands of times, by myself included. You have nothing to worry about…children." My Godfather sneered.

"If we have nothing to worry about then why are Mrs. Norris and Nearly Headless Nick petrified? Please, professor. We need to know what the Chamber of Secrets is!"

"You are as insufferable outside of class as you are during class, Misses Granger. And Draco, do you really value your own safety so little? What if you had been seen with her?"

"Professor, please, just tell us about the Chamber and we will leave you alone. No one will know that we were here together."

"Very well, if you two promise that when you leave my office you will NOT be sighted _together_." my Professor Snape barked, as he got up from his chair and began to pace slowly. "I trust you both know of the four founders of Hogwarts?"

Hermione and I nodded in unison.

"The four of them agreed on most things, but on selection of students, they did not agree. Salazar Slytherin believed that certain people, shouldn't be allowed into the school." He said, as he paused to glance at Hermione. "Salazar Slytherin was rumored to have built a chamber here in the castle that housed a creature. He intended on using this creature to wipe out the non-pureblood students in the school. However, before he could use his… monster, he died."

"How can we be sure that the chamber doesn't exist?!" I declared.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, this school is over a thousand years old. The fact that in that amount of time no one has found such a chamber, speaks volumes." He eyed us both before continuing… "Now, your Mother may approve of your friendship, how-ever, I will not take the fall if either of you are seen together this morning. And I specifically remember you two saying you would leave me in peace once I told you about the Chamber. Now, go!"

xxx

 _Draco, it's been weeks and I cannot convince Ron and Harry that you_ aren't _the heir of Slytherin without blowing your cover. PLEASE let me tell them about us. They want to try something drastic…H.G._

 _Ha! If I were the heir of Slytherin I would throw myself in the Black Lake and let the Grindylows have me. D.M._

 _I know that Draco, don't be coy! Listen. Harry and Ron are willing to disguise themselves as Crabbe and Goyle and sneak into your common room to question you! I have to tell them you are my friend and most certainly NOT the heir of Slytherin! H.G._

 _Hermione, your friends are absolutely bonkers. But fine, let them do what they want. Just give me fair warning. How are they going to disguise themselves anyways? D.M._

 _Well...we were thinking Polyjuice Potion. And I am going to need your help getting the ingredients… Please? H.G._

 _So let me get this straight, you want me to steal from my Godfather in order to help you and your friends impersonate my friends and interrogate me? D.M._

 _Yes…Technically… Please Draco! It's the only way to clear your name in their eyes. Please! H.G._

 _Fine. But I want to use Harry's cloak when we steal from my Godfather. D.M._

 _Can't you just ask to use some of his ingredients? I mean, he is basically family to you. H.G._

 _He_ is _family, but he isn't going to willingly let me walk out of his supply closet with the ingredients for Polyjuice Potion. Especially not for a plan as stupid as this. D.M._

 _Point taken. Are you free to go tomorrow night? H.G._

 _Yes. Meet me in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom at midnight. D.M._

xxx

There we were again, under Potheads invisibility cloak, sneaking around the halls of Hogwarts.

"Okay what were the ingredients you needed?" I asked as I opened my godfather's storage closet.

"Lacewing flies, leeches, powdered bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweed—make sure it was plucked under a full moon, and boomslang skin. That's it, with the exception of pieces of the people we want to turn into."

"I think I've got everything. You don't expect me to get pieces of Crabbe & Goyle, do you?" I asked with a grimace.

"No, I think I have a plan for that…" She responded while looking over her list.

"Exactly who's hair do you intend on using Hermione?" I asked as we scurried away under the cloak.

"That is yet to be determined…" she responded.

Xxx

After the extremely eventful first quidditch game of the season, I couldn't wait to write to Hermione.

 _So is it true what people are saying about Harry's arm? And who was behind that barking bludger? If it wasn't for it I would have caught that snitch! Also great job at destroying it. D.M._

 _Thanks. You were amazing at the game today. Neck and neck with Harry! You should be proud of yourself! That buffoon Lockhart removed all the bones from Harry's arm! Now Harry has to spend the night in the infirmary growing them back. I still don't know who is behind the spelled bludger... I'm just glad Harry is okay. H.G._

 _I would be so mad. I might even go as far as to follow through with the threat I always make to tell my father. At least then Gilderoy wouldn't have a job here anymore. Bloody fool. So when can we hang out again? I want to practice that_ vera verto _spell from Transfiguration and talk about everything Snape told us about the Chamber of Secrets. D.M._

 _Ha ha very funny Draco. And well, our usual spot is off limits for a bit while the Polyjuice Potion brews, so we might have to think of another place to meet. Any ideas? I need to practice that spell too. I feel certain McGonagall will put it on our end of year exams. H.G._

 _How long does it take to brew the potion? I might ask Snape if we can use his classroom. No, I take that back. I can picture him now, "How many times will you two pester me with your childish antics?" That is exactly what he would say. I don't think he realizes how careful we are being. I would say we should try the astronomy tower; Theo says that's where some of the older kids go to snog. D.M._

 _The potion takes a month to brew. We might just have to wait until its finished to hang out again. H.G._

XXX

 _Hermione you should ask Dumbledore to let you go back home. It isn't safe for you here! Now that an actual person has been petrified, you could literally be next. I can't let you get hurt. I will ask him myself if I have too. D.M._

 _It's not your choice Draco! I can't leave Harry on his own. He will never figure it out. The teachers have no idea where the Chamber is or what kind of monster is in it. It is up to you and I to figure this out! We need to be reading every book that we can in the library! I need your help Draco. H.G._

 _Fine. I was really hoping that what happened to that Creevey boy would knock some sense into you. But you are a bloody Gryffindor through and through. D.M._

 _I think you would have been in Gryffindor too, you know? If you hadn't begged the hat to put you in Slytherin. That or Ravenclaw. H.G._

 _Wouldn't that be nice... for us to both be in the same house? I really hope there is a day when we don't have to sneak around all of the time. Anyways, are you going to Lockhart's dueling club? D.M._

 _Yeah, he's an idiot but I really do need to get some dueling practice; especially with the heir of Slytherin and monster roaming the castle! What about you? H.G._

 _Yes, I agree! Snape wants me to go. I think he secretly wants to out Lockhart for the fool he is. So all in all it should be pretty interesting. So I will see you there! D.M_

Xxx

 _What gave you the idea to conjure up a snake during a duel? H.G._

 _I thought it would be cool, okay? You are completely avoiding the important thing here. Why didn't you tell me Harry was a parselmouth!? D.M_

 _I honestly didn't know until today! Now the whole school thinks he is the heir of Slytherin. Of course Harry and Ron are still convinced it's you. But what are the odds? I think only 1 in 10,000 wizards are parselmouths. And to think Salazar Slytherin was one too. This will ruin his "Saint Potter," as you coldly call him, reputation. And the whole time Harry was talking to that snake he was just trying to protect Justin! H.G._

 _I half believe he is the heir of Slytherin now. I mean bloody hell. It really didn't seem like he was trying to protect Justin... Things are really getting strange around here... Once your whole Polyjuice plan is over with we need to crack down on our research. Although, Winter break is soon; mum expects me home for the holidays. You should go home too, to be safe. When will the potion be ready? D.M._

 _You're right. I am going to check out as many books from the library as I can and read them over the break. The Polyjuice should be ready by this Friday. Are you ready to play your role as a pure blooded ass? H.G._

 _We have a pretty extensive library at Malfoy Manor I am going to do research there. Whatever I don't have time to read I will bring back to school. And, Hermione, I play my role all day, every day, of course I am ready! D.M._

Xxx

Another day, another petrified student.

 _I don't understand how a ghost can be petrified. It just doesn't make sense. How are they even going to administer an antidote? D.M._

 _I was thinking the same thing. And that poor Justin boy. First he gets scared away by Harry and that snake you conjured up. Then he gets petrified by some kind of monster. We really need to put a stop to this. H.G._

 _At least after tomorrow night we can get Harry and Ron off my back. I swear they stalk me in the halls... In fact, just the other day Blaise Zabini commented on it. He said "look Draco, you're fan club has arrived." They are quite annoying... D.M._

Xxx

 _Okay Draco, Harry and Ron should be taking care of Crabbe and Goyle as we speak. We will be on our way to your common room in about 30 minutes. H.G._

 _Wait who are you going to be disguised as? D.M._

 _Millicent Bullstrode. H.G._

 _Why did you have pick_ her _? I would never be caught dead talking to her...Pansy Parkinson would have been a much better selection. D.M._

 _Well it's not like I had much of a choice...I was partnered with Millicent during dueling practice, and that's how I got pieces of her hair. Harry and Ron are here see you soon! H.G._

Xxx

 _Hermione, I haven't heard from you in days. You never came with Harry and Ron to the Slytherin common room. You haven't been in any of our classes. What the bloody hell happened that night? I need to know you are okay! Tomorrow we get on the train to head home, if I don't see you there I am going to hex Potter until he tells me your whereabouts. D.M._

 _Meet me in our usual spot on the train tomorrow. I am so sorry I haven't been able to write. I have so much to tell you! H.G._

Xxx

"So you turned yourself into a cat..." I said in disbelief as we sat in a sound proofed compartment on the train home.

"Yes Draco, I've repeated the whole thing 3 times now, honestly. And you would be surprised how impossible it is to hold a quill without opposable thumbs. Last night was the first time I regained access to my hands!" She exclaimed, somehow proud of herself.

"And your tail?" I asked still having a hard time grasping the whole thing.

"Well to tell you the truth, I still have a little bit of a tail. But Madame Pomphrey assured me that it would be gone by Christmas as long as I continue to take the medicine she brewed for me."

"And what was it about a book you said Harry found?"

"Someone threw this old book into a toilet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and flooded it. I don't know what it is yet, but Harry assured me he would research it during the break."

"What's so interesting about this book?"

"It appears to be an old journal from ages ago. It belonged to someone named Riddle, however it's entirely blank."

"Is it black and leather bound?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I think my father has one like it, or at least he used to… Tell Harry to be careful. I'm not sure what it is."

xxx

Once again we were in our secret spot on the Hogwarts Express, on our way back to school after the Holidays.

"Did you have any luck with your books over the holiday?" Draco asked.

"No," I said full of disappointment. "What about you?"

"Not yet, but I just started reading a book called _Sinister Beasts for Sinister Feats_. I will let you know if I find anything. Did Harry ever say anything about the book he found?" Draco asked.

"Yes, he said something, but I refuse to believe it."

I couldn't possibly tell Draco the incriminating things the book said about Hagrid…

Xxx

 _HERMIONE! I FIGURED IT OUT! IT'S A BASILISK! IT ALL MAKES SENSE! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T LEAVE YOUR ROOM WITHOUT A MIRROR, IF YOU LOOK IT DIRECTLY IN THE EYES YOU WILL DIE. AND THANK GOD THAT THAT BOOK WAS STOLEN FROM HARRY. I REALIZED WHO TOM RIDDLE WAS! MEET ME AS SOON AS YOU CAN IN MOANING MYRTLE'S BATHROOM! CLOSE YOUR EYES IF YOU HEAR SLITHERING! USE YOUR MIRROR TO GET AROUND! D.M._

I was running now. Faster than I ever had. I stopped only to look around corners with a mirror that I stole from a first year Hufflepuff. As I looked around the second to last corner before my destination, I saw 2 things. First I saw a giant tail slither around the next corner. Then I saw a body.

"HERMIONE!" I screamed as I ran towards her petrified body. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have made her leave Gryffindor Tower. I put her in danger! This is all my fault!

I had to get help and with Dumbledore gone, thanks to my awful father, that left one person.

I dragged Hermione's stone cold body into the nearest classroom. Then I found an abandoned piece of parchment and a quill

 _Godfather, Hermione has been petrified, I need your help! Get Pomphrey, but be careful the monster it's still on the loose! Use a mirror! We are in Professor Flitwick's classroom from first year! Hurry! DM_

As soon as I finished writing the note I used a spell that worked in the opposite way the _accio_ spell did. I sent the note flying through the halls and down to the dungeons where I hoped Snape was.

xxx

None of the teachers would believe me. I tried to tell them my basilisk theory. They all pushed me away like a child.

I had to figure out a way to tell Harry and Ron what I knew, without blowing my cover. But how?

I visited Hermione every chance that I could. During my visits I noticed that her left hand seemed petrified in a way that could perfectly hold my hand. Her hand was as cold as ice, but it still comforted me to hold it in mine.

I missed my best friend terribly and I worried about the safety of the other students... what would Hermione do, I thought to myself, what would Hermione do?

If the monster was a giant snake, then the only way it could possibly get around would be the plumbing. And Harry, being a parselmouth, must be the only one who could possibly control it, right? I mean besides the heir of Slytherin. That meant Harry bloody Potter was the school's only hope.

I soon tore the page about the basilisk out of my father's book and crumpled it into a ball. I knew what I had to do.

The next chance I had, I stuffed the torn book page into Hermione's petrified hand.

Now all I could do was wait.

xxx

A few days later I visited Hermione again. I was pleased to see that the paper I had put in her hand was gone. Now I just had to make sure that Harry and Ron connected the dots.

The taking of Ginny Weasley was the final straw for them.

With Dumbledore gone, I knew that Potter and Weasley would take it upon themselves to find the Chamber of Secrets and save the ginger Weasel.

I followed them that night. Harry, Ron, and Lockhart were on their way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I peered around the corner as Harry said something to the sink in parselmouth.

As I spied on them Moaning Myrtle spotted me. I quickly placed a finger to my mouth, and hoped she wouldn't blow my cover. Thankfully she did not.

Now the sinks were opening up revealing what must be the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. I continued to watch as they forced Lockhart into the hole and then followed him.

I had to go get help. I had to make sure that they succeeded in their plan.

I ran all the way to the dungeons to look for my Godfather, stopping only to look around corners with the mirror. When I reached the dungeons Snape was nowhere to be found. He wasn't in the common room, he wasn't in his office, he wasn't in his classroom and he wasn't in his apartment area.

Where could he be?! Was it possible that he wasn't on the grounds? Or could he already be helping Harry and Ron. As I exited the dungeons and entered a dark hallway I was met with a bright light.

I froze in place as the light came closer. This light meant I'd been caught out after hours, most likely by Filch. I continued to watch the light and waited for the person responsible for it to reveal themselves and lower their wand.

However, it wasn't from a wand. It was like smoke, it moved. I watched it slowly go down the hall in front of me; it paused for a moment seemingly wanting me to follow it...

As it moved forward, it took its true form; it was a phoenix.

I couldn't explain why, I simply acted on intuition, I followed the eerie bird.

The light emitting, foggy creature led me away from the dungeons and up towards the headmaster's tower. Soon we were before the gargoyle that marked the entrance to Dumbledore's office. No password was necessary. As soon as the phoenix patronus approached the gargoyle, the stone beast started to turn.

The ghostly phoenix disappeared as I made my way up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. I hoped that maybe Dumbledore was back; he would be able to destroy the basilisk if Harry failed.

When I pushed through the door into Dumbledore's office, I never imagined that I would find my godfather there, seated at the headmaster's desk.

"What are you doing here Draco?" Snape demanded standing up.

"I, um, I followed a phoenix."

"You saw Fawkes!?" He asked incredulously.

"What? Um, if by that you mean a ghostly cloud that resembled a phoenix, then yes, I saw Fawkes." I said to my godfather as I wondered why he was making such a fuss.

"No, no. What you saw was Albus' patronus. Such a tricky man... it led you here?" He asked, adding to my confusion.

"Yes, I was looking for you, I almost gave up, but then the patronus led me here. Why are you here?!"

"I thought I heard Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix, let out a cry. It made me think that he was back, so I came here. Why am I telling you this? What on earth are you doing out of bed after hours!?"

How had I lost track of time! I had been looking for Snape for an hour and now that I finally found him we were wasting time talking about birds!

"Professor! I know where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is! Potter, Weasel, and Lockhart are there now!" I said so fast and so loud that Snape stood up in response.

"Draco, if you are wrong I will give you detention thrice daily for 2 months!"

Happy that he was finally taking me seriously I started towards the door, leading the way.

"This way!" I said running down the stairs and passing the gargoyle.

We ran together all the way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

When we finally arrived at our destination two things happened. First, Snape examined the hole and then, something flew out of the hole.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as a red bird flew out of the hole carrying Harry, Ron, Lockhart and Ginny Weasley! The great red bird flew up and out of the bathroom and down the hall so quickly that none of its passengers even noticed me.

Xxx

After the basilisk was killed, things settled back down at Hogwarts. But with Hermione still petrified, School just wasn't right. Sure I had my friends, but they weren't the same. I needed someone who was as smart as I was, someone who understood me, someone I didn't have to act in front of. And to my disappointment the Mandrake antidote for petrification wouldn't be ready for another week; just in time for school to be finished. Thankfully Dumbledore was back, and Hogwarts was safe again.

I was finally coming the terms with the fact that everything that happened this year was my Father's fault. And the mysterious things that happened to Harry were because of one of my family's elves, Dobby. If I had only known that it was Dobby sooner, I could have commanded him to tell me about the diary. I could have prevented anyone from getting petrified. I could kick myself. But there was nothing I could do about it now. All I could do was wait for the Mandrake draught to be finished so that I could tell Hermione everything and beg her forgiveness.

Xxx

A few days later I was eating lunch when the mail came. I surprisingly had 3 letters and 2 packages.

One letter from my Father, ranting about Dumbledore's return, his lost house elf and his thwarted plan.

Another letter from my Mother, congratulating me on my great exam scores and saying just how excited she was about me coming home. In the postscript she wrote that the small package she sent was a special treat for my owl...

I knew that meant it was for Hermione. Mum found out what Father had done and was no doubt feeling guilty that her husband almost killed my best friend. I stuck the small package in my pocket for later.

That left one more coordinating letter and package. I didn't recognize the handwriting so I decided I should probably open it in secret.

I left the Great Hall and headed to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was permanently sealed and Moaning Myrtle warded off any students who were curious about it, making this bathroom desolate once again.

"What's that?" Moaning Myrtle asked, looking over my shoulder as I sat down to open the mysterious letter and package.

"I dunno, I don't recognize the handwriting." I said and suddenly her body was flowing through mine. Her head was where my head was and her hands were with mine, examining the letter. Her ghostly form was sickeningly cold and indiscribably invasive.

"Myrtle! What have I told you about doing that?!" I yelled rudely, before getting away from the ghost.

"Well fine! Read Dumbledore's letter ALONE!" She screamed before throwing herself into a toilet.

Dumbledore sent me these? I quickly forgot about Myrtle and tore open the letter.

 _Mr. Malfoy,_

 _I thought you might want to administer this to your friend in the Hospital Wing._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Knowing exactly what he meant I grabbed the package he sent and made my way to the Hospital Wing. To my delight, it was completely empty, with the exception of Hermione's petrified body.

I ran up and sat on her hospital bed. I tore the wrapping off the vial and unstoppered it.

Luckily, Hermione's mouth was slightly open when she was petrified so I was able to easily pour the mandrake potion into her mouth.

It took a bit longer than I thought it would, but slowly each of her frozen muscles began to relax. Soon she simply looked like she was sleeping.

I stroked her bushy hair hoping she would awake soon.

Suddenly her eyes burst open. She sat right up and had a long coughing fit.

"Breathe Hermione, breathe!" I commanded her as I patted her back.

"Draco!" She said when her coughs finally subsided.

Before she could waste any more breath asking questions, I began to tell her everything that had happened while she was petrified. I probably sat there for 3 hours explaining everything to her and begging her forgiveness.

"Draco there is nothing for me to forgive you for! You did nothing wrong! In fact, you were brilliant! You solved the whole puzzle! Without you, Harry wouldn't have known what he was up against!"

I blushed a bit then and remembered the package my Mother sent for her.

"My mother sent this for you, I have no idea what it is, but here." I said as I handed it to her.

She looked at me quizzically before tearing off the brown paper.

Underneath was a small silver box with a red ribbon.

I chuckled a bit knowing that my mother always uses green with silver, in order to match the Slytherin colors. She bought that red ribbon on purpose, to represent Hermione's house.

"Oh my!" Hermione exclaimed as she opened the small box. "This is gorgeous!"

"What is it?" I asked while leaning in to get a look.

She pulled a goblin made necklace out of the box. It had a thin silver chain and a red pendant the size of a teaspoon.

"Is that a ruby? If that's a ruby, this is way too much! I can't accept this. I could never afford to give your mum anything half this ni-"

Before she could finish her little tirade I put my hand over her mouth.

"First off, yes that does appear to be a sizeable ruby. Second, my mother would be humiliated if you didn't accept her gift as it is her secret way of apologizing to you. Third, my family is stupid rich, we have more money than we could ever spend in 12 lifetimes. So, in conclusion, you Hermione Granger, are the proud owner of a one of a kind, obviously goblin made, ruby necklace." After I finished telling her what was what, I removed my hand from her mouth.

She let out a long slow breath of air before she spoke again.

"It really is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I will cherish it forever!" She exclaimed before giving me a huge hug.

"Please tell her thank you for me." She said.

"Of course Hermione." I said hugging my best friend. It was so great to have her back.

Xxx

On the train back home we met in our usual spot.

"I really hope that next year isn't as wild as this year was. I really want to have time to practice Occlumency with you." I said to Draco.

"I'm a little afraid to try it again with you after the fainting spell you had last time. But if you are serious about it, then I think you should practice clearing your mind over the summer."

"That's a brilliant idea! I will definitely work on that. You'll write to me again right?"

"Hermione, hardly a day goes by where I don't talk to you, this summer should hardly be any different."

And with that we said our goodbyes.


	6. 1993 Spinner's End

_August 16_ _th_ _, 1993_

Once again Narcissa Malfoy sat across from Severus Snape in his home on Spinner's End.

"Sev, I am at a complete and utter loss. How could Lucius have been so foolish? To endanger our son with that evil diary! And that horrid creature!" Narcissa exclaimed, laying her face in her hands.

Severus noticed that she had lost quite a bit of weight; she was actually looking a bit frail.

"I'm not altogether certain what was going through his mind…however… I know that we were all very fortunate to have survived this past school year…" Severus replied, not wanting to make her feel worse, but not wanting to underplay the severity of the situation.

"And the girl, that poor, poor girl…Hermione Granger… If I were her, I don't think I would ever forgive the Malfoy family. Not my husband, not me, not even Draco. I just feel horribly, Severus. I picked up Draco from the Platform 9 ¾ and took him straight to my little cottage in France. That is where we have stayed all summer."

"I've heard… Lucius has visited me a number of times in the last couple of months, begging me to divulge your location. It has been quite… infuriating. How much longer are you planning to stay at Shell Cottage? "

"I'm so sorry you've been put in the middle of this, Severus, truly. I am going to finish out the summer there. Once Draco has returned to Hogwarts, then I will go back to Lucius. I never intended this…separation to be permanent. It just couldn't be. I just couldn't and still can't believe he would be so foolish…" She paused, letting herself stare off at nothing.

Before she could speak again, Severus interrupted her.

"Are you certain that returning to your husband is the…right choice?" He dared.

"Severus, I know you don't understand my choices, but the day I said 'I do'… I meant it -whole heartedly. Marriage is no game to me. I will make things work with Lucius. I refuse to give up on him, it is absolutely not an option!" She stated with vigor.

"As with most things you put your mind to, I fear anyone who gets in your way…" Severus mused before taking several sips from his tea.

For a while they simply sat, enjoying each other's presence.

"Severus, I need your help."

"I was afraid you were going to do this..." He drawled, doing everything in his power not to roll his eyes.

"Don't give me that look. This girl, Hermione, I don't see her going away anytime soon, nor do I want her to. She has made an excellent companion to Draco and a loyal one from what I can tell… I'm thinking about buying her a cat for her birthday."

She paused, waiting to see if Severus would comment. He did not disappoint.

"Yes… as far as I am aware, only Albus and myself are aware of their friendship…and as long as they continue to be…cautious… that will continue to be the case." He said, completely ignoring the comment about the cat.

"Will you help me ensure their anonymity? You are my eyes and ears at that school Severus. I need you to help me, help them." She pleaded lightly.

"Narcissa, I don't know how you think this will work out in the end, but for the time being I suppose… I could keep an eye on them for you…"

"And what of Dumbledore? Do you foresee him as being a problem?"

"It is a rarity for something to happen at Hogwarts that Albus is not aware of. He has yet to discuss their friendship with me but if I were to guess I would say that he approves…. I would also say that he is a lover of secrets and as such, shouldn't be a problem. However, this is only speculation." Severus warned.

"I see. You, my dear friend, know him well, and I trust in your opinions. Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Don't take this as me agreeing with the choices you've made."

"Do you not think that Miss Granger is a good friend for my Draco?" She challenged him.

"That…depends on which way you look at it. Sure they are both the brightest in their year, and keep one another on their toes intellectually. They actually seem compatible in just about every way… However," he digressed. "…If they do remain friends and that one day turns into more… you know full and well that Lucius would disown him if he brought her home. Best case scenario."

"We will have to see…" Narcissa said with a smirk.


	7. Year 3

The summer had gone by fast and it was already Hermione's birthday. I wrote to her, just as I did every day, to see how she was fairing in the Muggle world and to see if she was pleased with the birthday present Mother and I had given her.

 _So you are sure a cat is a good enough early birthday gift? D.M._

 _Yes! I have always wanted a pet! And this cat is perfect! I think I am going to name him Crookshanks! I can already tell how smart he is! Thank you so much! H.G._

 _It was honestly Mother's idea. I remember you mentioning that you are partial to feline familiars the day we me, but thought you had had enough with the species when you Polyjuice'd yourself into a cat last year. But I am glad you approve of your gift. Mother will be pleased. D.M._

 _I just wish I could have sent you a birthday gift in June! H.G._

 _I've told you a million times, it's much too risky to send things to The Manor. Besides I have everything I need. D.M._

 _How on earth did your mom manage to keep a cat secret from your father? H.G._

 _Well, Father doesn't bother to keep track of her spending, with money not being an issue. She simply went to Magical Menagerie and asked the shopkeeper to ship him to you. After that I would assume she altered the shop keeper's memory of the cat completely. D.M._

 _Oh my! She did all of that to buy me a birthday present! You think she did the same when she bought me the ruby necklace? H.G._

 _Absolutely. She makes sure she isn't putting herself, me, or you in any danger. D.M._

 _I just can't believe how nice she has been to me. I want to meet her and thank her for everything she's done. Have you gotten your class catalog yet? I don't know how to choose. I want to take ALL of the classes, but that seems impossible! How can they expect me to choose between Astronomy, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination!? H.G_

 _You will meet her one day. And yes! I have no idea what I am going to choose either. I am going to talk to Mother to see if she can think of a solution for us. But we should probably buy all of the supplies for all of the classes just in case there is some kind of arrangement we can work out. When are you going to Diagon Alley? D.M_

 _I think I will be staying a night or two at the Leaky Cauldron just before the start of school. Mum and Dad have to go to a dentistry conference at that time and Harry is there. We should meet up. Maybe this year we can meet in that secret room you talked about, the one above Flourish & Blotts? H.G_

 _Yeah we can definitely do that! Bring Crookshanks! I would very much like to meet this cat. D.M.  
_  
Xxx

There we were in a room hidden behind a bookshelf in the upstairs part of Flourish & Blotts. It was a small, bare room, with the exception of a table and a couple of chairs; it was obviously intended for small secret meetings, such as this.

"Draco! You have grown almost a whole foot over the summer! And you have done something different with your hair! It looks nice!" Hermione said, giving me a big hug.

"Oh yeah, it's driving Mother crazy. Every time she buys me pants she has to turn around and buy me new ones. And I decided to quit with all the hair gel. You are a bit taller too! Oh and you must be the famous Crookshanks!" I said to her and the fuzzy cat that was now on the table between us.

The orange cat sniffed my hand and let me pet him. He purred , rubbing his face against my fingers and Hermione and I sat down to talk.

"I saw your mother downstairs talking to the shop keeper. She smiled and waved at me in front of him!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, she is going to alter his memory of us later. She is also standing guard to make sure no one else finds out we are meeting. I see you are wearing your necklace!"

"Oh I should have guessed… If I had known that I would have stopped to talk to her. I have a lot to thank her for. I have hardly taken this necklace off since you gave it to me.

"I bet she would have liked that, but she probably wouldn't have risked it." I said continuing to pet Crookshanks.

"Wow, Crookshanks really seems to like you! I've noticed he is very particular when it comes to people, and very protective." She remarked as Crookshanks hopped into my lap.

"Mother picked him out especially for you. He's part kneazle. They are very instinctive when it comes to good and bad people. Mother thought he would protect you. Ooo! I almost forgot to tell you the good news!" I said so loud and so excitedly that I startled Crookshanks."Mother said that when she went to Hogwarts they let a couple of the elite students use time turners to take extra classes!" I continued with joy.

"I've read about those! I thought the Ministry of Magic controlled all of them…" Hermione said, confused.

"They do but they lend a few to Hogwarts each year. Mother has already written to Dumbledore on our behalf! We are supposed to meet with him after the start of term feast!"

"Wait she wrote to him about me too? What if your father finds out?" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes she did and don't worry he won't. My father isn't nearly as clever as Mother. I am sure she took every possible precaution. Oh and she also took the liberty of buying all of your school supplies. The shop keeper downstairs is holding them for you."

"Oh, my goodness! She is an absolute saint!"

Xxx

As I boarded the train, I could hardly hold in the excitement I had for the upcoming year. I was thrilled to be back with my friends and Draco. I had high hopes that our scheduled meeting with Dumbledore after the feast would go well so that we could take all of the classes that we desired…

xxx

Once the train stopped I couldn't wait to get off, but I had to talk to Draco. I only had a moment to spare as Harry and Ron left me behind in the compartment. I quickly pulled out my magic paper and wrote to Draco.

 _I wanted to meet you on the train but between those awful Dementors, and Harry's fainting spell, there was not a moment! I will just have to see you when we go to Dumbledore's office after the feast. H.G._

Xxx

"Go on. I don't need you pee brains escorting me to the carriages." I said to Crabbe and Goyle as it was time to exit the train.

I don't know how, but I could always sense when I had a note from Hermione. I also suspected that she could do the same.

Once I was alone I pulled the parchment out of my pocket. My eyes widened and a smirk grew on my face, as I read. Harry Potter fainted, I thought to myself, how hilarious! Sure the Dementors were terrifying, but I had experienced their eerie behavior before. Finally, perfect saint Potter had a flaw! I quickly gathered my things and made a plan to make fun of Potter at dinner. I knew Hermione wouldn't like it, but I didn't have a choice. I was Draco Malfoy, and that meant I had to act like a pureblooded asshole; besides, this would be fun.

Xxx

"Oy! Zabini! Theo! Boys, do I have a story for you!" I yelled towards them as I got off the train.

They waited up for me just as I thought they would.

"Alright bloke, spill!" Theo said as I finally caught up with them.

"Yeah, what's this story you are on about?" Blaise Zabini chimed in.

"Okay, okay," I said as I walked between them on our way to the castle, "So when those Dementors came through the train on the way here, apparently they spent a little extra time in Potter's compartment…"

"Yeah so?" Blaise retorted.

"Well… the almighty, saint, perfect Potter couldn't handle it! He fainted!" I exclaimed, hardly able to contain my laughter.

"Haaaaaa!" Theo and Blaise laughed, joining in with me.

Xxx

Draco and I were together now, walking towards the gargoyle that marked the entrance to the headmaster's office.

"I can't believe you teased Harry about fainting! I never should have told you!" Hermione huffed, obviously frustrated.

"OF COURSE I teased Harry about fainting! And since the Dementors are going to be around all year, I am probably going to tease him the rest of the year about it." I stated proudly.

"You are unbelievable!"

"Come on Hermione, what else do you expect me to do? I can't just be nice to people." I said as we stood in front of the gargoyle. "Peppermint stick," I said to the stone beast.

"I understand you can't be nice, but do you have to enjoy it so much?" She interjected.

"I know, I know, I'm a bloody prat. I'm sorry." I said, and it almost sounded like I meant it.

"Draco, I am so ready for the day when you and I can be friends you know? I want to be able to sit next to you in public without having to act like I hate you. And you wouldn't have to be a bully to everyone." She said as we walked up the stairs.

"Hermione I know. One day when my father is gone and probably my Aunt Bella too, we can tell the whole world that we are best friends."

"You've never mentioned your Aunt Bella."

"That's because she is the worst person on the planet. She is as clever as my mom but as evil as my dad! She was You-Know-Who's biggest fan back in the day."

"Where is she now?" She asked as we strolled into Dumbledore's empty office.

"Azkaban, but I am kind of worried about it. If Sirius Black can escape, I bet my aunt can too…" I said as I looked around for any sign of our headmaster. "I suppose he is still at the feast."

"I suppose he is. We should have a seat while we wait."

We sat down and continued to talk about this and that while we waited for our Headmaster.

"So, Crookshanks totally hates Ron's rat. And so do I. That thing is literally vermin. And he thinks that my precious Crookshanks would stoop so low as to eat that grimy rodent!? He is out of his mind!"

"You and your cat seem to be soul mates Hermione. I dare say you might marry that fluff ball."

We both laughed at what I had said and amidst our laughter the doors to Dumbledore's office opened up. Through it came Dumbledore, McGonagall, and my Godfather. Hermione and I stood up, simultaneously, to face them.

"Sit, sit we have much to discuss." Dumbledore said as he stepped around his desk. He conjured up two more chairs for McGonagall and Snape beside him.

"I trust you both had a relaxing summer." Dumbledore said looking back and forth at Hermione and me.

"Yes sir" I said.

"Yes thank you" she said.

"Perfect, perfect. Now it has come to my attention that you wish to take all of the courses provided for 3rd year students. You do realize what a tremendous workload that will be?"

"Professor, if any two students could handle more work it would be us." Hermione spoke up and I nodded profusely in agreement.

"Yes, yes, you two were the top of your year in grades the past 2 years. Isn't that right Severus?" The headmaster continued.

"Neck and neck" was Snape's only response. He had been glaring at me the entire time and it was making my palms sweat.

"However, it is not your worthiness that concerns me, it's your curiosity. Time is a very tender thing. Awful things happen to witches and wizards who meddle with time, awful things. It is for this reason that I do not make the decision to give two 13-year-olds a means to harm themselves or others, lightly." The headmaster paused his speech and stroked his beard. "Minerva, what are your thoughts in regard to Miss Granger."

"She's sharp as a whip and her cleverness holds no bounds. She has a good head on her shoulders and I believe she is responsible enough to handle a Time Turner- with one stipulation. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley cannot know about it or anyone for that matter; especially if they are to share a single Time Turner. That, Albus, is a decision I wish you would reconsider." McGonagall responded with confidence.

I noticed a flicker of a smile on Hermione's face as her head of house finished speaking.

"Very well then that is decided. Minerva, please take Miss Granger to your office and have her sign the contract and get her acquainted with the Time Turner and such."

Hermione shot me a worried glance as she left. We both knew that it was my turn to be on the stand, so to speak, and Severus would not be as kind. Once Hermione and McGonagall left, the headmaster spoke again.

"Severus, your thoughts?"

"Headmaster with your permission I would like to make sure my Godson 's mind is still in the right place…" My Godfather said as he and Dumbledore exchanged glances, "I assure you his mother would approve."

As they talked back and forth I prepared myself, because I knew exactly what would happen next. He was going to look inside my mind; and in order for him to trust me, I would have to let him. I slowly exhaled through my mouth and counted backwards.

3

"Severus, I hardly think that's necessary, but if you must…" Dumbledore drawled.

2

" _Legilimens_."

1

Suddenly my Godfather was inside my head. I had been practicing occlumency every summer for the past few years; I had actually gotten pretty good at it. I decided to hold him off for a bit before letting him in.  
I held my ground for all of 60 seconds before I let go and he penetrated my thoughts. Soon he was swimming through my mind. He saw several things, mainly moments between my Mother and me. He also saw a few moments between Hermione and me. The last thing he saw was the necklace Mother bought her.  
When he was finished he spoke to his superior.

"I believe he can be trusted."

"Just as I suspected. Wonderful. Well Severus take him to your office and have him sign the contract."

Xxx

 _That contract was incredibly detailed. I somewhat feel like I just signed over my life. We will get to spend some extra time together though, since we are sharing a turner. D.M._

 _It's just to protect the school in case anything goes wrong. Which it won't. We are both going to be_ very _responsible with this thing. I had thought we would each get our own, but sharing will be much more fun! H.G._

 _So let's go over our plan for Monday. Ancient Runes ends just before lunch. We will go from that class to the emptying Divination classroom. Once the class room is completely empty, we turn our time turners once. Then after that class we go to lunch. Then on Friday we will do the same thing with Charms and Runes . All the other classes seem to fit in place. I think I have got it all figured out. D.M._

 _Sounds right. Oh and Wednesday we have both Divination and Arithmancy during first period. I also think that a few days a week we should try to get extra sleep as well especially with Astronomy happening at midnight on Tuesdays! H.G._

 _How do you propose we do that? D.M._

 _Well I think we should keep pillows and such in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Whenever we wake up to go to class we should go to the bathroom and turn the Turners back a couple hours. That way we won't be too exhausted. H.G._

 _This is so complicated, that its making my head hurt. I think I get it though. I might just sleep during lunch a couple times a week. D.M._

 _That's a good idea, as long as you don't draw too much attention to yourself with your absence. I am going to try and get some sleep, see you tomorrow! H.G._

Xxx

Over the next few weeks we became more accustomed to our new schedules. Working with time was difficult, but we were smart. We were busy but were actually able to spend more time together this year than in the past 2 years combined. We were as thick as thieves yet something was off. She seemed to be changing somehow. I just didn't understand why. She started wearing perfume, vanilla scented. She also had begun taming her wild hair. There was something else too; I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Xxx

I was changing and not just physically. I was seeing things differently, more specifically, I was seeing Draco differently. I found myself feeling shy in front of him, trying to impress him, and hoping he would notice me. On a daily basis I went through a whirlwind of emotions that more or less completely revolved around him and he was absolutely oblivious!

xxx

"Divination isn't exactly what I thought it would be…" I told him as we sat studying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"You're telling me! That woman is no seer. She's just a lonely woman doped up on some opium tea. Did you hear what she said to me the other day?"

"Oh yeah," I said with a giggle, "When she told you your dog was sick when you don't even have a dog! She is absolutely bonkers!"

"I vote we drop her class, what do you say?" Draco asked.

As much as I really wanted to, I was no quitter.

"I think we should hold out for a couple more weeks." I told him as he raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm not saying no, I'm just saying that we have to give it a fair shot."

"Okay, okay, fine. So I am kind of looking forward to your friend Hagrid's class tomorrow. I overheard him say that he has a big surprise for us. I really hope it's a dragon."

"Draco, don't be daft. They are not going to let Hagrid bring a dragon onto school grounds…again. It's bad enough that we have Dementors here." I told him rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I am still going to keep my fingers crossed though."

Xxx

Harry had just dismounted Buckbeak, and as the crowd cheered him on, I watched Draco march towards the beast.

"You're not so tough are you," Draco said strutting towards Buckbeak.

Oh no… I thought to myself. Oh no!

"You're nothing but a giant chicken-," Draco continued.

Before I could stop him, Buckbeak reared his talons up and brought them down onto Draco. The force of Buckbeak's attack pushed Draco to the ground and ripped open his arm. Everyone stepped back, stunned at what had happened, except for me.

"Hagrid you have to take him to the hospital wing!" I yelled as Draco lay on the ground writhing in pain.

Buckbeak had really done a number on his arm. Why did he have to be so thick headed! Why couldn't he have followed instruction and not been a cocky fool!?

"I'm the teacher, I'll do it." Hagrid said, lifting Draco off the ground. "Class dismissed!"

I wanted to follow, but I couldn't. Not with Harry and Ron here. And I was sure Draco's Slytherin friends would follow him to the infirmary. I simply had to wait, and hope he was okay.

I could turn back time, I thought to myself. I could make sure this never happened. No, that was too risky; I could get expelled for using the turner for anything but classes and sleep. And as much as I hated it, Draco sort of deserved what happened to him. He had just finished mocking Harry and Hagrid in an effort to make his fellow Slytherins laugh. Then he goes and insults a hippogriff! He was absolutely mental!

Xxx

I lay in the empty infirmary trying to fall asleep. I couldn't get comfortable with my arm in a sling. My mind was going a million miles a minute. What was I thinking? I was an absolute idiot! What was worse, Hermione was currently in possession of the Time Turner so I couldn't go back and change what had happened. Hermione was going to kill me when she found out everything…

Suddenly a strange stirring noise interrupted my thoughts. I looked around the empty room and saw nothing. The sound continued and I soon realized it was coming towards my bed!

"Who's there?!" I demanded as I reached for my wand with my non injured limb.

"Shh…Calm down it's me." Hermione said as she removed Harry's invisibility cloak, revealing herself.

"Hermione you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Somehow, I don't think that would have been the worst thing that happened to you today."

And with that she brought me back to reality, I had to tell her the truth.

"Hermione, I'm so so sorry! I told Madame Pomfrey not to tell him, I even threatened her. She laughed and wrote to my father anyways. I don't know what all he will do, but I am certain that he wants Hagrid fired."

"I was afraid of that… I really hope he doesn't get Hagrid sacked! What can we do?!"

"He's absolutely furious! He said he is going to speak to the Minister of Magic first thing tomorrow morning!"

"Is there anything your Mother can do?" She exclaimed desperately.

"She is trying to sway him in a different direction, but it's not much better..."

"What, what is it?!"

"Instead of trying to have Hagrid fired she is trying to have my father ask for Buckbeak's death instead."

"No, oh no! That will destroy Hagrid… I wish there was something we could do…" She whined.

We sat there and thought about the repercussions of changing time and decided that getting expelled was not worth it.

"Maybe we should talk to Dumbledore about it." I offered.

"No, you read the contracts we signed at the beginning of the year. Any time travel not preauthorized by the contract will result in immediate expulsion."

"That's only if we get caught, Hermione!"

"No, no, we just can't and that's it."

"Fine," I said, feeling defeated.

"How's your arm?" she asked after a while.

"Buckbeak got me pretty good. The cut went down to the bone. But Madame Pomfrey stitched it up and said I can leave tomorrow morning. She gave me something for the pain, now the only thing that's bothering me is my inability to sleep. You wouldn't happen to have your famous dreamless sleep potion, would you?"

She smiled at me then reached into the pocket of her pajama pants.

"I figured you might need some." She said as she handed me the bottle. "Well I guess I better get going. Want to spend lunch in our usual spot tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that would be brilliant! I have a lot of work to catch up on."

Xxx

At breakfast the next day I noticed a pig nosed, bob headed girl named Pansy Parkinson fawning over Draco. I don't know why, but I did not like it one bit…

"Does it hurt terribly Draco?" Pansy asked Draco as she caressed his arm.

"Another minute or two and I would have lost my arm..." He bragged to Pansy and the rest of his posse.

What a bloody liar. I had this burning feeling in the pit of my stomach as I watched the two of them together.  
I didn't meet Draco during lunch that day…

Xxx

 _Where were you today? D.M._

 _Something came up. H.G._

 _Everything alright? D.M._

 _Of course… I am just …nervous about our Bogart lesson tomorrow. H.G._

 _Well what are you most afraid of? If you already know then you can go ahead and plan out your attack. We had a Bogart at the Manor once. It was awfully annoying. D.M._

 _Heights. I am afraid of heights. Anything with the possibility of falling from up high. You will never catch me on a broomstick. Yikes! What can I think of to make heights less scary? H.G._

 _Imagine that instead of falling to your death that you are falling onto a bed of, of, what's that soft Muggle candy you love? Cotton Candy? D.M._

 _YES! How did you remember that? H.G._

 _Because of that story you told me first year. The one about how your parents don't let you eat candy because they are teeth healers. Dentists? And that sometimes you secretly buy and stash some Cotton Candy. D.M._

 _Oh my word! Yes! It is simply divine! Definitely worth a cavity or two. You absolutely have to try it one day! H.G._

 _If it's as soft and sweet as you have described it, it should be perfect for transforming your Bogart tomorrow. And I'm sure it's delicious. D.M._

 _What is your biggest fear Draco? H.G._

 _My father finding out about you. Luckily I am excused from performing any spells in class until my arm is completely healed. So I don't have to worry about the Bogart turning into my father and pointing to you. D.M_

 _Yes that's good. We wouldn't want anyone finding out about us. H.G._

 _Not any time soon at least. D.M._

Xxx

There we were, in our usual spot, having a spat. We seemed to be arguing a bit more lately and I didn't like it one bit. I blamed the lack of sleep that came with our heavy course load.

"How can you say it's not even slightly suspicious that Professor Lupin's biggest fear is a full moon? And he has been missing classes all too often!" I demanded as we stood in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" she snapped back. "I just think we should gather a little more information before we go around accusing our teachers of being monsters!"

"How?" I countered, "Because I am definitely not going to risk following him around during a full moon just to gather more ' _information_ '!"

"Okay, okay. But I am sure that Dumbledore wouldn't let him teach here if he wasn't somehow under control…."

She had a point…

"You're probably right. Let's just drop this for now." I said, resigning from my soap box. I didn't like arguing with her.

"Brilliant." She said as she exhaled.

"So, um, are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" I offered.

"Yeah of course. We made plans to meet there, remember?"

I had completely forgotten.

"Well…" I said as I rubbed my fingers through my hair nervously, "Crabbe and Goyle will be there. Plus I told this girl named Pansy that I would go to some place called Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop with her." I said. Pansy wasn't the brightest witch, but she was being really nice as of late.

"Oh, of course. Well… I'll be going with Ron so I will be far too busy to meet with you anyway."

"Without Potter?" I asked.

"Yes without Harry. What's it matter to you!?" she snapped.

Geez I thought, it was only a question.

"I was just curious. I didn't think you would want to go with just him."

"He's my friend too you know!"

I could see tears building up in her eyes now. Why was she about to cry?

"I thought you said he was a dumb oaf who was really just Harry's friend?"

Now the tears were falling down her face.

"Well things can change Malfoy!" she yelled.

"What? Hermione what is wrong? Is this because I can't hang out with you at Hogsmeade?" I quite literally had no idea what was happening…

"Draco Malfoy, you are both ignorant and blind. I hope you have fun with that pig nosed girl. Maybe she can be your new best friend!" she shouted before storming out of the bathroom.

Xxx

 _Dear Mother,  
My _owl _has been acting a bit odd as of late. She seems to be prone to changes of mood. One moment she's fine then the next she is depressed or angry. I'm afraid that I might have scared her off for good. My owl also doesn't seem to like the girl who fancies me. I catch her glaring at me when I am with her. What can I do to fix the bond between my owl and I?  
Love Draco_

Xxx

 _Dear Mum,  
This whole "becoming a woman" thing is not the magical experience that you described it as. In fact, besides the obvious ailments it has provided, I have also managed to ruin my friendship with Draco. He has a girl that fancies him and she is god awful. She is a prim and proper pureblood Slytherin princess who looks more like a Slytherin hog. I miss Draco mum. I can't wait until this whole bloody mess goes . Tell me what to do mum. How can I stop being jealous of Draco and Pansy?  
Love Hermione_

Xxx

 _Dear Draco,  
A female owl is a very delicate creature. One that you must treat with tender sweetness. I will explain further when you come home for Christmas. Now in regards to the girl who fancies you, I think you should trust your owl's judgment on the matter. Trust her Draco, because with her at your side, you will be truly happy.  
Love Mother_

Xxx

 _Dear Hermione,  
I am so sorry that you are going through your first monthly without me there. I am also sad to say that as you are becoming a woman you will only experience more feelings towards Draco. Trust in those feelings. He is your best friend. The two of you are kindred spirits and no snout nosed girl can change that. She is simply a passing phase. Try finding a suitable girl in your house to befriend. She will be your rock when it comes to boys.  
See you at home for Christmas!  
Love Mum_

Xxx

The next time I saw Hermione we were laying on the floor of the Great Hall in cots. Apparently, the infamous Sirius Black had attempted to break into the Gryffindor common room; now all of the students were forced to sleep in the Great Hall while the Dementors searched the castle.

The heads of houses decided it would promote unity to mix all the houses together in the Great Hall. We all drew numbers out of a hat to determine which bed would be ours and before they turned off the lights they let us talk amongst ourselves. It was by complete luck our cots ended up being next to each other. I knew I couldn't talk to her here, not in front of the whole school. So I pulled out the necessary supplies and sneakily wrote to her.

 _Hermione, I'm sorry. I will tell Pansy to sod off; I can't lose you as a friend. D.M._

When she didn't immediately reply I risked a glance over at her. She was lying on her back looking up at the ceiling which was bewitched to look like the Milky Way. I couldn't tell if she was blatantly ignoring me or just mesmerized by the scenery.

This wasn't the first time we had slept next to each other; several times a week we napped in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. This was, however, the first time I'd admired her features in a while.

She was so pretty, so serene. My eyes glanced over the perfect silhouette that was her face. I looked from her hair, to her forehead, down her nose, to her plump pink lips. I kept looking from her chin, down her neck, to her chest. Whoa, I thought to myself, had those always been there? Where there was once a flat chest there were now supple mounds. I suddenly felt the urge to touch her precious flesh.

I started to feel a growing bulge between my legs. My length was hardening, thickening, elongating. I quickly rolled over onto my stomach to hide what was happening.

Why now? I thought to myself. I slammed my head against the pillow, facing away from Hermione. I was now facing an obese Hufflepuff girl who was drooling into her pillow.  
The thing I was trying to hide began to shrink down to its normal size as I watched slobber drop onto the fat girls cot.

Disgusted, I quickly shut my eyes and willed myself to sleep.

Xxx

After about a week of the silent treatment Hermione finally forgave me for ditching her for Pansy. We were now back to our normal selves.

 _I told you so. Your beloved Professor Lupin is a werewolf! The essay my Godfather assigned us proves it. I think "Make sure to put extra emphasis on identifying them" were is exact words. He hates Lupin this was his sneaky way of outing him. D.M._

 _Okay, okay. Fine you were right. Professor Lupin is definitely a werewolf. I'm sorry I doubted you. However, that was awful of Snape to try and blow his cover. Luckily you and I are probably the only ones who figured it out. Why does Snape hate him so much? H.G._

 _He won't tell me much. He isn't much of a sharer, at least not with me. Mother won't tell me either. It must be something that happened when they went to school together. Anyways we need to finish the essay quickly so we can go to the quidditch game tomorrow. D.M._

 _I hear there is supposed to be a horrible thunderstorm tomorrow during the game. It is barbaric how quidditch goes on, no matter the weather. H.G._

 _Maybe Potter will get struck by lightning. Hey will you proof read my essay tomorrow after the game? I can do the same to yours too if you like. D.M._

 _Oh, stop. And that's a brilliant idea Draco. Meet at Myrtle's after the game? H.G.  
_  
Xxx

I didn't bother trying to meet her after the game. I knew she wouldn't be there since Potter had had another fainting spell during the game. What was with him and Dementors, I thought to myself. It was like they were overly attracted to him for some reason...

Xxx

A couple weekends later we wrote to each other after returning from Hogsmeade.

 _Are you able to meet me during dinner? I have so much to tell you! H.G._

 _Are you okay? I can meet sooner if you need to. D.M._

 _No, I'm fine. I have to tell you some things about Harry and Sirius Black! Got to go, see you during dinner! H.G._

Xxx

"So let me get this straight, Sirius Black is Potter's Godfather and also the reason his parents are dead?" I asked, still trying to process the information.

"Yes." She said with a nod.

"And Harry is now in possession of a map that shows him everyone in the castle?" I asked a bit worried.

"Yes. So we are going to have to really follow his schedule when it comes to us meeting."

"How do we do that?"

"Well," she stated in a very matter of fact way, "we have to meet during times when he probably won't look at the map; for example, during meals, classes or while he's at quidditch practice."

"Okay, I think we can make that work. I almost forgot, I have some, err, news for you too."

"Well, go on then," she said and started to mockingly tap her foot.

"I, uh, Hagrid's hearing is tomorrow."

"Oh." She said as she scrunched her eyebrows together, deep in thought, "I don't know what to hope for. Either way is awful. Hagrid getting fired would really set him back a long way. But Buckbeak getting killed would hurt him too."

"All we can do is wait."

Xxx

 _Buckbeak is going to be executed after the holidays. H.G._

 _I know, Father sent me a letter boasting about it. I am sorry Hermione. At least Hagrid gets to spend Christmas with him. D.M._

 _I kind of forgot about the holidays. H.G._

 _I haven't. Mother has already been sending me coded letters asking what you and I want for Christmas. D.M._

 _Tell her that she has absolutely done enough for me. I am already indebted to her for the rest of my life! H.G._

 _That won't go over well. Besides it's not just her, I have something in mind that I want to get for you too. D.M._

 _Draco, no way! It's not fair. If I can't send you gifts then you can't send me gifts. H.G._

 _Hermione, you know I am never going to agree to that. Besides, I already have everything I need. D.M._

Xxx

On Christmas morning I awoke to a great deal of presents. Half of them were obviously wrapped by my parents; they were notoriously bad at wrapping gifts. The other half were from someone else, and I knew exactly who. The silver wrapping paper and the red ribbons alerted me to the fact that Narcissa Malfoy had gone way overboard.

I opened mum and dad's gifts first. They got me all of my favorite Muggle things, novels, clothes, CDs, etc. Now it was time to open the other gifts.

"Hermione darling, aren't Gryffindor colors red & gold?" My father asked.

"Yes daddy. I think Mrs. Malfoy simply likes to mix mine and Draco's house colors. Like with the necklace she bought me, remember?"

"Oh yes, very well. Let's see what you got!" He said excitedly.

I opened box after box; she sent me a beautiful silver set of silk pajamas, a set of wizarding encyclopedias, some treats for Crookshanks, a fancy looking bottle of vanilla perfume, and a load of new school supplies. Wow, I thought, for someone who had never actually met me she really knew me well!

"Hermione dear, there's one more. See? A green one just there." Mum said.

As I looked at the small green box with silver ribbon, I knew that it was from Draco.  
I quickly opened it and found another box inside, a ring box. I lifted its lid and gasped.  
It was absolutely gorgeous. It contained a thin silver ring with a small yet stunning ruby in the center. It matched my necklace perfectly! I turned the ring from side to admire the way the ruby sparkled.

"How sweet! Mum, daddy, look! Draco bought me a ring to match my necklace!"

"That's a rather serious gift to be receiving from a young man…" I overheard Mum whisper to Dad.

Xxx

On the train ride back to Hogwarts we met in the undesirable compartment next to the bathrooms.

"Draco!" She said wrapping her arms around me.

I hugged her back, apparently a bit too tightly; the sensation of her small mounds against my chest set something off inside me. I soon felt the monster in my pants come alive.

"Here sit" I said as I pushed her down onto the bench behind her. And then immediately sat down on the bench behind me, masking my boner.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, yeah, oh yeah, I just felt like sitting." I said

"Oh okay…" She said, "Well how was your New Years? I'm sorry I didn't write much. I have been reading the encyclopedias your mum bought me!"

"My Christmas was great. Mother and I worked an awful lot on Occlumency, she says I am really getting good. Anyways, I see your ring fits perfectly." I said to her.

Remembering the tough bouts of occlumency training luckily killed my hard on.

"Oh yes, Draco, its perfect! I love it so much! Thank you!" she said with an excited smile.

"I made sure to pick a stone that wouldn't draw too much attention, but still looked pretty."

"You did a wonderful job Draco, it is absolutely stunning! You know, I have something for you too."

I simply gaped at her in response.

"It's nothing really, in fact if you eat it now you won't have to worry about hiding it." She said as she pulled out a bag of what I assumed to be cotton candy.

"No way!" I said grabbing the bag of fluff. "Thank you Hermione!"

"I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will, and if not, I know it won't go to waste!" I said, referring to her love of cotton candy.

I quickly opened the bag and pinched a piece of the airy treat. Hermione sat on the edge of her seat and watched as I ate it. From the moment I put it in my mouth it started disappearing. Soon it was entirely gone! I didn't even have to chew! The sweet deliciousness was magical!

"Hermione! This is amazing! I was going to share it with you, but I think I want to eat the whole bag!"

"I am so glad you like it! I hope you don't spoil your dinner though."

"You don't have to worry about that, lately I have been a bottomless pit!" I said as I reached for more cotton candy.

"Ooo guess what?" She didn't wait for me to respond before she continued. "Professor Lupin caught Harry with the Marauder's Map and took it away! Now we don't have to have to skip meals just to study together!"

"Thank Salazar! You know how grumpy I get when I miss dinner."

"Oh hush." She said as she smiled. She really was so pretty, I thought to myself.

Xxx

"I think I see the grim in here Draco." Theo said while examining the crystal ball in front of him.

"Oh bloody hell Theo, no you don't. This class is a waste of time."

"I think it's fun, we pretty much get to sit here, drink tea, and make up fortunes all day."

"Yeah, but we aren't learning anything valuable. You can't teach someone to be a seer. You have to be born one." I said with boredom.

Before Theo could respond I heard a loud _thunk_.

I looked over to see Hermione storming out of the classroom. I looked back at Harry and Ron and they looked just as surprised as I did. I waited for the class to continue on with their "studies" before I made my move.

" _Cunfundo_ " I whispered as I sneakily pointed my wand at Theo.

Luckily our seats were at the back of the class so I was able to sneak out unnoticed.

I made my way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where I hoped I would find her.

I was right. She was seated on the floor, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She looked furious.

"Want to tell me what happened in there Hermione?" I asked, taking a seat next to her.

She didn't respond, she simply stared blankly ahead. I was going to have to force her to tell me. Clearly _something_ was wrong and I needed to fix that.

I did the only thing I could think to do, I started to tickle her.

"Hahhaha! Draco! Stop! Hahaha Okay. OKAY! I'll tell you what happened!" She said amidst my tickling of her sides.

"Okay then," I said, removing my hands and smiling ear to ear, "go on."

She took a deep breath in and out before beginning.

"That crazy old bat had the nerve to insult me. She told me my heart was as dry as my books. That I was like an old maid." She said, her angry face returning.

I put my arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Hermione don't give that lunatic a second thought. You have the biggest heart out of anyone I have ever known, you deal with Ron Weasley every day!"

"Oh hush, Draco" She said and I could tell that my best friend was feeling better.

We sat there like that for a while just talking, until it was time to go to our next class.

Xxx

Several weeks later it was time for Buckbeak's beheading. I figured Hermione would be there and be upset, so I decided to watch from a distance, to make sure she was okay. Maybe I could help her, depending on whether or not Harry and Ron were there.

I walked out of a back entrance of Hogwarts towards Hagrid's hut. I stopped at a set of large stones; from there I had a perfect view of Hagrid's as well as a great hiding place.

"Draco! We came to see the show too! Look I even brought a camera!" a voice said behind me making me jump. I turned around to see Theo and Crabbe, running towards me.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing here? Give me that." I said taking the camera to make sure neither of them snapped a picture of Buckbeak's death. My stupid friends had ruined my whole plan.

"I've never seen a beheading!" Goyle said excitedly.

Before I could respond with an insult, three more people joined us.

"You fowl, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" Hermione said as she came down the hill pointing her wand at me. I couldn't tell if this was an act or not, she looked truly mad. She saw the camera in my hand and probably assumed the worst. I didn't bother grabbing my wand. I simply played my role as a bully turned coward as her wand came close to touching my nose.

"Hermione, he's not worth it." Ron said from behind her while Harry glared at me.

She looked me up and down, before lowering her wand. I thought she was done, but before I could do anything. She turned around and punched me in the face. As her fist hit my nose, my head slammed back into the stone behind me.

"AGGHh!" I choked out, I was pissed now. "Come on!" I said to Crabbe and Theo before making a run for it.

My nose, which was pouring blood, was definitely broken.

Xxx

 _Hermione, you have to believe that it wasn't what it looked like! D.M._

I wrote before I left the Hospital Wing. I decided that it would probably take her a while to talk to me so I made my way to the great hall for dinner. On my way there I noticed, on the floor below, Professor Lupin was exiting a side door. He looked around very suspiciously before he exited. What was he up to? I thought to myself. Probably sneaking off for the full moon, I assumed.

I put it out of my mind and continued down the staircase. But then I noticed Snape scurrying after him, making sure he wasn't followed either. What on earth were they doing? I made a split second decision to follow them.

I followed my Godfather, who was following Professor Lupin, across the grounds towards the Womping Willow.

As Lupin approached the deadly tree, branches came flying at him. He dodged them with ease and made his way to the trunk. I didn't know what he did but suddenly the tree was frozen in place. Then he seemingly walked underneath the tree, as if there were a staircase beneath it.

Where was he going?

Snape soon followed after him, and I followed Snape…

I was now at the foot of the Womping Willow staring down at an entrance between its roots.  
Where could this lead to?

I slowly, but surely made my way down the hole and through the tunnel underneath the tree.  
It was dark and there was an eerie draft that flowed through the tunnel. This was the stuff of nightmares, I thought to myself.

My Godfather was no longer in sight. I simply followed the path before me and hoped for the best.

As I trekked my way through the tunnel a sort of light began to appear at the opposite end. I continued, determined to find out what it was. The tunnel opened up into what was once a home. The light I had seen was coming from moon light that seeped through the many holes and cracks in the walls. I looked around and took in as much as I could before continuing through the house. The wood floor that was beneath my feet now, creaked and moaned and the wind blew hard against the deteriorating walls of the house. Was it possible that the dark and winding tunnel had led me all the way to the Shrieking Shack?

Suddenly, angry voices coming from upstairs interrupted my thoughts, so I quickly made the decision to follow them. I held my wand tightly and, as quietly as I could, made my way up the steps.

As soon as I made it onto the landing I heard a shout and a crash!

" _Expelliarmus_!" someone shouted, and I ducked behind an old piece of furniture as something crashed down in the next room.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew" the same voice demanded. I recognized that voice, it belonged to Harry Potter.

Other voices spoke in the room, one sounded familiar, the other I had never heard before. I quietly turned around so I could peak through the cracks in the wall into the room where all of the ruckus was coming from. What I saw surprised me.

Not only was Potter there but also Weasley and Hermione! What were they doing here? I looked to the opposite side of the room and saw 3 more people. Professor Lupin was there, talking about whoever Peter Pettigrew was. Beside him, unconscious, was my Godfather. I bit my lip as I turned to see the next person in the room. I dropped my jaw when I realized who he was. It was Sirius Black, the wanted man from all of the papers!

I had to get Hermione out of here! As I tried to think of a plan I watched several things happen.

Sirius Black took Ron's rat, threw him down on the ground and pointed his wand at him. He threw silent spell after silent at the rat as it scurried across the floor. The first couple of times he missed as the fat rat ran; finally he got him. Suddenly the rat was changing, growing as he ran; soon he was replaced by a fat dirty man! My eyes widened as I watched what happened next. Black and Lupin pointed wands at the fat man who I now knew was Peter Pettigrew; the person who was responsible for Potter's parent's death.  
But before they could speak the unforgivable curse and kill the rat faced man, Harry stopped them.

"Wait; let's give him to the Dementors." Harry exclaimed.

I stayed in my hiding place as everyone started to move.  
Lupin grabbed Pettigrew by the collar and held his wand to his neck as he dragged him out of the room and down the stairs. Soon Potter and Black followed, helping Ron who apparently couldn't walk. Finally Hermione walked out.  
I made my move swiftly and silently. I jumped up, cupped my hand over her mouth and pushed her back into the room she came from.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Yes, what are you doing here!?" she asked incredulously.

"I followed my Godfather. Is this the Shrieking Shack?"

"Yes, it is, I better get going, before they notice I am missing."

"Okay, I am just going to help Snape, and then I will get out of here."  
"Be careful," she whispered before she left.

I turned to the broken old bed where Severus Snape laid knocked out.  
I pointed my wand at my Godfather and spoke the words that would revive him.

" _Renerverate_."

He awoke with a gasp and immediately sat up.

"What are you doing here? Where is Black?" He demanded.

"Godfather, listen. Peter Pettigrew is alive! Black and Lupin are taking him to the castle to let the Dementors have him!"

It took a moment for the facts to sink in, but finally the dark haired man spoke.

"Come along, you should NOT be here." He said, finding his wand and standing up.

He led the way out of the room, down the stairs, and through the tunnel.  
As I emerged from the tunnel and stepped onto the grass in front of the Womping Willow, something pulled me aside. Suddenly I was gripped with fear.

Snape had pulled me by my shirt and pushed me towards Hermione because there was now a werewolf not even 10 feet away from us.

I was standing next to Hermione and her two friends as my Godfather stood in front of us holding his arms out to protect us.

I grabbed Hermione's arm and tried to pull her back away from the approaching werewolf. She wouldn't budge. She wouldn't leave her friends.

Next the werewolf jumped forward and clawed Snape to the ground, knocking us all down.

Before the werewolf could do anymore damage a black dog came out of nowhere and attacked him. I held my breath and Hermione's hand as we watched the two beasts fight. Soon the werewolf threw the whimpering dog across the ground and faced us again. We were doomed, I thought to myself as Hermione's nails dug into my hand.

"Awoooooooooo, awwoooooooooooooo!" something, somewhere howled.

The werewolf looked up towards the howl and sniffed the air. He ran away from us and towards it, giving us a chance to run away.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled running towards the black dog. Hermione tried to go after him, but Snape and I held her back.

This was our chance to escape. My Godfather acted first, although wounded he still somehow possessed strength. He lifted the injured Ron Weasley, who had apparently fainted, up and yelled at Hermione and me.

"Don't just stand there; we have to get to the castle, NOW!"

We ran to the castle as fast as we could, looking behind us to make sure the beast wasn't chasing us. As we grew closer to the castle everything got colder. An unsettling feeling came over me. I looked up at the sky to see about a hundred Dementors flying over us, towards where we just were.

"They're going after Sirius!" Hermione yelled and pointed towards the dark creatures floating across the sky.

"Get inside, NOW!" Snape ordered as we approached an entrance to the castle.

We ran even as we were safely inside the castle, hand in hand. Finally we made it to the infirmary. Snape laid Weaselbee, who was now regaining consciousness, down on one of the cots as Madame Pomfrey ran towards us. Then everyone started speaking at once.

"Severus, what on earth has happened?!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed.

"Why are you holding Malfoy's hand!?" Ron inquired.

"Dog bite, but before you heal him I have do something. Draco leave before I alter his memory of you." Severus replied.

I pulled Hermione with me as I ran out of the infirmary. After we made it out of there we embraced each other.

"That was so frightening! And Harry is still out there!" Hermione said as she cried into my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Snape will go after him." I promised her.

Sure enough, as we held each other my Godfather came out of the infirmary and ran towards the nearest exit.

"See?" I told her as I stroked her soft hair, "He is going to fetch Harry."

Xxx

When my Godfather returned a while later with Harry's limp body, I figured it was time for me to go.

"I better head to the dungeons now." I told her.

"Draco I wish you could stay, but I need to make sure Harry is alright." Hermione told me.

I didn't know what came over me but I leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. When I finally separated my lips from hers, I spoke.

"Write to me when everything is done okay?" I didn't wait for her to respond before I made my way to the dungeons.

Xxx

 _Draco! Dumbledore told Harry and I to go back in time and we saved Sirius and Buckbeak! I have to tell you everything! Meet me tomorrow after lunch! H.G.  
_  
Xxx

"So not only did you ride Buckbeak, but you also set a "murderer" free! Wow! What will you do next Hermione?" I teased her after she regaled me with the tales of her heroism.

"Oh stop!" She said laughing. "But honestly, I hope Pettigrew is caught soon, for Harry's sake. I know he would love to live with Sirius, and Sirius would love to stop being known as a "murderer."

"You guys did a great thing, setting him free. You know he's like my second cousin or uncle right? I've never met him, but from what I've heard, he's basically one of the few good people ever to come out of my mom's side of the family."

"Is that right? Well maybe one day you can meet him, when everything is said and done." Hermione said.

"I sure hope so, I sure hope so."

Xxx

There I was once again, riding home for the summer on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione and I luckily had met up a dozen times since that fateful night with the werewolf, but we never talked about the kiss. It didn't hurt our friendship, or make things awkward. I think it sort of evolved us though, and brought us closer. I just couldn't help thinking that I wanted to kiss her again…It would have to wait until next year, I thought to myself.


	8. 1994 Spinner's End

_August 16_ _th_ _1994_

Severus Snape knew Narcissa Malfoy was about to knock on the door before she had even raised her hand to do so. She always had the most impeccable timing.

"Cissy! Welcome!" He exclaimed as he opened the door for her to enter his home.

"Oh Severus! I have truly missed your face this past year. We really ought to get together more often." She said as she brought him into her arms.

"With me off at Hogwarts the majority of the year and you busy with Draco during the summer, you know how this always goes."

"I know, I know, but I can't help but hope to see you more this upcoming year." She mused as they sat down. "I heard things at Hogwarts were quite eventful this past year. What was Dumbledore thinking letting a werewolf _teach_?"

"You have no idea… I am positively thrilled to see Lupin gone from Hogwarts… between him and your cousin Black, this past year was one I would soon like to forget."

"They never were very fond of you were they… I think it was because of that whole group, Lupin, Black, Potter, that we became friends, wasn't it?" She admitted, stifling a giggle as she remembered a time when she found Severus sulking in the Astronomy tower during their 5th year.

"Must we embark on this tedious trip into the past? Surely there must be something far more interesting for us to talk about… How are you, how are things at home Cissy?"

"Things at home have not…improved…quite like I had hoped."

"I have heard…things…" He said cautiously, sensing a change in the mood of the conversation.

"Yes, probably all true and probably all bad I'm afraid. It's happening again Severus." She paused to take a deep breath in and out. "Lucius…he's out until Merlin knows when at night, and is refusing to speak to me about where he is or what he's doing! Severus, I can't take this!"

She broke her pristine porcelain composure and let tears fall.

"I have been so supportive through everything. We have made it through so much. He just refuses to renounce the old ways! I don't know what to do! He is my husband, I love him, and I vowed to support him for the rest of our lives…" She continued.

Severus Snape moved to sit on the sofa next to his dear friend. He carefully laid a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"I fear that time may repeat itself once more in the years to come… there are rumors of those who wish the return of the Dark Lord…Cissy I think that it is best if you, and Draco keep your distance…" Severus warned her.

"The rumors are true and you are right Severus… in fact, after I leave here I am going straight to Shell Cottage. I know I can't stay away forever though. He will expect me to return, I have to return…leaving him permanently isn't an option." She stated fearfully as she wiped her tears, trying to regain composure.

"And Draco? Will he not be joining you? At least until he returns to school?"

"Trust me I begged him to come with me today. Lucius has box tickets for the upcoming Quidditch World Cup and has agreed to take him. So I have given Draco a port key, I hope to Merlin that he chooses to join me." She paused for a moment, deep in thought. "I am just tired of all the secrets and lies, Severus!"

"We all have our secrets Cissy, some of us more than others." Snape murmured.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have a spouse running all around London, lying about his whereabouts and actions. It's like he thinks I have forgotten how to read and can't see the headlines in the _Daily Prophet_! Trust me, I read, and I know the foul things he is up to!"

"I wasn't defending him Narcissa, I am simply trying to remind you that you have your own secrets from him; you have your own obligations…" He said sternly. "Yes, you married Lucius and took your vows, but consider Draco's safety, and your own. This relationship is toxic and you KNOW THAT. YOU HAVE OPTIONS THAT YOU WON'T EVEN CONSIDER!"

Severus Snape raised his voice to his closest friend and confidant, something he hated doing.

"Severus you don't- you don't understand! I can't leave! Not for long at least…" she paused and held up her left hand to her companion. "These rings have been in the Malfoy family for more generations than one could count. They form a contractual agreement, a magical bond, only to be broken by death. Whenever I leave Lucius, for a day, a week, a month…I begin to not only lose my magic, but my health. If I stay apart from him for too long I will die." She said remorsefully. "So you see my friend, I can't just up and leave him… I must stay and make the most of my situation, and protect my son the best I can…"

"How have you never told me this?! There must be something that can be done, to break this!" He exclaimed as he examined the rings.

"I have done my research Sev. It is impossible. It isn't even possible for the rings to be removed from my finger… I have made my bed, and now I must lie in it." She sighed.

"May Merlin watch over us all…"


	9. Year 4

**Author's Note: In this chapter I will stray from canon quite a bit. I have chosen to omit the character Rita Skeeter as well as the portion of the story where Mad Eye Moody turns Draco into a ferret. I have also taken the liberty of changing Hermione's Yule Ball gown. Google "Emma Watson Ralph Lauren dress" then imagine that in a very light silvery gray. And for her hair look up "Sofia Vergara Golden Globes 2012." Please review!**

 _Has your mom let up at all with your Occlumency training? I know that last week you had had about enough. HG_

 _Not one bit. It's practically all day every day; I hardly have time to train for quidditch. We are almost finished though. She says I have almost mastered it; I think just one more summer of training and I will be set. DM_

 _Why has she been going so hard on you lately? HG_

 _She's worried about Father. He has been acting rather suspicious lately. He leaves the house without telling anyone where he is going. He comes home at late hours. She thinks he is meeting up with his old Death Eater friends. That's why she wants to make sure my Occlumency is perfect. She really wants me to focus on teaching you too, for both of our sakes. And since we won't be taking too many classes this year, we will have more time to do so. DM_

 _I hope he isn't up to something bad, like during 2nd year. I definitely want to learn. I think Harry should learn too. We should tell Dumbledore to teach him, especially since he is having weird visions of You-Know-Who. Is it crazy to think that their minds are connected? HG_

 _I have never heard of minds being connected; but if anyone's would be it would be Potter and You-Know-Who. DM_

xxx

 _So are you excited about your first professional quidditch game? DM_

 _Yes! I am super excited, but I don't even know who to root for, the Irish or the Bulgarians! HG_

 _I would be willing to bet that the Weasleys will be rooting for the Irish; however, I will be rooting for the Bulgarians. Their Seeker is a friend of mine. DM_

 _Well since I will be with the Weasleys, I guess I will root for the Irish. How do you know the Bulgarian's Seeker? HG_

 _He is a student at the Durmstrang Institute and the Headmaster at that school is a former Death Eater. So, yeah, Father was able to get me an introduction to the Seeker. His name is Victor Krum. He is actually really cool; we hit it off a few weeks ago. Maybe one day I can introduce you two. DM_

 _Interesting… I would like to meet him, assuming he is as nice as you. Will your mother be at the game? HG_

 _No, she has taken to her summer cottage in France as she does whenever my Father's actions upset her. She's so torn you know? She loves him so much, but doesn't agree with his ways. DM_

 _That's so terrible! I bet France is nice this time of year though. Why didn't you go with her? HG_

 _I really wanted to go to this quidditch game. The Irish and the Bulgarians have a century old rivalry so this World Cup is one no one wants to miss. And Mother gave me a small port key, in case I changed my mind. Anyways… maybe if we are lucky we could meet up after the game? DM_

Xxx

Everything happened so fast. One moment we were celebrating the Irish' win, the next was utter chaos.

As soon as we exited the tent we saw them, the Death Eaters. They wore all black cloaks with ominously pointed hats; worst if all was their silver ghoulish masks that truly struck terror into the soul. They walked together through the tents that they had set on fire, killing anyone who got in their way.

"Fred, George take Ginny, everyone GET TO THE PORTKEY!" Mr. Weasley yelled and we did as he said.

I ran as fast as I could, leaping over any obstacle that got in my way. I tried to stay with Harry and Ron, but the immense number of people running for their lives made it impossible. As I continued to run away from the Death Eaters, I lost track of anyone I knew. I even lost track of where the portkey was, I simply ran.

I made my way into the nearest line of trees where people were hiding. I ran and ran through branches and thorns with my chest heaving. I was so terrified; I knew exactly what they would do with a Muggleborn like me. Tears were falling from my eyes now, blurring my vision. I tripped and fell onto something sharp. Suddenly my abdomen was taken over by a searing pain and I could feel hot blood rushing down.

I could hear the Death Eaters entering the woods; I knew I needed to get out of there. I mustered the rest of the strength I had and pulled myself up. I pressed my hand over the area right below my ribcage to try and stop the bleeding and started to stumble through the woods.

Suddenly someone pulled me aside.

"Ahh!" I started to scream before someone put their hand over my mouth.

"Shhh! It's me, it's okay; it's me!" I let out a sigh of relief as I recognized Draco's voice. "Hermione, wear this, we've got to go!" He continued, wrapping a scarf around my head.

He took my hand and attempted to lead me through the woods.

"Draco!" I said feeling light headed, "I can't." I had lost a lot of blood and I knew I couldn't take another step forward.

"Hermione what is—oh no! You're hurt! I'm sorry that leaves me no choice." He said digging into his pocket and pulling out something.

The last thing I saw before losing consciousness was the Dark Mark in the sky.

xxx

I awoke in a large bed with silver silk sheets and a forest green duvet. As I came to, I took in my surroundings. The walls of the room were a silvery shade of gray and decorated with fun, yet reserved, Slytherin logos and professional quidditch memorabilia. I sat up slightly as I came to the conclusion that I did not know where I was and tried to remember what had happened last.

As my memories of the quidditch game resurfaced, I quickly located my wand then examined my injury. The blood was gone from my clothes; in fact, I wasn't wearing clothes that I recognized. These Slytherin pajamas were definitely not mine. I lifted the too-big- for-me pajama shirt and noticed that my wound was gone as well; however, I was still in pain. The pain wasn't as bad as last night, I just felt very sore. Before I could question anything further, a light knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Hermione my dove, don't worry you are safe," said a smooth voice that I did not recognize.

As soon as she walked through the door I knew who she was, Narcissa Malfoy.

I began sitting up so I could talk to her, but she stopped me.

"No, no my sweet please rest. I took care of the wound and kept it from scarring but your muscles still need time to regain their strength." She came around the side of the bed and started fluffing the pillows around me.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Malfoy for taking care of me."

"Oh my dove, call me Cissy, and it is my pleasure! Now how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing great, all things considered. You are an excellent healer! Are these Draco's pajamas?"

"Yes, and he was all too happy to have you wear them. Don't worry though, after breakfast I am going straight to some local shots to buy you some brand new attire!"

"Oh that's not necessary…Where is Draco?" I asked at last, leaning back into the pillows. I didn't understand how but I knew I was safe.

She looked at me in a way that reminded me of my own mother; then she took a strand of my hair and delicately placed it behind my ear.

"He will be up here shortly; he was determined to help the elves make you breakfast. I don't know what has gotten into him." She said with a chuckle.

I looked out the window beside Draco's bed and soon realized that it was day time.

"My friends!" I exclaimed, throwing the blankets off of me and preparing to get out of bed. "How long have I been out? I have to make sure they are okay!"

Before I could jump out of bed, Narcissa used her wand to flip the blankets back over me.

"Your friends are safe. I have written to Mrs. Weasley and your parents on your behalf, under an alias of course." Her face soon went from loving to extreme morose. She sat down on the bed beside me and took one of my hands in hers. "I hope you know how incredibly sorry I am. If I had known this was going to happen I would have protected you and Draco. I hope you can one day forgive me, and I understand if you can't." She said with a single tear running down her face.

I wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault and that I would never blame her for what her husband does, but we were interrupted before I could.

"Breakfast is ready!" Draco announced as he entered the room and came around the bed.

His mother quickly wiped her face and stood up.

"Let me help you up, my dove." She said to me, pulling away the covers.

"No, Mother I've got it!" Draco said proudly as he slid both of his hands underneath me and picked me up. When did he get so strong?

Xxx

During breakfast the 3 of us talked about everything and anything. We discussed the seriousness of what had happened at the quidditch game. We talked about the importance of Hermione learning Occlumency. We talked about the future and our hopes for it.

Mother and Hermione bonded, like a mother and a daughter, just like I knew they would. It felt so calm and so peaceful being able to sit with them and not have to put on an act or hide our friendship.

After breakfast, Hermione and I sat on my bed and talked some more. I had really missed her this summer.

"How do we know your Father won't come here?" Hermione asked.

"Mother and Father have an agreement. She doesn't ask where he sneaks off to every night and he doesn't come here. There are actually wards around the perimeter, preventing him from coming here; that and the fact that he has no idea where this place is located. This is Mother's secret place."

"That's good to know," she said looking around my room. "Does your room at the Manor look like this?"

"Yes, except my room at the Manor is probably 2 and a half times bigger." I responded before I got an idea. "Hey Hermione, your parents think you are at the Weasley's and the Weasleys think you are at your parent's; and you have 3 days until you have to be home. What do you want to do?" I asked taking both of her hands.

"Well I noticed that this cottage is on the beach, is it safe to go down to the water?" She asked excitedly.

"Absolutely!" I told her and her face lit up. I knew in that moment, that as long as she was happy, I would be happy.

Xxx

His mother bought me all of the necessary things, swimwear, sandals, clothes, etc. I couldn't help but feel eternally grateful to her. We had bonded, more so even than my own mother and I had bonded. I had always been a "daddy's girl," but now I was experiencing something I had never had: a witch as a mother. She taught me so much in so little time. And Draco, he was brilliant, absolutely wonderful. Here at the cottage we were able to have fun together, run, dance, scream, swim, play, and talk, without having to worry about anyone finding out about us.

On our last day we sat leaning shoulder to shoulder, head to head, on the beach and let the cold surf touch our toes. As we leaned against each other I thought about the time he kissed me. I wasn't ready for it then, but I thought, no, I knew I was ready for it now.

As I thought about kissing him, I noticed him fidgeting with something in his pocket.

"What are you doing? I asked him.

"Well your birthday is next week so I have a little something for you." He said as he pulled out a small box.

"I specifically told your mother not to buy me anything else! You two have done enough!" I gently scolded him.

"This gift isn't from Mother, it's from me. I picked it out myself." He stated proudly as he handed me the box. "Happy Birthday Hermione!"

I gently took the box and opened it.

Inside was a beautiful set of ruby earrings.

"Draco these are gorgeous! And they match my necklace and ring perfectly!" I said "but Draco, these are huge! I could hardly get away with wearing it every day like the necklace and the ring!"

"I know," he responded with confidence. "This gift means a bit more than the other gifts. These earrings should be worn on either a special occasion or one day when I can take you out on a proper date."

I took my chances then, knowing full and well, that he felt the same about me that I felt about him. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his.

Xxx

Soon it was time for to me to go. I chose to travel by floo powder to my parents' house. Before we said our goodbyes, Narcissa pulled me aside.

"I know you said no gifts, but that is an agreement that I will never be able to make." She said with a smile as she handed me a box the size of a shoe box.

I opened the box to find a small, red, beaded bag with a long silver chain to be put over the shoulder. It was so beautiful, yet so simple.

"You should find all new robes, books, and supplies for school inside." She said looking towards the small, lightweight bag in my hands.

"What? How?" I asked, utterly perplexed.

"I just put a simple undetectable extension charm on the purse. You never know when that will come in handy."

Xxx

A couple of weeks later we met on the Hogwarts express like we usually did. I brought him some Cotton Candy as was our new tradition.

"I really hope we have normal year at Hogwarts this time around." I told my best friend.

"If you didn't hang out with Potter you probably would. He's like a magnet for craziness!" Draco joked as he munched on his bag of the fluffy pink candy.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you are probably right. I have a new friend now though, so that should be good."

"Ginny is her name right?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"Yup," I said, proud to have finally made friends with a girl.

"Isn't she the one who was taken into The Chamber 2nd year?"

"Yes, well, no one's perfect." We both laughed at that together.

"Want to meet during breakfast or after lunch tomorrow?" He asked.

"Let's meet after lunch during our free period."

"Deal."

Xxx

As soon as dinner ended and Dumbledore bid everyone goodnight, I ran to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, determined to see Hermione. Dinner had been full of exciting announcements, and I could NOT wait to discuss them with Hermione! Luckily we both had had the same idea. As soon as we saw each other we both started talking at once!

"An actual auror will be teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

"This is the first time a Triwizard Tournament has been held in over 200 years!"

"I'm glad the entry age is 17, this tournament will be absolutely barbaric! People die!"

"Did you see the size of Beauxbaton's Headmistress?"

"Ron nearly fainted when he saw your friend Viktor Krum!"

"Did you see the flying horses!?"

"Did you see the Durmstrang ship?!"

We talked for at least an hour and wondered what would come from this tournament.

Xxx

On the first day of classes we met in Myrtle's bathroom during lunch to practice Occlumency.

"I think we should try to practice Occlumency 3 times a week, scheduling will be difficult but quidditch has been canceled this year due to the Tournament so that helps." I said to Draco, while we sat across from each other.

"As excited as I am about the Tournament, I sure am going to miss quidditch. And I agree, I have no idea what father is up to, but it can't be anything good. We need to be able to protect each other. So are you ready to begin?" He said, looking at me with caring eyes.

"I think so, I have been practicing clearing my mind using meditation and breathing techniques."

"Okay brilliant, do you still want me to count?" he said, grabbing his wand.

"Yes."

"10"

I started to inhale, slowly filling my lungs. Focusing only on my breathing.

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

I began exhaling, emptying my lungs; getting rid of any thoughts left in my head.

"4"

"3"

"2"

" _Legilimens_ "

I held him off for as long as I could which was quite a feat, and then he was in my head.

He could see a memory of my mother and me. It was the time I decided to tell her about Draco, but she didn't have time to listen. "Hermione, go tell your father, I'm much too busy." My mum had said to me. This had been an all too common occurrence growing up. My workaholic mother was whom I got most of my drive and determination from; however, it led me to favor my more laid back Father.

"Try to push me out, Hermione. Put up a wall around your thoughts." Draco's voice floated around my head as he continued to penetrate my thoughts.

Another memory was coming now; it was me coming home from a Muggle school. "Look mum, I got straight A's!" I told her proudly. She took my report card and examined it thoroughly. "Why did you get a 98 in history? Practice makes perfect Hermione; next time you'll have to study much harder." She said wagging her finger with disappointment.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I relived this moment with my mother. I wanted it to stop. This felt far too invasive, too personal even for Draco to see.

With a force of will so powerful, I pushed Draco out of my head.

"Hermione! You did it!"

I was fully crying now, darn hormones.

"Hermione? Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I can tell that those memories with your mum upset you; I wish I could select happier memories to go through." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"It's okay Draco, because you make me happy." I told him through my tears. He smiled from ear to ear, then stood up and lent me his hand.

"Come on, you did so well! Now, let's get you cleaned up and go to Moody's class."

Xxx

We were in Professor Moody's class now and I could tell that Hermione was on the verge of tears. I couldn't tell if it was because of earlier or because Moody was showing us the Unforgivable Curses. Either way I knew I needed to help her.

As I got out my paper to write to her, Moody began showing Neville the Cruciatus Curse via an enlarged arachnid.

"STOP IT! Stop it right now!" Hermione yelled at Professor Moody.

I had never seen her so mad and for good reason, Neville looked like he was about to faint.

Moody quit his torture of the spider and killed it with the final Unforgivable.

 _Hermione, are you okay? That was quite an outburst. DM_

 _He should NOT be teaching students under the age of 17 those curses! I heard poor Neville's parents are in St. Mungo's because of the Cruciatus Curse. And Harry's parents died from the killing curse. It's just NOT appropriate for a classroom! HG_

 _That is true, but we are already at time where we are up against those types of curses. Remember my Father and his fellow Death Eaters at the quidditch World Cup? Those are the spells they were throwing out. People are dying out there Hermione. The more we know the better we can protect ourselves. DM_

She took a while to respond but when she did, she agreed.

 _I guess you're right Draco. Perspective is key. I just felt so bad for Neville! I suppose I need to thicken my skin. HG_

Xxx

It was the morning of the day when the Triwizard Tournament participants would be revealed and Hermione and I skipped breakfast in order to practice Occlumency.

I thought I knew everything about her and for the most part I did. Hermione had just failed to mention that her mother was so distant and unaffectionate. The more of her memories that I saw, the more I appreciated my own mother. In fact, when Hermione thought about her Mother it seemed to fuel her ability to use Occlumency, she was a natural.

"I think that's enough for today, you really are meant for this Hermione, a true natural. Mother would be so proud." I told her as I handed her a piece of chocolate to reenergize her.

"Thank you," she said with a lazy smile before taking a bite. "Occlumency really is exhausting, I don't know how you do it every day at the Manor."

"You get used to it." I shrugged. "So are you excited about the big reveal tonight?"

"Yes! I can't help but be nervous though. I hope it's no one I know. I just want everyone involved to make it out of this Tournament in one piece!"

Xxx

 _Did Harry put his name in the Goblet of Fire? DM_

 _Of course not! How can you even think that? He is nowhere near clever or powerful enough to have hoodwinked the Goblet. Draco, I'm scared. Whoever put Harry's name in is definitely not a friend. He could die! HG_

 _I will try to write to mother to see if she knows anything, but the Ministry has been intercepting more and more owls lately. I doubt I will be able to get much information out of her. I am really surprised that Crouch is actually letting Harry compete. I felt certain that Dumbledore would get him out of the Tournament somehow. DM_

 _This is just a nightmare. Harry is terrified. Ron is furious because he apparently wants to have eternal glory. And I am in between them trying to keep things peaceful even though I am freaking out about the Tournament. HG_

 _Hey, I know you are scared, but you are going to have to trust me. We will get through this okay? We will figure out a way to help Potter together okay? DM_

 _Okay. Thank you Draco, for everything. HG_

Xxx

Over the next few weeks we learned that the First Task would be dragons. And we came to the conclusion that the only way Harry could get around a dragon would be with his Firebolt.

Xxx

 _I hate to admit this, and I will deny it if you quote me on it, but I am really impressed with how Harry handled that Hungarian Horntail. He not only got the egg but completely disposed of the dragon! DM_

 _He was great wasn't he? I was on the edge of my seat the entire time! The other Champions did well too. I was a little confused by Fleur's tactic at first, but she did successfully put the dragon to sleep. HG_

 _Ha! Yeah, just in time for the Welsh Green to snore fire at her and catch her jacket on fire! I was really surprised that Viktor didn't use his broom like Harry did, but his blinding spell was a pretty good one. DM_

 _I kind of felt bad for the poor blind Chinese Firebolt stumbling around! Now what Cedric did, transfiguring that rock into a dog, that took real skill. I was surprised he didn't get more points for that. I know McGonagall is probably proud. HG_

 _He would have gotten more points if he hadn't gotten burned so badly. So what clue did the golden egg give? DM_

 _Nothing yet. When Harry opened it, it made awful screeching noises. So far I have no idea. At least we have until after Christmas to figure it out. HG_

 _I heard Dumbledore is supposed to have a big announcement tomorrow night at the feast. What do you think it will be? DM_

 _Hopefully a clue for the 2nd task, but I highly doubt that. We will have to wait and see! HG_

Xxx

"Oh my gosh Hermione! I can't believe there is going to be a ball! It is just like a Fairy Tale! We will have to go to Hogsmeade and get dresses as soon as possible!" Ginny exclaimed as we made our way back to the common room after dinner.

I was not nearly as excited about the ball as she was, considering the fact that I couldn't go with Draco.

"Who will we even go with?" I asked her.

"Who cares who we go with as long as we have dates!? I secretly hope Harry will ask me, but I know he's got a crush on that Ravenclaw girl."

"Cho Chang? Yeah he was pretty much drooling over her at breakfast the other day. I'm sure loads of other boys want to go with you." I said, still moping over the fact that I couldn't go with Draco to the Yule Ball.

"Maybe, hey, how come you aren't as excited about this as I am? Come on, it will be fun. I'll do your make up. I learned a few tricks from Witch Weekly we can try."

She was looking at me waiting for me to explain why I seemed down, so I made up something up.

"I, um, there isn't anyone I want to go with, but I don't want to go without a date."

"Don't worry," my friend reassured me, "we will find you a perfect gentleman." My ginger friend promised.

Xxx

We were in Myrtle's bathroom relaxing after a long Occlumency lesson.

"Draco, what are we going to do? We can't go to the dance solo and we can't go to the dance together." I said, wallowing in self-pity.

"I know, I know. We are just going to have to find other dates." I said, not knowing what other options there were.

"Easy for you to say, you're the most handsome boy in school." She groaned.

"Hermione, you are the most gorgeous girl in the entire world and there is no one I would rather go to this ball with; but we will just have to endure the company of other people for a night."

"Fine… will you help me find a date? There is no way I am going with Harry or Ron…"

I started to say no, none of my friends would go with her, but then I came up with the perfect plan.

"Actually yes, yes I will help you get a date."

Xxx

"Viktor, this is Hermione, say hello to her."

He bowed down to the surprised Hermione and kissed her hand, as was the Bulgarian way.

"Hullo Hermioninny." Viktor Krum said at last and I realized he would probably never fully be able to say her name.

"It is nice to meet you Viktor Krum." Hermione politely responded, obviously pleased with his chivalry.

Maybe I should kiss her hand too... I thought to myself.

"Now Hermione, Viktor here is not officially allowed to date due to his vigorous school and professional quidditch schedule; however, he does in fact have a secret affair of sorts going on back in Bulgaria..."

"Not affair. I love Marisa. Why must we meet in bathroom?" Viktor stated, offended and confused.

"Well Viktor if you let me finish I will tell you. Hermione here, is my Marisa. And just like you and Marisa, we cannot be together. In fact, no one in the school can even know about this, or our lives would be at stake. Do you understand?"

"Yes, on my honor, I will keep your secret." Viktor responded, placing his right fist over his heart. He was so dramatic, but trustworthy.

"Brilliant. Now since you can't bring Marisa here, and I can't go to the ball with Hermione, I thought I could trust you to escort her. What do you think?"

At this time Viktor turned to Hermione and bowed again.

"Hermioninny, I would be proud to take you to ball. You will go with me?" Viktor said to her.

"Gladly, thank you Viktor." Hermione said, with a quick curtsey. Oh great now she is doing it. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright Viktor, I wouldn't want you to miss breakfast, a Champion needs his strength!"

As soon as we said our goodbyes to Krum and had Myrtle's bathroom to ourselves we talked about what had just happened.

"I know you said you would get me a date, but I never expected it to be him! My friends are going to be so shocked!" She said excitedly.

"Hey now, don't get too excited, this is all just for show. Remember?" I said.

"Oh Draco hush, you know I only have eyes for you." She responded before laying a quick kiss on my lips.

We had never needed words to confirm what we were to each other, we both just knew. We belonged, mind, body and soul, to one another and I was the happiest guy on earth knowing that she was mine and I was hers.

Xxx

"I can't believe you won't tell your very best girl friend who your mysterious date is to the Yule Ball!" Ginny whined as we sat eating our lunch.

"Oh hush, I've told you a thousand times now. It's a _surprise_ ! Besides you need to figure out who you are going with, and worry less about my date, missy!"

"Trust me a date is not an issue." Ginny said with a wink "It's the dress that's an issue. I was hoping to go this weekend to Hogsmeade to pick out a dress, but it seems that Mum has already bought me one. She is supposed to send it to me in the post. It should arrive today actually. I hope it's a good one. I don't want to show up to the ball in some knitted disaster!"

"I'm sure your dress will be lovely. Will you still help me find a dress? I need all the help I can get." I said, wishing my own mum knew or cared a bit about dresses and balls.

Ginny started to respond but before she could, owls carrying parcels started soaring into the Great Hall from every direction.

Soon, a package dropped on top of Ginny's plate and her family owl Errol rolled across the table.

"I hope you were finished eating!" I said laughing at the bird.

My laughter was interrupted by a small owl that I didn't recognize. It was hovering over me with a large parcel in its claws.

"Well, thank you," I said to the owl as I took the package.

Instead of flying away the owl landed on my shoulder. I assumed it wanted a treat, so I gave it some of my toast. It still didn't fly away.

"Looks like your mum sent to you a dress too!" Ginny said, ignoring my new owl friend and referring to my box. "Let's take these upstairs and try them on before our next class!" She exclaimed, jumping out of her seat.

"I'll be right up." I said looking at the owl that was still on my shoulder.

Then I saw it; a note tied to its leg. I quickly unraveled it.

 _My name is Nysa, I belong to you now._

I gasped as I read the note. Only one person could have gifted me an owl and bought me what I assumed to be a dress, Narcissa Malfoy.

Xxx

 _Draco Malfoy, your mother has truly outdone herself! H.G_

 _So I guess she picked out a good dress? DM_

 _Oh Draco! It is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen! And it fits like it was made for me! And, Nysa, the owl she gave me is so smart! She and Crookshanks actually get along! Who would have known! HG_

 _Well, knowing Mother, I'm sure that dress is a one of a kind design made specifically for you. She is friends with loads of designers. I can't wait to see you in it! DM_

 _I just wish you could go to the ball with me instead of that pig-nosed Pansy Parkinson. HG_

 _You and me both. She showed me the color of her dress today, so that Mother can have my dress robes coordinate…not going to happen. She picked puke green! DM_

 _How ghastly! Hey do you think instead of Occlumency, we can practice the ballroom dances tomorrow? As Krum's date I have to go out with the rest of the champions and their dates first. I am really nervous; you have to make sure I get it right! HG_

 _Of course! I need to practice dancing as well as practice not gagging when I see Pansy's dress. DM_

Xxx

Later that day we were in my Godfather's class when I heard some angry whispering. I looked up to see Hermione storming away from Harry and Ron and out of the classroom.

I looked to my Godfather with mild desperation on my face; hoping he would give me a sign that meant I could leave the class and follow her. He simply rolled his eyes in response.

I took that as a yes.

I found her in our usual spot.

"What happened in there Hermione?"

"That oaf Ronald Weasley had the nerve to assume that I couldn't get a date!"

"W—" My response was cut off by her next statement.

"I wanted to tell that ginger baboon that not only is my date Viktor Krum but my boyfriend is Draco Malfoy! And that he can take his sorry, dateless rump elsewhere!"

"You didn't tell him about me, right?"

"No, of course not, Draco. I didn't even tell him about Krum. I decided I would keep that a surprise until the ball." She said proudly.

"Hermione that is bloody brilliant! I thought you'd already told them about Krum! I can't wait to see their faces!"

"Just wait until the day that they find out about you! That is going to rock their worlds!"

xxx

"1, 2, 3. 1 ,2, 3. Okay, I think you are letting your nerves get the best of you, you have to relax and let me lead." I told her as we practiced dancing, the day before the ball.

"Sorry, you're right, let's try again."

"Wait; take a deep breath, in and out" I said, trying to reassure her.

She did as I said.

She knew all the steps; she was just over thinking it; the breathing seemed to help.

"1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3. See? You are perfect. You are going to do great tomorrow night!"

"You don't have to say that" She said shyly as we continued to dance in the empty girls' lavatory.

"I know I don't, but I truly mean it. Once you let go a bit, you are as graceful as a swan."

Xxx

It was finally here, the night of the Yule Ball. Draco's mother had sent me the most beautiful dress and heels. They were a very light shade of grey with just a hint of shine that made it almost silver. The delicate fabric wrapped around my neck, exposing my back; it was so thin & light that I almost felt naked. It form-fitted to every inch of me; and to add to its allure there was a thigh high slit on the right side. All of the ruby and silver jewelry that Draco and his mother had given me accented it perfectly.

Ginny and I had worked all afternoon on my hair and makeup. We used a couple of spells on my hair; one to elongate it, one to thicken it, one to straighten it. My hair was now almost a foot longer, loads thicker, straight, and pulled to one shoulder. My makeup was fairly natural with the exception of my subtly glittering eyelids.

"Are you ready to go?" Ginny asked, impatiently.

"You go on without me," I said to her as I put on my ruby earrings, "I'll be right behind you."

"You are holding out until the very end aren't you?" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"I told you it's a surprise!"

"Fine! See you, and whoever your date is, at the ball!"

I took a deep breath in, then out, and took one last look in the mirror before I left Gryffindor tower. I had never seen myself look so beautiful. I blushed as I realized how vain I was being and made my way down to the Great Hall.

Xxx

I knew that Hermione was going to meet Krum at the foot of the grand staircase near the Great Hall, so I forced Pansy to hover in that area with me.

"Draco, can we just go inside now?" Pansy whined as I suddenly came to the realization that her voice sounded as appealing as nails on a chalkboard.

"Bloody hell Pansy, can I not get a moment of peace before I'm forced to dance with you? Just go save us some seats." I snapped at her, a bit too rudely. Oh well.

As soon as Pansy walked away I saw her, Hermione Jean Granger coming down the stairs towards Krum. She was the most stunning creature I had ever seen in my life. I stared at her as she walked down the stairs and we locked eyes.

The fabric clung to her every curve, her supple breasts, her thin waist, and her perfectly formed hips. Her toned right leg stepped out of the dress with each step she took. I felt a stiffening in my pants and quickly thought of Pansy's puke green dress to make it go away.

I nodded to her before entering the Great Hall to join my date. I knew I would spend the rest of my night envying Victor Krum.

Xxx

I watched her all night; Viktor twirled her around and around until the dance was over. When forced to dance with Pansy I made sure to dance near Hermione. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. And neither could any other male student. Pansy was livid! She ended up leaving the ball early out of pure jealousy; I didn't know what I ever saw in that girl.

I stayed until the ball was over, hoping that I would get a chance talk to Hermione.

As the band packed their instruments and the last of the students started exiting the Great Hall, I saw her fighting with Ron again. What sort of vile things was he saying to her now?

"You're nothing but a young piece of arse to him!" Ron spit at Hermione.

That was all it took before I started marching over that way, grabbing my wand; she was pulling her own wand out now.

"You shut your mouth right now Ronald Weasley or I promise I will hex you!" Hermione threatened.

Viktor Krum stopped me before I could blow my cover and help Hermione.

"No," he said placing his hand on my chest. "We must protect your secret. I go help Hermioninny." He said to me.

I nodded to him, adjusted my dress robes, and he left to help her. I watched as Krum punched Ron square in the face, knocking him to the ground. I couldn't help but laugh as Harry struggled to help Ron up and get him out of the Great Hall.

"Dance is over now." Victor bellowed to the few remaining students that were present.

He then kissed Hermione's hand, bowed, and left the Great Hall. The rest of the people left with their dates and the band followed. Soon it was just Hermione and me.

I started to walk towards her but something stopped me. Someone entered the room.

"Don't mind me; I simply thought you might like some music." Dumbledore said as he used his wand to animate some discarded classical instruments leftover from the initial waltz. "Goodnight." He said as he exited the Hall and closed the doors behind him.

Once again Hermione and I were alone in the Great Hall turned ballroom, but this time we were surrounded by beautiful music.

"May I?" I asked as I bowed my head and offered my hand. She giggled a bit before responding.

"Why of course!" She said as her eyes gleamed.

I took her right hand in my left and placed my right hand on her waist. I didn't follow the steps we had practiced I simply led her around the ballroom to the rhythm. I twirled her and dipped her and twirled her around some more; she was breathtaking.

"You are flawless," I told her as we moved as one. "I hope that Weasel didn't ruin your night. Why was he so cruel to you anyways?"

"Thank you," she blushed, "he was just jealous of Krum."

"He's not the only one." I said as I dipped her low. "I spent the whole night wishing I was your date."

"You and me both. Viktor Krum is nice, but no match when it comes to intellect." She giggled as we continued to dance.

When the song came to a crescendo I picked her up, held her above me, and spun around, never taking my eyes off of hers. She was the most incredible girl on earth, and I knew I would never grow tired of being with her.

When I finally put her down she wrapped her arms around my neck. I responded by placing my hands on her hips and swaying us gently back and forth to the music. The song was slow and simple, but romantic.

I leaned in close to her ear and whispered.

"I love you Hermione."

Her response was immediate and physical. From the moment I whispered those words she started a trail of kisses from my ear, across my cheek, finally landing on my mouth.

"I love you too Draco Malfoy!" she said between kisses.

I gripped her hips and pulled her against me. She reacted well, tightening her embrace around my neck. As we stood there kissing one another her lips parted and I took a chance. I let the tip of my tongue slowly caress her bottom lip.

"mmmm." She quietly moaned into my mouth.

I could feel a twinge of excitement between my legs and ignored it, not wanting to ruin the moment.

The next move was hers; she leaned forward into our kiss and playfully bit my lip.

I half chuckled, half moaned as she did.

I knew I had to regain control or else the thing in my pants would become extremely noticeable.

With all the power I had, I willed the stubborn beast down, and lessened the intensity of my kisses.

Before long we stood, forehead to forehead, simply enjoying the music and each other as we swayed back in forth.

Xxx

"Last night was probably the greatest night of my life!" I told Draco on the train ride home for the holidays. I was smiling from ear to ear; I couldn't get over how lucky I was to have him, even if only in secret. "I am going to write Dumbledore as soon as possible thanking him for giving us the opportunity to dance together!"

"Mine too! And yes that's a great idea. He must be a romantic at heart, sweet old man. Will you bring me back some cotton candy?" He asked innocently.

"Of course I will, it's our new tradition, remember? One day I am going to take you to a Muggle carnival and we are going to have cotton candy made fresh for us!"

"Sounds brilliant! Hey, how did Ron's face look today?" Draco asked with a chuckle.

"Awful! Apparently Krum broke his nose in two places and the impact gave him two black eyes. I wrote his mother to apologize and explain what happened, so I am certain he will get an earful when he gets home." I said somewhat vindictively.

"He deserves it! Do you need me to do any research for the 2nd task over the holidays?"

"No, last time I saw Harry he swore to me that he'd figured it out, so I guess we are off the hook for now."

Xxx

I awoke on Christmas morning to a few gifts from my parents and a few too many gifts from Narcissa and Draco.

Draco bought me several rare books on Occlumency, a book of advanced spells, forest green pajamas, a beautifully ornate jewelry box, a silver ring and a few treats for my two pets.

Narcissa bought me the new works of all my favorite witch and wizard authors, one too many pieces of clothing, a book of wizarding puzzles, a top of the line one of a kind personalized trunk for my school things, and fancy new cage for Nysa.

I was so grateful for all of the gifts, but it was the silver ring that stood out the most.

At first glance, it simply looked like a thin, wavy silver band, but once you saw the underside of it, you knew it was much more than that. It was a snake.

By wearing this ring, I was subtly proclaiming that my heart belonged to a Slytherin boy. I couldn't be more proud of it. And I knew that one day I would turn the ring around and expose the small snake's head to the world.

Xxx

Once we were back at school, the usual chaos that came with being best friends with Harry Potter resumed.

 _Draco, meet me as soon as possible I have a bit of an emergency! HG_

Xxx

"What wrong?" I exclaimed as I ran into the bathroom.

"It's Harry, it's the 2nd task, he lied! He hasn't figured it out yet and we have less than 24 hours to do so!" She burst out in a state of panic.

"Hermione don't worry we will figure this out." I said, grabbing her arms and trying to calm her down. "Breathe, okay? Breathe!"

She did as I said and after a while she spoke.

"The egg said he would have to search for something, something taken, in the Black Lake for an hour. We have to figure out how he can hold his breath for that long."

"We can figure it out; we will read all of the books in the library if we have to."

"I am about to meet Harry and Ron there now." She said.

"Here's the plan, I'll take the Herbology section, you take Transfiguration, and assign Harry and Ron to other sections. I'll write to you if I find anything."

"Okay, that could work, just don't blow your cover..."

Xxx

I had been in the Herbology section for hours and I had found nothing, it was now well past midnight.

Suddenly I heard the repetitive thud of a certain prosthetic leg; a leg that belonged to MadEye Moody. What was he doing here?

I walked towards where he was and made sure to hide behind the shelves.

"Granger. Weasley. Professor McGonagall would like to see you two in her office." Moody said before telling Potter to go to bed.

What could Professor McGonagall want with Ron and Hermione at almost 1 o'clock in the morning?

Hermione and Ron, who looked as confused as I was, reluctantly followed after Professor Moody; what the bloody hell was going on?

Then it hit me... they were what was being taken. They are what Harry must find. Or maybe Hermione is what Krum must find. Either way, Hermione could potentially drown in the Black Lake. I knew I had to help Harry figure out how to save her, just in case Krum failed.

I continued to read book after book for the next 2 hours.

Finally, I found it. Gillyweed. A plant that enables a human to grow gills and webbing for an hour at a time!

I slammed the book closed and ran out of the library. I knew there was only one place in the castle where I could find such a plant. In my Godfather's supply closet.

I ran as swiftly and as quietly as I could, knowing that if I got caught Hermione's life could be at stake.

"Alohamora!" I whispered as I came upon the storage room door. The lock immediately came undone.

Everything inside was arranged alphabetically.

G, g, g, I thought for myself as I searched for that letter. Finally, there it was Gillyweed! I grabbed the jar and quickly closed the door behind me.

I knew I couldn't go back to the Slytherin common room, not just yet. I ran to the one place I always went, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Think, Draco, think! I thought to myself once I got there. I paced as I tried to figure out a way to get the Gillyweed to Potter without blowing my cover. And after a few moments it came to me.

"Dobby." I whispered into the empty bathroom.

Nothing happened.

"Dobby, please, I need your help!"

As I waited in silence I wondered if I was a fool to think that Father's old house elf would remember that I had always been kind to him. Before I could think on it any further, I heard the snap of apparation.

"Dobby! You came!" I exclaimed with excitement.

"Why of course, Dobby is never forgetting the kindness of his former young Master! How can Dobby help?" The free elf said with a subtle bow.

"Dobby I need you to take this to Harry Potter. His friend's lives depend on him eating this tomorrow at noon. Do you understand?" As I handed him the jar of gillyweed

"Why is Mister Potter needing gillyweed?" Dobby asked.

"Tomorrow at noon precisely he will need to eat this to be underwater for an hour. His friends are going to be trapped in the Black Lake and he must be the one to save them. Can you get this to him Dobby?"

"Anything to help my friend, Harry Potter." Dobby said happily, preparing to leave.

"One more thing Dobby."

"Yes?"

"Harry Potter cannot, under any circumstances, know that I helped him. Okay? You must take the credit for this. Am I clear?"

Dobby nodded before snapping his fingers and apparating away.

Xxx

I didn't sleep a wink the night before, too worried about Hermione. Part of me wanted to jump into the Black Lake and save her myself; but the time had finally come, the hour was almost up. Any moment now the remaining champions would emerge from the water with the rescued.

Any second now.

My knuckles were white as I gripped onto the railings, watching the water like a hawk.

Any second now.

Cheers rang out as Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang's heads broke the surface of the water.

Come on, come on. Where is Hermione?

I found myself holding my breath as I continued to wait.

Finally, the head of a shark came out of the water along with Hermione.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the soaking wet Hermione gasped for hair.

My love was alive.

"Well go on then!" I barked at Grabbe and Goyle. "Go get Krum and his filthy mudblood some towels!"

Xxx

 _I can't believe you did it! I just wish I could tell Harry that it was you instead of Dobby! Thank you so much Draco! I knew I could count on you! HG_

 _Oh it was nothing really. Anything for you... DM_

Xxx

 _They absolutely cannot let the Tournament continue now that Barty Crouch has been found dead! HG_

 _The way I heard it, the Minister of Magic is afraid to look like a coward, so he is wanting to continue the Tournament. DM_

 _That's preposterous! How can they possibly let something like this go on when someone has died here at Hogwarts!? Something is so terribly wrong here Draco... I am really scared for Harry. HG_

 _Don't worry Hermione, with Dumbledore here and the Auror, Moody, Harry should be safe. DM_

 _I sure hope so Draco, I am just ready for this final task to be finished so we can relax a bit. HG._

 _Have you seen the quidditch pitch? A wicked maze is in the process of growing for the 3rd task. DM_

 _Yes, Hagrid was bragging about it earlier. It looks menacing so far and it isn't even finished growing! HG_

Xxx

It was the day of the 3rd and final task, all of the students and teachers entered the stadium through a long dark tunnel that went underneath the bleachers.

Once we were all situated in the stands facing the entrance to the maze, the Champions came through the tunnel.

Each section of the crowd roared as their favorite witch or wizard came forth. As I cheered for Krum with my fellow Slytherin arse holes, I located Hermione in the crowd. She looked so festive in her Gryffindor colors. I watched her and Ginny hold a banner up. I saw glint of silver in the light that was the snake ring I had bought her. I smiled to myself as Dumbledore made his announcement.

"At the sound of the cannon Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory will enter the maze first, since they are tied for 1st place."

As soon as he finished speaking, Filch sounded the cannon; and just like that, the final task had begun.

The crowd continued to cheer after all of the champions had entered the maze. Unfortunately for us spectators the hedges had grown so tall that we could not see into the maze. We simply had to wait for someone to win.

After about 45 minutes, red sparks arose in the sky, meaning that a champion needed help.

The crowd regained their lost momentum as everyone speculated who had sent the sparks up.

A team of trained wizards on broomsticks took off from the perimeter of the maze and quickly made their way towards the sparks.

Fifteen minutes later, Fleur Delacour was removed from the maze.

Her headmaster and classmates swarmed around her to make sure she was okay.

Soon she was up and calling them all off in rapid French. I assumed that she was pissed about not being able to complete the last task.

Once Fleur was deemed OK and seated amongst her colleagues the crowd quieted once more.

I glanced over at Hermione to see her nervously biting her nails.

Poor girl she was so worried about her friend.

About 30 minutes later more sparks flew up, this time it was Krum.

He was dragged out of the maze, too heavy to be carried, by 2 men and laid at Karkaroff's feet. Karkaroff scowled at the unconcious Krum before using the "levicorpus" spell to levitate him onto the bleachers.

Approximately 30 more minutes later Viktor Krum came to. He was then scolded by Karkaroff and sent to sit out of his sight.

Poor guy, I thought to myself.

Now we all waited for the two Hogwarts champions.

Another hour and a half passed by, the crowd had become restless. People had broken out playing cards, some had dozed off, and others simply stared into space. The task had officially been going on for about 3 hours.

Out of nowhere Potter appeared holding the Triwizard Cup and Cedric Diggory.

The crowd jumped up cheering excitedly. Music played triumphantly as the student body celebrated a Hogwarts win.

I, however, was frozen. Something was wrong. Harry was lying over Cedric's body protectively and Cedric wasn't moving.

I looked over to Hermione who had noticed the same thing I had. She's started descending the stadium stairs, never taking her eyes off of Harry and Cedric.

I headed down the stairs as well, prepared to help her in any way that I could.

As she got to the bottom of the stadium the teachers were realizing what had happened and started coming down the bleachers. I made my way through the crowd, quickly grabbing her and pulled her into the tunnel, away from sight.

"Let me go!" She exclaimed as she struggled to get away from me, tears streaming down her face. "I need to help Harry!"

"There isn't anything you can do right now. The teachers need to talk to him first. They need to find out what happened!"

"No, no, let me go!" She struggled.

"Hermione STOP! LISTEN to me!" I said trying to get through to her.

She stopped struggling for a moment and looked up at me.

"He's dead isn't he? Cedric's dead." She whispered through her tears.

"Yes, I think so." I told her reluctantly.

She buried her head in my chest as she sobbed.

As we stood there in the dark tunnel, 2 people came towards us, then walked right passed us, exiting the arena. As the two people passed us I made sure to obscure Hermione's head, they didn't seem to notice us. I soon realized that it was Harry Potter and Madeye Moody.

A few minutes later Dumbledore and my Godfather came through the tunnel, yelling.

"Did you see them? Which way did they go?" They demanded of us.

Hermione simply looked stunned, not having realized that Harry and Moody had passed by.

I held my arm out and pointed towards the exit and Dumbledore quickly ran that way.

I was now face to face with my Godfather.

My Godfather grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me away from Hermione.

"Go back to the stands before someone sees you two together!" He yelled before following Dumbledore.

Once they were gone, I whispered to Hermione.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I told her, and I led us back to the castle.

Xxx

We sat sitting against the wall in our usual spot trying to get through the facts. Everything would change.

"We are all in danger now." She mumbled.

"You're right." I said with my head in my hands.

"What will you and your mother do? How will you survive with your father doing Voldemort's bidding?"

"I don't know, but I think that's what Dumbledore wants to talk to me about tonight. Just don't worry Hermione, we will figure this out." I said trying to comfort her.

"How can I not worry? I'm trying to figure out how to live in a world where Voldemort is back and everyone and everything I love is in danger." She said exacerbated.

"I don't know what the future holds, but I promise I will always protect you!" I said to her and I meant it. "Okay? No matter what happens, Mother and I will protect you!"

She seemed a bit taken aback with my tone so I continued in a much calmer one.

"Hermione, I love you. And you and Mother, you two are my family. And family takes care of each other, always."

Xxx

I now sat in Dumbledore's office waiting for him to arrive.

When Dumbledore finally came in, I waited for him to take a seat at his desk before I spoke.

"Professor is this about Voldemort?" I boldly asked.

"Yes, Draco, yes it is." He said before conjuring himself a glass and a bottle of brandy.

He poured himself some before speaking again.

"Draco, how strong are your feelings towards Miss. Granger?"

I was taken a bit off guard by his question, but I answered honestly.

"I would give my life for her Sir." I responded confidently.

"Draco, my child, I can't stress to you enough the seriousness of what is to come. I simply need to know without a doubt where your loyalties lie."

"Absolutely Professor, I'll do anything to prove to you, I am not my Father!"

"I understand that you are quite gifted at Occlumency." Dumbledore mused and I nodded in response. "Will you let me though your guards and into your mind?"

"Yes Sir, of course sir." I said letting go of any boundaries on my thoughts and preparing to let him in my head.

He didn't waste time. He wandlessly entered my thoughts.

Soon he was looking at memories of Hermione and me. Memories of my mother and me. Seeing my own private thoughts.

After years of practicing occlumency, it was painful to let someone as powerful as him in.

When he was finished I massaged my temples and struggled to relax. My head was throbbing and I felt dizzy. I knew that if he didn't trust me now, he never would.

"Eat this," Dumbledore said handing me a lemon candy.

I took the candy and put it in my mouth, sucking on it lazily.

"Draco," he continued to speak, "I will tell you the same thing that I have told Mr. Potter. You will soon have to choose between what is right and what is easy. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." I told him, honestly.

"Well then I think it is time you learned about the Order of the Phoenix." He said before gulping back his brandy. "It is an organization I first put together, before you were born, to battle Lord Voldemort. I am reorganizing it now, because the Ministry will inevitably deny Voldemort's return. I know you are still quite young, but in a year or two, I would like you to be a member, like your Godfather. What do you think about that?"

"Of course, it would be an honor, Sir."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes Sir, anything to protect Hermione."

"Great, great. We will talk again soon. Enjoy your summer Draco and never lose faith in Miss Granger; I believe your lives are intertwined."

And that was the last thing he said before sending me out of his office.

Xxx

"What did he say to you?" Hermione said on the train ride home.

"It was really odd. I think he just wanted to make sure he could trust me. Then once he knew he could, he offered me a place in his secret group, the Order of the Phoenix."

"What is the Order of the Phoenix?"

We sat there until I'd told her everything that Dumbledore had said to me.

"You know what this means right?" She asked, not waiting for a response, "Dumbledore is building an army!"

After that we said our goodbyes and parted ways for the summer.


	10. 1995 Spinner's End

_August 16_ _th_ _, 1995_

"Severus, I am so glad to see you!" Narcissa said as she held her dear friend tightly.

"I am certainly pleased to see you as well." He said taking her appearance in. "You look well Cissy; I assume this means you have _not_ been staying at Shell Cottage often."

"Why bother when Lucius is rarely home…or when he is he sleeps all day because he has been out all night! It is awful Severus! Have you seen the headlines? What they do at these…these revels… it is awful!" She took a deep breath and they took their seats. "But what can I do… I can't leave him."

"Since the Dark Lord's return, I have noticed that Lucius is quite the friend to the Minister. Promoting the lie that Voldemort has not returned. Filling Fudge's head with the idea that Dumbledore is out for his job…"

"Right, well, at least it is keeping him busy. I'd much rather have him at the Ministry spilling his bile than at revels torturing Muggleborns! I can hardly face him. I can't stop thinking about how that boy who died… Diggory was it? He was so young. Not much older than my Draco… Meanwhile, I have been thinking about how I can possibly help the resistance…" Narcissa stated as she poured herself some tea.

"You couldn't possibly risk something like that!" Severus stated, shocked.

"It's the least I can do. Neither you nor I want a repeat of 14 years ago… I've heard whispers that Dumbledore is reforming the Order. Is that true?"

"Yes…but how could you possibly-?"

"I want to give them Shell Cottage. They can use it as a safe house." She said proudly.

"And what if you yourself need a safe house? What then? You can't just give away your one place of fortitude!"

"Severus, not you, I, nor Draco for that matter will be escaping anytime soon; I think you know that. At this point, in order to protect ourselves, we must play our parts. Just as we have always done." She said solemnly.

"Cissy, have you lost your mind!? If we all 'play our parts' as you say, then Draco will end up taking this!" He exclaimed, rolling up his sleeve and revealing his Dark Mark.

"Do you have a better plan? I can't escape and it's not like Draco can either. Lucky for him he is away at Hogwarts seventy-five percent of the year; he is safe there… I will do everything I can to postpone him taking the mark. In the meantime, Dumbledore seems to have faith in this Potter boy; I think we should too. If we lay low, play our parts, do what little we can to help...maybe, just maybe, Potter will pull through and everything will work out in the end."

"If only we could be so lucky…"

"And in the unfortunate case that the Potter boy does not…work out…then at least we will be on the winning side..."

"You do have a point…" Severus muttered.

For a while they sat and thought over everything that had been said. They had always been comfortable with each other, the silence was never awkward. In ways they felt that as long as they were there together, that they were safe.

After a while, Narcissa moved to sit on the sofa next to her longtime friend.

She sat, turned herself towards him and took his hands in hers. His hands were worn and scarred from years of potion making, yet they were still soft.

"Severus, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything for you Cissy."

"Promise me, that no matter what happens in the crazy world we live in, that you, Draco, Hermione, and I will make it out alive." She said looking into his eyes.

"I cannot make such a promise."

"Humor me then." She said holding his hands a little tighter.

"I will always, do what I must to ensure your safety and the safety of the children." He was surprised by the intimacy of her touch, but couldn't help but be comforted by the warmth of her hands.

Her perfume was nice, inviting even.

"I'm sorry Severus," she murmered, backing away and letting go of his hands. "I'm sorry I rely so heavily on you. The life you live is… stressful enough. I can't tell you how valuable your friendship has been to me over the years. You've also been an excellent role model to Draco. I couldn't ask for a better friend…"

She was facing him then.

"Sometimes I wonder," She continued, "what things would be like… if they could have turned out differently…if… you and…never mind. I should get going…"

Narcissa and Severus soon cut their yearly meeting short and said their goodbyes; but Narcissa couldn't shake the thoughts spinning in her head. What if things had worked out differently between her and Severus? What if he had been the Father of her son?

That would never have happened, she decided at last, because he loved another, always.


	11. Year 5

Over the summer, weirdness in the wizarding world continued.

 _Can you believe the fools that Fudge is making the Ministry out to be? How can they deny that You-Know-Who is back! And the nasty things that they are saying about Harry and Dumbledore! I just can't stand to read_ The Daily Prophet _anymore! Despicable! HG_

 _I know! People need to know the truth! A second Wizarding War is coming and no one except the Order is doing anything to prepare for it! How is Harry handling all of this? DM_

 _Dumbledore wrote Ron and me letters as soon as school ended, telling us not to say anything to him. I think he is somehow trying to protect him. Things are bad out there Draco. Even my muggle parents realize that something is wrong. HG_

Xxx

 _Hermione I am really scared. With Voldemort back, Father is eager to get back in his favor. He is talking about me taking Dark Mark by the time I turn 16! DM_

 _That's not okay! What does your mother say about it? Is there anything she can do to change his mind? HG_

 _She won't be able to change his mind, but she is working to delay his decision. She is taking a stand and fighting for my "youth;" I really hope it works. At least I am safe once I get to Hogwarts. I can't wait go back to school so I can talk to Dumbledore and see what the Order wants me to do. DM_

Xxx

 _Hermione, tell Dumbledore and the Order that I overheard my Father say something. He said You-Know-Who is looking for something, something he didn't have before; it's in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic! DM_

 _What do you mean? What is it that he's after?! HG_

 _I don't know Hermione. Just tell Dumbledore that the Order needs to protect the Department of Mysteries! HG_

 _Got it. Sending Nysa with a letter now. HG_

Xxx

 _Draco! Harry was attacked by Dementors and had to violate the under aged magic decree to protect himself! Fudge tried to have him expelled, but Dumbledore insisted that he have a proper hearing first! The Ministry is putting him on trial next week! Ron and I are going to stay at the Order's headquarters for the last few days of the summer. I am super freaked out. If Harry's trial doesn't go well he can get expelled from Hogwarts! HG_

 _That's ludicrous! Fudge is off his rocker! He just wants to have Harry discredited completely so that everyone will believe that we are all fine and well, while Voldemort rises to power! DM_

Xxx

 _Do you want to meet on the train this year or at Flourish & Blotts? DM_

 _We will be able to talk longer if we meet at Flourish & Blotts. HG_

Xxx

"Draco!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around me and pressed her lips to mine. "I have missed you so much!"

I kissed her for a long time before I responded to her. I was so thankful to have that hidden room in Flourish & Blotts to ourselves.

"I've missed you too Hermione! How has your time with the Order been?" I asked her as I pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

"They treat us all like we are still 11! They refuse to tell us anything. I told Dumbledore what you said about You-Know-Who and he took me seriously then but told me not to tell the others. I hate all of this secret keeping from Harry. It was bad enough that I couldn't write to him all summer. The poor guy is still a wreck about Cedric's death." She finished breathlessly.

I gave her a chance to breathe before I questioned her further.

"How did his trial go?"

"Fine, I suppose. The Ministry tried to pull a fast one and rescheduled it at the last minute. Luckily Dumbledore came to his rescue and brought a witness, so now Harry is able to return to Hogwarts." She said, still sounding a bit morose.

"Come here," I said, reaching for her arms as I continued to sit in my chair.

She smiled a bit as she got up and walked towards me. When she was close enough I grabbed her waist and pulled her into my lap. She giggled at last.

"There's the cheerful Hermione that I know and love!" I said before kissing her some more.

"Oh Draco, my love, I am so glad we can be near each other again, I thought the summer would never end!" She said as she looked into my eyes.

"Me neither" I said making up for lost time and by kissing her again. "I brought you something." I told her as I removed a long box out of my coat pocket.

"More jewelry Draco, you shouldn't have!" She said as she spotted the velvety box.

Never in a million years would she have imagined herself being this excited over jewelry, but Draco had such beautiful taste. When she opened it, revealing the bracelet that matched the snake ring I had bought her last year, she gasped.

"Draco! Wow! This is exquisite! And look! The snake's mouth is the clasp! How beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Nothing but the best for my Hermione! And this isn't just any bracelet; it has a protective charm on it. If anyone were to throw something at you, or use magic to do so, it will protect you. Things should simply bounce off when they come close to you. Mother helped me come up with the spell."

"Oh my! That's so clever! Thank you so much! One day, when it is safe to do so, I am going to shower you in gifts!"

Xxx

Soon I was sitting at the start of term feast with Harry, Ginny and Ron listening to Dumbledore welcome us all back. Suddenly, Dumbledore was interrupted by a short and stout woman wearing 10 too many shades of pink.

"She was at my hearing; she works for Fudge!" Harry whispered to us as the pink lady prepared to make a speech.

Xxx

"This is going to be utterly ridiculous! How can the Ministry interfere at Hogwarts like this?" Hermione said as we sat in Myrtle's after the start of term feast.

"This is just Fudge trying to show his authority and his arse! He really is a nutter. After everything that's happened this summer, how can he still be in denial about You-Know-Who's return?"

"I shudder to think of the bologna that that ghastly pink Umbridge woman will be teaching us tomorrow." She said, shaking her head.

"You and me both!"

Xxx

"This is a CHILDREN'S BOOK!" Hermione yelled, throwing Umbridge's Defense Against the Dark Arts for Beginners book into a toilet in Myrtle's bathroom. "She doesn't want us practicing spells at all! We are not going to learn how to defend ourselves one bit this year!"

"You're right, and I heard she gave this same book to students of every year! There is no way we are going to be able to pass our OWLs with this rubbish let alone prepare for the upcoming war!"

"What are we going to do Draco?" she asked, placing her hands around my neck.

I put my hands on her thin waist and responded.

"We are just going to have to work twice as hard; we will go through every book in the library on Defense Against the Dark Arts if we have to. And if we need help performing the spells we can ask my Godfather."

"Are you sure he will be willing to help us?" she asked before kissing me on the neck. What a tease!

"No, but we are the two smartest people in our grade, if we can't figure these spells out then no one can!" I told her before pulling her into a rather passionate array of kisses.

Xxx

 _Draco! That awful Umbridge lady has gone too far! She had Harry use a quill that cut every line he wrote into his hand! I told him to tell Dumbledore but he refuses! She absolutely cannot get away with using medieval punishment techniques! Who knows what she will do next!? HG_

 _I've heard of those! You literally cut into your skin and write with your own blood! I bet Harry's hand is killing him right now! Umbridge is definitely out of hand, but I understand why he didn't go to Dumbledore. He is probably trying to prove that he isn't just a child and that he is capable of standing his ground. It's a fool's errand, but you know Potter won't give up, no matter the cost, until everyone believes him. In the meantime, I think I know of something that will make his hand feel better. DM_

Xxx

"Here," he said as he handed me a bottle of yellow salve. "This is made from strained and pickled Murtlap tentacles. It helps with pain and swelling."

"Oh thank you Draco! Harry is going to be so grateful for this!" I said before planting a big kiss on his lips.

He wrapped his arms around me and we continued to kiss each other hungrily.

I combed my fingers through his hair as he let his hands slide down to my bum. Things had been getting really hot and heavy lately…

The tip of his tongue slowly caressed mine causing shivers to rush down my spine.

"Mmm…" I gently moaned, tightening my grip on his hair.

He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his hips and propped me up against the wall, deepening his kiss.

Suddenly I felt his manhood, large and hard, against my sensitive area. I opened my mouth to gasp but was quickly interrupted.

"Is that ALL you two do now a days?! Snog, snog, snog, ignore Myrtle, then snog, snog, snog some more!" Myrtle screeched while she floated above us.

I quickly removed my legs from around Draco's waist and separated my face from his.

"Sorry Myrtle, we were just leaving!" I said giggling and grabbing Draco's hand, pulling him towards the exit.

"She sure knows how to kill the mood, doesn't she?" Draco said before we parted.

"Every blasted time!"

Xxx

 _Things are just going to get worse around here with Umbridge as High Inquisitor. That is basically the Ministry giving her the ability to change whatever she wants at Hogwarts! HG_

 _Next thing, she will be replacing Dumbledore and then Hogwarts will be done for! I wouldn't even show up to her class if I wasn't afraid of her bloody Black Quill! DM_

 _Honestly, I couldn't agree more. Next time we meet up we should do some actual studying and less snogging deal? HG_

 _Well that's no fun! But yes, of course, we really need to prep for our OWLs. DM_

Xxx

 _Have you seen Umbridge's latest rules? "Boys and Girls cannot be within 8 inches of each other." "The use of Weasley products is henceforth prohibited." And my personal favorite "No music is to be played on school grounds." She is absolutely taking over the whole school. DM._

 _I heard she is going to start interviewing teachers next week! That will not go over well! HG_

 _I'm hoping that my Godfather will poison her! DM_

Xxx

 _Umbridge canceled quidditch and has taken all broomsticks up for "safe keeping!" This is ridiculous! Not only am I not allowed to play my sport but also I am denied the right to use my own broom! She has gone too far! DM_

Xxx

"Did you see poor Professor Trelawney's face when Umbridge tried to kick her off the grounds? Thank Godric that Dumbledore stepped in!" Hermione said throwing her hands up defeated.

"I was never a big fan of Trelawney, as you know, but that was just cruel! What's worse is that we aren't even learning anything from the library because she got rid of all the helpful books! We are going to fail our OWLs for sure! Then after that Voldemort and his goons are going to roast us alive!" I ranted angrily, kicking a wall.

"We have to do something." Hermione mumbled, stitching her eyebrows together.

"Hermione, I don't know what we can do… the only people here who know anything about defensive spells are teachers and they will lose their jobs if they help us." I said, giving up.

"Wait, that's it!" she exclaimed.

"What's it?" I asked, utterly lost.

"Harry knows more than anyone our age how to defend himself! He can teach us!"

It was a brilliant idea, but it had several flaws.

"That's great for you, but Potter isn't going to teach me, and where on Earth is he going to teach you? Please don't have him take over this bathroom again like during 2nd year, I really enjoy my time with you." I said, not entirely sure of her plan.

"Don't worry!" she said as she excitedly headed towards the exit. "I will figure everything out!"

Before she exited I called out to her.

"Okay…love you too!" I said somewhat sarcastically; that made her stop.

"Oh Draco I'm sorry, I almost forgot!" she said kissing me goodbye. "I love you too!"

Xxx

 _According to Sirius, Fudge is afraid that Dumbledore is making an army out of his students, so we are going to do just that! I have a long list of people who want to be taught by Harry, but we just need a place to meet, initially. They have a lot of questions for Harry. Would you like to go? I can steal Harry's invisibility cloak for you. HG_

 _Well of course I want to go! And you can always meet at the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade, no one is ever there. I think you should be really careful about this though. You have to be sure that you can trust these people. The last thing we need is to be expelled from Hogwarts by Umbridge! DM_

 _You're right, on both counts. Maybe I should have everyone sign a contract that is bound with a jinx. Will you help me with that? HG_

 _Of course! I have just the curse in mind! If anyone who signs the contract snitches they will breakout in boils, on their forehead, in the form of the word "snitch." And I think it scars for life! One more thing your group needs is a way to communicate, sort of like we do. DM_

 _I've already got that covered. I've spelled some coins to relay a couple of messages. Now what we really need, once everyone has signed the contract, is a place where Harry can teach us. HG_

 _I will try to think of a place. DM_

Xxx

It was the day of Harry's first ever meeting with his future students. I was currently following Hermione, Harry, and Ron to the Hog's Head, underneath Harry's invisibility cloak. This should be interesting.

Once we were inside, Hermione laid out the contract and moved around some chairs for people to sit.

More people than I imagined showed up; I thought it would just be Gryffindors, but there were also a couple of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

The students were doubtful of Harry at first, but then believed him after further interrogation. All in all, the meeting was a success! Hermione did a great job; almost 20 people signed up!

Xxx

"Now that that's over with, we just need to find out where we can meet." Hermione said as we sat shoulder to shoulder in Myrtle's bathroom.

"I thought I could find something on my own, but that didn't work out." I said, just before getting an idea. "I know just who to ask though!" I said standing up.

"Who?" she asked.

I didn't answer her, not exactly, I simply called for him.

"Dobby!" I called, hoping he would show up.

"Dobby!" I called again.

 _Crack_.

"Yes, young Mister Draco?" Dobby said after he appeared. "Oh and hello friend of Harry Potter!" He said to Hermione. "How can Dobby be of service today?"

"Thank you so much for coming Dobby! I need another secret favor for Potter and I think you can help me." I said to him.

"Dobby loves helping his friend Harry Potter!" He exclaimed.

"Well, we need a place that about 20 people can meet in secret, here at Hogwarts."

"Dobby is knowing the perfect place for Harry Potter and his friends to meet! Let Dobby show you!" He said reaching out his hands.

Hermione and I took one brief look at each other before taking Dobby's hands.

Suddenly I felt like my body was being pulled every which way. The only thing that was constant was my hold on Dobby's hand. Then as quickly as it all started, the feeling of side along apparation was gone and we were standing in front of a wall on the 7th floor.

"This is the entrance to the room of requirement." Dobby said as we faced the stone wall.

"Umm, Dobby, there is nothing here." I said confused.

"I've read about this room! I just didn't know its exact location! You simply have to walk past this wall and think very clearly about what you want three times and it will open up for you!"

"Dobby is happy to be helping!" He said before disappearing.

"So I just need to think about what I want and walk back and forth and it will appear to me?"

"Yup!" she said excitedly.

 _We need a room to practice spells in._

 _We need a room to practice spells in._

 _We need a room to practice spells in._

A large set of doors soon appeared before us.

We entered through the doors together. What we found was perfect; the room was larger than the majority of the classrooms and completely empty, perfect for practicing spells.

"This is precisely what we need!" Hermione said excitedly. "I can't wait to tell Harry about it!"

Xxx

"You are almost getting too tall to wear this cloak Draco!" Hermione said to me while pointing out that the bottoms of my shoes were exposed underneath Potter's invisibility cloak.

"Well I suppose I will have to watch Potter's class from a seated point of view." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I suppose so! I'm so glad you agreed to come. Harry is brilliant, just wait and see!" Hermione said as she packed up her things.

"Did you all ever think of a name for this group?" I asked before we left Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"The DA, as in Dumbledore's Army!"

Xxx

The first meeting of the DA was a success. We only went over a few simple spells, but I was able to perfect my technique. I simply sat in a corner and practiced my wand movements and on occasion sent a spell over in Weasley's direction. Hermione always took the blame and that seemed to win her some popularity among the girls in the group. So far the DA was the best plan Hermione had ever come up with.

Xxx

 _Hermione, I don't know how she found out, but somehow Umbridge knows that we are meeting in secret. It couldn't have been anyone in the group or else we would know. She must have seen or heard something…DM_

 _What do you mean she knows? HG_

 _She posted a couple of new decrees. The first one says "All student organizations are henceforth disbanded." And the 2nd one is about the establishment of a group called the "Inquisitorial Squad." I think it's a group that's meant for enforcing her rules! DM_

 _That horrible, wretched woman! I bet she has been spying on us! What do you think we should do? HG_

 _I can have Crabbe and Goyle join the group, that way I can easily find out what she knows and doesn't know. DM_

 _That would be perfect! Thank you so much Draco! HG_

Xxx

 _Draco, meet me at Myrtle's as soon as possible! I literally have giant news! HG_

xxx

"So, Hagrid has a brother…and he's a giant?" Draco asked in shock and disbelief.

"Yes. Hagrid found him while on a top secret mission to try and get the giants on the Order's side." Hermione said.

"Was he successful?!" I inquired, hoping for the best.

"He really doesn't know. He gave the giants Dumbledore's message, but they didn't give him any definitive answers. Anyway, back to my point, I need your help with Grawp." Hermione finished.

I took a moment to let what she had said settle in before I responded.

"So this giant is here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, in the Dark Forest. And since Hagrid is sure to be fired any day now, he asked Harry, Ron, and I to keep him company."

"So why do you need me?" I asked reluctantly.

"Harry and Ron refuse to help, so that leaves me; and I rather not go in the Dark Forest and sit with a giant all by myself." She said and I could tell she was frustrated by the whole affair.

Not only did we have to deal with learning defensive spells while avoiding Umbridge, but also babysit a giant.

The things I do for the girl I love...

"Alright, I will help you with…what's his name again? Gwop?"

"Grawp," she corrected. "But there is one more thing; you are going to have to take Polyjuice Potion..."

"What? Why?" I asked, unable to fathom why on earth that would be necessary.

"Well Grawp only trusts people that Hagrid has introduced him to and seeing how Hagrid will never introduce you to Grawp..."

I finished her sentence before she could.

"...I have to use Polyjuice Potion and become Harry or Ron." I said; my words filled with dread.

Again, the things I do for the girl I love! This had to be one of the craziest.

"Yes and..." she continued timidly.

"...you need me to steal the ingredients from my Godfather's supply closet." I finished for her. "I'll go tomorrow night if you can get me Harry's cloak again."

Her face lit up with absolute gratitude and seeing her smile reminded me that I would do absolutely anything for her.

"Draco, I can't express how much I absolutely adore you!" She said placing her hands on my cheeks and pulling my face to hers.

What was first just a kiss soon developed into something more.

With every moment our hearts sped up and our breathing got heavy.

While our tongues danced I let my hands drift down her sides, to the bottom of her jumper.

She didn't stop her ministrations when I slid one hand up the front of her shirt and the other towards her backside.

Her hands moved from my face to my hair as I cupped a hand over a bra clad breast.

I gave it a light squeeze and she bit my lower lip, teasingly.

The beast in my pants hardened and there was no hiding it and I knew she was close enough to feel it.

She paused for a moment, but only a moment, to giggle. Then she was kissing me again; this time something was different; her hands.

One of her hands was moving from my hair, down my chest, to the bulge in my pants.

My dick practically leaped for joy as she lightly touched it through my pants.

I used the hand that wasn't massaging her breasts, to guide her hand.

Once my hand was on hers, I tightened her grip on my member.

"Mmm" I moaned into her mouth.

I then guided her hand slowly up and down.

Even through my pants the feeling was incredible.

She broke her lips from mine and started suckling at my neck.

That was almost enough to put me over the edge. Every nerve in my throbbing erection was ready for release.

"YOU TWO ARE DEFIALING MY PLACE OF SOLITUDE! All I wanted to do was sit in my favorite commode and wallow, but NO! You two have to get HANDSY!" Moaning Myrtle wailed, causing us both to jump out of our skin.

Angry and no longer horny I quickly flipped off Myrtle, kissed Hermione goodbye, and walked out of there, finger in the air.

Xxx

 _You know you have to apologize to Myrtle before we can brew the Polyjuice potion... HG_

 _I know, I know. It's just every time we get close to doing anything she ruins it! I am beginning to think we will never get to do anything more than make out! DM_

 _Not that that isn't truly wonderful. DM_

 _No, I know what you mean. How about this, I promise that by the end of the school year you and I will get to 3rd base. No matter what it takes? Deal? HG_

 _I don't know what you mean by "3rd base," but I am assuming it's a Muggle term for what I want to do to you! Deal! DM_

Xxx

After the second meeting of Dumbledore's Army, Hermione and I met at Myrtle's to check on the Polyjuice Potion.

"I had my doubts, but your Potter really is a good teacher. Ha! Can you imagine his face if he knew I was in the DA?" Draco said as I stirred the Polyjuice potion.

"He would have an absolute fit!" I laughed, admiring the smirk on my boyfriend's face. "So have you talked to your mum recently?"

At that his smirk turned into a frown.

"Yes. I received a letter from her this morning actually. She wants me to stay here over Christmas, that way Father isn't tempted to give me over to You-Know-Who early. I don't really want to think about this but you should know; she's worried that once I'm branded with the mark, I won't be coming back to Hogwarts." He said staring at his perfectly shined designer shoes.

"Draco! Don't say that! You still haven't talked to Dumbledore, maybe he can help! We have to remain hopeful! Maybe you can be placed under the Order's protection!" I exclaimed. I couldn't bear the thought of Hogwarts without Draco.

"And what of my Mother?" He snapped, taking me off guard. "You know she won't, she can't leave my Father and I will NOT leave her!"

He covered his face with his hands, let out a deep sigh, and then slicked back his hair. I watched him, not knowing what to say or do.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I just want enjoy every possible second I have with you now. I don't want to think about what is to come; with the exception that one day when everything is over, I will come back for you and everything will be right."

I could see the hurt in his eyes and I could feel tears building in mine. I took a deep breath and held the tears back. Stay positive, I told myself; don't waste the precious time we have left.

"I will stay at Hogwarts with you over the Holidays. Harry will go to Sirius' and Ron and Ginny will go to the Burrow, so you will have me all to yourself." A smile grew on his face as I continued. "Besides I think I have the perfect Christmas present for you."

"Is that so?" he said curiously. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, Mother also said that Umbridge is going away with Fudge for the holidays. We won't have to worry about her for a little while!"

Xxx

 _Draco something terrible has happened! Mr. Weasley was attacked at the Ministry of Magic by You-Know-Who's Snake! Luckily, Harry's connection to You-Know-Who allowed him to get help in time. The Weasleys are on their way to St. Mungo's now to be with their Father. Dumbledore has sent Harry to start Occlumency training with Snape right now in order to block out the connection with Voldemort! He's afraid that You-Know-Who will use his connection with Harry's mind to his advantage! HG_

 _Mr. Weasley must have been guarding whatever Voldemort is after at the Ministry! I have heard Nagini is absolutely huge, he is awfully lucky to be alive! I agree with Dumbledore though; Harry really needs to work on occlumency. I think you should too. DM_

Xxx

"I'm surprised by how few people stay for the Holidays." Draco said as we walked, hand in hand through the halls together, not worried about being seen.

"Usually more people stay, I think everyone is kind of in a state of panic right now. With people dying and going missing, families are clinging together. Even my family was against me staying here over the holidays. I pretty much had to tell my parents that I was going to stay with you no matter what they said."

"They aren't mad are they?" He asked, concern showing on his face.

"No, just worried, but I made sure that they knew that there was no place safer than Hogwarts."

"Okay. So, what is this great Christmas present you have for me?" He mischievously asked.

"You will have to wait and see!"

Xxx

After several wonderful days of hanging out with Draco, and several nights of planning, I had organized the perfect Christmas for him. I worked with Dobby and a couple other house elves at the school to make sure everything would be perfect. Dobby even helped me relay secret messages to Narcissa. Now it was Christmas Eve and it was time for all of my hard work to be put into action.

"It's about time for dinner, my love" Draco said as we walked around the grounds, through the snow.

"Actually we are going to be having dinner a little later, closer to 8." I told him, failing to conceal my smile.

"What do you mean, dinner is over by 7?"

"Don't worry; I have made other arrangements for us..."

"Is this part of my Christmas present?" He asked excitedly.

"It sure is!"

Xxx

When 8 o'clock rolled around, I led him to the room of requirement where everything was waiting for us.

 _I need the room made for Draco and me to be together._

 _I need the room made for Draco and me to be together._

 _I need the room made for Draco and me to be together._

Soon a door appeared before us, and we entered.

Inside was a cozy room with a large fireplace, a Christmas tree, and a table set for two.

"Wow Hermione, you really outdid yourself!" He said, inspecting the room. "Even the ornaments on the tree are perfect; they reflect both of our houses!"

I smiled with pride as Draco looked around, obviously pleased.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, as he stood in front of the roaring fire.

"Starving!" he responded.

As we took our seats, the table sprang to life with food. It was the exact meal I had requested; Steak & kidney pie, Draco's favorite, Yorkshire pudding with gravy, my favorite, various fruits and vegetables, and a nice bottle of mead, sent by Draco's mother.

"This looks amazing!" Draco said before digging in.

"Save room for dessert!"

After we finished our main course it was time for dessert: treacle tart!

We shared the made for two sized tart and finished our bottle of mead in front of the fire place. It was, so far, the most romantic evening I had ever had.

Once we finished eating we stood up. The table and chairs soon disappeared and were replaced by a rather large palate and about a million pillows.

"Are we staying the night here?" he asked as our pajamas appeared before us, neatly folded. "I guess that's a yes!"

"I thought that since this was our first Christmas away from our families, it would be nice to wake up together on Christmas morning." I said hoping he would be pleased with my gift to him.

"Hermione! This is the single greatest thing anyone has ever done for me!" He said before wrapping his arms around me. His reaction warmed my soul! Finally I was able to dote upon Draco like he had me all these years.

Soon we began changing out of our regular clothes and into our matching silk pajama sets. We had undressed in front of each other before over the years, but this time was different. I could feel Draco's eyes shyly taking in my form as I removed my shirt and reached for the silk pajama top.

I watched him as he removed his own shirt and our eyes connected. I smiled sweetly at him, and he back at me; then, with impeccable timing, mistletoe appeared above our heads.

I stopped the buttoning of my pajama shirt and looked from the mistletoe back to Draco… He reached his hand out and gently caressed my face; as he did a chill ran down my spine and I felt a quivering between my thighs; I blushed at the realization.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine as he slowly pulled off my pajama shirt. I had kept my bra on, trying to remain decent, but I had a feeling it would come off soon…

Xxx

I led her to the palate and we both sat down, facing each other.

"Hermione, I was wondering if you would let me try something." I said hoping she would say yes.

"I have wanted to try some things too," she said, nervously.

I caressed her hair softly in an effort to comfort her. I wanted her to feel completely comfortable, never rushed.

I laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. That seemed to relax her because her next move was bold.

I watched in awe as she reached her arms back and unhooked her white bra. As she slowly pulled her bra off and revealed her perfectly perky breasts, I felt something stiffening between my legs.

I leaned in and pressed my open mouth against hers, sucking on her bottom lip. She kissed me back. She was timid at first, but with every kiss she was getting slightly more aggressive.

Finally, she was kissing me and wanting me every bit as much as I wanted her. I leaned forward, pushing her gingerly back onto the pillows. Our kisses started getting messier, more territorial.

I sucked lightly on her neck as she moved her hands from my shoulders down to my belt.

I continued to kiss her as I slid my hands up her stomach and onto her breasts, she was immaculate.

She had let me touch her breasts before, several times this year, but Moaning Myrtle always ruined things before they could get any further. Now I could actually see them.

Chills ran through my body as she unfastened my belt and started working on the button of my pants.

I watched her as she worked, she was stunning. The way her perfectly formed curls laid on her bare shoulders and the soft suppleness of her breasts in my hands, made me weak.

Once my pants were undone I wiggled my way out of them eagerly.

I leaned down, pressing my body against hers, and kissed her longingly. I kissed her from her mouth, down her neck, to her chest. As I made my way down, her small nipples perked up, just asking to be kissed.

I wrapped my lips around one of her tiny nipples and sucked ever so slightly. In response she arched her back and sighed.

I continued my ministrations on her nipple, circling it with my tongue, as I moved one of my hands down to the button of her pants. She grabbed my hair a little as I did so.

I looked up at her to make sure I hadn't gone too far. She quickly nodded for me to continue.

Xxx

I was nervous but I was ready for him to touch me there. We had waited so long to try anything like this together and now I couldn't wait another second.

As his hands unbuttoned my pants, he returned his mouth to mine.

He grabbed the sides of my jeans and pulled them down halfway, revealing my white panties.

I looked down to see him, ever the gentleman, waiting for my permission. I ever so willingly gave it to him.

I wiggled out of my pants and shoes, and was ready for him to touch me.

He used his thumb to massage a sensitive spot through my panties and I felt a sudden wetness within me.

Soon he was reaching into my panties and over the small puff of hair that hid my entrance.

He paused on that sensitive area and massaged experimentally in gentle circles.

My toes curled as I let the sensation take over my entire body. It tickled yet made me feel hot; I arched my back as the feeling enhanced. I could feel something inside building, waiting to erupt.

He didn't stop there; just when I thought I would lose all control he slipped a finger between my folds and inside of me. He swirled that finger around my wet inner walls, tantalizing me further. Next he slipped a second finger inside of me, filling me up.

It hurt a bit as my insides stretched, but that was nothing compared to the pleasure. As he swirled around inside of me he placed his thumb on that most sensitive spot, and massaged.

I was overcome by sensations as everything that was pent up inside of me released and my body went into a state of euphoria that I never thought possible.

"Draco!" I half screamed, half moaned as every possible built up tension inside me released.

I quickly found his lips and merged them with mine once again. His fingers were still moving inside me as I started to reposition myself, determined to please him.

We were both on our knees now, kissing furiously and passionately. His fingers continued to give me the utmost pleasure as I slid a hand into his boxers.

My fingers found his very hard and very large muscle and pulled it out of his boxers. I started moving my hand gently up and down, but soon found myself distracted by what was happening in my panties.

I was on the verge of coming again.

I separated my lips from his and leaned my head back.

Every hair on my body stood up and my body begged for more.

"Ohhhhh" I moaned into the air above me.

He removed his wet fingers from inside me but continued to massage with his thumb as my orgasm ran its course.

When I came back to my senses I was determined to make him feel as good as he had made me feel.

I knew I wasn't ready for sex, but I had something else in mind for him.

I let go of his member and used both hands to push him onto his back.

I pulled off his boxers completely and positioned myself between his legs.

I looked over every bit of his naked body.

His skin was like porcelain, without blemish; minus the scar on his arm from 3rd year.

His manhood, was almost the size of my forearm and I knew what I had planned would be more difficult than I had imagined.

Xxx

She looked at me and I looked at her. She was naked, with the exception of her wet white panties.

She was flawless; the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on, and she was mine.

She seemed to be contemplating her next move as she looked at me; slowly but surely she wrapped her hand around the base of my shaft and leaned forward.

Soon she was licking her lips inches away from my cock. I all but jumped for joy; this was a moment I had been dreaming of.

Her soft, wet lips kissed the tip of my head before opening up and surrounding it. She sucked for a moment on the head and my toes curled as the feeling lit up my entire body.

Then I felt her tongue swirl around, slowly, erotically, around the head. My manhood throbbed as her tongue glided over the tip.

I placed a hand in her luscious curls and dared to motion her downward. She took the hint.

She gradually made her way down then back up, down then up; bringing me deeper into her mouth each time.

With my free hand I grabbed onto the sheets beneath me as I pressed the back of my head into the pillows.

Up and down she bobbed.

I bit my lip and groaned as my head touched the back of her throat.

Up and down, deeper and deeper.

I wanted it to last forever, but she felt too good, I couldn't last much longer.

"Hermione," I tried to warn her, "I-I I'm going to…"

Before I could completely warn her it was happening.

"Ahhh ohh" I moaned as I shut my eyes tightly and released into her mouth.

My legs shook a bit as I finished and I hoped she hadn't noticed.

When I finally opened my eyes I saw her wiping her mouth, looking a bit flustered, but proud.

She still looked absolutely radiant.

I wanted nothing more but to pass out then and there with her next to me but I knew I had to let her know how happy I was.

I quickly reached for my wand and used a scouring charm to clean up any messes. Then I kissed her lovingly.

"Hermione, I don't know what I have done to deserve someone as perfect as you." I told her, feeling like I could proclaim my love for her from the roof tops!

"I love you too Draco" she smiled at me before reaching for her pajamas. "We should try to sleep soon, Christmas is tomorrow!"

"This has already been the best Christmas I have ever had!"

Xxx

When I woke up the next morning I was laying on Draco's bare chest with his arm wrapped around me. I looked up at Draco to find that he was still fast asleep. He looked so peaceful that I was tempted not to wake him up. Then I sat up slightly and remembered where we were.

I quickly sat up and took in my surroundings. The first thing I saw was the Christmas tree and the dozens of presents that were underneath it.

"Draco," I whispered, lightly stroking his hair. "Draco, wake up, its Christmas!"

He stirred a little before opening his eyes. When he saw me he smiled wrapped his arms around me, pulling me back down towards him.

"Merry Christmas my love!" he said.

Soon we were getting up, bed head and all and skipping towards the tree. Dobby and the other elves had made sure any and all gifts for us were here to open. I owed him so much for this.

We spent the next forty-five minutes ripping through various shades of green, red, silver, and gold wrapping paper. We received quite a lot this year.

From his Mother, Draco received a great deal of expensive books, cologne, clothes and wizarding gadgets. From his Father he received a book about the inferiority of muggleborns. He quickly used the reductor spell that he had learned from the DA to get rid of _that_ book.

From my parents Draco got a care package of sorts, more than likely put together by my Father. It was filled with cotton candy, homemade cookies, treats, and other muggle candies. Draco made a comment about how my parents were trying to fatten him up, but he was pleased.

From me he got the latest of Fred and George's products, and a brand new Firebolt X broomstick, the fastest model of broom yet. This was the first year I was allowed to buy him gifts, and I had been saving up my galleons.

"Hermione! No way! I have been wanting one of these! Thank you so much!" He said ecstatically.

From Narcissa I got a whole new wardrobe of beautiful clothes, a couple pieces of jewelry, and a subscription to Witch Weekly.

From my parents I got my own care package, a few things from my favorite muggle stores, books, and a new winter coat.

From Draco I some more jewelry, a Slytherin green and Gryffindor gold watch, a forest green cashmere sweater, a record player, and a record that held all of the songs we had danced to after the Yule Ball.

"Draco everything is so wonderful, but this record, it means so much to me! Can we play it now?" I asked him excitedly.

"Absolutely! I am glad you like it; we can listen to it while we eat breakfast." He said motioning to where our bed once was. The table set for two was back and a delicious breakfast spread complete with pumpkin juice was waiting.

Xxx

Later on that day, Hermione came outside with me to watch me try out my new Firebolt X.

"Are you sure you don't want to take it for a spin?" I asked her teasingly.

"Absolutely not!" she said shaking her head frivolously.

"Alright! Suit yourself!" I exclaimed flying in circles around her.

It was so nice to fly again, and this broom was the greatest I had ever flown.

Xxx

On the morning of New Year's Day the Polyjuice potion was ready.

"Hagrid has been gone for about 2 weeks now so I imagine that Grawp is quite lonely. We should spend today with him." I told Draco.

"Okay, we can do that. I will be a very well dressed Weasel King for the day." He said with a chuckle.

"This is going to be strange; I absolutely refuse to kiss you." I told him and I meant it. I would never in my life want to kiss Ron Weasley, even if it was actually Draco.

Soon we were heading to the Dark Forest, just behind Hagrid's hut.

As we reached the tree line I instructed Draco to drink a small vial of Polyjuice potion mixed with Ron's hair.

"Okay, now this should last about an hour, and then I will have you drink another one," I said checking my watch.

"Are you positive this doesn't have any of Crookshanks' hair in it?" he joked as he unstoppered the vial.

"Don't tease Draco. You know I was extra careful with this!" I said a bit too feisty.

"Well then, bottoms up!" He said before taking a swig.

I watch and waited for him to be repulsed.

"BLEEEUCK!" he exclaimed with several coughs.

"You have to keep it down! Here is some pumpkin juice to wash it down!" I said pulling a bottle out of my beaded bag.

He quickly chugged its entirety. Thank goodness I brought more.

After a few more seconds, the potion began to take effect.

I watched as his arms began to grow longer and stick out of his perfectly tailored winter pea coat. His neck got a bit longer as well, almost giraffe like. Freckles began appearing all over his face as his complexion turned somewhat pinkish. His hair went from smooth and creamy white blonde to ragged bright orange waves. His eyes went from a silvery shade of gray to a bright shade of blue. His perfectly chiseled cheek bones disappeared underneath chubby cheeks. The last thing to go was his perfectly toned physique; he was now the gangly, yet chubby, Ronald Weasley.

Once his transformation was complete I pulled a mirror out of my beaded bag and handed it to him.

"Yup, I'm a Weasel." He said, sounding a bit disgusted.

"That you are; ready to go meet Grawp?"

"As ready as I will ever be; I just hope we don't get trampled by centaurs. The ministry keeps restricting their lands in an attempt to control them."

"Grawp will protect us." I told him while leading the way into the forest.

We walked forward into the forest for about 15 minutes.

"Are we clo-?" Draco started to ask, but before he could finish we found him.

There stood Grawp, all 16 feet of him.

"Bloody hell!" Draco exclaimed as he looked up at Grawp.

"Hello Grawp," I said, ignoring Draco's exclamation.

"HERMY!" he exclaimed, reaching down to pick me up.

"NO! We talked about grabbing Grawp!" I said loudly and firmly, wagging my finger at him. "We do NOT grab!"

He stopped his movement and sat down with a thud that knocked us both down and shook the trees.

"Ouch!" Draco yelled as we fell to the ground.

"WOB!" Grawp said, finally noticing Draco disguised as Ron.

"Um, hello Grawp," Draco said as he and I got back up.

We hung out with Grawp for about 4 hours. We braved the cold for as long as we could stand and taught him a few new words. Overall, I considered the visit was a success and I looked forward to more in the future.

Xxx

Once school was back in session, Draco and I were constantly busy avoiding Umbridge, meeting with the DA, practicing spells, making out, studying for our OWLs, visiting Grawp, groping each other, mastering occlumency, and going to classes. But over the final months of school, things started changing; things were getting scary in the wizarding world.

Xxx

 _Hermione, can you meet me ASAP? DM_

Xxx

"I saw _The Daily Prophet_ ; Draco are you okay?" she exclaimed as she entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"We are all in huge danger. All of You-Know-Who's biggest supporters are out; Dolohov, the Lestrange brothers, Rockwood. And worst of all, Bella. Bellatrix Lestrange is as evil as they come, Hermione. With her at Voldemort's side, I worry that war is closer than any of us previously imagined." I said placing my head in my hands.

"I'm scared Draco." She whispered.

"We are safe here, as long as Dumbledore is here, we can't be touched."

"And after the school year is over?" She asked timidly.

"I don't know. I think our best hope right now is that Voldemort doesn't get whatever he is looking for in the Department of Mysteries…"

Xxx

"Remember what Harry said? It has to be an extremely happy thought, the happiest you've ever been." Hermione said as I prepared to create my first Patronus.

I thought through every moment with her; when I first met her on the train, our first kiss, the Yule Ball, Christmas. Just the very thought of her face gave me the utmost joy.

"I'm ready." I said pulling out my wand.

"Let's go together then" she said, and on the count of three we did.

" _Expecto Patronum_ " we said in unison.

A gas like, glowing substance came forth from my wand and hers; I couldn't tell what mine was yet but I could tell that it was attracted to her Patronus, which was a female fox.

Soon mine began to take form; it was a male fox. I watched in awe as my Patronus and hers frolicked together; they swirled in the air around each other like soul mates.

"Wow!" I said under my breath, utterly amazed by what I was seeing.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Hermione exclaimed, just as enthused as I was. "And you were able to produce it on your very first try!"

Xxx

Everything happened so fast; one minute Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad were bursting through the doors of the Room of Requirement during a DA meeting, next I was stealthily hiding Hermione under the cloak with me and using a silencing spell on her. I couldn't let her get caught.

Once everyone was gone from the Room of Requirement, I released her.

"Draco! Why did you do that?" she yelled, half mad, half surprised.

"I had to protect you from getting caught! Do you want to write lines with a Black Quill? Do you want to potentially get expelled from Hogwarts?" I demanded, leaving her speechless.

She sniffed as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Draco, thank you. I'm just worried about my friends." Hermione cried.

"I know; I'm sure they will get through this. Surely Dumbledore will be able to help them. Let's just hide out here until after hours then I will walk you back to your Common Room under the cloak."

And that is exactly what we did.

Xxx

 _I found out that Cho's friend Marietta is the one who sold us out! I saw her leaving the hospital wing crying! My jinx worked! DM_

 _I know! I just talked to Harry, but Draco we have a problem. Dumbledore is gone! Umbridge found out that the group's name is "Dumbledore's Army" and she sent word to the Ministry. Fudge, Shacklebolt, Kingsley, and Percy Weasley came to arrest Dumbledore and take him to Azkaban, but he escaped! HG_

 _NO! This is awful! With Dumbledore gone who knows what Umbridge will do to the school! DM_

Xxx

A few of weeks later all of us 5th year students were in the great hall taking our OWLs, supervised by our new headmaster, Dolores Umbridge; everything was going fine until we heard a strange boom, followed by a crack.

There seemed to be some sort of commotion going on outside the Great Hall. Loud noises were coming from other side of the doors.

I made eye contact with Draco from across the room, and then watched as Umbridge walked towards the great oak doors to investigate. Before she could open them, they burst open and all hell broke loose. Magical fireworks flew in, cracking and popping in every direction; then came Fred and George on their broomsticks adding more fire to the mix.

Umbridge tried to stop them but before she could, Fred &George's grand finale began. A 6-foot- tall and 4-feet-wide head of a firework dragon appeared and chased down Umbridge. It knocked her down and knocked her out. All of the students left their desks in disarray and followed Fred and George and their firework show out of the Great Hall and outside into the courtyard, cheering.

I ran with Harry and Ron and watched as the twins gave the finger to the institution that Umbridge had ruined for them.

Xxx

I ran not far behind Hermione and her friends, to watch the excitement caused by Fred and George. Once we were outside I noticed Harry collapse to the ground. I moved forward through the crowd to try and find out what was happening.

"I saw him, Voldemort has Sirius! In the Department of Mysteries! We have to get word to the Order and save him!" Harry said getting up.

"How can we do that?" Hermione asked.

"We have to get to Umbridge's office and use the Floo Network to reach someone, anyone! We have to help Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, getting up and running towards the castle.

I didn't trust Harry's vision, not one bit. I knew this had to be Voldemort trying to trick him; I couldn't let Hermione get in harm's way. I had to do something.

I quickly found Crabbe and Goyle and barked orders at them.

"Crabbe, Goyle! Wake up Umbridge. Potter and his friends are about to break into her office." I told the two members of the infamous Inquisitorial Squad.

As they ran to get Umbridge, I ran to the dungeons to grab a few bottles of the Polyjuice potion Hermione had brewed for me. Worst case scenario, if I couldn't keep Hermione out of trouble, I could go with her disguised as Ron Weasley.

I made it from the dungeons up to Umbridge's office just in time to see Crabbe and Goyle grab Hermione and Ron.

Umbridge had Harry in a chair with her wand pointed at his head.

"Draco darling, thank you for informing the Inquisitorial Squad of your findings. If you wait just a moment, I will be finished with Harry shortly, then I would like to have a cup of tea with you." Umbridge said looking briefly from Harry to me and then back to Harry.

I gave her a quick nod before going to stand next to Crabbe who was holding Ron. I quickly glanced over at Hermione to make sure Goyle wasn't hurting her. She gave me the briefest of nods to assure me that she was okay, but I could tell that she was wondering what would happen next.

"I will just have to use the Cruciatus Curse on you, to find out what you were doing in MY office!" Umbridge screeched at Harry.

"You can't that's illegal!" Hermione yelled, trying to protect her friend.

"Silence, you insolent fool! I will do exactly as I please!" Umbridge said, tightening her grip on her wand. "Cornelius will understand…"

But before she could speak the Unforgivable Curse, Hermione interrupted her.

"HARRY, JUST TELL HER, PLEASE!" She screamed. And I knew she had a plan.

"What, is it? Tell me what?" Umbridge questioned, looking from Harry to Hermione.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon! We know where it's hidden. It's in the Dark Forest!" Hermione said putting on a great show.

I knew at that point what her plan was: Grawp.

"Well then, you two, show me!" She said pointing her wand from Harry to Hermione before the three of them left the room.

Soon it was me, Crabbe, Goyle, and Ron in Umbridge's office.

"You two go on to the feast, leave me to deal with Weasel." I told Crabbe and Goyle.

The two goons pushed Ron to the ground, hard, before leaving.

" _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!" I exclaimed pointing my wand at Ron's head, petrifying him.

After that I used Umbridge's owl, which was a biter, to write a quick letter to my Godfather explaining as much as I could.

I traded my school robes with Ron's then took a drink of one of the small vials of polyjuice, and wishing I had some pumpkin juice to wash it down.

Next, I was running faster than ever, through the castle, out of the doors and towards the forbidden forest.

I found Hermione and Harry on the bridge, heading back towards the castle.

"Where's Umbridge?" I asked, trying to sound like Ron, as I ran towards Potter and Hermione.

"The centaurs have her!" Hermione said right away.

"Come on we have to gather the others so we can save Sirius!" Harry said leading us back to the castle.

XXX

Soon we were attempting to mount animals that we couldn't even see. While everyone was distracted I made my way over to Hermione and her threstral.

"Ronald what are you doing?" She said as I came closer to her.

"Hermione, it's me, Draco." I whispered in her ear.

"Oh Draco" she whispered to me, "what have we gotten ourselves into!"

We looked into each other's eyes for a moment before noticing that everyone was staring.

I quickly tried to act normal.

"I don't know if I can do this." Hermione said, touching the invisible animal.

"Blimey, I forgot!" I said, very Ron-like, "you're terrified of heights! Here, I will ride with you."

Xxx

Once we were at the Ministry of Magic, we went in pairs through the visitors' entrance.

Harry went with Ginny.

Neville went with Luna.

I went with Hermione.

"You better take some more Polyjuice Potion before we get down there." Hermione warned as we made our way down in the telephone booth.

I did exactly what she said.

Once we were inside the Ministry we followed Harry down elevators and through hallways until we found a door labeled: DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES.

We didn't waste any time as we made our way into an endless room filled with shelves holding glass orbs of various sizes. The shelves seemed to reach the heavens and the aisles seemed to go on for miles.

Harry continued to lead the way as he looked for the exact spot where Sirius had been in his vison.

Once we got to that spot Harry was confused to find it empty.

I looked around as the others tried to figure out what to do next.

I glanced over the different orbs until one caught my eye. Its base had two names on it: Tom Marvolo Riddle and Harry James Potter.

"Hey this one has your name on it." I said to Harry.

As Harry inspected the orb I heard something.

Footsteps.

I pointed the light of my wand towards the sound and was greeted by the familiar face of my Father.

"Well, well, well," My father drawled. "Not only did Harry Potter come to play, but he brought all of his friends too."

As my Father teased Potter I maneuvered Hermione behind me in an effort to protect her.

I was too late; the she-devil herself was coming out of the darkness behind my Father.

"...itty, bitty, baby Potter." Bellatrix Lestrange cackled.

I looked around to find more of my father's Death Eater friends approaching us on all sides.

"Give me the prophecy..." My father said, trying to coerce Harry to give him the orb.

We all put our backs to each other and pointed our wands outward at our foes.

"Give it to me!" My father yelled at Harry.

"I could..." Harry responded, backing away ever so slightly, "but I won't! NOW!"

" _EXPELLIARMUS!_ " I yelled as we all let loose our defensive spells before running away.

I grabbed Hermione's hand as I pulled her into the nearest empty aisle. Everyone else followed.

" _IMPEDIMENTA_!" I yelled at Dolohov.

At every turn the Death Eaters tried to thwart us, but we kept them at bay.

" _LEVICORPUS_!" Hermione yelled at one of the Lestrange brothers, sending him flying.

We seemed to be getting away but then someone used a reductor spell and all of the orbs started crashing down towards us.

Hermione's bracelet protected her but one orb crashed into my shoulder and cut through my skin.

"Oww!" I yelled as we all kept running.

"Look! A door!" Harry yelled, anxious to get away.

The orbs were still falling as everyone ran to the door.

" _PROTEGO_!" I yelled protecting everyone from them as we made our escape.

Hermione and I made our way through the doorway and then there was nothing. We were falling towards our deaths.

"Ahhhhhh!" We all screamed as we plummeted to the ground.

As we came close to hitting the ground our bodies stopped, jilted, hovering just above the ground. Then we were dropped, hitting the ground with a smack.

"This truly is a department of mysteries..." I mumbled to Hermione as I got up and helped her up.

We seemed to be in a room made up various rock formations, with many deep crevices and pathways. In the center of the room was an odd, ominous archway.

"Do you hear that?" Harry asked us all, walking towards the archway. "Do you hear the voices?"

I looked quizzically at Hermione, what voices was he talking about?

"I hear them too." Luna said following him.

"Harry come on, there aren't any voices. We have to get out of here!" Hermione urged.

As Hermione tried to convince Harry to leave the archway alone, the Death Eaters swarmed around us. Someone grabbed me from behind.

I tried to fight him off, I needed to protect Hermione, but I couldn't.

Soon, a Death Eater called Mulciber had me in a choke hold.

I looked over to see Hermione struggling in Dolohov's arms.

I fought Mulciber some more.

"Quit while you're ahead ginger scum," he growled into my ear.

Something in the center of the room caught my attention.

Harry was with my Father and seemed to be handing over the prophecy.

"Don't do it Harry!" Neville yelled while restrained by my Aunt Bella.

As my Father took the orb, the sound of apparation filled the room.

Crack! Pop! Crack!

It took me a moment to realize what was happening but then it hit me, the Order had arrived! My Godfather must have received my letter!

Someone with purple hair stunned Mulciber, freeing me to help Hermione.

I ran toward her dodging spell after spell.

" _STUPIFY_!" I yelled hitting Hermione's captor in the face.

I was almost to her when Bellatrix appeared out of nowhere, facing Hermione.

"You're a mudblood aren't you!? A filthy piece of garbage not fit to hold that wand in your hand!" Bella sneered, taunting Hermione. I ran towards her as she raised her wand to curse my girlfriend.

"NOOO!" I yelled as I tackled my aunt to the ground. We rolled across the rocky floor, and I hit my head, hard.

" _LEVI CORPUS_!" Was the last thing I heard as she sent me hurling into the nearest wall.

Xxx

"NO!" I screamed as Draco, disguised as Ron, hit the wall behind me with a thud.

"You're next, mudblood!" Bella said as she faced me once again.

" _STUPIFY_!" Sirius yelled as he tried to stun Bellatrix, missing her by centimeters.

I watched in terror as she spun around and threw an incarcerous spell directly at Sirius; leaving him bound and gagged with ropes.

I made my way to Draco as Harry chased after Bellatrix.

"Baby Potter is coming to get me!" She mocked as she skipped away.

When I made it to Draco's body I noticed that he was looking more and more like himself and not like Ronald Weasley.

I quickly dug into his pockets and found the last remaining vial of Polyjuice potion that he had and unstoppered it. He was out cold, but I was able to open his mouth and coerce his body to swallow the potion.

As he changed back into Ron I heard something behind me. I grabbed my wand and turned around.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm one of the good guys." A man I recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt said, reaching out a hand. "I'm here to help you."

"I won't leave without him!" I said, looking back at Draco.

"You don't have to," he said before grabbing onto both of us and apparating us away.

Xxx

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed, completely surrounded by curtains. My head was bandaged and so was my shoulder. I soon realized that I was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts.

My next realization was that there were voices coming from the bed next to mine.

"Oh Ronald, my sweet boy! The Order told me how brilliant you were! Your Father and I couldn't be more proud!" Said a voice I had never heard but assumed it was Mrs. Weasley.

"What?" Ron drawled in response. "What are you on about mum?" Said a voice that was definitely Weasel's, confirming my suspicions.

"Oh! My dear! Severus said you hit your head awfully hard. Do you not remember a thing? You helped protect Hermione from Death Eaters!" Mrs. Weasley told her son.

At that I stopped listening and drifted back to sleep.

Xxx

When I woke up again I was no longer surrounded by curtains. The Hospital wing was empty with the exception of one person, Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor!" I said, trying to sit up. A throbbing in my head kept me from doing so quickly.

"Shh, shh. Calm down my boy."

"Is Hermione okay?" I asked him impatiently.

"Yes, yes, she is fine."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Why are you here Professor?" I asked him curiously.

"That, my child is up to you. Is there something you'd like to tell me?" He said looking down at me from above his glasses.

I thought for a moment, knowing exactly why he was here; to talk about what was to come.

"You are here to ask me to join the Order?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid, that is not all I must ask of you..." He said looking towards my exposed left forearm.

I soon realized that he was asking me to do exactly what I did NOT want to do…the unthinkable.

"Professor, I don't want to do this, I can't take the Dark Mark! There has to be another way for me to help the Order! There has to be a way to protect Mother and I from _him_!" I exclaimed, finally saying to him what I had wanted to say all year long.

"Draco, how much do you care for Miss Granger?" He asked eerily calm.

"With every fiber of my being, Sir." I stated, caught off guard by his question.

"And would you not do anything to protect her?"

"Yes, of course Sir, but there has to be another way!"

"Draco, my child, in this war of light and dark we all have an important part to play."

"Yes, but-" I interrupted him.

"Let me finish." He said holding up his hand. "As you definitely know by now, Harry Potter and Voldemort are connected. What you may not know is that Harry is the only one that can defeat him. Harry will need help though, he will need Hermione's friendship, her wit, and her intellect on his journey to defeat the Dark Lord. It is the Order's duty to protect Harry and his friends for as long as possible before he is to come face to face with his enemy. This is where we need your help Draco, do you understand?"

I nodded as I tried to take in everything the bearded man told me.

"We need you and your Godfather inside the Dark Lord's inner circle, so that you can feed us information. You see the Dark Lord will never fully trust Severus, you however, he has no reason to question you're allegiance. You were born into it." He paused for a moment, stroking his beard. "This is the only way that we can protect Harry Potter; this is the best way for you to protect your Hermione."

I hated every word that was coming out of his mouth. I wanted to scream in his face and tell him to get out. I also knew that he was right. I knew that at the end of the day I would do anything to ensure her safety.

"She won't understand..." I said at last.

"She doesn't need too. She has something much stronger than understanding, she has true love; and that, my dear boy, will get her through the darkest nights and the most terrible storms."

Xxx

"So you have to take the mark?" I asked him on our last visit together before the summer.

"Yes." He answered me and I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Then what?" I asked, trying to figure out everything.

"I'm not sure, hopefully I will be able to return to school, but there is a chance I might not. I might not even be able to communicate with you this summer, and especially not if I don't come back to school...I have no idea what You-Know-Who will have me do once I take the mark."

I didn't know how to respond to what he was saying. I just knew I needed to comfort him.

"No matter what Draco, I will be here for you." I said taking his hands. "I promise."


	12. 1996 Spinner's End

_August 16_ _th_ _, 1996_

"Cissy, are we almost there?" Bellatrix Lestrange screeched at her sister as they made their way down Spinner's End.

"Calm yourself Bella, we are here! I do not, for the life of me, understand why you insisted on coming in the first place!?" Narcissa hissed back at her sister before knocking on Severus Snape's door.

"Because I don't trust that slimy little friend of yours!" Bella remarked under her breath.

For the first time in many years, Severus did not expect a knock on his door on the 16th of August. Nevertheless he opened his door graciously for his longtime friend.

When he laid eyes on Narcissa Malfoy, he could tell that with Lucius away, the curse of her wedding bands was taking effect. It had only been a couple of months, but already she looked weak; ill even. He wondered if her magic had started to wane yet; he hoped not.

"Cissy, I didn't expect you here this year…under the circumstances…" He said to her, before noticing Bellatrix behind her.

"Trust me," Narcissa said, glancing back at Bella, "I almost didn't make it."

"Severus." Bella scoffed.

"Bellatrix." Severus sneered.

They had never been fond of each other, not even in their days at school together; even still, Severus invited them into his home and ordered Wormtail to serve them tea. Once Wormtail, his very much unwelcomed houseguest, was finished serving them, he ordered him away and silenced the room. He did not trust the rodent not to eaves drop and he did not know what conversation was to come from this meeting.

"Why have you two risked coming here today? Surely the Dark Lord, who has taken up residence in your home, Cissy, does not approve of this visit." Severus said, getting straight to the point.

"With Lucius in Azkaban, and my own home," she glanced at Bella, making sure to mind her words, " _occupied_ , my options are slim and… you have always been my most loyal friend and confidant…"

"Cissy you can't trust him! The Dark Lord himself forbade you to speak of this!" Bellatrix quickly rebuked.

Narcissa continued to speak, ignoring her sister's warning.

"As you know, Draco will be … taking the Mark any day now and… and with that—" Narcissa spoke before being interrupted.

"He inherits a task." Severus said, finishing her sentence for her.

"What!? You knew! The Dark Lord told _you_!?" Bellatrix exclaimed in shock.

"The Dark Lord takes it upon himself to inform me of many things…" Severus sneered at Bellatrix.

"Yes, but Severus, he's just a boy!"' Narcissa exclaimed as tears welled up in her eyes. "I need your help Severus. Draco needs your help! They're so young…"

Severus knew that she was referring to both Draco and Hermione, luckily Bella hadn't noticed her slip in pronouns.

"Draco should feel honored! He's old enough, he doesn't need any help!" Bellatrix said excitedly.

"I will help him in every way possible." Severus said, ignoring Bellatrix.

"Thank you Severus, I knew I could count on you." Narcissa said, relieved.

"You'll help eh?" Bellatrix challenged. "Prove it! Make the Unbreakable Vow!"

Narcissa looked from her crazed sister to her best friend, then back to her sister.

"Bella that is not necessary. I trust Severus with my own life and Draco's." Narcissa quickly replied.

"I'll do it, take out your wand." Severus spoke up at last.

He knew that Bella wouldn't back down once she'd challenged him; he also needed her to trust him. He knew what this entailed, and what he would have to do… this is in Draco's best interest, he told himself.

Narcissa's mind was moving at a million miles a minute and she did not know what to do. She didn't want her son or her best friend to become killers, or for Dumbledore to die. Narcissa began to panic and in her panicked state lost track of the moment. Before she could figure out what to do, she was holding Severus' hand and Bellatrix was weaving a spell.

"Will you, Severus Snape, watch over Draco Malfoy as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?" Bella said conniving.

"I will." Severus responded.

"And will you, as well as you can, protect him from harm?"

"I will." He said again.

"And if Draco shall fail, will you yourself take over the deed he Dark Lord has ordered Draco to do?"

"I will." He said a final time, as monotone and unwavering as ever.

Bellatrix ended her spell, and Severus and Narcissa let go of each other's hands. Tears trickled down from Narcissa's eyes as reality sunk in.

"Perfect! Well now, I can see our business is finished here. Come now Cissy, we're leaving." Bellatrix said, proud of what she had done.

"Go without me Bella," Narcissa said, laying her face in her hands. "I need a moment to collect my thoughts before I return to the Manor."

"Have it your way." Bella said before nodding her goodbye to the both of them and letting herself out.

Neither Severus nor Narcissa spoke for quite some time after Bellatrix left. They simply sat across from each other in silence; Narcissa with her face in her hands, and Severus with his hands on the arms of his chair. Finally after Narcissa's tears subsided and she felt able to compose herself, she spoke.

"Severus, I am so terribly sorry… No words can express how awful this is, and it's entirely my fault."

"The fault is in both of us. In all of us. It is with the world we live in and the sides we chose in order to survive. That is all we are doing, surviving."

"Severus how can you be so cool, and so calm! This is murder we are talking about! Dumbledore is your friend!" she said exacerbated.

"I will do it. I will do anything to spare my Godson from that misery, and I know you would too."

"Yes, I just wish I could spare you from it too…" She said standing up to leave.

What other options were there, other than to leave, she thought. She most certainly couldn't fix this _situation_. She didn't even think she could make it any better. Any way that I look at this it is bad, she thought to herself.

Severus stood up as well.

Not knowing what to say, he took Narcissa in his arms and held her tightly. At first she was tense and solid in his embrace, but after a while she softened and wrapped her arms around him as well. They held each other for much longer than was acceptable to hold someone other than your spouse, and then some.

Narcissa somehow, some way, felt new and whole in his arms; even in such dark times, he was her light.

She just hoped that Hermione and Draco would be able to comfort each other like this, in the upcoming school year. They would need all of the comfort they could get.


	13. Year 6

**Author's Note: I will be omitting a couple of things such as Draco trying to kill Dumbledore with the mead or the necklace that got Katie Bell. Also Draco doesn't know that Snape has taken the unbreakable vow.**

Being in his presence was like dealing with a dementor, a bogart, and a dragon all at once. All of the happiness left my soul, I was faced by my biggest fears, and I had a beast in front of me that was impossible to kill on my own. And all of the while I am guarding my thoughts from him.

Taking the mark was the most pain I had ever been in. From the moment he put his wand to my arm, the pain began. It felt like acid was flowing through the veins in my arm and like fire had taken over my skin.

Mother warned me not to show my pain, that the Dark Lord would punish me for my weakness. It took every bit of strength I had to maintain control over my thoughts and not show any sign of distress.

"Well done Draco..." the Dark Lord had said, without an ounce of feeling.

I knew when the Dark Lord gave me his mark that he had a task for me, but I had no idea that it would be this bad...I didn't know that he would take my Mother prisoner… I didn't have any idea that things could in fact get this bad.

I needed Hermione, but I couldn't risk her safety by writing to her... I would have to keep my distance from her this year, to protect her.

Once I took the Dark Lord's mark and accepted he task, he felt it necessary to lock my already weak Mother in the dungeon of the Manor.

"Leverage, my boy." He had mocked, as he had her dragged down the stairs.

With my Mother's life now at stake, I found it dreadfully amazing how reality had a way of maturing you faster than time itself.

Xxx

I hadn't talked to or heard from Draco all summer. I wanted to write to him but I didn't want to put him in danger. I spent a lot of time at the Burrow; reading _The Prophet_ and pretending not to care when articles about Draco and his family were printed. _Azkaban's Newest Prisoner_ it read one day with a picture of Lucius Malfoy on the cover. _Malfoy Wife and Heir Flee Trial_ it read another day with a solemn picture of Narcissa and Draco, it made my heart ache for him. _Malfoy Name Put to Shame_ they were relentless!

As I sat on the train back to Hogwarts, trying to convince the ever suspicious Harry Potter that Draco was not a Death Eater, I knew that he most certainly was.

I, Hermione Jean Granger, was in love with a Dead Eater.

Xxx

I was sitting with Blaise and Pansy on the train back to Hogwarts. They tried to talk to me about this and that but I couldn't be bothered with their trivial thoughts; I was on a one-way train to the end of my life.

For what I was going to do this year, I could never be forgiven; not by Hermione, not by the wizarding world, I would not even be able to forgive myself.

As I sat wallowing in my misery, the compartment became clouded by a soot-like black substance, making it impossible to see anything.

"Fuck me..." I muttered coughing through the clouded air.

Once the black fog cleared, I noticed something; the trunk above me moved and for the briefest of moments I thought I saw a foot…

I quickly remembered all of the times I had used Potter's invisibility cloak.

I knew that it must be Potter trying to spy on me. I waited patiently for my chance to strike.

"Go on without me." I told the others as people started exiting the train.

Once we were all alone I closed the blinds and attacked the spy.

" _Petrificus totalus_!" I yelled as I pointed my wand at the luggage rack above my seat.

Just as I suspected, Harry Potter's frozen stiff body fell off the rack, out from under his cloak, and onto the compartment floor.

"It's rude to spy on people… Potter." I said spitting on his motionless form.

I gave him a sharp kick in the face that was forceful enough to break his nose.

"Thanks for stopping by." I teased before covering his body with his invisibility cloak. That should teach him not to spy on me.

I had no intention of leaving him there to go back to London when the train left; after all he was "The Chosen One." I simply wanted to give him a good scare.

I left him there and once I was out of sight I wrote to Hermione.

 _Hermione, my love, your friend Potter tried to spy on me and I dealt with him accordingly. He is on the 3rd car from the front of the train, petrified underneath his invisibility cloak. If you can't get to him before the train leaves, use one of the DA coins to contact someone who can. DM_

Xxx

"Thank you Luna, I was afraid you wouldn't get to him in time. Harry, are you alright? You are awfully bloody." I said after Luna and Harry walked into the Great Hall.

"Yeah I'm fine," Harry said. "How did you know to send help?"

"They say that between friends there is an actual 6th sense," Luna said dreamily, "One that alerts you to danger. I feel it sometimes too."

"Um, what she said…" I mumbled.

Harry shrugged, accepting Luna's answer, and dropped the subject.

Xxx

"Licorice wand," I said to the stone gargoyle that guarded the entryway to Dumbledore's office.

As the gargoyle turned revealing the stairs, I tried to plan my words. How do you talk to someone about how you are going to kill them?

When I entered the Headmaster's office, he was seated behind his desk, waiting for me.

With an open palm he motioned for me to sit down and as he did I noticed that his hand was black and charred, like it had been burned. His hand looked more like a burned, dead tree than a hand.

Once seated I stared at his hand and considered whether or not I should be the first one to speak. He made the decision for me.

"Voldemort leaves his mark on all of us. As I am sure you learned this summer." He said lifting his blackened hand towards me, so that I could examine it. I ignored his hand and stared into his eyes. "Don't be shy Draco, say what is on your mind."

"I can't do this Sir. I can't kill you." I said choking back tears. This man, however mysterious he had been, had more of my respect than my own Father and I couldn't kill him. Not even, I thought to myself, to save my Mother. Could I?

"Draco, my child, I am already dying; in fact, Severus estimated that I have about a year to live. You killing me will bring me the peace I yearn for, without the unnecessary pain."

I sat there, with my mouth open, in utter shock. He truly expected me to kill him; he wanted me to do it.

"W-w-when?" I managed to stutter.

"At the end of the school year. We still have a lot to get accomplished." He responded, as stoic as ever.

"What do you mean, Professor?"

"I still have a few things to teach Harry and you have to fix the vanishing cabinet as well as spend as much time with Miss Granger as possible. This…will be your last year at Hogwarts."

"She'll never forgive me for this. She won't understand. I guess it doesn't matter though; after the war I will be sent to Azkaban for killing the creator of The Order."

"Don't be so quick to lose faith in my plan for you… or in Hermione. Once this war is over I have steps in place to protect you. In addition to that, you have that something that many waste away trying to find, true love. That doesn't just go away. Miss Granger will be there for you, after it is all said and done." He said in his dreamy way.

"Oh yeah? She will be there for me in the end, but what about right now? How is she going to stand by me knowing that I am going to murder you?!" I said, raising my voice.

"You are NOT going to tell her about your mission Draco, not until it is too late for her to stop it. Until then you must assure her that I have everything under control and continue to teach her Occlumency. You will do as I say." He said with a firm and steady voice.

"Professor I can't LIE to her, not about this, not to her! I'm not doing this; Voldemort can kill you himself!"

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!" he bellowed, and I felt my heart stop for a moment, maybe two. "You WILL carry out your mission in secret, and you will continue to help the Order by spying on Voldemort. You will NOT let Miss Granger know the details of your task. This is absolutely essential. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes P-Pro-Professor." I said, very much intimidated by his demands.

Xxx

"You did really well" Draco said distantly, after we worked on my Occlumency training for an hour.

Something was off about him, and it killed me not to know what it was.

"Thanks," I said, not sure how to address his overall attitude. "Draco what's wrong? I promise you can tell me."

"Not this time Hermione," he said, turning away. "It's best if we don't talk about it."

"Talk about what? You haven't given me any information!" I exclaimed, losing my resolve. "It's been weeks since we've returned to school and all you do is sulk and avoid me. What is it that you aren't telling me? I want to help you. Whatever You-Know-Who wants you to do, we can figure a way out, TOGETHER!"

I was breaking down now. I couldn't handle him like this; he was so broken and he wouldn't let me in. This was not the Draco I knew & loved.

"Hermione, THIS isn't something you can help me with!" He said pulling up the sleeve on his left arm, revealing the Dark Mark on his forearm. "I am going to do something terrible and there is no way out. Not with your help, not with Dumbledore's help. All we can do is wait for this wretched nightmare to be over and this god awful war to end."

I looked in his eyes as he yelled. I saw so many emotions run across them; anger, fear, sadness.

I knew there was no use arguing with him in his current state; all I could do was cry and hope that we would get through this.

"I love you Draco, and I want you to know that I am here for you, no matter what happens." I told him while I sobbed and held out my hands.

He took my hands in his and kissed them.

"I couldn't live this life without you Hermione. I promise you, we will be together, for all to see, just you wait." He said before leaning in to kiss my tear stained lips. "Please don't push me away."

I wanted to know what horrible mission he was assigned, but I didn't want to fight with him. I decided the best plan was for me to wait, he would tell me eventually; he had to. I'll just wait until he is ready.

Xxx

We continued on after that day, as if his top secret mission didn't exist.

 _Since when is Potter so good at Potions? He not only better than I am but better than you as well! What the literal fuck? DM_

 _He's_ not _actually better than either of us; I assure you… he just found an old textbook with a bunch of helpful hints in it. It is really pissing me off. HG_

 _Me too; Potions used to be my favorite class because it was the one I class I always made better marks in than you! I could really use that Felix Felicis that Harry won. DM_

 _I thought the only reason you made better marks was because our Professor was your Godfather, your_ real _father in everything but blood! HG_

 _Touché Granger, touché. Perhaps if Potter ever gets rid of that book we'll find out who truly is the better Potion maker, with Slughorn as our teacher! DM_

Xxx

"I want you to be the first to know that I am quitting the quidditch team this year." I told her, knowing that I had my work cut out for me with the vanishing cabinet.

"What why? Does this have to do with your mission?" she interrogated.

"Yes. I really need to focus… And I don't think I can see you for a couple of weeks while… while I work." I told her.

Every time I saw her I wanted to snog her and pretend that nothing else existed. I figured the sooner I finish the vanishing cabinet, the sooner I could savor my time with her. I could mend it and not let on that it was mended right away, not until the end of the school year…that could work, I thought to myself.

"Are you being serious? Draco I have been nothing but supportive of you and you are just going to block me out? After everything?" she yelled.

"Well..." I started to say, but she interrupted me before I could finish.

"No don't start, I won't hear it!" she said before storming out of the bathroom.

"Geez, it must that witch's time of the month!" Moaning Myrtle said, floating in the air above me.

"Doubt it…" I said, not knowing what to do.

Xxx

Over the next 2 months I worked nonstop on the vanishing cabinet. I was a mad man on a mission and things were not going as planned. Every time I'd thought I fixed it, I had actually made things worse. My grades were suffering as well as my love life.

I hadn't seen Hermione since our last spat and I knew she was still mad at me. I wanted to tell her everything; that's what she wanted, but I couldn't. I had to keep her in the dark and it was taking a toll on our relationship.

I loved her with every bit of my existence, and this was for her protection.

Over the 2 months that I worked on the cabinet I tried to make sure she knew I hadn't forgotten her. I had Dobby place a new bouquet of flowers by her bed each and every day and paid him a whopping 7 galleons to do so.

Xxx

Over the next couple of months, I worried nonstop about Draco. My friends Harry, Ginny, and Ron were all on the Gryffindor quidditch team, leaving me alone more often than not, which in turn gave me more time to worry.

Professor Slughorn provided a much needed distraction by inviting me, among several others, into a sort of group, The Slug Club; each meeting of the club was more awkward than the last. Draco should have been invited, he was just as smart as me, if not smarter, but things had changed; each time I saw Draco he had bags under his eyes and he looked paler, thinner. I think he teachers could tell too, Draco was acting differently; the task had changed him, sickened him even.

He tried to get through to me. Tried to convince me not to be mad, but it wasn't working. He was sending me flowers each day but neither of us had spoken or written to each other. I didn't want to be the first to say something but whatever he was working on obviously wasn't going well; I needed him to let me help him.

Xxx

 _Draco, please meet me tonight in the astronomy tower. HG_

I knew that would be a safe place to meet because Gryffindor House had just won their game against Slytherin and would be busy celebrating with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw in Gryffindor Tower. Plus, I thought it would be romantic to meet up there; the perfect spot for an overdue reconciliation.

Xxx

"Hermione I want to tell you everything; I just can't" he said, and I could tell he meant it.

"Draco please! Whatever is happening, it's tearing you apart! Whatever you are working on, I can help! I swear to you on our love that I won't tell anyone what you're doing! Draco, I love you! You can trust me!"

"Fine, fine." He said after a while. He was breaking, finally. "I'm sick of lying to you. I can share one part of my mission with you, but just that."

"Draco, I'm here to help you in any way— " I exclaimed eagerly—before being interrupted.

As I was speaking we heard a noise, a laugh?

"What was that?" Draco asked looking to the stairwell behind him.

Then we heard it again, it was coming up the stairs.

"Go, go, Draco I don't want you to get caught!" I said pushing him towards the back entrance.

As Draco got away the voices we heard finally showed their faces; it was Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown coming up here to snog.

"Ooo, Ron this room is taken!" Lavender said, hanging onto Ron.

I was so mad at them for interrupting Draco and I just before he told me what I had been longing to know. I acted without thinking.

"Stupify!" I yelled as I pointed my wand at Ron, with tears running down my face.

"You jealous bitch!" Lavender screeched at me before running away with Ron.

I rolled my eyes and continued to let the tears flow down my face as I moved to look over the balcony. I should be enjoying this view of the night sky with Draco, I thought to myself.

I stayed there for a long while, all by myself.

Someone must have told Harry what had happened, because he came up to the tower to join me.

"Are you okay, 'Mione?" He asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No, I just," I said wishing I could be honest with him and tell him about my complicated relationship with Draco. "I'm just having a difficult time."

"I know how you feel." Harry said patting my back.

"You do?" I asked, wondering what he was on about.

"I feel the same way as you do, when I see Ginny with Dean." He responded.

Oh, shit. He thinks I am in love with Ron. Great…

"Oh." I responded at last.

"It will get better; I promise 'Mione."

Xxx

A few weeks had passed since that night in the astronomy tower. Draco had changed his mind about revealing his mission to me so I was back to being mad at him.

Slughorn's Christmas party was a few days away and I had a plan to get his attention.

Xxx

I was on my way up to the Room of Requirement to work on the Vanishing Cabinet, that's when I saw her.

Hermione was stunning in a sexy red dress and the rubies I had bought her. Those heels… her legs… I swear to Salazar that her bum defied gravity! I wanted to sweep her off her feet and do her right there against the wall, but she was with someone. It wasn't her usual posse; it wasn't Harry or Ron. It was a prick named Cormic McLaggen and his hand was dangerously low on the small of her back.

My stomach turned as I watched them walk into Slughorn's Christmas party together and out of my sight.

What the fuck was that git doing with my girl?!

I paced back and forth in the hall outside the entrance to the party, trying to decide if I should go in there and kick his ass or not.

Before I was able to come to a decision, Filch found me.

Xxx

I was inside the party, busy hiding from the dreadful McLaggen when Filch dragged Draco in by the collar.

"This one was trying to crash your party Professor." Filch sneered at Professor Slughorn.

Everyone present gawked at the disheveled 'Pureblood Prince.'

"Don't worry I'll handle him," said Snape, coming out of nowhere and grabbing Draco by the arm.

I waited a moment for the party goers to return to their business before I snuck out of there.

I kicked off my heels and ran as stealthily as possible after Draco and Snape. As I silently rounded a corner I found them. I hid while listening to their conversation.

"You stupid boy! How can you be so careless! Broadcasting your feelings for the Granger girl when you have a task at hand! Need I remind you that your Mother's head will roll if you are not successful!"

I gasped as I listened and almost gave away my presence.

After a moment or two Snape continued.

"Tell me now, are you or are you not able to fix it?" Snape sneered at Draco.

'Fix it'? I thought to myself. Fix what?

"Yes, I've got it!" Draco spat, pushing Snape away from him and storming away. "I don't need your help!"

Xxx

I stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas again, except this year it was without Hermione. I was all alone. I had a lot more time to work on the Vanishing Cabinet now that classes were over for break. I also had time to shop for her. I spent an entire day in Hogsmeade trying to find the perfect gifts for her. I knew mother couldn't send her any gifts this year, so I tried to make up for it.

I bought her a few new pieces of jewelry, about 15 books, a few records, treats for her pets, a few dresses, scarves, and her favorite vanilla perfume. I also wrote her a letter.

Xxx

Since Draco was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas I decided that made it okay to send him gifts. I was still mad at him, but I was a sucker for the holidays…and a sucker for him. So I sent him a care package, a new Bulgarian quidditch jersey, cotton candy, a few books by his favorite author and a very rare book filled with mending spells. I didn't know what he was trying to fix but I hoped that that book would help.

Xxx

On Christmas, after I finished unwrapping all of my presents from Draco, I found a letter from him.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I wanted you to have something in writing that wouldn't disappear. Something that you could keep with you as a reminder of how much you are loved._

 _Hermione, you are the reason I breathe, the reason I wake up each day, you are my other half. I have tried to think of my life without you and the thought is unbearable. If I hadn't met you, I think I would have become the stuck up ass hole that I pretend to be. You bring out the best parts of me._

 _I truly don't know what I did to deserve the most exceptional woman in the world. Your brains and beauty are beyond compare. You truly are my greatest treasure._

 _You have been by my side through thick and thin and I truly believe we are supposed to be together forever. One day Hermione, when the war is behind us I am going to make you mine forever. If you let me, I will spend the rest of my life ensuring your happiness. I promise you that. Because you have given me the world's greatest pleasure just by smiling._

 _I know this year has been anything but great. After all these years, I thought it would be best to keep the truth from you, but I should have realized sooner that we do not work that way. We have always told each other everything; every secret, every fear, every hope, every nightmare, and every dream. I should have been honest with you about my mission from the beginning._

 _When you come back to school I am going to tell you everything. I just hope that when I do, you will remember the love I have for you, and that it is unfailing._

 _Forever yours,_

 _DM_

Xxx

Holiday break had ended and we were now back at Hogwarts and in Myrtle's; it was finally time for Draco to tell me the truth.

I watched him as he took a deep breath in and out.

"You will need to sit down for this." He told me and I could tell that he was nervous.

I sat down and felt my heart beat speed up as I waited for him to speak.

"Okay I am going to start from the beginning, but I need you not to say anything until the end. Is that okay?" He said, cautiously.

"Yes" I said, more than eager to hear what he had to say.

"Last year when Voldemort gave my Father the task of retrieving the prophecy, they made a deal. If my Father accomplished the task, the Dark Lord would honor our family higher than any other by making my Father his right hand. If my father failed his task, then I would be handed over to the Dark Lord and marked. My Father, who had always wanted me to take the mark, eagerly agreed to the arrangement." He said taking a breath. "Now, in order to punish my family for the failed mission, Voldemort has given me the mark as well as a task. To make certain that I follow through with the task, the Dark Lord has taken my Mother hostage. She is in a cell at this very moment, rotting away until I complete my two tasks."

He took another deep and nervous breath and I laid my hand on his in an attempt to calm him.

"Voldemort's plan for me has two parts. The first is to make the first move in a wizarding war; the second is to get rid of one of his biggest foes."

I gasped and clapped my hands over my mouth as he continued.

"For the past few months I have been trying to repair a Vanishing Cabinet hidden in the Room of Hidden things, also known as the Room of Requirement. If I succeed then I will have created a passage, enabling Death Eaters to enter the castle undetected. That is the first act of war."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Draco was going to let Death Eaters into the school! I braced myself for the next part of his cofession.

"Last but not least," he said choking back sobs, "I have to kill Albus Dumbledore."

"No Draco! You can't! You absolutely can't! We can't destroy Voldemort without him!" I screamed at Draco.

"Yes, we can! And I have to! Everything is planned, we have to believe that everything will work out!" he responded frantically.

"Are you mad!? Everything will absolutely NOT be okay!" I said standing up to leave. "I would sooner kill myself than kill the only person who can truly help us win this war!"

At that I ran out of there, I couldn't look at him anymore. I couldn't stand the thought of my love being a murderer and jeopardizing the war for us! I ran to the only place that made sense, Dumbledore's office.

Xxx

After Hermione ran off, I thought she was done with me for good. I was hit with a wave of unparalleled grief and sorrow.

Not only did I have to endanger my fellow students but also kill my idol; and on top of that the love of my life no longer wanted anything to do with me.

I sobbed audibly over the sink. I let all of my feelings out.

Something made a sound.

Then another sound.

I soon realized that someone was entering the bathroom.

" _EXPELLIARMUS_!"

" _PROTEGO_!"

" _STUPIFY_!"

" _SECTUMSEMPRA_!"

Xxx

"What brings you here Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked as I barged into his office.

"It's Draco! He's going to do awful things! He's going to try and kill you! You have to help me stop him!"

At that point Dumbledore put up his hand to silence me.

"Sit down Miss Granger."

I did as I was told and wondered why he wasn't freaking out like I was.

"I wondered how long it would take him to tell you, after I specifically told him not to." Dumbledore drawled.

"What? What do y-? You knew?!"

"Yes of course, Miss Granger."

"Why aren't you trying to stop him?" I demanded. "He doesn't deserve this! There has to be another way!"

"I'm afraid there is absolutely no other solution," he said before revealing his blackened hand. "I'm afraid my death is imminent. As for the school being in danger, when the Death Eaters come, the students will be protected, I assure you."

Before I could ask any other questions, Professor McGonagall burst in, dragging Harry behind her.

"Albus, there's been an incident!" She exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to do that to Malfoy! Professor I swear!" Harry blurted out. "I found the spell in an old book! I had no idea it would hurt him so badly!"

"It's out of my control Potter." Minerva spoke nervously.

My heart started beating out of my chest as reality set in. A clouded blackness overwhelmed me. I was losing consciousness.

"Minerva, wait here while I…"

I quickly drifted out of sorts, fainting in my chair in front of Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Harry.

Xxx

I woke up in the Hospital Wing, feeling like I had been cut in half. Then I remembered that that is exactly what happened. I quickly examined myself and found I was bandaged from my left hip up to my right shoulder.

"Lay down Mister Malfoy. Rest! Rest is what you need now." Madame Pomfrey said as she scurried to my bedside holding two medicine cups.

It was then that I realized there was someone in the cot next to mine, someone with familiar mousy brown hair. It was Hermione.

"Here is a Dreamless Sleep potion for you, and one for Miss Granger. If she wakes, will you be a dear and tell her to take it? Dumbledore wants her to stay the night here. Thank you Mr. Malfoy." She said before heading to her quarters.

Once I was sure she was gone I attempted to wake Hermione.

"Hermione. Psst. Hermione!"

"Mmm?" she said as she stirred.

"Hermione are you okay what happened?" I asked her, trying to figure out why she was here in the Infirmary.

Suddenly she sat straight up.

"Draco! What has happened!?"

We stayed up talking for the next few hours. Despite the pain I was in, this was the happiest I had been all school year. She finally knew everything. She believed and supported me even though it was hard for her to do so. I loved her so much.

We knew that war was close; we knew that we had precious little time together before we were separated. We made plans to make the most of it as soon as I was healed.

Xxx

"I made him get rid of it, the book where he found the spell." Hermione said as we sat in Myrtle's.

"Thank you my love." I said wrapping my arm around her and kissing her on the head.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked referring to my chest.

"Not as much as it used to."

Xxx

"Apparently the only way for Harry to kill Voldemort is to destroy all of his Horcruxes; like the diary 2nd year and Dumbledore's ring! Apparently Dumbledore has been training him to find them all year!" I told him as I ran up to greet the love of my life.

"So that's your mission, yours and Harry's and Ron's. Wow, you guys sure have you work cut out for you. I will feed you any information I can when you start your search."

Xxx

After another couple of weeks passed, I stood in front of the Vanishing Cabinet, successful at last. The book that Hermione gave me for Christmas had been the key all along.

I ran from the Room of Requirement to the Headmaster's tower.

"Licorice wand." I told the gargoyle before running up the stairs.

I barged into Dumbledore's office.

"Professor! The cabinet is fixed!"

"Well done, my boy. Send for your fellow Death Eaters tomorrow night. At midnight." Professor Dumbledore said, showing no surprise at my news.

"That soon?" I practically whimpered.

"Yes," He said looking down at his hand, "I'm afraid it is time."

Xxx

 _Hermione, tonight is my last full night at Hogwarts, but I don't want us to linger on that.. . I think we should spend tonight together, like we spent last Christmas. DM_

 _I'll pack my things. Meet around 9 o'clock? HG_

 _It's a date! DM_

Xxx

We stood together, hand in hand in front of the Room of Requirement.

 _We need a place to stay together._

 _We need a place to stay together._

 _We need a place to stay together._

Soon the doors appeared before us.

When we walked in we were greeted by the familiar roaring fireplace, but instead of a palate there was a bed, colored with green and gold.

"What do you think?" I asked her as I looked into her chocolaty eyes.

"It's perfect." She said with a beaming smile.

I nervously guided her to the foot of the bed, right in front of the fireplace, and then I caressed her hair as I leaned in to steal a kiss.

Her soft lips felt so right against mine. Opening my mouth, I deepened our kiss by sucking lightly on her bottom lip. She reacted by bringing her hands to the collar of my shirt and unbuttoning.

I knew then, exactly what would happen tonight.

As my tongue tickled hers she pulled off my shirt and moved onto my pants. I interrupted her work on my pants by picking her up and setting her on the bed.

Then I pulled her shirt off revealing her beautiful bra clad chest. She kicked off her shoes and leaned forward to kiss me again. I gently pushed her away, pressing her back onto the bed.

While she laid there I eagerly got rid of my pants and shoes, then began work on the rest of her clothes. I had been waiting for this moment for a long while now.

Reaching up her skirt, I caressed her soft folds through her panties.

"Mmm..." She responded with pleasure.

I found the top of her tights and pulled them down, slowly, teasingly.

"Oh Draco, come on." She said as I removed her tights.

Ignoring her, I continued teasing her; I wanted her to relax and to want me as much as I wanted her.

I kissed my way up her left leg and up her skirt, landing gracefully on the tender spots through her panties.

"ahh…" She sighed, relaxing into my touch.

My dick was already as hard as a rock and poking through my silk boxers, but her soft moans made it twitch and ache with need.

I wasted no more time and removed her skirt.

She was now laying on the bed in nothing but her bra and panties; they were Slytherin green.

"When did you get these?" I asked her as I got on the bed beside her.

"I knew this day was coming, I bought them a couple weeks ago," she said gently pushing me back onto the bed.

She leaned forward, letting her beautiful hair fall to one shoulder and kissed me passionately.

I practically came then and there.

I grabbed her hair with one hand and pushed her face even closer to mine. With my other hand I found her perfect bum and squeezed it.

Her hands were moving now, cautiously to the top of my boxers. My entire body tingled as she slipped a hand in and found what she had been searching for.

Xxx

Tonight was the night and I was ready…nervous, but definitely ready. Draco was definitely the one I wanted to share my first time with, I just needed to quit over thinking things.

I took a deep breath in and out, in an attempt to clear my mind. Then I faced my fears head on and climbed on top of Draco.

I grabbed his large, throbbing member and began massaging it up and down. I noticed that I had become wet between my folds and I knew it was because I wanted this, every bit as much as he did.

As I massaged him he reached around me, unhooking my bra. He leaned forward and sucked on my perky nipples. It tickled at first, but then sent waves of pleasure from my chest, down my stomach, to the deep wet warmth between my legs.

I bit my lip as I held back a gasp. All of my worries from early were now gone. I needed him.

He seemed to feel the same way because he picked me up and off of him, laying me gingerly back on the bed.

He looked at me, never breaking eye contact as he slowly pulled off my panties. I was completely naked and I was all his.

When he finally looked down at his prize, I could tell he was impressed at what I had done; I was completely hairless, thanks to a tricky spell I had found.

He took two fingers and stroked over the smooth skin that was once covered in hair.

He found the most sensitive area and based off my reaction, he quickly learned exactly what to do.

He gently rubbed circles into it, lighting a fire within me. Then he did something I did not expect; he leaned forward and placed his mouth on it and sucked, lightly.

"Draco!" I said overcome with pleasure. He swirled the tip of his tongue over me as he sucked and I couldn't hold back anymore. I grabbed his shoulders, arched my back and came, hard.

When I was finished he wiped his mouth and kissed me. I kissed him hungrily, demanding his presence; I needed him inside me, now.

He took the hint.

He separated his lips from mine and gracefully removed his boxers. His naked form was beautiful, scars and all; I relished in his appearance.

He folded my knees and positioned himself between my legs.

He placed one hand on my hip and used the other to massage my clit again.

Once I was dripping wet he slid two fingers inside me; swirling his fingers around in an attempt to loosen me up.

"You're still so tight, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said reassuringly, and I meant it.

I loved Draco and there was no one else I would rather share my first time with. I was ready.

He then, as a precautionary measure, inserted a third finger. I felt a bit of a pinch, but nothing I couldn't handle. He continued to swirl his fingers and with each movement I felt more comfortable, more at ease. Soon I felt overcome with pleasure once more. There was something inside of me that he was touching, something that felt amazing. Before I knew it I was about to come again.

Just before I could reach my sweet release he removed his fingers and quickly, but carefully replaced it with the head of his penis.

Just the tip was all it took to complete my undoing. I showered him with my loving pleasure.

"More," I moaned as I happily lost my innocence.

He gasped as he slowly pushed his enormous manhood into me.

I had never felt so full, so sated. He filled every bit of my body and soul.

He gave me a moment to adjust before he moved again.

Xxx

I struggled to control my urge to come as I paused, fully inside of her for the very first time. I had never felt so good, so alive. I almost lost it when she came over my dick for the first time.

Once I felt under control I moved within her hot wetness.

I rocked my hips slowly back and forth, finding my rhythm and creating just the right amount of friction for me and for her.

She moaned and sighed as I moved and so did I.

Once I knew she could handle it, I picked up the pace.

I leaned forward and met her lips as I worked my hips, pounding into her.

The blood rushed to my member as I came dangerously close…

Before I could, she used all the momentum that she could muster and flipped me onto my back; never separating our sexes.

She was on top of me now, grinding her hips into mine and moaning into the air.

"Draco. Draco!" She sighed as she came close. I couldn't hold back much longer as her movements brought me into pure ecstasy.

"Come with me" I whispered to her and she nodded her head vigorously.

One moment I was on the edge, the next I had leapt head first into the greatest combination of sensations and feelings that I could imagine.

"Hermione!" I groaned as I came hard inside of her. Letting go of all the stress that this year had provided.

We spent the entire night and the majority of the next day pleasing each other and taking advantage of the moment together; neither of us willing to say goodbye.

Xxx

It was almost 10'oclock at night on the day Dumbledore was to die and we had still not left the room of Requirement. We were running out of time together and had not let each other go since the night before; but the time had finally come.

"What happens next?" she asked as I pulled my shirt over my head the next day.

"Now I lie low and wait until it's time to let the Death Eaters into the castle. Harry still has some Felix Felicis, right?"

"Yes, do you want it? I can get it for you." She said, trying to help.

"No, I want you to take it, and if there is enough, share it with your friends. You'll need it to help the Order defend everyone from the Death Eaters."

"What time will they come?"

"Midnight, and that's when I will have to do it…" I said trailing off as the thought settled in.

"Is Dumbledore ready?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, he said that he was taking Harry on one last mission after dinner tonight. They should be out now actually…Then he will meet me in the astronomy tower.

"Then what?" she whispered, probably not looking forward to my answer.

"Once he is dead I will have to leave, with them, with the Death Eaters."

"And then Voldemort will release your Mother?"

"If everything goes as planned, yes."

"Give her my love." She told me before giving me a hug.

We held each other for a long moment before we continued our goodbyes.

"You'll wait for me right? You won't forget about me as you help Harry hunt for Horcruxes?"

"Draco, we are forever. The only thing that can separate us is death."

Xxx

I left him in the Room of Requirement and made my way reluctantly to Gryffindor tower. I knew I had to find the Felix Felices and warn the others of what was going to happen, but I could not stop thinking of Draco. How could he possibly take the life of another, use an Unforgivable… This could potentially change him forever. What if this war changed both of us forever? What if when this war is over, neither of us are the same people, and what we have together is gone?

I quickly cast those thoughts away, deciding that I would never let that happen. Draco was mine and I was his; that was that. I wiped the tears from my face and made my way to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Dilligrout" I said to the Fat Lady.

Lucky for me she opened the door, not bothering to make the pointless small talk she was known to make.

Once I was inside, I noticed the common room was actually quite lively for this late. Most were already asleep, but a good few were still up and playing wizard chess and exploding snap. It _was_ a Friday, I thought to myself.

I planned to slink through the crowd and up to the 6th year boys' dormitory unnoticed and grab the Felix but a certain red head interrupted me.

"Oy! 'Mione!" Ginny called, as she caught up with me. "Been in the Library all day again?"

I looked back at her and noticed the Grandfather clock behind her read 11:30pm. Where had the time gone? Had I really left the room of requirement so late?

"Ginny, come with me, hurry. I have a lot to tell you." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her up the stairs.

"What is it? What's going on?" She whispered.

"I just got word from the Dumbledore," I lied, "He and Harry are out on a mission and… Death Eaters are on their way to Hogwarts. Harry and Dumbledore are on their way back but, I don't know if they will make it in time. I think the Order has been called, so the school isn't entirely helpless, but we need to be prepared to help."

She gasped as we made it into Harry's dormitory.

"What's your plan Hermione?" She responded, never missing a beat.

I spied another Weasley as well as a dark haired boy in their beds, fast asleep as I made my way to Harry's bed.

"Ronald! Ronald, wake up this instant!" I exclaimed, and Ginny began shaking him vigorously. "Neville you too! Up!"

"Bloody fucking hell 'Mione, what are you on about?!" Ron argued angrily as Neville started to stir.

"Just GET UP Ron! Death Eaters are on their way!" Ginny yelled as she shoved him.

"I'm looking for Harry's vial of Felix Felicis… then I am going to find McGonagall, make sure she and the other teachers are up and ready. Got it!" I said as I located the Felix. "I need you guys to alert the rest of the DA about the Death Eaters coming here, use those coins from last year."

"What do you mean!? How did they get in?!" Neville asked as he quickly threw on clothes.

"I, I'm not sure," I lied again. "I just need you guys to hurry up and get ready."

Ginny nodded and began throwing clothes at Ron, urging him to get up and get dressed.

"Will someone tell me what the bloody hell is happening? Where's Harry?" Ron yelled.

"Ginny will have to explain it to you Ronald, just do as I say and get up!" I said as I prepared to go.

"Wait, how will you find us?" Ginny exclaimed, before I had made it out the door.

I walked back towards them and looked around Harry's things once more and found a folded pack of parchment.

"I'll find you with the Marauder's Map"

"Good luck" she said to me as we parted ways.

I got out of the Gryffindor common room as quickly as possible and began examining the map to find Professor McGonagall's quarters. I had a vague idea where they might be, but I needed to be sure. There was no time to waste.

As I looked at the map I noticed a flurry of names moving on the 7th floor corridor, not that far from where I was; Amycus Carrow, Thorfinn Rowle, Yaxley, Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange and Draco Malfoy. I hoped to Merlin that he was okay….

When I finally reached her door I didn't hesitate.

"Professor McGonagall! Professor McGonagall!" I yelled as I simultaneously banged on the door and examined the Marauder's Map.

As I continued to yell, I used the map to make sure that none of the Death Eaters were getting too close.

"My word, what is it, Miss. Granger?!" McGonagall said alarmed as she opened the door in her night gown.

"Professor," I huffed, out of breath. "Death Eaters in the castle, at least 5, maybe more!"

"Oh Dear! How? Who-?"

Before my Transfiguration professor could ask me any more questions, we heard a loud crash and a cackle that echoed through the halls! It was a shrill, evil laugh, and I was willing to bet that it belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange!

"Oh dear, Hermione darling, come inside!" She beckoned me as we withdrew into her quarters.

I watched her as she moved around in a bit of frenzy. First she reached for her coat, buttoned it over her night gown, grabbed her wand, then she spoke to a portrait of an old man.

"Alert the other teachers! And the Order if they don't already know!" She said to the man in the picture frame and he soon vanished. "Hermione, stay here, lock the door, and don't let anyone in. I must make sure all of the professors wake, that is, if this ruckus hasn't already awoken them!"

I didn't bother arguing with her, I knew it wouldn't help. I simply waited for her to leave. I watched her name on the map move further down the hall and around the corner. Once she was out of sight I left her quarters and ran towards Gryffindor Tower. I could see from the map that Ginny had left the tower and was headed down towards the Great Hall with Neville and Ron. I ran as fast as I could to catch up with them!

Xxx

By the time I found the others, the damage was done. Parts of the castle had been sacked, portraits destroyed, tapestries torn, and windows shattered. The Death Eaters had torn their way from the Astronomy tower down to the Great Hall and out of the castle, with Draco and Professor Snape with them.

We all gathered in the courtyard around Dumbledore's body. I finally laid eyes on Harry, as he made his way to the dead headmaster he loved so dearly. Somehow, through all of this, all I could think of was Draco. What would he do now? Had he been the one to kill Dumbledore? Where would he go now? I needed to talk to Harry, but now wasn't the time. In all honesty, I wondered if there would be a 'right time' to discuss the death of Harry's favorite professor.

Xxx

I didn't kill Dumbledore, but he was definitely dead. And because of that my family wasn't completely forgiven by the Dark Lord. Voldemort released my Mother, but in an effort to further our punishment he had taken up residence at the Manor. Now my family and I were constantly plagued by his presence.

This was the beginning of the war and until Harry destroyed all of the Horcruxes, there was no end in sight. That meant there was no telling how long it would be until I saw Hermione again. I simply had to wait, and try to find out any information that could possibly help her find the Horcruxes.

This was going to be a very long, lonely, and tedious summer.


	14. 1997 Malfoy Manor

_June 18th, 1997_

Severus Snape knew that he had been called to a meeting at Malfoy Manor by Lord Voldemort himself, but what he did not know was whether or not he would be able to see Narcissa during his visit.

Severus knew that she had spent the majority of the last year separated from Lucius and locked in a dungeon; he also felt very certain that if Lucius hadn't escaped Azkaban when he did, Narcissa wouldn't have lasted much longer. Not with the awful curse her wedding rings cast over her. He hated every painful second of her imprisonment; In fact, over this past year he realized just how much Narcissa meant to him, just how much he would hurt if he lost her. He had longed to leave Hogwarts and help her, but he could not. What was he to do? He had to be at Hogwarts, he had to watch over Draco and Hermione, and he had to kill Dumbledore…

Thankfully, not long after he killed Dumbledore and fled Hogwarts, the Dark Lord had summoned his Death Eaters for the first of many meetings to come at the Manor that summer. Severus hoped that this would give him a chance to see Narcissa; he needed to see, with his own eyes, that she was okay. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could talk to her…

When it was time, he apparated outside the gates of Malfoy Manor, recited the password, and then entered the grounds. As he approached the doors to the mansion, feelings of dread and foreboding seeped into his soul. Even if he wasn't already aware of the Dark Lord's presence inside, he would have felt it. He hated that Narcissa had to share her home with him, even if it was an oversized mansion with more rooms than one could count.

Getting closer to the doors he masked his emotions and blocked off his mind. The last thing he needed was for the Dark Lord to read his thoughts of Narcissa. Once he felt sufficiently in control of himself he knocked on the doors.

To his surprise, Narcissa opened the doors, rather than the usual house elf. He could tell she was worn and tired, yet she still managed to maintain that air of elegance she was known for.

"Cissy" he said under his breath, and looking behind her to make sure no one could see.

Once he saw that the foyer was clear he reached his arms around her and pulled her in close.

"Thank Salazaar you survived." He whispered into her ear.

He wanted to hold her there forever but footsteps in a nearby hallway, meant that this reunion had to come to an end.

"Meet me in the garden after the meeting, in the maze: take a left, 2 rights, follow around the half circle and then make 3 more lefts." She whispered before stepping back from him and speaking aloud. "Welcome Severus, come this way, everyone is waiting in the main dining room."

"Thank you Narcissa." he said just in time for Lucius and Draco to walk into the foyer.

"We'll all go together, wonderful!" Lucius said awkwardly, leading the way.

Severus could tell that Lucius was no longer right in the head. One too many crucios, and one too many nights in Azkaban had left him a bit of a mad man. And Draco, who had given him a brief nod, didn't look much better.

As Severus walked with the Malfoys into the main dining room, and hoped that the meeting wouldn't last too long. He was more than eager to meet Narcissa in the maze.

Xxx

They had just finished the first meeting of Death Eaters at Malfoy Manor, since the death of Dumbledore; Narcissa knew that they didn't have much time but was bound and determined to get a moment alone with her dear friend Severus.

She wasted no time and apparated to the exact spot in the maze where she had told Severus to meet her. Then she cast disillusionment charms and sound blocks around the area. Only Severus Snape would be able to see her in her hiding spot and hear what she had to say.

After a few minutes Severus Snape finally arrived.

"Cissy, this is far too risky, are you mad?" He scolded her while pulling her into his arms.

"I know, I know, but I had to see you. Were you followed?!" She asked, holding him closely.

"No, no of course not, I exited through the front doors, then apparated inside the entrance to the maze. Have you cast protective spells?!" He asked, finally ending their embrace.

"Yes, yes, I'm not daft!" She exclaimed, reaching for his hands, not wanting him to fully let her go. "Severus I can't, I… I don't know where to begin. I'm so sorry, yet I can't thank you enough."

"Don't Cissy, don't start. Dumbledore, he was ready for death, it was already coming for him. And Draco, I could not let him do it. I am proud to have spared him from something so heinous. But you, Cissy, I can't imagine what your suffering must have been like!? For Lucius to have been away, you in a dungeon! I can't fathom the state that left you in!"

"It was, difficult, yes. Well, I survived in the end and now I am free; Lucius is here, my health and magic have returned to their former state. And I have my beloved Draco home for the time being. I am happy as long as you and he are safe." She said, trying to underplay how bad her suffering was.

"From what I heard you were in those dungeons hardly an inch from death! And none of us are safe Cissy, not a single one. And the Dark Lord himself is living under your roof to boot!"

"Yes well…it wasn't one of my prouder moments and it is a rather large roof. Honestly, aside from these meetings, I hardly see him." She murmured, still holding on to his hands.

"Cissy, I was afraid I would...I was afraid you wouldn't make it out…" He said his voice cracking. "Narcissa, I couldn't bare it if… if I lost another woman that I love."

Narcissa didn't say anything in response she simply wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. She loved him dearly and if she could do things differently, he would be the father of Draco, not Lucius. To hell with all of the money and the nobility that came with being 'Mrs. Malfoy.'

"Narcissa, I know I have never been forthcoming with my feelings, but I want you to know: that when this is all over, I want you safe, I want you with me. I don't care what I have to do to achieve that." He professed.

"I want that too, Severus." She whispered thankfully to him.

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, which soothed her down to her very soul.

Neither of them knew how the war would play out or even if they would survive it. What they did know was that they could trust each other fully and provide for one another hope. And a little bit of hope for the future was all they needed to get them through this war.


	15. Year 7 Part 1

**Author's Note: I am trying to capture almost everything in the Deathly Hallows from Draco's point of view. We all know what Hermione was doing because she was with Harry; what we don't know is what Draco was doing the whole time. There will still be a lot of switching back and forth between the two though. Also Deathly Hallows will be split into 3 chapters.**

Over the summer, I was confined to hiding at the Manor. Staying out of You-Know-Who's way, maintaining a low profile, and trying to get information for Hermione.

Xxx

"We are putting together a new regime," Pius Thicknesse said to Father.

"Is that so, of what sort?" My father asked as we sat in the West Wing salon of Malfoy Manor.

"We are going to bring down the Muggles, put them in their rightful place! There are decrees being drafted at this very moment by my associates for the annihilation of muggleborn witches and wizards and their parents. We are even having a statue constructed for when we take over the Ministry. Any day now we should begin our hunt of the unworthy!" Pius continued proudly.

"That is excellent Pius! The Dark Lord will be thrilled! Don't you think so Draco?" My father asked as they both looked to me for an answer.

"Oh yes, wonderful." I said nodding, trying to seem enthusiastic. In reality I was freaking out. I had to get word to Hermione; her parents were in grave danger!

Xxx

 _Hermione, the Dark Lord is dangerously close to taking over the Ministry. Once they do they are going to have access to records of all Muggle born witches and wizards and their parents! You're parents need to get out of the country or else be murdered! I hate to say this Hermione, but with you being a prime target, I think the safest thing for your parents would be a memory charm. I love you, stay safe. Don't write back. DM_

Xxx

When I got Draco's note it only confirmed my fears and reaffirmed my decision. I knew my parents would never be okay with me going off to war before my 17th birthday; I figured I would have to spell them somehow. Now I knew for sure that I would have to say goodbye to them, forever.

I had already bought them each a one way ticket to Sydney, Australia; now all that was left was to make them forget about me.

It took me an entire 7 days to get up the courage. I spent every waking moment with them. I tried to remember everything I could; how they smelled, every wrinkle, their voices, and their favorite things. I cried myself to sleep each night as I thought about what had to happen. This was it, this was war. I needed to prepare myself for the feelings that came with loss. People were going to die, that was the unavoidable truth.

When I finally uttered that fateful word, " _obliviate"_ , it felt like I was committing a murder. No, a suicide; because my parents weren't hurt at all, they would never know about me. I was killing a part of myself.

Xxx

"Draco," Mother whispered as she walked through my doorway. "It's time."

Today was the day I had been dreading all week. Today, Voldemort himself would host a meeting of Death Eaters here at the Manor, one of many this summer.

I sullenly followed my mother as we made our way down several flights of stairs towards the main dining room.

When we arrived we were greeted by his eerily cold and heartless welcome.

"Narcissa, Draco, Welcome! Please take your seats while we wait for the others."

We did as he asked, but as I was sitting someone said my name. Someone, who until now, I had not noticed was in the room…

"Draco..."

My head turned upward toward the voice and I instantly recognized the woman who was currently suspended in midair; it was Professor Charity Burbage, teacher of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. I had never taken her class but I knew her to be favorable teacher.

"Draco...please...help me..." Professor Burbage whispered. I kept my mind guarded and my face locked with indifference as she pleaded for help.

There was no saving her.

"Do you know this woman, Draco?" The Dark Lord sneered, smirking a bit.

"Only of her, my Lord." I said looking towards him in, maintaining composure. I was sickened by the torture he no doubt inflicted on this poor woman.

Before he could tease me further the rest of the Death Eaters joined us; Father, Bellatrix, my Godfather, Pettigrew, Yaxley, Dolohov, the Carrows, Rowle, and a few others whose names I didn't care to know.

I sat there, staring at the table as they discussed the takeover of the ministry. I simply waited, feeling sickened by the presence of Voldemort, and praying for this meeting to end soon.

My ears perked up when the subject of Harry Potter came up. I knew that wherever he was, my love, Hermione would be too.

"It is settled then, we will attack Harry Potter and anyone who is helping him escape on the 27th of July. I assume I do not need to remind any of you pathetic fools that Harry Potter is mine to kill, and I will do so."

"Yes, my Lord." We all muttered, some more enthusiastically than others.

The rest of the meeting went on as it usually did. The Dark Lord, continued to humiliate the Malfoy family by taking my father's wand as his own, typical.

For the grand finale we watched as Voldemort killed Professor Burbage and let his snake, Nagini eat her flesh.

Once Nagini had eaten her fill and Voldemort was finished with us he dismissed everyone. I had almost made it out of the door when he spoke directly to me.

"Tut, tut, tut. Leaving so soon Draco?" He said licking his lips with his forked tongue.

"Yes, my Lord?" I said cautiously, pausing my exit and looking back. My father and mother also waited.

"Clean this up, Nagini is finished." He said referring to the leftover bones and blood that was Professor Burbage.

Before I could respond, as if he would allow it, he apparated away.

I spent the next two hours cleaning the dining room. Her blood had dropped off the table, onto the chairs and onto the floor. The Death Eaters had stepped in it and made bloody foot prints from the dining room all the way to the main entrance of the Manor. Twice I heaved and created an even greater mess for myself to clean.

The remaining bits of skin and tissue had started to congeal and were especially difficult to get rid of. As for her bones, I wanted to give her a proper burial myself, but I knew I couldn't risk it.

I gathered them in a bag and took them to my room.

"Dobby," I whispered into the emptiness. "Dobby, please, come quickly."

"Yes, Draco, Dobby's good friend" he said after apparating into my room.

"You don't have to call me that, but yeah, I suppose we are 'good friends.' Anyways, I don't have much time. These are the bones of Charity Burbage, a teacher from Hogwarts. Make sure her family gets these and if she doesn't have family, make sure she has a proper burial. Okay?"

"Always being very noble, you are, Draco!" He whispered before disappearing.

After Dobby left and I'd cleaned myself of Mrs. Burbage's blood, I wrote to Hermione; I told her the only thing I could without endangering myself or Mother.

 _Start brewing Polyjuice potion. If you lack ingredients, there is a shop in Diagon Alley that has managed to stay open, Pricilla's Potions. If you have to go there, wear a disguise. Trust me on this. Be careful and don't write back. DM_

Xxx

On the morning of July 27th Voldemort gathered all of his Death Eaters and close followers once again; this time it was to personally select who he wanted by his side in combat that very evening.

Never before had I been so willing, so eager, for him to say my name. I needed to be there, just in case Hermione was present for this fight.

"...Selwyn, Bellatrix, Travers, Shunpike..." Voldemort drawled as he looked around the room. "Severus, Dolohov, Rowle, Greyback and… Draco. You all will join me tonight as I finally kill Harry Potter." The Dark Lord said, his blood lust practically dripping from his mouth.

Thank Godric... I thought to myself, now I had a real chance at protecting Hermione and helping the order.

Xxx

 _Hermione, they know you are moving Harry tonight, there is no avoiding a fight. If you haven't already figured it out, I have a plan, it's completely mental but I think it will work. You-Know-Who only has eyes for Harry; If you were able to brew the Polyjuice potion, you should all take it, disguising yourselves as Harry... This way Voldemort is slowed down. It's dangerous, but it might be the only way. I love you, I will be there tonight, I will try to protect you. If you do use Polyjuice, wear your snake bracelet, it will help me recognize you. That way I can protect you. I love you. DM_

Xxx

Later on that night we all flew towards Surrey. Some of us flew through strange dark clouds, that was the way of only dark wizards, I however used my Firebolt X. I knew I could beat out any of these Death Eaters with it; I could fly circles around them the entire way there.

In fact, as we flew through the night sky I struggled to maintain a slow enough pace to keep up with the pack.

I watched him as I flew; Voldemort drew his wand and turned a beautifully clear night sky into an ominously powerful thunderstorm.

The clouds provided the perfect cover as we stalked our prey.

The Order of the Phoenix and no less than 7 Harries flew through the night sky in pairs on one motorbike, 2 thestrals and several broomsticks.

We chased them up, over, under, and through the storm clouds gaining on them. The cool wind ripped at my cheeks as I flew, my eyes searching for any trace of my love.

Once they saw us, they scattered, each pair going a different way. Shit, I thought as we broke formation as well. How was I going to find her? I flew frantically, vigorously, and skillfully, dodging spells as I looked for her.

I came upon MadEye Moody flying alongside a Harry Potter on a thestral.

" _STUPIFY_!" he yelled throwing the spell at me. I barrel rolled and dodged it as I tried to get a closer look at the Harry on the thestral.

The Harry pointed his wand and prepared to fire a spell at me, before we recognized each other.

It took just a moment to spot the glint of silver on Harry's wrist to realize it was Hermione, and of course she recognized me.

I flew away a bit trying not to give away her position. I was too late; Madeye was currently fighting off Stanley Shunpike.

I strategically back flipped on my broom, flying beneath Hermione and MadEye.

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

" _OBLIVIATE_!" I yelled as I pointed my wand at Shunpike.

I hadn't thrown my curse on time; he had already sent a killing curse flying at MadEye.

My curse hit Shunpike at the same time as MadEye's life force left him forever.

The killing curse hit him so hard it sent him whirling off his broom and towards Hermione!

She held her bracelet clad arm in the air to protect herself but it did no good. MadEye's body hit the thestral's backside hard, flipping it over and knocking Hermione off its back.

"AHHHH! She screamed as Hermione, disguised as Harry, fell through the clouds.

I dove through the clouds not caring if Voldemort himself saw me. She was falling so fast and I was flying faster than ever before to save her. Just before she reached the ground I grabbed her hand, procuring for her a gentle landing on her feet.

I swiftly landed next to her on the sidewalk. We were now in the heart of Muggle London.

I looked around at the skies, none of my fellow Death Eater's were to be seen. I pulled her into a covered ally, just in case.

I looked back at her as her face began to change from Harry's to her own.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her closely.

"Hermione that was too close! We have to get you to safety!"

"No, I have to help Harry! I have to help the others!" She exclaimed as she started to sob.

"You are in no state to fight; besides your thestral is gone and you have no means to fly. You have to apparate to wherever you are headed, can you do that?"

She didn't answer me she simply grabbed my hand and apparated the two of us away.

I almost puked as the sensation of side along apparation took over me.

We landed in the middle of marsh surrounded by reeds that were taller than us. Protected by the privacy of the plants she kissed me passionately while her tears still flowed.

"Hermione, I can't be here." I said regrettably braking away from her lips.

"Please stay Draco, please." She begged.

"My love, you know I can't, not while Mother is still in danger at the Manor. I promise we will be together... sooner than you think..."

"You can't promise that!" She said through her tears.

"Just find the Horcruxes, my love. I will help you in any way that I can." I said kissing her on the forehead.

I withdrew from her and apparated away before she could convince me to stay.

Xxx

The Dark Lord was in a state of absolute rage for the next two weeks. Thankfully I hardly saw him. The rest of the Death Eaters were still around quite often though, trying to figure out their next plan of action. Luckily, they assumed that I was the one to kill MadEye Moody, so I was welcomed back with honor after the fight.

"My nephew here has brought his darling mother, Cissy, and his useless father, back into the Dark Lord's good graces! He has not only killed an Auror, but a member of the Order, no less!" Bellatrix screeched as she drank to my "success."

Only my Mother and Hermione knew what truly happened...

Xxx

Over the next two weeks Voldemort took out his anger on his new prisoner...

Garrick Ollivander, the wand maker.

Xxx

 _Hermione, I don't know if this is of any import to you, but You-Know-Who has Ollivander! He has been torturing him for days, asking him about the location of something. I'm not sure what, yet, but I will tell you as soon as I find out. DM_

Xxx

Over the next few days, Voldemort was gone, leaving his prisoner alone to starve. I made it my mission to feed him, but not talk to him or be friendly. Each morning and night I would throw bread at him and slide water into his cell. I couldn't risk being too nice to him, just in case Voldemort decided to use Legilimency on him.

One day, as I headed towards the kitchens to get him some food, Mother pulled me aside into an empty room and used her wand to sound proof it.

"Go outside of the property lines, apparate to somewhere safe somewhere secluded. Send your Patronus to the Burrow. Tell them the Death Eaters are coming and that the Ministry has been taken. I will cover for you here; be back no later than one hour."

Xxx

The wedding was a success. We were all dancing and enjoying ourselves, forgetting for a moment that we were on the brink of chaos.

I watched as Harry danced with Ginny, and Ron sweetly danced with 14-year-old Gabrielle Delacour. Everyone was so happy.

As I watched, something caught my eye, something very familiar.

A silvery fox swirled around the room and then made its way through the crowd to the center of the dance floor, grabbing everyone's attention.

Once everyone was watching, it spoke.

"The Ministry has been taken, they're coming!" The Patronus spoke and I recognized it instantly as the muffled voice of Draco Malfoy.

I glanced around the room to see if anyone else had recognized the voice; if they had they didn't care, people were apparating left and right.

" _Accio_ beaded bag!" I said, grabbing my purse as I found Harry and Ron. I took us away just as the Death Eaters arrived.

Xxx

When I got back to the Manor I walked in on a conversation between my Father and You-Know-Who in the flesh.

"They got away my Lord, but I have taken measures towards their capture." My Father said bowing his head towards Voldemort.

"And what measures might those be, Lucius?" The Dark Lord asked Father.

"I have placed a Taboo on your name My Lord. Just like before. Once they speak your name, and I assure you we will, we will be able to find them. I have put Dolohov and Rowle to work on their capture."

"Very well, Lucius, very well." Voldemort said to my Father.

Xxx

 _My love! A Taboo spell has been placed on Voldemort's name! You must not speak it! If you do the Death Eater's will find you! Be on the lookout for Dolohov and Rowle. DM_

I hoped my magical note would get to her in time, but all I could do was wait.

Xxx

Rowle and Dolohov never returned that night, or ever again. I knew that could only mean one thing. They had found the golden trio, and did not survive the encounter.

Xxx

When Harry, Ron, and I were attacked at the coffee shop, I used a memory charm on Dolohov and Rowle; then I apparated us to 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius was more than happy to have us stay with him for a while. He and Buckbeak were desperate for company.

Once we were all settled in, I thanked Godric that I had reacted in time to protect Harry from Dolohov's killing curse… I was also thankful that Draco informed us about the taboo. We would all have to be very careful from now on.

Xxx

We were seated in the salon now, huddling around a hot fire; Harry had just finished explaining the Horcruxes and the locket to Sirius.

"May I see it?" Sirius asked, referring to the locket that was a fake Horcrux.

When Harry pulled it out of his pocket, Sirius immediately recognized it.

"Wait, I know this locket, this belonged to my family…" Sirius said taking it in his hands and opening it up. He unfolded the note within and began reading aloud. "'To the Dark Lord, I know I will be long dead before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B….' Regulus Arcturas Black…"

I gasped as I realized that it was Sirius' own brother who had written the note. Harry and Ron were just as dumbfounded. Sirius spoke again, before any of us knew what to say.

"KREACHER!" he yelled.

 _Crack_.

"Yes, Master Black." Kreacher said after apparating into the room.

"Do you recognize this?!" He demanded, dangling the locket in front of Kreacher's face.

"Master Regulus, told Kreacher not to speak a word. Kreacher lives to serve the loyal house of Black."

"Kreacher I will mount your head on the wall if you do not answer me right now! Tell me everything you know about this locket!"

"Kreacher tried to destroy the other one… but no matter what Kreacher is doing… it would not break…" Kreacher said, looking at the floor.

"Where is the other locket?!" Sirius demanded.

"Kreacher is not wanting to anger, Master, but Kreacher doesn't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Harry demanded of Kreacher.

"Filthy halfblood!" Kreacher spat at Harry.

"Kreacher! Enough with your bile, tell me what happened to the locket!" Sirius yelled at the small elf.

"Master Sirius won't be liking this, but while Master was flying that wretched animal with feathers and hair, someone broke into the Black family home." Kreacher said ducking his head down, preparing for punishment.

"WHO!?" Sirius screamed, throwing the fake Horcrux at Kreacher.

"Mundungus Fletcher." Kreacher whispered.

"FIND HIM!" Sirius yelled, his face as red as blood, "BRING HIM TO ME!"

Xxx

I woke up a few days later to the sound of Sirius yelling at the top of his lungs.

"WHO DID YOU SELL THE LOCKET TO MUNDUNGUS!? WHO!?" Sirius bellowed as I ran down the stairs to see what was going on.

"I, uh, I dunno her name. She is a very pink woman, she is, portly too. Hey, wait a jolly tick, that's her right there, in the paper, that is." Mundungus said referring to a picture of Dolores Umbridge.

My heart sunk deep into my stomach as I realized what this meant. We would have to sneak into the Ministry of Magic and steal the cursed locket from Umbridge…

Xxx

Over a month had passed and there had still been no luck in the hunt for the Golden Trio. I thanked Salazar that my precious Hermione was safe.

I walked down towards the breakfast room and that's when I saw it. _The Daily Prophet_.

The paper, dated for this morning, September 9th, had a shocking headline.

 _Harry Potter Infiltrates Ministry of Magic_

I immediately picked up the paper and read the article.

 _None other than the Ministry's No 1 most wanted wizard, Harry Potter and his two accomplices, managed to enter the Ministry yesterday, September 8th. It is not yet known why they came but investigations are underway to discover how and why this happened. The Minister of Magic assures us that this type of safety violation will not happen again. The head of the Muggle-born Registration Commission says that due to the security upheaval, caused by Mr. Potter, 4 muggle-borns that were previously in custody are now at large. There is no word yet on how the Ministry will handle their recapture or about the whereabouts of Mr. Potter and the two others…_

I didn't need to read more to know what had happened. I knew that the only reason that Hermione would risk going to the Ministry was the chance that there was a Horcrux there…

xxx

Months and months passed by without a single sighting of them; I was thankful for her safety, but things were escalating. The Death Eaters were recruiting vigorously, preparing for a battle that was in our not-so-distant future. Witches, wizards, and Muggles alike were dying every day; Voldemort had given his followers the freedom to kill whoever got in their way.

I kept myself busy by helping the few prisoners that came and went; I made sure not to get too attatched, because when a prisoner left, it wasn't willingly, or alive for that matter.

Voldemort made a habit of popping in at any time so I didn't risk writing to Hermione. I knew that no news of her was the best news.

One day as I made my rounds to the dungeon, I noticed a new prisoner. She had long blonde hair, very much like mine and a certain airy demeanor. I recognized her as Luna Lovegood.

I lost all sense of propriety and used a quick spell so that only she and I could hear our conversation.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded of her.

She didn't look surprised at my words, she simply answered as if this wasn't the first ever time we had spoken.

"I'm not sure actually, but I would imagine it has something to do with what my Father was writing in _The Quibbler_." She said in her whimsical way.

"Do you know anything about Hermione?!" I asked, not thinking before I spoke. Shit, shit, if Voldemort uses occlumency on her I am screwed!

If she was surprised by my question, she didn't show it.

"I can see that you are worried Draco, but you don't have to be. You-Know-Who himself couldn't penetrate my mind. You will, however, be disappointed to know that I have not heard a whisper of Hermione or Harry and Ron for that matter." Luna said, looking around her cell absently.

"No news is good news." I said under my breath. It was more me talking to myself than to her, but she still answered.

"I think so too." She said softly.

For a while we didn't speak we simply sat, enjoying each other's company. It was nice to sit with someone from school again. It was nice to pretend, even in a dungeon, that everything was okay for a moment. Even though we had never been friends we both had everything in common; fear of what was to come, and longing for the ones we missed most.

xxx

On Christmas Mother orchestrated a great feast; nothing but the best for the Dark Lord and his followers. When we'd finally sat down to eat, the filthy Death Eaters began to stuff their faces in a manner that would make Ron Weasley hurl. I sipped my wine and watched them in disgust as I tried to drink away my sorrows.

Suddenly, mid feast, Voldemort dropped his glass leaving it shattered on the floor and apparated away. Mother grabbed my hand as we watched a few others, including Father, apparate away as well. Something was happening, and by the looks of things it probably wasn't good. If Voldemort himself left, that can only mean one thing, Harry Potter had been sighted.

I waited up for hours after the feast. I needed to know what was happening. When mother grabbed my hand, I knew that Hermione was in danger. However, I didn't know where, and I didn't know how to help her; all I could do was wait…

Xxx

Nagini was lunging at Harry and me as we fell backwards through the window pain. With Harry's wand I threw one last curse at the snake before apparating us away from Godric's Hollow.

" _Reducto!_ " I yelled before the snakes open mouth disappeared. I knew as soon as the curse hit the snake that it rebounded. I could feel Harry's wand shattering in my hand.

Xxx

Once we set up camp in the forest of Dean and I volunteered myself to stand guard; I sat and tried to figure things out.

Not only was our "Golden Trio" down to two people, but also our mission to destroy a Horcrux was hopeless. We had the locket but nothing to destroy it with. We needed one of two things, the sword of Gryffindor or a Basilisk tooth; neither of those things were going to show up anytime soon. I wrote to Draco out of desperation.

 _Draco, write to me when you can. Please. HG_

 _Hermione, what is it? I told you not to write unless it was an emergency. What is going on out there? DM_

 _Ron is gone, he left in anger, I have no idea where he is. We have a Horcrux, but we have absolutely no way to destroy it. We have no hope of completing our mission without something like the sword of Gryffindor or a basilisk fang. Please, if it is at all possible send help; we are in the Forest of Dean for the next couple of weeks. And be careful. I love you Draco. HG_

Xxx

I waited for the opportune time to talk to Mother; she was one of the few people I could trust.

"Mother, I need your help, for _her_. _"_

She quickly used her wand to prevent others from overhearing, but I knew for certain that we were alone.

"What is it? Is she hurt?" Mother asked, worry showing on her face. She knew I wouldn't be asking unless it was serious.

"She's fine, I think. They have a you-know-what but have no way to destroy it. Their mission is useless without a weapon of some sort. If we don't help her and Harry, then You-Know-Who will never be defeated! They are in the Forest of Dean now hiding out." I told her, running out of breath as I spoke.

She didn't answer she simply whipped out her wand and pointed it to the sky.

" _Expecto Patronum_ " She whispered.

I watched as her Patronus, a graceful swan circled around her and landed on her wand.

"The fireplace, your office 5 am sharp." She whispered to the swan before it flew away.


	16. 1998 Hogwarts

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _April 18_ _th_ _, 1998_

Severus Snape sat in his office at Hogwarts with his face in his hands. He had worked at Hogwarts for 17 years now and thought he knew the ins and outs of the school, he was wrong.

Once the Death Eaters had taken over the illustrious school, Voldemort selected Severus Snape to replace the infamous headmaster he had murdered the previous year. Severus quickly learned that filling Dumbledore's shoes in addition to following the Dark Lord's orders was no easy task.

He knew he would have to delegate the staff, professors, ghosts, and elves, as well maintain a healthy relationship with the Merpeople in the Black Lake and the Centaurs in the Forbidden Forest; He did not however, realize how hard that would be. Murdering a revered Headmaster who had led the school for over 32 year and taught there for many years before that, did not allot him any respect from his peers. Every one of his colleagues, former friends of many years, hated him and wished him dead for what he had done.

To make things worse, Voldemort himself elected siblings Alecto and Amycus Carrow to serve as Deputy Heads; Severus found himself in a constant state of damage control trying to protect the students from the two, who preferred using Unforgivables over all other spells.

So it was in this way Severus found himself in his office, resting his head in his hands and relishing in a moment of silence.

Finally, after what seemed like a long while, Severus lifted his head from his hands and noticed that there was a familiar swan Patronus elegantly sitting on his desk, waiting. He immediately recognized it as the patronus of his dearest companion Narcissa Malfoy.

"The fireplace in your office, 5 am sharp." The patronus spoke in Narcissa's hushed voice.

Once the swan relayed Narcissa's message it flew gracefully around the room before disappearing.

Severus thought to himself for a moment. Narcissa would only risk contacting him if she had something of the utmost importance to say to him. Contact between the two of them, although not forbidden, might draw unwanted attention. He hoped that Narcissa would not get caught communicating with him, especially if the information she gave was treasonous.

Xxx

At 4:50 am, Narcissa took the service elevator then several flights of stair down into the smaller kitchen in the East Wing of Malfoy Manor.

" _Homenum Revelio_ " She whispered, scanning the empty room nervously.

When no humans were revealed in the room she waved her wand once more.

" _Specialis Revelio_ " she whispered once more.

Now that she was certain that there was no one else in the room and that there were no other hexes and the like on the room, she began casting spells left & right.

" _Colloportus, Salvio Hexia_ " She said locking the doors and defending the room from hexes, should she be interrupted.

" _Muffliato_ " She continued, making sure that if anyone were to come near the kitchen, they would not hear what was being said.

Finally she cast a disillusionment charm to prevent anyone from seeing that she was in the room.

Once she felt secure she walked to the fireplace and knelt down on the hearth. She grabbed a handful of floo powder, and carefully leaned her head forward.

"Severus Snape's office, Hogwarts" She annunciated clearly before throwing the floo powder in.

Green flames rose up around her head and soon she was face to face with Severus Snape. She eyed his office around him for a moment before she spoke through the flames.

"Hello, my dear friend" She said at last.

"Cissy as happy as I am to see you, we must be quick," He said with paranoia. "I also must ensure that it is in fact you that I am speaking with. Tell me, what was the first memory of yours I came across the first time I practiced Legilimency on you 6th year?"

Narcissa chuckled a bit before responding.

"You saw a memory of me, taking scraps of food from the dinner table and hiding them in my dress. Then going down and feeding them to the Black Family house elves." She said waiting for Severus to nod approvingly before asking a question of her own. "And what was it that you told me the day of my wedding to Lucius?"

"'He does not have enough money or fame to redeem him of his distasteful character. You could do far better Cissy. I dare say you could marry aprince.'" Severus said, quoting himself perfectly. "I stand by what I said then. Now, why have you called this meeting?"

Narcissa smiled for the briefest of moments, thinking about how she should have married a certain half-blooded _Prince,_ before returning to the serious matter at hand.

"I know that you gave Bella a sword early this year to put in her vault, that wasn't by chance the Sword of Gryffindor, was it?" She asked

"It is a very well made counterfeit; the real sword is in my possession. Why do you ask? Have you been in contact with the girl?"

"I have not, but she reached out to Draco. They are in possession of one of the horcruxes, but have no way to destroy it."

"Do you know where they are located at this time?" He asked.

"The Forest of Dean."

"Interesting hiding place…Luckily I am familiar with the area." He mused, cinching his eyebrows together as he formulated plan.

"She also mentioned to Draco that the redheaded one, the Weasley, he has separated from the group…I don't think he could have made it too far though…" Narcissa said through the green flames.

"Hmmm... that complicates things a bit. Do you know how to make a Portkey, unauthorized by the Ministry of course? "

"I have read all about them, I know the spell and think I could manage it. Although, I wouldn't be able to leave the castle, not without Lucius finding out…" She said worriedly.

"I might need to enlist Draco's help… Give me one week; let me see what I can find out…After that send me your patronus, letting me know when a good time for us to speak is. I will figure this out." He vowed.

They spoke for a little while longer before parting ways. And then in one week's time they spoke again, together they created a plan to help Harry Potter.


	17. Year 7 Part 2

A couple of weeks passed and I still had no idea why my mother sent her Patronus or to whom she sent it to. I assumed it was to my Godfather, but Mother wouldn't say anything to me. She assumed the less I knew, the better; all I could do was wait, per usual. I grew impatient as I hoped for help for my sweet Hermione.

Xxx

I was lying sleeplessly in bed one night when Mother, quietly yet abruptly, barged into the room. She closed the door behind her and locked it.

" _Muffliato_ ," she said with a couple waves of her wand. _"_ Draco, take this and go as soon as the clock strikes midnight; your Godfather will meet you there." She whispered handing me a small sack.

"Mother what is-?"

"Shhh… not now my dove; trust me." She said before exiting my bedroom.

I had been trying to sleep when she came in and now I was not exactly sure what I was about to do. I looked over at the clock; it was 11:35pm. _'As soon as the clock strikes midnight'._ I remembered her words as time settled in. I quickly jumped out of bed and began getting dressed. Whatever was in the coin sack must be a Portkey.

I watched the clock tick as I reached into the bag; all of its hands pointed to the 12 as I grabbed onto a small coin like object.

I was soon transported onto a snowy street in what appeared to be a Muggle town. I looked around for my Godfather, but he was nowhere to be seen.

 _Crack._

The sound of apparation sounded behind me. I swiftly turned around and was face to face with a hooded figure, Severus Snape.

"What's the plan? What are we doing here?" I asked him immediately.

"Lower your voice, Draco. Pull the hood over your head and follow me." Said my Godfather, as sternly as ever.

I did as he said and followed him to the window of a Muggle pub of sorts. Do you see that lump of a person in the corner there?"

"Yes." I said nodding vigorously.

"That is Ronald Weasley. In approximately 30 minutes the barmaid there will close up shop and let Weasley sleep on the bench there for the night. Once she has turned off all of the lights and left him there you will begin your task. Without being seen, I need you to use your Patronus to lead him into the Forest of Dean." He said pointing behind us as he spoke.

I looked toward the snowy forest as he continued to give me instructions.

"You will then guide him, due north for approximately 3 kilometers until you reach a frozen pond." He said seemingly finished.

"What next? What's at the pond?" I asked him, knowing that all of this had something to do with Hermione.

"Then you will use your portkey to go back home and hope no one noticed your absence!" He said marching away.

"Wait, Severus, please." I said pleading for more information.

He stopped, walked back towards me and laid his hand on my shoulder, like he had so many times before.

"Trust me Draco and do as you are told." He said calmly before apparating away.

Xxx

Just as Severus Snape had said the barmaid closed up shop and left with Weasel King still inside. I waited from a distance and when the moment arose, I made my move.

" _Expecto Patronum_." I whispered into the night sky. As my fox appeared I guided it with my wand into the pub where Weasley was now settling down for bed.

It took Weasley a bit longer than it should have to realize that I wanted him to follow my silvery fox up and out of the bar; but slowly he did just that.

I guided him, following far enough behind for him not to notice my presence, for about 45 minutes.

Finally we reached the frozen pond and I sent my Patronus away. I watched Ron from a far, hidden among the trees. He seemed to be looking at something, maybe someone in the pond. Then he walked across the ice to the center of the pond.

I continued to spy in shock as Weasley broke through the ice and entered the pond for a time.

What was he doing?

Soon there was not just Ronald Weasley coming out of the pond, but someone else. I risked a step closer to make sure it wasn't Hermione. It wasn't; it was Harry Potter.

I watched them greet each other in shock as I noticed something else. Ron was now holding the sword of Gryffindor!

I wanted to wait and see what happened next but I knew I needed to get back. I reluctantly walked back to the small village and used the portkey to get back home.

Xxx

When Ron returned to us in the Forest of Dean and told us an elaborate story about my fox patronus guiding him here, I knew it was Draco. There was absolutely no way Dumbledore's Deluminator led him here. As for the doe that led Harry to the sword of Gryffindor, I guessed it was either Severus Snape or Narcissa Malfoy. I did not share my thoughts with Harry or Ron.

xxx

A few weeks had passed since that night in the Forest of Dean and I thought of Hermione constantly. One afternoon I sat in my room thinking about everything when I my thoughts were abruptly interrupted.

"Draco! Get up! I need you to come downstairs now!" My mother said, barging into my room. "Hermione and her friends are downstairs!"

I jumped up and rushed down the stairs after my mother.

As we entered the main salon I saw 3 scruffy snatchers holding back Ron, Harry, and my sweet Hermione. I thanked Godric that it was just me, Mother and my aunt home at this time and not Father or any other Death Eaters.

Bellatrix grabbed Harry and pulled him by the collar over towards me.

"DRACO! Look! Look closely!" Bella said beckoning me over to her and Harry. "Is it him? Is it Potter?"

I looked at his face and was grateful to see that it had been distorted. Someone, probably Hermione, had hit him with a stinging Hex.

"I-I can't be sure." I said to my aunt.

"What do you mean?! You HAVE to be sure or else the Dark Lord will have our heads! Take a closer look Draco!" Bella said; her voice filled with desperation.

As I stared into Harry's one usable eye, trying to stall my aunt as long as I could, Bella became distracted.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" She yelled pushing Harry to the floor.

I quickly pointed my wand at his head before turning to look at what my aunt was yelling about.

"It was in 'er, bag, iss mine now." One of the snatchers said, and I soon realized he was holding the sword of Gryffindor in one hand and the three Gryfindors wands in his other hand.

"That was locked in my VAULT!" Bella exclaimed before she began barking spells and orders.

" _Stupify_!" she yelled at the snatcher holding the sword, making him fall back and drop the sword as well as the Golden Trio's wands. "OUT! You three! Out of this house!" she yelled at the snatchers.

" _Carpe retractum_!" She continued to yell as a semi visible rope grew from her wand and grabbed a hold of the sword. She pulled it towards her an yelled to Mother and I.

"Cissy, Draco, put the boys in the cellar; I need to talk with this pretty little bitch! GIRL TO GIRL! _Incarcerous_!" She yelled, and Hermione's now rope bound body fell to the floor with a thud.

I grabbed a hold of Potter and pushed him to the cellar. I did my best to hurry, so I could save my sweet Hermione from my wretched aunt.

He tried to fight me off, but I was taller, stronger.

As Mother and I were forcing Ron and Harry into a cell, we were interrupted by a scream that I could feel in my bones and it hurt my very soul!

Hermione! I thought to myself as I looked up towards the stairway that led out of the cellar. The other prisoners watched as I quickly used my wand to make quick work of the task at hand.

" _Confundo_!" I yelled, pointing my wand at Harry and then Ron. " _Stupify_!"

My mother left me to finish caging the two angry Gryffindors and ran to stop her sister.

I quickly slammed the cell door; I had to get to Hermione. I spun around and made my way up the stairs; then an idea stopped me.

I ran back down to the cellar.

"Call for Dobby," I said, making eye contact with only Harry. I knew that Dobby would free them and they would come up the stairs and escape with Hermione.

As I made my way back to the main salon I heard Mother trying to reason with Bella.

"Surely Legilimency would be a better method Bella. She's not telling you anything and look you are ruining my favorite rug with her blood!" My mother said, trying her best to only sound casually displeased.

"I could do the honors if you like, Aunt Bella." I piped in as I saw her carving into my darling Hermione with her favorite cursed knife.

As my aunt finished cutting Hermione's arm, I knew that no curse breaker in the world could lift the scar that she would have after this night. I hated myself for not getting there sooner.

Bellatrix didn't answer me directly; she simply tucked her knife into her dress and stared into Hermione's eyes.

"I am going to find out how you got into my vault and then I am going to kill you and your little friends! _Legilimens_!" she sneered as she pointed her wand at Hermione's head.

I begged the universe that my Occlumency lessons had been enough to protect Hermione from my aunt's wrath. I helplessly watched Bellatrix's face as she searched for answers. Her forehead grew more wrinkled by the half second as she worked. Finally she gave up.

"Dumbledore's been teaching you Occlumency, ehh? Well, no matter, no matter, you will give me answers, once I cut off a limb or two!" My aunt spat at Hermione.

I drew my wand to destroy my aunt once and for all, but before I could someone else beat me to it.

It was Dobby and he had just disarmed my aunt.

Harry and Ron moved quickly towards where their wands had fallen earlier.

"How dare you take a witch's wand!" Bellatrix yelled at Dobby as she left Hermione's side and ran towards him knife in hand.

Harry and Ron reached their wands and began dueling with Bellatrix and Mother. Dobby was now, nowhere to be seen. While they were all distracted I ran to Hermione and worked to undo the ropes that bound most of her body.

She must have fainted after my aunt tried to enter her mind; she must have used all of her strength to hold her off, to protect me and her friends.

Before I could attempt to wake her, a loud crash distracted me.

My aunt's body had just flown across the room and into a bookshelf. My Mother ran towards her to see if she was unconscious. I watched as Ron chased after her, preparing to attack.

I rose to defend her but Harry was circling in on me, still not sure if I was to be trusted.

" _Incarcerous_ ," Mother yelled from somewhere behind me, "Draco, she's out cold!"

"Harry, help!" Ron yelled after being wrapped in ropes by my mother.

" _Stupify_!" Mother said, shutting him up for a few moments.

Harry backed away, looking back and forth from Mother to me, not knowing what to do.

I stared at Harry and tried to figure out how to explain everything to him. Where was Dobby when I needed him?

"Step away from Hermione," Harry ordered.

"No." I said, never lowering my wand.

In the next moment two things happened. Hermione awoke and Harry disarmed me.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered, finally coming to.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled while I was distracted by Hermione's voice.

My wand flew behind me, I didn't even care; I just needed to be sure that she was okay.

"Hermione, are you okay? You have to get up; Bella will wake up any moment. You have to get away." I said to her, kneeling beside her.

"Draco, you have to come with us, Narcissa, you too!" She said looking at me and then my mother as she came into view.

Harry just stared confused as our secrets brushed the surface of his reality.

"My dove, we cannot, we still have our duties here." My mother said. "We can only truly be together once the battle is won, once the Dark Lord is destroyed. Quickly now Bella could awaken any moment now, you must leave before—"

"What is happening here, Hermione what is this?" Harry blurted out.

"Harry, just trust me; go get Ron, and I'll find my wand!" Hermione told Harry before getting to her feet.

Mother whispered something in Hermione's ear before helping her to her feet, while I found our wands, and Harry worked to unbind Weasley.

Once Harry got Ron up, all hell broke loose. Bellatrix had awoken from her concussed state.

" _Stupify_!"

" _Crucio!_ "

" _Impedimenta_!"

" _Protego!"_

Harry, Ron, and Bellatrix were battling it out now.

I grabbed my wand and gave Hermione the briefest of nods before we sprang into action. The three of us began to throw spells at our "foes," purposefully missing our targets. We put on a great show, all the while trying to get the Golden Trio together.

" _Confundus_!" I yelled as I pointed ever so slightly away from Hermione. She was trying to get the sword of Gryffindor as well as her other belongings, but I still had to keep up the act.

 _Crack._

Dobby appeared out of nowhere to help her.

I focused my fake attack on Ron as I waited for her to gather her things.

Once she was ready she pointed her wand directly at me and I gave her another brief nod; this was the grand finale of our performance.

" _Levi Corpus_!" She yelled. Her spell hit me hard and sent me flying backwards into a wall. My head throbbed and my vision began to blur as I watched her stun my mother.

The last thing I saw before I passed out was Bellatrix's knife flying towards my love and her friends.

Xxx

Everything happened so fast, we had barely managed to get away; Dobby apparated us to a beach that looked all too familiar. Ron was currently lying on the ground with a knife in his shoulder, blood was soaking through his shirt.

I looked around for help and I realized where we were, Narcissa's beach house in France. We would be safe here.

I ran to Ron's side before I was joined by a frantic Fleur Delacour, Bill Weasley and a few other familiar faces.

"Help me get Ron into the house!" Bill said to Harry and Ollivander as they began to pick him up.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked trying to figure out why they were at Narcissa's beach house.

"Zis is a zafe houz for ze Order! Come, we muzt 'elp Ron!" Fleur told me as we began running up the beach and towards the house.

I wondered how Narcissa managed to get this property to the Order. I quickly discarded my thoughts knowing that Narcissa was one of the cleverest witches I had ever met.

Xxx

We had been at Shell Cottage now for 3 days recovering from the skirmish and gathering information from the other. In the chaos of it all, plus dealing with Ron's injury, Harry had not had the time to question me about what went on at Malfoy Manor.

Now, it was finally time for the conversation I had been holding inside me since I was 11. It was finally time to tell my best friend, Harry Potter, about the love of my life, Draco Malfoy.

We sat down in what I recognized to be Draco's old bedroom of the beach house. The green bedding was still there but everything else of his was gone.

"Hermione, I'm not even sure where to begin. Why did Malfoy and his Mother help us? Why do you trust them? I saw her whisper something to you at the Manor, what did she say?! What do you know that we don't?" Harry said, flustered and agitated.

"Harry, this might be hard to believe, but Draco…Draco Malfoy...he is the reason you and I are here now. He's the reason we have gotten through everything we have-"

"What do you mean, what are y-?" Harry interrupted me.

"Please just listen to me."

I waited for him to nod before I continued.

"How do you think we got out after that mess with the Sorcerer's Stone first year? Draco got us help. Who do you think figured out that the monster in the Chamber of Secrets was a basilisk? Draco did!"

"But—" Harry tried to interject, but I kept on talking.

"He was the first one to realize that Professor Lupin was a werewolf! He and Narcissa saved me during the quidditch World Cup! He's the one that found out about Gillyweed and told Dobby to give it you. He even attended the DA meetings! Harry, Draco used Poly Juice potion to transform into Ron in order to help us when we fought at the Department of Mysteries!"

"No, w—" Harry said, trying to stop my speech.

"And 6th year, Dumbledore was already dying; he told Draco to kill him and forced him to become a Death Eater to help us and the Order! He saved me the night we transported you from Surrey to the Burrow! Draco helped bring Ron back to us! Harry, Draco Malfoy is not only the bravest man I have ever known, but he is also my boyfriend!" I exclaimed, out of breath.

A huge weight lifted off of my shoulders as I spoke the words I'd held in for so long. I had never felt more relieved.

"Hermione no, there is no way. You have to be mistaken! Malfoy is evil. He's a Death Eater! Bellatrix must have fucked with your head at Malfoy Manor! There is just no way in hell that what you are saying is true!"

"Harry Potter you fucking listen to me right now!" I yelled before whipping out my wand. "Expecto Patronum."

Harry watched, mesmerized by the silver fox that was my Patronus.

"Does this look familiar Harry? Draco's Patronus is a fox as well." I said calmly as I guided my fox.

"Death Eaters cannot produce a patronus!" Harry interjected.

"They can if they are pure of heart! Do you remember Bill & Fleur's wedding? A fox Patronus warned us all that the Ministry had been taken and that the Death Eaters were on their way. That was Draco." I said continuing to guide my fox around the room. "And the fox that guided Ron back to you, that was Draco too. Ron was just thick enough to believe it was the deluminator."

"Hermione, if what you are saying is true… how? Why?" Harry asked still extremely confused.

I could tell he was starting to believe me, but only just.

"Do you remember first year, when you were afraid the Sorting Hat would put you in Slytherin?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked, always the skeptic.

"Well as you know, the hat takes your opinion into account. Draco, and his mother before him, asked the hat to place them in Slytherin; for self-preservation's sake."

"If Narcissa is such a saint, why did she marry Lucius Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Honestly Harry, have a little faith. She had family obligations to him. They were practically betrothed. Plus she was young, in love with the idea of it all..."

"Hmm… okay. How did you and Malfoy, umm, start…being friends? I mean all the memories I have are of him calling you horrid names and teasing the three of us." Harry said; obviously not ready to come to terms with the fact that Draco and I were more than just friends.

"Well it all started on our first train ride to Hogwarts. Do you remember when I met you and Ron and I was looking for Neville's toad? Well, Draco helped me catch it. From that day on we were friends. Once he realized I was Muggleborn he warned me that he would have to be mean to me, but it was all for show. His father would murder him if he knew about us, but Narcissa always knew."

"What about that time Ron and I used Polyjuice potion and tried to find out if Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin?" Harry asked; with every question he asked I could tell his whole outlook on the past was changing. He was evolving his thoughts of Draco and of me.

"Draco knew all along! He put on quite a show though didn't he?" I said chuckling to myself.

"How did he go to the DA meetings without anyone knowing?"

"I, um, well I've stolen your invisibility cloak more times than I care to admit…"

Harry and I continued to talk for several hours. Together we rehashed the past 7 years. It felt so good, so liberating to finally tell my best friend everything I had been holding back.

"So do you two have a plan?" Harry asked genuinely.

"Whenever we win this war, which is hopefully soon, we will be together; I miss him so much. I actually thought we might come back to this beach house, when it's all said and done, just like we did 4th year. You know, I think you two would get along, if you met the real Draco."

"Doubt it… This is still a lot to take in. I would, however, like to ride that Firebolt X he has. I saw him ride it around Hogwarts a time or two. It's bloody fast."

"That thing is terrifying! You couldn't pay me enough to ride it. He was so happy when I got it for him though."

"I would be too. So who all knows about you two?"

"Well, Dumbledore did, Snape knows; I am sure a couple of the teachers have guessed as much over the years. I'm pretty sure McGonagall knew, as did my parents."

"Should I tell Ron?" Harry asked timidly. I could tell he had wanted to ask that question for a while, but avoided it.

"You know Ron; he's going to take a lot more convincing. Maybe we should wait a while… besides, with his injury he needs to rest. Maybe we can tell him after we break into the Gringotts."

"What do you mean 'break into Gringotts'?" Harry asked confused.

"That's where the next Horcrux is. That is what Narcissa whispered to me at the Manor." I said very matter of factly.

"What!? Bloody hell, I guess she really is on our side. Now we have to figure out how to get in… We need to start planning" Harry exclaimed.

"I actually think I have it all sorted…" I said formulating a plan as I spoke. "But first I want to make sure you are okay. You are my best friend and I just dropped some pretty big news on you."

"Yeah, a bit… I wish you had told me sooner Hermione, but I understand why you didn't. I don't think I will ever like Malfoy, but I guess…maybe one day I could try… I mean a damn near sliced him in half last year… I guess I owe him one. Anyways, I don't know about you, but I am starving. Let's go get a bite to eat? Then you can tell me all about this plan of yours."

"Sure!" I said to Harry.

I hadn't been this happy in a long time; I couldn't wait for this war to be over and for me and Draco, and all of my friends to be together.

Xxx

A few days later, I looked in the mirror and what I saw disgusted me. I was face to face with my worst nightmare, Bellatrix Lestrange.

While she cut into my arm at Malfoy Manor I pulled her hair in protest. As a result I had about a fistful of her coarse curly black hair in my possession. Luckily I had a few vials of polyjuice potion left in my beaded bag. The only problem was that our trio was back down to two.

When Bellatrix threw her dagger, it hit Ron at a pivotal point between his shoulder and his arm. The tendons and nerves that enabled his arm to function had been severed. The curse in the dagger made it so that Ron's wound would somewhat be able to heal, but he would never fully recover. For the foreseeable future he would not be able to use his right arm, cast most spells properly, or even leave the bed most days. His wound was still quite open and painful and would remain that way for a while.

At this point Harry and I were trying to come to terms with the fact that Ron wouldn't be able to fight in the war with us. Luckily Gabrielle Delacour, who was still too young to fight, was able to care for him.

Xxx

My Mother convinced Bellatrix not to tell the Dark Lord of our 'failure to capture the chosen one' that fateful night at the Manor. Lucky for her, Bellatrix was so ashamed of her own defeat that she agreed to keep it a secret.

Now all Mother and I could do was wait for the Golden Trio to make their next move, and hope for the best.

xxx

I stood there in shock as I stared at the aftermath of Voldemort's rage. No less than 15 goblins lay dead in the destroyed building that was Gringott's Bank.

I didn't risk making eye contact with my parents or Voldemort, I couldn't let them see the mixed feelings in my eyes. I was upset that all of these goblins had to die, but I was triumphant knowing that Hermione had succeeded. She had gotten to whatever it was, probably a Horcrux, that was hidden in my aunt's vault.

As I scanned the room I recognized one of the goblins. I knew him to be Griphook, someone Voldemort had once taken prisoner at the Manor. He had never been friendly or even accepted the food I had given him. He would rather starve than trust me. Now he was dead. As I looked at his mangled body, I noticed something underneath him shimmer in the light. I looked closer to see what it was. Then as soon as recognition hit me, it disappeared; it was the sword of Gryffindor.

I was now a bit worried knowing that Hermione and her friends had another Horcrux but no way to destroy it. As I apparated back to the Manor I hoped that the sword would somehow find its way back to Hermione.

xxx

"Meet me in the east wing kitchen." My Mother sternly whispered as we made our way out of the main dining room.

I did as she said and discreetly separated from the rest of the Death Eaters. I knew that Mother chose that kitchen as opposed to the one on the west wing because it hadn't been used in a while. Anything that the elves cooked came from the much larger kitchen in the west wing due to our current status as Voldemort's headquarters.

Once we'd made our way down three flights of stairs and into the deserted east wing kitchen, Mother cast a few spells thenturned to face me.

"Draco when this battle finally happens…I need you to know that I will protect you and Hermione, no matter what side you end up fighting for." My mother said to me in a sincere, yet lecturing tone of voice.

"But Mother, the plan has always been to follow through until the end. When Voldemort is finally dead, that's when I divulge my true allegiance."

"My sweet dove, I know you better than you know yourself. You are so brave." She said as she lightly maneuvered my hair out of my face. "Whenever this battle happens it will be gruesome, and because of that I know that you won't leave her side. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"What about when Father finds out? Or Bellatrix? What then? You can't seriously tell me that you are prepared to fight your husband and sister to protect me. They would sooner kill you and me than accept my decisions! Waiting until the very end is the safest bet! With the Dark Lord dead, they won't stand a chance!"

"You are forgetting that it isn't just your decision, but my own. You are my child and more important to me than anyone else. I would give my life and soul again and again if it meant that after all this time you could be free to be with the one you love."

"I hope it doesn't come to that…" I said looking down at my shoes. I wasn't ready for war, for loss, but I was ready to be with her, with Hermione. Mother and I, we could be her family.

"Draco there is something I want you to have." She said reaching into her pocket. "You may have noticed how carefully guarded the Dark Lord keeps Nagini. I don't think it is because of love or affection for the beast. I think he has an altogether more sinister bond with the snake. I believe Nagini is a Horcrux."

"No way! I have to tell Hermione!"

"No, don't risk writing it. Tell her when you see her next. Since Nagini will have to be destroyed, I have procured these." Mother said handing me two vials. "If you or Hermione is bitten by the snake you will need this antivenin in order to survive. It must be administered a soon as possible. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mother, thank you so much." I said as I put the two vials in my pocket.

In the next moment Mother wrapped her arms around me as tightly as possible and let out a tearless sob. I had never in my 17 years seen her so vulnerable.

"Draco, if we survive this, I am going to burn this awful place to the ground and you, me, Severus, and Hermione are going to start anew. Alright?" My mother asked desperately.

"Of course. Of course we will."

Xxx


	18. 1998 Malfoy Manor

_May 1_ _st_ _, 1998_

 _Malfoy Manor_

Severus Snape met Narcissa Malfoy in the hedge maze of Malfoy Manor once again, under the protection of many spells.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come," She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me.

"With the battle almost here, I had to see you… This could very well be the last time we see each other…" I said holding her close.

"Don't say that, Severus!" She said as she took a step back and gave me a light shove. "You can't just say things like that, not to me."

"As you wish," I said, taking a moment to admire her features.

She had aged extremely well over the years, much better than I had. And the streak of white that time had placed in her long dark hair, only brought out her pristine porcelain complexion. She was beautiful.

I reached forward and grabbed her hands. Then leaned my face to hers and laid my forehead against hers.

"For a moment there, Severus, I thought you were going to kiss me." She said as her nose brushed mine.

"Cissy for a long, long time, I've thought myself unable to love again, not after what happened the first time. Over the past 17 years, you have been the light that led me out of a very dark place. You have shown me kindness and love, and in that taught me what it felt like to love someone and have them love me in return." I said taking a deep breath; it was not my way to share my feelings, but I had been holding this in for a while. "So the truth is I do want to kiss you – more than anything. The only thing stopping me is the fact that you are still bound by marriage and there is no telling what those cursed wedding bands of yours would do!"

"Oh Sev, hearing you say those words is what I have wanted for so long." She said squeezing my hands more tightly.

We stayed there together, forehead to forehead, for as long as we could before heading back to the Manor for the meeting.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Very, very short chapter, I know, but I promise to post the next one very soon!**


	19. The Battle of Hogwarts

I sat once again, like many a night before, in the main dining room with Voldemort and his select group of Death Eaters. We had finished eating but the Dark Lord had not yet excused us. He simply stared in silence down the table and I worked fervently to avoid eye contact.

Suddenly a follower of the Dark Lord whose name I did not know came running into the room.

"I assume you bring news for me." Voldemort said to the downtrodden man who panted as if he had run here from afar.

"He's been sighted. Harry Potter had been sighted in Hogsmeade." Said the dirty man.

As soon as the words left his lips Voldemort wandlessly sent him flying out of the room and into the stone wall.

He continued to stare in silence as we waited for our orders.

"Gather our forces we attack Hogwarts at midnight." Voldemort said when he finally spoke. All around the table Death Eaters began to apparate away. Just before I made my escape he spoke again. "A moment Draco."

"Yes my Lord." I said as I was forcefully pressed back down into my seat by Voldemort. We waited together in silence for the room to empty.

"I have a mission for you, if you think yourself worthy." He sneered, his red eyes looking me over.

"Of course my Lord." I said to him worried about what he would make me do.

"There is something at Hogwarts that needs protecting. As you are still youthful, you are able to pass as a student. I request this of you young Draco: get to the school before the teachers put up their pitiful wards, the Carrows will let you through the front gates. And on pain of death, kill anyone who comes across the 7th floor corridor."

I didn't bother responding, I simply looked him in his evil red eyes and apparated away.

Xxx

Once we were back at Hogwarts, chaos ensued; Harry went off in search of Ravenclaw's diadem and I frantically searched for Draco.

As soon as Harry gave me the Marauder's map and took off, I began to scan it over. My eyes erratically scouring for the one I loved.

Finally I found him. There was a small dot with his name on it running up the grand stair case. I tucked the map into my pocket and ran as fast as I could to find him.

Xxx

"Hermione!" I yelled as I ran towards her arms outstretched. "What are you doing alone? Where's Potter?"

I grabbed hold of her before she could respond.

"I have been waiting an eternity to do this," I told her as we held each other tightly

"Come on Draco, we have to go!" She said as she demonstrated more self-control than I had and let go of me.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she grabbed my hand and led us down the stairs

"To Myrtle's!" She yelled back as we made our way through swarms of frightened students

"For what?"

"We have to get to the Chamber of Secrets!"

We continued to run and dodge students. A few people saw us holding hands as we ran, but no one tried to stop us. This was the first time we ran through Hogwarts, among people, and didn't care if we were seen. It was exhilarating!

When we finally made it to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Hermione ran directly to the sink area. She looked at each sink in detail looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"A snake, it should be on one of the faucets; that's what Harry said at least." She responded and I quickly began looking for a snake.

"Here it is; I found it." I said to her.

She came over to the sink I was at and bent down towards the snake. She whispered something I couldn't make out to the sink. I expected something to happen, but nothing did.

She whispered the weird words again.

"Fuck, why isn't working?" She asked.

I didn't know anything about Parseltongue, but I did know one thing about the Chamber.

"Hey didn't they seal this off after everything that happened second year?" I asked her.

"Yes, you're right! We have to figure out how to get through here; we absolutely have to retrieve a basilisk fang!"

"Leave it to me. BOMBARDO!" I said as I pushed her behind me and completely destroyed the sinks with my wand, leaving behind a gaping hole.

"Well done." She said looking up at me with a smile.

I smirked at her before looking over the hole.

"Do we just jump in?" I asked as I stared into the darkness.

"I think so. On three?" She asked looking a bit nervous.

"Right then. 1, 2, 3!"

We were falling fast now; down, down, down.

"Arresto momento!" Hermione yelled just before we hit the ground.

We landed abruptly, but not as hard as we would have without her spell.

"What now?" I asked as we sat amongst the crumbled bones of variously sized fish.

"Now, according to Harry, we find the second entrance. It should be down the tunnel to the left here. Follow me." She said and I did as she said.

"Lumos!" I said, working my wand as we made our way down a dark tunnel.

We continued on for about an hour, neither of us knowing exactly what we were looking for. Eventually the tunnel opened up into a cavern of sorts; then we saw it. A door covered in snakes. When we approached it, Hermione spoke in that strange hissing language; this time it worked. The snakes moved one at a time, unlatching locks as they did. Once all of the snakes were in place, the door creaked opened.

We walked through the doorway onto a grandiose walkway of sorts. This was it; this was the official Chamber of Secrets.

"Wow" we both said in unison as we walked along a black marble pathway lined with menacing snake statues and water.

As we gawked at everything there was to see, the room itself seemed to shiver and a hint of dust fell from the ceiling.

"He's breaking through the castle's wards." I said to Hermione as the facts settled in; war had begun.

We quickly gathered ourselves and ran through the stone snakes and towards a skeleton that belonged to a basilisk.

I took the lead and grabbed a hold of one of the basilisk's teeth.

"Okay, where's the Horcrux?" I asked her.

"Wait, I think I want to destroy. After all this hunting for them and all of these years…I just, I need to do it." She said, taking a deep breath in and out.

I didn't question her. I simply waited for her to grab the Horcrux out of her beaded bag then I handed her the basilisk fang.

She took the fang in her right hand and raised it high above her head. She gave me one last look before she brought the venomous tooth down on Helga Hufflepuff's cup.

Once she struck it, all hell broke loose.

Water came at us from all sides and it seemed to be screaming at us. It was like the Dark Lord himself had taken the form of water and was attempting to crush us. Every droplet stung as it hit us. I instinctively wrapped my arms around Hermione to protect her, but just as soon as it had begun, it ended.

When it was over we sat there on the floor, drenched, and did the only thing that felt okay; we locked our lips.

I held her waist and she held my hair and we kissed each other wetly; we were both supremely thankful to have survived this much together.

This kiss was more than just primal, it was necessary. I needed to show her that no matter what happened in this damned war of light and dark, good and evil, I was there for her until the end. I could tell by the sweet yet passionate way she kissed me back, that she understood and felt the same towards me.

Once we finished we tried to gather our senses and figure out what to do next. We quickly used our wands to dry ourselves completely. When we were finished Hermione dug into her beaded bag and found the Marauder's Map.

"Help me find Harry." She said to me as she placed her wand to the folded paper. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

I knew all about the map but this was the first time we had used it together. As I searched for Harry's name I noticed something.

"Hey why are there certain names disappearing suddenly?" I asked her.

"Either those people are dying or…" She said as she watched the map intently, "the apparition wards have been broken! We can now apparate throughout the castle and possibly outside of the grounds!"

"That is great for us but also potentially problematic..." I said as I continued to search for Potter on the map.

"I can't seem to find him. Where could he be?" Hermione asked.

It was in that moment that I realized three things.

First, I remembered that Voldemort told me to guard the 7th floor corridor. Second, I realized that the Room of Requirement is in the 7th floor corridor. Third, I knew from what happened 6th year that the Room of Requirement did not show up on this map.

"Hermione I know where he is!" I said excitedly before grabbing her hand apparating the two of us to the 7th floor.

"You could have given me a little more warning," Hermione said to me, looking a bit nauseated.

As I looked over at her I could see recognition in her eyes.

"Harry and the next Horcrux are in the Room of Requirement aren't they?" She asked me ecstatically.

"I am pretty sure!" I said as I thought the magic words to myself.

 _I need the room where it is hidden._

 _I need the room where it is hidden._

 _I need the room where it is hidden._

Those grand and ornate doors soon appeared before us and we entered the room.

"Harry! Harry where are you?" Hermione called out to her friend.

"Over here!" He said and we followed his voice until we found him.

"Hermione! I've got the dia—" Harry said as he realized I was with Hermione. "Erm, the diadem. Hello Malfoy."

"Potter." I said, nodding in return. It was awkward, but we both knew where our loyalties lied. At least I assumed so by the fact that he didn't try to hex me on the spot. Hermione must have told him.

"That's wonderful! I have the basilisk fang he—" Hermione said before she was cut off.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here Crabbe?" said Goyle as he and Crabbe came around the corner.

Shit. I thought to myself as I readied my wand.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a traitor!" Crabbe responded to Goyle.

I put my arm out defensively in front of Hermione as I moved forward towards my two old cronies.

"The Dark Lord will love this." Goyle said.

"Yeah, but he won't find out from you two! Stupify!" I yelled as Harry and I sprang into action.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Crucio!"

"Reducto!"

"Hermione run!" I said as I dodged a spell from Crabbe.

"Protego!" Harry yelled as things started to fall around us.

As we ran I heard Goyle yell a spell that I had never seen in use before but that I had heard mentioned in books about Dark magic. Fiendfyre. I knew we had to get out of there.

Before I could say anything to Hermione and Harry, it was after us. The fires of hell wrapped around the aisles of the Room of Requirement, taking animal form as it hunted us down. We ran for our very lives.

Crabbe and Goyle's fat, useless bodies had no chance in this run for survival. The last we heard from them were their guttural screams as the fire took over their bodies.

"Grab those brooms up ahead!" I yelled to Harry and Hermione as we continued to run.

"What!? I can't fly!" Hermione squealed back to me.

I ignored her for a moment as we ran away from the terrorizing flames and towards one of the few spots in the room that was fire-free.

We made it to the brooms just in time; I grabbed a hold of her and a broom and pushed us off the ground. The three of us flew up just in time to survive as the entire room was taken over by flames.

I held Hermione tightly as we made our way towards the exit.

"Harry!" She screamed as we flew. "Throw the diadem in the flames at the last possible moment!"

Harry didn't question her. As we prepared to exit the room Harry did as Hermione told him to.

Just like in the Chamber of Secrets we felt His anger and wrath coming towards us, this time in the form of heat and flame. We flew out of the room just in time to see the Dark Lord's face embedded in the flames behind us disappear behind the huge doors.

We landed, shocked and out of breath; happy to have fresh oxygen in our lungs after exiting the burning room.

Once I caught hold of my breathe I grabbed Hermione and held her for a moment.

"Good call with those brooms" Harry said as he watched us.

"Thanks." I said, doing my best to prove myself friendly.

"How many is that? Horcruxes I mean." Hermione asked as we prepared for our next move, as a newly formed team.

"We should have one left. I just don't know what." Harry coughed, still choking on smoke.

"I know what it is. It's Nagini, You-Know-Who's snake!"

"No way, that's brilliant!" Hermione said almost jumping for joy.

"The problem is You-Know-Who doesn't let her out of his sight and there is no telling where they are hiding right now." I said a bit glumly.

"Harry, you have to look in your mind! You have to find him!" Hermione said turning to Harry.

We waited and watched Harry as he clenched his eyes closed with concentration. After a while he spoke.

"The boat house. They're in the boat house."

Soon we were racing through halls, running down stairs, dodging spells, spitting hexes, trying to get to the boat house.

The entire school was in shambles, every form of being imaginable, humans, centaurs, house elves, Dementors, giants, werewolves, and arachnids, were fighting to the death. I knew that in order for the wizarding world to survive, I must do everything I could to ensure Hermione and Harry's survival, as well as my own; but there was no telling what would happen as the night unfolded.

Xxx

Harry led the way as Draco and I ran hand in hand, firing spells left and right.

Suddenly, we were stopped in our journey to the boat house by the Carrow brothers.

" _Protego_!" Draco yelled, protecting the two us from a curse.

Before I could cast my own spell, there was a loud crash behind us as Harry was hit with a stunning spell that knocked him out cold. Shit, I thought as Draco and I sprung into action. It was now the two of us against the two Carrow brothers.

" _Expelliarmus_!" I yelled as I flicked my wand towards the larger brother. I missed by a hair.

" _Crucio_!" He bellowed and my body was forced to the ground and I began writhing in pain. It was now up to Draco to save us.

Xxx

"Hermione!" I yelled as she was hit with the torture curse. " _STUPIFY_!" I yelled, stunning the brother who was torturing Hermione as I ran towards her.

I had to act quickly if I was going help Hermione and fight off the two Carrows on my own.

" _REDUCTO_!" yelled a voice from behind me and the hallway began to shake. The room shuddered loudly as bricks and stone fell from above and landed on top of the Carrows, crushing their bones.

I looked behind me to see who had saved us and was happy to see it was Ginny Weasley.

She kept her wand aimed at me as I knelt over Hermione's passed out body.

"What are you doing?" She demanded threateningly, inching closer.

"Thanks for that. And I'm trying to help my girlfriend if you don't mind. _Renerverate_." I said waking Hermione up. Ginny simply watched stunned.

As Hermione came to, Harry also did.

"Ughh... Gin, is that you?" Harry mumbled from in the corner.

"Yes, it's me. Harry, are you okay? What is going on here?" she asked, never taking her eyes or her wand off of me as I comforted Hermione.

Harry looked at me and back to Ginny before answering.

"Oh yeah, he's erm, she… they have um...yeah…I'll explain later. Come on Malfoy get Hermione, we have to go." Harry said finally. He then got up and began saying goodbye to Ginny.

I turned back to my other half and stroked her hair.

"Are you okay, my love?" I asked her as I helped her sit up.

"Yeah, yeah, my head is a little fuzzy, but yeah, I'm fine." Hermione said as she started to get up.

"Okay good, because we need to get going. We have to kill Nagini."

"Alright," she said looking around and seeing Ginny for the first time. "Oh hey Gin."

"When it's all said and done YOU have some explaining to do 'Mione!" Ginny said with a smirk.

"I promise Ginny, after this is all over, I will give you ALL of the answers!" Hermione promised her friend.

After we dusted ourselves off a bit, Harry kissed Ginny goodbye and we ran towards the boat house.

When we finally made it to the long cobbled staircase that led to the boat house, we slowly and quietly made our way down each step.

We crept around the backside of the edifice and tried to listen to the conversation happening within...

"While you live, the Elder Wand can never truly be mine, Severus." Voldemort said in his raspy, evil tone.

"My Lord..." My Godfather pleaded.

In response Voldemort whispered in that odd hissing language to Nagini. The enormous snake listened to her master and sprang into action as we overheard the noises that followed.

Hiss. THUNK. "Ahh." Hiss. THUNK. "Agh." Hiss. THUNK. "Uhh."

I cringed and Hermione held my hand tightly, as Nagini attacked my Godfather. I fought back tears as I listened to the pained groans of Severus Snape. I wanted to go in there and fight off Nagini myself, but I knew I wouldn't stand a chance against Voldemort. I wished as hard as I could that I could be in his place; I wished that I could take away all of his pain.

Once Nagini had finished her ministrations we heard the Dark Lord Speak again, this time it was in English.

"Come Nagini, I must keep you close." Voldemort whispered before we heard him apparate away.

"Okay let's go!" Harry said to Hermione and I, before we made our way into the boathouse.

It was all I could do to not to push the others aside as we ran to help my Godfather.

Harry got to him first and we were all thankful to see he was still alive. He immediately looked at Harry and began to speak.

"In my pocket there is a flask, Harry, take it to the pensive," he said, barely able to form words.

As Harry reached into my godfather's pocket, I reached into my own and pulled out a vial of antivenin.

"Harry, hurry." My Godfather said as Harry found what he was looking for.

"Got it. Hermione, Malfoy, use the map. Find me after."

We nodded to him and went to work. Once Harry apparated away, Hermione used her wand to heal his wounds as I worked to feed him the cure. As I placed the vial to his lips, he fought me with the little bit of strength that he had left.

"Take it, please! You must." I pleaded with him as he tried to knock the vial out of my hand with his chin.

"No, no, it's too late. Draco let me die." My Godfather pleaded as he writhed in pain. I had never seen him so morose, so desperate. "Tell Narcissa I am sorry…"

I took one look at my darling Hermione and she knew instantly what I wanted her to do. I quickly handed her the vial and I placed my hands on my Godfather's head. With one hand I held his head back against the wood behind him and with the other I pried open his jaw. Once I had him ready I gave Hermione a swift nod and she poured the contents of the vial into my Godfather's mouth.

Once the vial was empty, I forcefully closed his mouth and kept it that way.

"Swallow…SWALLOW!" I said sternly to him. He was acting like a delirious child.

Hermione helped him get the antivenin down my massaging his throat. When I felt he had sufficiently taken in the cure, I let go of him.

Hermione and I quietly watched as he began to breathe a bit easier. He started to doze off as the majority of his pain slipped away. Hermione had healed his open wounds and the antivenin began to counteract the destruction from the venom. As he drifted into the sleep his exhausted body was forcing him into, he whispered something.

"Cissy…"

It sounded like something, but it didn't make any sense. Maybe he hadn't said anything at all. I decided that I would probably never know.

"Is he alright? Should we wake him up?" Hermione asked me worriedly.

"I think so, his body probably used up most of its strength fighting off the effects of Nagini's venom. We need to get him somewhere safe to rest. I am going to grab him; once I do, reach around him and hold onto my arms, don't let go.." I told her as I wrapped my arms around my Godfather's chest and held him tightly. The only way for me to apparate with him in his current condition was if I had a firm hold of him.

Once I felt comfortable I began to focus my mind on where I wanted to go; the dungeons, more specifically, the headmaster's chamber. Once I had a clear picture in my mind, I apparated us there.

As soon as we landed in my Godfather's bed chamber, he hurled.

Apparation in his current condition, side-along or otherwise, is never recommended, but I had no other choice. Hermione and I would never have been able to get him here safely in any other manner.

"Help me get him to his bed" I told Hermione.

She did as I said without question. We both took one of his arms and sort of dragged his limp body to the bed. Luckily his bed was fairly low to the floor so we were able to lay him down with some ease. Finally my Godfather was safe and sound in his bed.

"Scourgify," Hermione said, cleaning up the bile my Godfather had left on the floor.

"Thank you Hermione," I said graciously as I tried to prop up Severus Snape with some pillows.

"What more can we do for him?" She asked me, worry covering her beautiful face.

"I'm not sure; with his wounds healed, I think the antivenin needs a chance to settle into his system. Once that happens, he really just needs rest."

"That's if he didn't puke all the antivenin up," Hermione noted, and I could sense her anxiousness.

"Right… I should give him the second vial of antidote- just in case." I said before I quickly administered the antivenin.

"…You think he will be okay if we leave him here for a while?" She asked, cinching her eyebrows together, seemingly deep in thought.

"I don't think we have a choice, but I will stay with him for a moment... I know you are worried about Harry. Go into the office and wait for him to come out of the pensive. I will meet you there in a bit." I told her and I noticed her shoulders relax a bit.

I didn't want to separate from her, but she wasn't going far and it was only for moment.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she readied herself to leave the room.

"Yes, just be so careful. Okay?"

"I promise, my love. Here take the map." She said as she handed me the marauders' map. "Just in case."

And with that the love of my life disappeared.

I waited for a moment with my Godfather.

I double checked all of his wounds, just to be sure. Every one of Nagini's bites had been expertly healed by Hermione.

"Draco…" My Godfather whispered.

I was shocked for a moment when I heard his voice; I had assumed he was in a deep sleep.

"Shh, shh. Don't talk. You need to rest Severus."

"He…he has to die…" Severus Snape said under his breath.

"Yes I know, the Dark Lord has to die. Now please res—"

"No. Harry P-Potter must die."

"You're delirious. Please just close your eyes and go to sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up." I pleaded with him.

"Harry is the Horcrux the Dark Lord never intended to make…" he said as he slumped his head to one side.

"What!? Are you sure? That can't be! Godfather? Godfather?" I tried to get more information from him, but he had already drifted off into a deep sleep.

I sat on the floor for a moment as all of the dots connected in my head.

Hermione knew; she probably knew all of this time. That's why she was so eager to get to Harry, to try and stop him. I had to go to her; I had to help her in some way.

I quickly opened the Marauder's map and laid my wand on its folds.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

As the map revealed the location of everyone on the grounds of Hogwarts, I searched and scanned its contents for Hermione's name.

My eyes located her, at the foot of the gargoyle that led to the headmasters' tower.

I apparated to her.

Xxx

The battle had been at a standstill for over an hour, as per Voldemort's request.

"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured." The Dark Lord had said.

The sun was coming over the hills now, spreading light across the destroyed Hogwarts grounds.

I had been holding Hermione for a while now, ever since Harry left. She was a mix of an inconsolable mess and a strong warrior. She longed for her friend's survival, but also yearned for vengeance. I admired her ferocity.

While I held her, I briefly looked through a window and noticed something.

"Hermione, look," I said as I showed her the people walking towards the castle.

"What, who, what are they doing? Those are the Death Eaters! They're heading towards the castle!"

"Come on, let's warn the others!" I told her as I took her hand and began to run.

We ran down countless flights of stairs, up and over wreckage and debris. When we arrived at our final destination, the great hall, we noticed that our peers were already making their way out of the main entryway and into the courtyard.

Hermione and I paused, looked at one another and followed.

The courtyard was a diminished heap of rubble and the students left weren't much better. As the crowd of Death Eaters approached us through the fog, I looked around at those who were once my classmates. They were few and far between, sullen and defeated; they were hanging on to any hint of hope that they could grasp.

Hermione and I followed the crowd, stepping over rock and stone. When we finally came to a stop to wait for our foes, I noticed something on the ground; something vaguely familiar.

There at my feet, was the sorting hat.

As I bent down to pick it up, Hermione clenched my other hand, hard. I grabbed a hold of the old brown leather hat, and looked up to see what Hermione saw.

It was Voldemort, alive and well; and Harry Potter dead in Hagrid's arms. It was just as my Godfather had said, Harry had to die.

Just as I noticed Harry's limp form hanging from Hagrid's arms, someone else noticed too, Ginny Weasley.

"NOOOOOO!" Ginny screamed before the Dark Lord silenced her.

While the Dark Lord began his victory speech and the Death Eaters began to cheer, I held Hermione's hand firmly and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"It's just him and the snake, we can do this."

After I spoke those words and the enemy's celebrations subsided, something caught my attention; someone called my name.

"Draco! Come along." My Father beckoned, finally noticing that I was still alive yet on the "wrong" side of the courtyard.

I looked from his face to my Mother's; I watched as she looked from me to Hermione and gave us the faintest of smiles.

I stood my ground and held firmly onto my wand, the sorting hat, and Hermione's hand.

Then I saw it, recognition in my Father's eyes. First I saw a fleeting look of panic cross my Father's face as he realized that I wouldn't join him. Second, I witnessed shock as he saw whose hand I was holding. Third, was a blatant look of disgust. Finally, I saw malice burning in my Father's eyes.

I readied myself to defend Hermione if he was to attack, but two things distracted us.

My Father's attention was drawn away from me as the Dark Lord began to taunt Neville Longbottom. My focus was torn from him to the old and tattered hat in my hand. It had very suddenly become quite heavy.

I looked down into it and would have sworn my eyes were failing me. The sword of Gryffindor had somehow appeared inside the sorting hat! We now had what we needed to kill Nagini!

I started to get Hermione's attention, but something else beat me to it. The crowds on both sides began to move frantically as people yelled in horror and cheered at the same time.

"Harry's alive!" Hermione yelled in delight and I looked around to see for myself.

The Dark Lord was firing spells and to my disbelief he was firing them at Harry Potter himself! Hermione and I were ready to leap for joy, but our elation was interrupted by a curse.

"Avada Kedavra!" My father yelled as he ran towards Hermione and me.

The Unforgivable Curse missed me by inches.

"Stupid, traitor, insolent, no good, boy!" Father continued to yell as he fought his way towards us through the crowd of frantic people, with a wand he must have stolen.

"Hermione, take this and run!" I told her as I discarded the sorting hat and handed her the sword of Gryffindor.

"Wh-Where did you-?" She asked in shock.

"I am going to slit you and your mudblood's throat!" Father roared.

"Go, GO! I'll explain later!" I told her and she took the sword and ran in the opposite direction.

Finally, I turned to face my Father, but Mother had apparently beaten me to it.

Mother was now standing between me and my Father, her wand placed at his neck.

"Cissy! What is the meaning of this!?"Father demanded as I watched, unsure of what to do next.

"Lay a hand on my son, and you will not live to see another day." Mother said menacingly, never lowering her wand.

"Cissy, darling, did you not see that retched boy with that filthy mudblood!? He is no son of ours!"

"That 'filthy mudblood' and that 'retched boy' are dear to me Lucius, and if I ever meant anything to you, you will end the bloodshed now! So help me!" Mother spat at Father with over 20 years of built of spite.

"Ha! Oh Cissy, tread lightly my dear. I think the war has gone to your head." Father said while teasingly pushing aside her wand with his hand.

"It's time to choose Lucius. Now, for once in you your life don't be a bloody coward! Come with me; fight for the light and not for the dark!"

"Don't be so foolish, Cissy, to think I would ever want anything to do with you after this! CRUCIO!"

"PROTEGO!" Mother yelled, wielding her wand quickly.

I stood there stunned and watched them duel; Father clumsily threw Unforgivables and blocking spells while Mother swiftly dodged and used defensive spells. She was still unwilling to end his life, but he was definitely ready to end hers.

Then for a moment my Father stopped.

"It's time to give up Cissy. You, your son, and his little piece of mudblood trash are all going to die today. If it's the last thing I do! Avada-!"

"Not a chance! LEVICORPUS!" Mother yelled and with a flick of her dainty wand, Father's body was flying across the courtyard.

I watched his body as it fell and landed about 50 meters away from us. The back of his head hit the stone ledge of an archway, crushing his skull. The rest of the fall left his body broken and bloody. My father was dead upon the first impact.

My eyes darted back and forth from his mangled body to my Mother. She looked frozen in time. She had just killed her husband of more than 20 years.

"I'm sorry Draco," Mother whispered as she looked back to me, tears gliding down her face; then, without a moment to spare, she ran towards the chaos towards my Father's body.

I didn't wait around to watch her, I didn't have the time. I simply had to get through the chaos and find Hermione. We had to use the sword of Gryffindor and kill Nagini!

I ran through the courtyard throwing spells this way and that. I even crossed a couple of Ravenclaw students who weren't sure which side I was fighting for. Fortunately, Luna Lovegood was able to get them off my back.

Once I made it into the castle I pulled the Marauders' Map out of my pocket and scanned it as I ran. I swiftly found her; she was running down a nearby staircase. I moved my long legs as fast as I possibly could in her direction. I needed to make sure she was okay.

I ran up stairs and across corridors searching for her face.

Finally I rounded a corner and spotted her running towards the other end of the hall; Nagini was at her heels.

"Hermione!" I yelled as I chased after her and the snake.

"Draco! Grab the sword!" She yelled back to me, her voice echoing throughout the hallway.

As I ran I realized she must have dropped it, so I quickly scanned the marble floors beneath me.

"Got it!" I yelled as I grabbed a hold of the hilt and chased after Nagini.

Hermione was backed into a wall; Nagini was slithering dangerously close, taunting her.

With both hands I raised the sword over my head as I approached the deadly snake. I grunted proudly as I brought the sword down and sliced through Nagini's thick neck.

Xxx

It was finished. The war was over. Voldemort was finally dead.

Harry, Hermione, and I sat outside of the castle, waiting for something, anything to happen. The past 7 years of our lives had been centered on protecting ourselves and each other from evil; now that that evil was finally dead, we didn't know what to do. So here we sat, in a faded sort of shock.

"So," Harry said after a while, "how did you guys find the Sword of Gryffindor?"

"Oh well, I'm not sure exactly, it happened so quickly," Hermione said and they both looked at me.

"I'm not sure either. One moment I was holding the Sorting Hat, and then the Sword appeared inside it."

Hermione perked up and looked from Harry to me and back to Harry again.

"You know what this means, don't you?!" She announced excitedly.

I looked at her questioningly, waiting for her to respond. Harry beat her to it.

"The sword will only appear to a true and noble Gryffindor," Harry said, surprise and shock dripping from his words.

"I told you that the hat would have sorted you into Gryffindor if you hadn't begged it to put you in Slytherin!" Hermione exclaimed before wrapping her arms around me.

I chuckled a bit, not knowing what to say.

"Welcome to the lion's den mate!" Harry said, and for a moment it was like we had never been enemies.

We laughed amongst ourselves for a moment, but it didn't last long. We all knew that we had responsibilities to get to.

"Have you seen your mother since..?" Hermione asked.

"No, I also haven't checked on my Godfather either…"

"I can check on Severus, while you look for your mother if you like? And Harry, I know it's hard but, Ginny really needs you after the loss of her brother Percy. Has anyone talked to Ron yet?"

"I'm not sure… I assume his parents have gotten word to him. I'm worried that, in his current state, all of this will be too much for him. I mean, Percy is dead, so is his ex Lavender Bown, and you are dating bloody Malfoy." He said motioning towards me. "No offense."

"None taken," I quickly responded to Harry.

"I have worried about that as well; maybe we shouldn't mention mine and Draco's relationship just yet. Percy and Lavender are enough for now." Hermione said to Harry

"I think that's best." Harry said as we began to stand up. "I'll see you two soon."

We watched him as he walked away until he was out of sight.


	20. 1998 Hogwarts (After the Battle)

_May 2_ _nd_ _, 1998_

 _Hogwarts_

After the battle was won, and Voldemort was dead, I quickly scanned the chaos of both wounded, dead, and disoriented people. I left Lucius' body where he had fallen and crossed the court yard into the castle's front doors. From there I headed into the Great Hall, where I saw many disheveled people and a few unfriendly faces.

"If you're looking for your sister, I'm afraid I she is no longer on the side of the living." Sirius Black spoke from nearby table.

"No," I said as I continued to frantically search room. "I'm looking for my son and Hermione Granger. Have you seen them? They should be together."

It was a long blonde haired girl who ended up responding, while Sirius just looked puzzled.

"I saw them not too long ago," Luna cooed, "they were with Harry on the bridge."

"Oh thank Salazar," I exclaimed, exhaling a sigh of relief. "What about Severus? Severus Snape, have you seen him?"

Both Sirius and the blonde haired girl shook their heads.

A new wave of worry plagued my stomach as I quickly left the Great Hall and headed back out into the courtyard. I stumbled over rocks, debris, and bodily fluids as I headed towards the main bridge that connected Hogwarts with the neighboring town of Hogsmeade. Finally I saw a mousy brown headed girl, and my icy blonde haired son.

"Draco! Hermione!" I called out to them, speeding up my pace to bit of a trot.

"Mother!" Draco called back as he and Hermione ran towards me.

I reached out my arms for them and pulled them both close; tears flowing freely now.

"It's done," I said as I held them. "We are free."

The three of us held each other for a long time, without saying anything. Draco exhaled deeply as if he hadn't been able to breathe properly in a long time, and Hermione sobbed softly into my shoulder.

"Have either of you seen Severus?" I asked when we had finally let go of each other.

"Oh, yes, I was actually about to go and check on him, if you'd like to come with me?" Hermione spoke up, wiping her face.

"Where is he? Is he alright?!" I pleaded for more information.

This time my son answered me.

"He had a nasty run in with Nagini, but we used the antivenin you gave me. And Hermione healed his wounds. He is in his quarters now. " Said Draco cautiously.

"Take me to him."

Draco wrapped one arm around my shoulders and another arm around Hermione's, then guided us forward.

We walked together like that across the courtyard and into the castle. Most people we passed on our way to Severus's office were preoccupied; others looked at us in shock. I supposed it wasn't every day that people saw the Malfoys walk so closely with a Muggleborn. I made a mental note to warn Draco and Hermione about the field day the press was sure to have over them later on.

After a few minutes, we finally made it into Severus' bed chamber where he laid spread out across his bed. I immediately walked over and knelt down beside him.

"Severus," I whispered as I gently moved his dark hair out of his face. "Sev please, wake up."

He stirred slightly then gasped in pain as he did.

"Cissy…is that you?" he moaned.

"Yes, but please be careful, you need to rest. I just needed to see you and make sure you were alright." I said combing my fingers through his hair

"What about the battle? What h-?" He gasped once more.

"The Battle is won, our Draco and his Hermione are safe, and…"I paused, reaching for my left hand with my right and pulling off my rings for the first time in over 20 years. "And now nothing can keep me from your side."

I heard a small gasp behind me and someone clearing their throat; a quick reminder that Draco and Hermione were watching. I started to turn towards them but before I could, Severus' hand touched mine.

"At long last, we are out of our hiding places, and in the sun's bright light." He mused before closing his eyes once more and drifting off to sleep.

As Severus fell back to sleep, I stood up and turned towards my son and Hermione.

"Mother, I um, I never realized… you two, you love him don't you?" Draco asked, as he wrapped Hermione's hand in his.

I looked from him to Hermione, and thought about how confused they must be.

"I know this all must seem so strange but… Severus has been my dearest friend since we were in school together. Of course back then, he had eyes for another, as did I…" I said taking a breath, and blinking away tears. "When I married Lucius, I thought it was love, but I was so young and…the whole thing was more of a political affair arranged by our parents. And over the years I did my best to be a most loyal wife, until the end. However, I would be lying if I said that I did so happily…"

"Mother, you don't have to explain yourself; father was a monster—" Draco spoke before I interrupted him.

"Yes, I'm afraid I must, because… Lucius was your father, he will always be, and you will always bear his name and fortune… I know he was never the father you would have liked him to be. And I know that me loving Severus even while being married to him, even while your father's body lay lifeless in the courtyard, is terrible. I just want you to know that I understand if you hold this against me, if you love me less for my indiscretions… A son should never see his Mother take the life of his Father." I wept.

Before I could say anything else, Draco came and put his arms around me.

"Mother, the only Father I have ever had, is lying in that bed right there and you know that. We just finished fighting a fucking war, blood was spilled, but at least we were fighting for the light. If you hadn't killed Father, he would have gladly killed you, me or Hermione. If anything, you saved our lives, and I love you more for it." Draco said holding me and motioning for Hermione to come over as well. "And as for Severus, it's an adjustment, yeah, but I couldn't imagine someone more suitable for you."

Hermione walked over and wrapped her arms around us both.

"I love you all so much, and I am so relieved that we made it through this mess alive." Hermione said at last. And then after a long while she spoke again. "The only question is, what do we do next?"

"That's a good question…" Draco continued. "Hermione, I suppose you are in fact homeless aren't you?"

"Well, yes, since altering my parents' memories and going off to hunt for horcruxes, I have been without a home." Hermione stated remorsefully.

"Well that absolutely won't do. I say that we book a couple of rooms at the Three Broomsticks for the week; take turns here with Severus until he is well enough to travel; help out with what we can here at the castle. Then the four of us can go to the Manor." I said matter-of-factly.

"I thought you said you wanted to 'burn the Manor down' whenever things were 'said and done.' Besides Hermione might not want to go back there after what happened last time." Draco admitted looking from Hermione to me.

"Well…" I thought for a moment, "Can you think of a better option?"

"I'll be fine sleeping under any roof, after sleeping in a tent for a year. As long as I have you all to keep me company." Hermione smiled.

"I guess it is settled then! Draco, will you be a dear and send your patronus over to Madame Rosmerta and reserve us three rooms for a week or so." I said wiping my face in an attempt to look more presentable.

"Three rooms Mother, isn't that a bit old fashioned? Are you sure they are even open? And would she even serve us, considering…" Draco said rolling up his sleeve and revealing his Dark Mark.

To my surprise the Mark had begun to fade.

"I don't care if you two stay in the same room, but appearances are important! And I will not have anyone questioning your sweet Hermione's virtue. As for Rosmerta, tell her to name her price."

"Put the rooms in my name, that should do it. " Hermione chimed in, to my delight. "Also, I think I should head back to the Great Hall. I need to check on my friends and find out what I can do to help.

"I'll be right behind you, if you think you will be okay here alone with Severus?" Draco asked me.

"Oh yes, I will be fine. If I need anything I will ask; you two go on." I said to my son and the girl who might as well be my daughter.

I was so proud of them both, for getting through everything they had, and still managing to hold onto each other. I was indebted to Hermione for providing a way for my son to be relieved of his reputation. I knew with her at his side, he would not be remembered as an evil Death Eater forever. The future I saw for them was bright; and I was a happy Mother.


	21. Summer at the Three Broomsticks

**Author's Note: This story is winding down.** **There will be an 8** **th** **year at Hogwarts bit, as well as some Snissy here and there…Then after that probably a fast forward into everyone's future. Let me know your thoughts.**

Over a week and a half had passed since the battle at Hogwarts and everyone had had some time to bury their dead and hold their loved ones close. The wizarding world had come to a halt after the battle as everyone recouped and reorganized their lives. Even the Ministry of Magic was in a bit of a hiatus as they went through the process of instating Kingsley Shaklebolt as the new Minister for Magic.

During this time, Hermione and I stayed at the Three Broomsticks, taking turns helping Severus heal, helping Mother with the funeral arrangements and assisting with the rebuilding of Hogwarts. Once Father was buried, we were able to relax a bit, but there was still so much going on. Little did we know, our week at the Three Broomsticks would turn into almost 4 whole months.

Hermione and I had separate rooms at the inn, for appearances sake. But unbeknownst to the public, there was an adjoining door between our rooms. We tried to keep a low profile when we left the Three Broomsticks, but while we were inside, nothing could keep us apart.

"It's actually quite surprising how much this has faded." She said as she lay naked across my bare chest and admired my Dark Mark.

The raised skin looked more like a scar than a cursed tattoo.

"Yeah, but it seems it will never fully go away. The war left scars on both of our arms, I'm afraid." I said as reached for her left forearm.

 _Mudblood_. It read, clear as day.

"I find it sort of inspirational really," She said lazily. "It inspires me to fight for change in the wizarding world, for other Muggleborn witches and wizards in the future; for our children."

I thought about what she said and also about my ancestors before me; they would quite literally be rolling in their graves if they knew that the next child born with the Malfoy name would not be a pureblood. I chuckled to myself at that.

As we lay there, enjoying each other's company an owl knocked on the window.

"I guess I have mail?" I said as she moved off my chest and I reached for my boxers.

Once my loins were covered, I opened the window and let the bird fly in. The very standard and ordinary owl wasted no time and cordially dropped the letter it was carrying into my hand, and then promptly flew back out of the window.

"It's from the Ministry!" said Hermione, who had wrapped herself in the sheets and moved to hover over me.

Before I could respond the letter popped up and out of my hands and began to speak aloud.

" _Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

 _We at the office of Magical Law Enforcement would like to inform you of a case being built against you at the present time. You, Draco Lucius Malfoy, are hereby charged with conspiracy to commit murder as well as being a Death Eater. You are due in court on the 25_ _th_ _of May 1998 at precisely 9 am. If you fail to appear in court or abruptly leave the country without approval to do so it will be seen as an obstruction of justice._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk_ "

When the letter finished speaking, it floated slowly down to the floor at my feet, where Hermione snatched it up and reread it to herself.

"I suppose this was to be expected." I said, sitting back down on the bed. "I'd be willing to wager that Mother, and Severus received similar letters."

"Well this absolutely won't do." Hermione said as she walked over to the bedside table and retrieved her wand.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I am sending my patronus to Harry, asking him to meet me here. Don't worry Draco darling; we will get this whole mess sorted."

Xxx

Harry and I used the visitors' entrance when we arrived at the Ministry of Magic. We had prepped all night and as such thought ourselves ready for our meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt. What we had not prepared ourselves for was the overwhelming amount of what can only be defined as paparazzi waiting for us there. From the moment we stepped into the lobby they surrounded us. How had they even known we were coming?

"Mr. Potter!"

"Over here Mr. Potter!"

"Look here Ms. Granger!" Someone yelled as a camera flashed, nearly blinding me.

"How's it feel to be the boy who lived twice!?"

"Are the rumors true Ms. Granger are you having an affair with the Malfoy heir?!"

"How is the most eligible bachelor in Britain in the sack?!" Yelled a particularly uncouth reporter.

"Tell us your story Potter! _The Daily Prophet_ wants to know!"

"Where is Ronald Weasley!? Why is the Golden Trio down to two!?"

"Is it true that you two had a love affair while on the run from the Dark Lord?!"

"What is your next move Potter!?"

They kept yelling and yelling, and flashing their cameras as Harry and I struggled to push through them. They were saying everything and anything just trying to get a rise out of one of us. I had half a mind to petrify all of them, but I knew they would just have a field day with that.

Harry and I pushed and shoved our way through the massive crowd towards the lifts. Finally, after much ado, we made it into the lift and slammed the doors shut.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed when we were finally moving towards our destination.

"You can say that again," Harry stated, wiping the sweat off of his brow. "I mean I knew this would happen eventually, but damn it."

"Yes, I have been trying to keep a low profile with Draco, at least until I have a chance to tell Ronald…but apparently not low enough."

"I mean, plenty of people have seen you two interact at Hogwarts the past couple of weeks. Just because you guys aren't snogging in public, doesn't mean people don't realize something is up. He was a marked Death Eater for Godric's sake, talking to you of all people. I still have a hard time wrapping my head around it."

"You're right. After things calm down a bit, you and Draco should go grab drinks or something like that. Something fun."

Before Harry could respond we arrived at our destination.; the very top floor reserved for the Minister for Magic himself. When we stepped off the lift, we followed a long hallway that led to a receptionist desk. As we approached the receptionist, she stood up and held her open palm towards the door behind her.

"Mr. Shacklebolt will see you now." She said and we thanked her before entering through the large oak door.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was seated inside his office amidst tall stacks of papers and a clutter of boxes.

"Welcome, welcome," He said standing and shaking both of our hands, "You will have to excuse the mess; I am still trying to get things sorted here. Please, please have a seat."

As we did what he asked, Kingsley spoke again.

"I have been meaning to reach out to both of you for my own reasons, but first, tell me why you asked for this meeting."

Harry and I looked each other in the eye before I decided to answer the Minister's question.

"Well, you see Kingsley, it has come to my attention that three people who are very close to me, have upcoming trials. And I have come here to supply sufficient information to put a stop to it." I said before clearing my throat.

"Oh my, my, my." Kingsley responded grabbing a box of files and preparing to sort through it. "Any friend of Hermione Granger is a friend of the Ministry, I'd wager. What are their names?"

"Draco and Narcissa Malfoy as well as Severus Snape." I said, making sure not to stutter.

Kingsley started to look through his collection of files, but stopped as recognition hit. He looked from me to Harry then back to me.

"If I heard you correctly…I'm afraid I am going to need a bit more of an explanation. The charges against these three are not to be taken lightly" He said sternly.

I opened my mouth to respond but it was Harry who spoke up.

"Kingsley, I know it is hard to believe, but Snape, Malfoy, and Narcissa have been absolutely instrumental to the downfall of Voldemort." Harry said, and I watched Kingsley cringe slightly at the mention of Voldemort's name. "Without them, I don't think we would have won this war."

Kingsley sat back in his chair and clasped his hands together, deep in thought.

"If what you are saying is true, I will need you to prove it to me, as well as to the heads of the department of Magical Law Enforcement beyond a shadow of a doubt. Are you two prepared to do that?" He asked with all seriousness.

"Yes, absolutely." Harry and I said in unison.

"Perfect!" Kingsley exclaimed letting go of the seriousness. "Now before we get to that, there is something I would like to discuss with the both of you. Now that the war is over, the Ministry is working night and day to purge itself from all of its undesirables and corruption. This has proven difficult for us as well as left us a bit understaffed."

He paused for a while, before continuing.

"I would very much like to offer both of you a job here at the Ministry. More specifically I see you Harry, with all the experience you have, running our Auror Department. And as for you, Hermione, I can see you doing great things inside the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Kingsley stated proudly. "What do you all think?"

I let Harry respond first while I gathered my thoughts.

"I would love to Kingsley, when would you like me to start?" Harry answered ecstatically.

"Whenever you like really. What about you Hermione, what do you say?" Kingsley asked me directly.

"Well, I would be honored of course, but I would very much like to go back and complete my schooling before I enter the workforce." I said decidedly.

"Very well, very well. Finish your studies and a job will be waiting here for you whenever you are ready." Kingsley beamed. "Now, how about I take you downstairs to Law Enforcement, have you two fill out a statement regarding Severus, Narcissa, and Draco and deposit whatever evidence you have, then I will personally give you a tour of the Ministry. This will be extra special, seeing as I am still learning my way around!"

After that Harry and I handed over our prepared statements as well as gave vials of our memories to ensure that Draco, Narcissa, and Severus would have all charges against them dropped. Then we went on an entertaining tour of the Ministry, laughing the whole way.

Xxx

A few weeks later Kingsley Shacklebolt visited Mother and me personally to read the wills of both Father and Aunt Bella, and to give us the results of our pending exoneration.

Father left me his company, Malfoy Industries, and the majority of our family fortune. To my Mother, he gave sole ownership of the Manor, as well as a healthy vault of Galleons.

My Aunt left Mother the remainder of the Black and Lestrange family fortunes, jewels, and properties.

And for the grand finale, Kingsley proudly announced to us that all of our charges had been dropped!

Xxx

A few days after Kingsley visited Draco and Narcissa, Draco and I sat having tea with Narcissa & Severus.

"Look at this headline," I laughed as I set the latest copy of _Witch Weekly_ on the table for everyone to see.

 _Draco Malfoy: Exonerated Death Eater, Billionaire, and the UK's Most Eligible Bachelor!_ The cover read in large vibrant print with a candid shot of Draco walking through Hogsmeade.

Draco quickly reached for the magazine and scanned its pages for the article about him.

"This has nothing to do with why I was exonerated," Draco scoffed. "It has all to do with how I exude some sort of 'sexy bad boy demeanor.'"

"I suppose the press hasn't learned _everything_ yet. They don't know why you were vindicated and they still have no proof that you and I are together!" I exclaimed proudly.

Before anyone else could speak, we were interrupted by an owl at the window.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap_.

I swiftly opened the window for the large brown bird. In response he dropped off four letters and flew away. Hmm, I thought to myself, he must be in quite a hurry.

We each grabbed our letters, and promptly opened them.

 _Dear Ms. Granger,_

 _It is my honor as acting Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to cordially invite you to a Memorial Service and Feast at Hogwarts, Thursday next; the 2_ _nd_ _of August._

 _The Memorial Service will take place on the main lawn at precisely 2:00pm sharp, followed immediately by a grand feast in the Great Hall._

 _Come one and come all!_

 _Warmest regards,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

I read the short letter over and over and came to one conclusion. This was for closure, for mourning, for unity. The school was hosting this event to bring everyone, of all sides together, to unite after the battle.

"What do you guys think?" I asked the group.

Narcissa was the first to respond.

"I think it sounds wonderful. I think it will be good for everyone. Do you think you will feel up to going?" She asked Severus.

"Well seeing as I am a former Headmaster and Minerva offered me my old position as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, I think it would be best if I went." Severus admitted.

"She did eh?" Draco asked, "That must mean they expect all of the renovations and recoveries to be finished by September."

"I sure hope so!" I chimed in.

Xxx

I talked to Draco and Harry and all of us came to the same conclusion. We needed to tell Ron about Draco and me, before the Memorial service and feast. There were going to be loads of reporters from The Prophet there as well as most everyone we went to school with. So far, Draco and I had managed to keep our relationship out of the papers, but we knew we couldn't for much longer; and at this point, Ron was the only person in our circle of friends, who didn't know about it. We decided it would be much easier for him to deal with in private, than by finding out in a public setting, or reading about it in some magazine or other.

There were two days left until the Memorial and I finally made the trip to Shell Cottage where Ron was currently staying with Bill, Fleur, and Gabrielle. I walked up to the door and knocked three times.

"Alo! Welcome! Come in, come in!" Fleur said excitedly as she opened the door.

"Hi! Thank you, don't mind if I do! How are you?"

"I am wonderful, juzt buzy with ze packing of everyzing. What about you? How iz, um, ze boyfriend?"

"He is great; I am actually here to break the news to Ron… What do you mean packing? Are you going on a trip?"

"Oh no, we are moving closer to ze Burrow to be with ze family. We got a marvelouz offer on ze beach ouz here zat we could not refuze!"

Before I could respond, Ron walked into the room.

"Hello 'Mione! How are you? What are you doing in France?" He said reaching over to hug me with his good arm. His other arm was hanging in a sling and his shoulder blade was still bandaged up.

"I am doing great! I actually came to talk to you!" I said gently hugging him back.

"You say that like it would surprise me. Come on my room is this way."

"Oh, alright," I said, giving Fleur a quick nod before following Ron.

It didn't surprise me that he had taken up residence in Draco's old bedroom, or that he had completely trashed the place with his belongings.

"Sorry it's a bit messy." He said as he shrugged into a chair.

"A bit…" I said as I tried not to look too disgusted.

"So how is everybody? How's Harry? What are you doing these days?"

"Harry is great. He and Ginny are living at Grimwauld Place with Sirius while they look for a place of their own. I—" I said before Ron cut me off.

"Shacking up already? I should have known. With my baby sister no less!"

"Oh well, you had to know it was coming…"

"Yeah well, I hoped they would at least be married first. You know be respectful and all."

"Yes, about that. Ron there is something I have been meaning to tell you for a long time."

"Well, finally the truth comes out. Don't worry Hermione, I know; and it's really not as surprising as you might think." Ron said with a smirk.

"Really...?" I said not sure if we were talking about the same thing.

"Yeah. It's only natural. After all those years together in school together, of course you developed a thing for me."

"Ronald I—" I exclaimed before he interrupted me once more.

"I have actually known, since 6th year. From that time you cried about Lav and I snogging. And you stunned me too, but I let you off the hook because, I mean it's you. "

"Ron that's n—"

"It's not a big deal; there is no need for you to get embarrassed. I-"

"RON I AM DATING DRACO MALFOY AND I HAVE BEEN FOR AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER!" I blurted out without thinking of the consequences.

"What?" he said looking stunned for a moment before he began laughing hysterically. "Ha! Hermione! You really had me going! Absolutely hilarious! Who knew you'd become such a joker!"

"Ronald, it's not a joke…"

"Well of course it's a joke; a damn good one too!" He said wiping tears of laughter from the corners of his eyes.

"Ron, listen to me. Draco and I met on the train first year and that's how things started. We've—"

"Wait, WHAT!? WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" He yelled over me.

"—We love each other very much and I really hope that—"

"JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL HARRY!"

"Well, that's the thing…"

"No... There is no way in hell Harry knows. He would never stand for this!" Ron said getting up and pacing through the mess of his room.

"If you would just listen to me I—"

"Get out."

"I will explain everything—"

"GET OUT!" He roared and for a moment it was as if he was part lion.

I shook in my boots as I stared at his blood red face; then I quickly apparated back the Three Broomsticks.

Once the familiar surroundings of Draco's suite came into view, I breathed a deep sigh of relief; Draco was there waiting for me.

"Hey you're back! How'd it-? Are you okay?" Draco said getting up from off the couch and walking over to me.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit flustered."

"Did he put his hands on you?!"

"No, no, he just got really, really, quite angry…" I told Draco, which calmed him down a bit.

"I knew I should have gone with you…"

"No, he just would have ripped open his wound or had an aneurism or something awful… I just wish he had taken a moment, a second even, to listen to what I had to say."

"You tried and that's important, but I think it's just going to take time. After all it's not like I am Weasley's biggest fan…But I am willing to be cordial for you. He will come around eventually." Draco said, in an attempt to comfort me.

"You're right. Thank you. It's all about perspective and time to adjust. I am going to write to Harry and tell him what happened. Maybe he can help."

"That's a good idea. I'll call room service and have some food brought up for us. Oh by the way another reporter stopped nearly knocked me down on my way in earlier. I knew I should have apparated here instead of walking." Draco said on his way to very rinky dink old fashioned phone in the corner.

Madame Rosemerta was highly proud of how 'technologically advanced' her inn was these days. You couldn't dial out but you could reach the bar on most days.

"Those vultures! They really need to quit with their constant intrusion of our privacy!"

"I kicked them to the curb. Hey maybe we should consider getting a guard dog."

"Well, considering Madame Rosmerta is terrified of canines, I would say that's a no."

Xxx

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I visited Ron today. Needless to say, it did not go well at all. He did not let me get a full sentence out of my mouth to explain anything. I don't know if you could be any help, but the Memorial is just around the corner…It would be nice if the 4 of us could get along, or at least pretend to._

 _By the way, I haven't talked to any reporters yet, for Ron's sake, but Draco and I plan to do so together on Thursday. I think it's time that the wizarding world knows about us and knows his side of the story. I just wanted to make sure you knew._

 _Give Ginny my love._

 _Hermione Granger_

Xxx

The Memorial Service was beautiful, sad, and comforting, all at the same time. More people than I could possibly imagine came for the event; the castle grounds were almost completely back to new, and were a welcome sight. Everyone who died in the battle, with the exception of Voldemort, was recognized and family members were able to speak on behalf of their loved ones. We all cried and shared stories with one another. It was a very calming and cleansing afternoon on the lawn.

Once the service itself was over, the reporters, who had been waiting on the sidelines between the lawn and the Great Hall, swarmed in on us.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

"Ms. Granger!"

"Is it true that you two are an item?"

"How long has the affair been going on?"

"Does the rest of the Golden Trio know!?"

"Are you just with him for the money?!"

"How can you trust a Death Eater!?"

"How much are you paying her to be with you!?"

I looked over at Draco and decided that it was now or never. He gave me a brief, reassuring nod as he laid his hand on the small of my back, before I made my statement to the press.

"Draco and I have secretly been the best of friends since our first year at Hogwarts. We grew to love each other as more than friends, during our time at school. Draco Malfoy, often times in secret, was instrumental to the destruction of Lord Voldemort. Without his help over the years, Harry, Ron, and myself, would not be standing here today." I said holding Draco's hand proudly.

"Can we get a photograph for the cover of Witch Weekly?" One reporter asked.

"Um, I suppose so?" I said just before the reporter snapped several candid shots of us.

After that Draco and I pressed our way through the crowd of busybodies towards the castle for the feast.

Xxx

On the way to the castle we met back up with Narcissa who was escorted by Professor Snape.

"Cissy! Professor!" I exclaimed as we approached them, "I'm glad we finally found you!"

I reached out and gave Narcissa Malfoy a hug and then gave one to my old potions master. He and I had bonded recently; he was no longer as stiff and secretive. He was actually nice, in his own way.

"My doves! How are my two favorite people in the world?" Narcissa asked while giving both Draco and I hugs and pecks on the cheek.

"Hello Mother. We are doing well," Draco said, smiling down at me affectionately. "We finally gave the press a statement so hopefully they will stop hounding us."

"Oh I doubt they will leave you alone, but we can hope. Now come along, I want us all to sit together at the feast!"

As we made our way into the great hall, I spotted Harry, Ginny, and Sirius sitting down and waving at us.

"Ooo! There's Harry; it looks like they've saved some seats for us!"

We filed through the newly restored Great Hall and sat down at the table previously reserved for Gryffindor students. Draco, Narcissa, Severus, and I sat on one side and Ginny, Harry and Sirius sat on the other side.

"Thanks for saving us seats!" I said after we were all comfortable.

"Well of course!" Ginny said excitedly, "I have been dying to get to know the "real" Draco Malfoy that I have heard such great things about!"

"Oh hush!" I told her as I leaned on Draco's shoulder affectionately. "I assume Ronald didn't come?"

"Oh, no, he's definitely here." Harry murmured.

"Yeah if you look down the table, he's the red faced brute sitting with Gabrielle and leering at us." Ginny piped in.

"I guess you weren't able to talk any sense into him?" I asked Harry.

"You can say that again. It's like 4th year all over again; he thinks I'm some kind of traitor or villain." Harry said sadly.

"Don't worry guys, Ron will come around; I am sure of it." Ginny said reassuringly.

Before we could talk about it any further, Minerva McGonagall began to speak.

"Attention! Attention! Thank you. I would like to thank everyone for coming here today to celebrate the lives of all those we have lost! I would like to thank Madame Pomfrey, Professor Sprout, and our Game Keeper Hagrid for helping me plan this event! Also before we eat I wanted to let everyone know that by this Fall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be open for classes once more!" Professor McGonagall paused for a moment to let the crowd finish cheering. "Everyone dig in!"

Food appeared on the table before us and we all began to eat.

"Wow," Ginny remarked, "I would never have predicted this in a million years! All of us sitting together and enjoying a meal. And look! Professor Snape and Sirius aren't even arguing!"

"Not yet at least!" Harry joked.

I looked to Sirius and noticed that he was raising his glass and waiting for all of us to do the same.

"Severus, we have never seen eye to eye, but Harry has told me what you've done for him and for James and Lily. I can't thank you enough for that. And Cissy, you and I have been estranged for as long as I can remember, but as children we were very close. I hope that we can get to know each other again. Harry, you know, you're the son I've always wanted… What I'm trying to say is that this right here, this is what's left of my family and I intend on holding you all very close!"

We all brought our glasses together and said things like "cheers" and "here, here."

Once our toast was finished I looked down the table at Ron. He was glaring at us in blatant shock, while young Gabrielle stroked his hair. I knew I had to find a way to reason with him, I just didn't know how.

The rest of the dinner went by as well as it possibly could, and I found myself feeling very thankful for all that I had.

Xxx

When it was time to leave, Hermione and I said our goodbyes to everyone we'd sat with and made our way towards the doors. On our way out we bumped into some people that we knew.

"Hey Theo! Oh and hey to you too Luna, long time no see!" I said as I noticed the two separately walking our way.

Hermione waved at her friend and then leaned over to me.

"You're friends with Luna too?" She asked curiously.

"Something like that. I met her when Voldemort kept her prisoner at the Manor. I gave her food whenever I could and told her about us." I told her before Theo made it over to me and Hermione walked over to Luna.

"Draco, how have you been mate? I see you, um, I see you have Hermione? How'd the bloody hell did that happen?" Theo said, somewhat confused.

"Yes, yes, well that is a long story, one best told over a few pints of beer or a few shots of liquor. I trust you aren't bothered by my lovely lady." I said, making sure he wouldn't say anything rude.

"Bothered, no. Just a little stunned. What I really want to know is which Gryffindor you are going to set me up with!?" He said jokingly.

"Well I don't have a Gryffindor for you, but I have a, um, dreamy Ravenclaw that I can introduce you to." I said before calling to Hermione and Luna and beckoning them over. "Oy! I'd like to introduce Theo to Luna!"

Hermione and Luna quickly scurried over.

"Theo, this is my friend, Luna Lovegood. Luna, this bloke here is Theo Nott." I said proudly to Luna and Theo.

"How do you do miss?" Theo said, dramatically bowing. Oh geez, I thought to myself.

"Besides the faint buzzing of wrackspurts in my ears, I am doing quite lovely, thank you." Luna responded with a smile.

Theo leaned over to me and whispered, "What's a wrackspurt?"

"No bloody clue." I said to him before talking to the whole group, "Hey, why don't the 4 of us, head on over to The Three Broomsticks, and I'll buy us a few rounds."

Xxx

Once we got to the 3 Broomsticks with Theo and Luna, we swiftly grabbed a booth before they were all taken. Apparently, grabbing drinks here was a common idea amongst those who went to the Memorial, and as such, the place was filling up fast.

"What can I get for you all today?" Said a pink faced blonde waitress, not even looking up from her notepad.

"Hannah! Hannah Abbott! I didn't know you worked here!" Hermione exclaimed, as the blonde, apparently named Hannah, looked up at us.

Hannah seemed surprised by us all, and rightly so. Here sat two Slytherin gents, a Gryffindor goddess, and a Ravenclaw.

"Oh my! Well hello Hermione! Hello Luna!" She paused for a bit longer than was polite as she looked us over. "And erm Malfoy, Nott... Um, yeah, I got a job here for the summer, trying to keep myself distracted before going back to school. Plus, after the battle, I just really needed to keep myself busy, you know? Rosmerta here was happy to help!"

"That's lovely!" Luna exclaimed as she whimsically looked over at Theo, who eyed her as well.

"So, um, sorry, I guess I'm just more accustomed to seeing you with Harry and Ron." Hannah admitted, still struggling to grasp what was happening.

"It's fine, you aren't the first, and you certainly won't be the last." Hermione said leaning on me affectionately.

I gladly wrapped my arm around her shoulders, publicly claiming her as mine.

"We'll take four Firewhiskeys, please." I said to Hannah as she gawked at Hermione and me.

"I, I, um, right away!" Hannah stuttered before turning to walk away.

"We sure surprised the Huffle out of her Puff didn't we?!" Theo laughed, "Get it?"

"Ha, ha, ha, Theo, very funny." I said rolling my eyes as the girls chuckled.

"If it's not terribly uncouth of me, I would like to know how you two first came to be friends." Luna mused, finally taking her eyes off of Theo.

Theo also turned to look at us, eagerly awaiting our answer.

"Yeah Drakey, and tell us how exactly you kept this a secret, I mean," he chided looking from me to Hermione. "This can't have been going on for too long?"

"I'd very much like to know too!" Hannah chimed in, returning with our drinks.

I turned to face Hermione, wondering if she wanted me to take the lead on this one or not. She happily answered the excited listeners.

"Well it's rather funny actually. I remember it just like it was yesterday. I was on the Hogwarts express for the very first time and I met a boy named Neville who was in a bit of a panic. It seemed he had lost his pet toad Trevor." She said pausing for a moment as the others leaned in, intrigued by her story. "So I went around the train looking for this toad and in the process I quite literally collided with Draco here."

"She about knocked me out!" I joked before Hermione continued.

"After that, we ended up finding Trevor and catching him together." Hermione concluded as she began nursing her Firewhiskey.

"And? What happened next? You can't tell me you two have been best friends ever since?!" Hannah interjected.

"Well," I said, attempting to explain further. "I certainly didn't make it easy for her, that's for sure! But um, yeah, there was something about her. Even through all of that bushy hair she used to have, I knew she was special. But with my Father being who he was, and with her background, we were sort of doomed from the start. We had to carry on in secret; always meeting in some empty space or other."

Everyone looked at us stunned, with the exception of Luna.

"I thought I saw you two together once. I can't remember which year, but I had stayed at Hogwarts over the Holidays and...I thought I saw you two out in the snow. I simply thought I'd been stung by a Crumple-Horned Snorkack and was hallucinating." Luna said dreamily.

"I would personally love to hear all about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks sometime, but as for you two...I guess there were a lot of times where Draco was nowhere to be found. I always thought he was in the Library or some other place moody Slytherins go. Or hiding from that wacko Pansy Parkinson. Boy was I wrong!" Theo laughed before returning his attentions to the blonde beside him.

"Well, bloody hell, if someone had told me yesterday that Hermione Granger and Draco sodding Malfoy would make me believe in love again, I would have called them a liar!" Hannah exclaimed. "I am going to go get you nice folks another round on ME!"

When Hannah left, I finished off my drink and eyed Theo nibbling delicately on Luna's ear.

"They're really hitting it off!" I whispered into Hermione's ear. "Who knew?!"

"I'm rather surprised as well. Most boys find Luna's quirkiness to be a bit of a turn off. I think Theo is into it though!" She said excitedly.

I leaned in and kissed her briefly on her perfect pink lips.

"THE NERVE YOU TWO TRAITORS HAVE! DOING THAT IN PUBLIC!" Someone yelled at us.

I looked up to see a red faced Ronald Weasley walking towards our table, with a flustered Gabrielle Delacour and Hannah Abbott on his heels.

"YOU TWO LYING CHEATS DESERVE EACH OTHER!" He yelled as a he stumbled into our table.

He was piss drunk and quickly pissing me off! I stood up before Hermione had a chance to say anything.

"Listen here Weasel, talk to me like that all you want, but you will NOT raise your voice to her. Am I clear?" I sneered with my fist clenched around the wand in my pocket. I didn't want to curse him and cause a scene, but if he didn't put a cap in it soon…

"Don't you tell me what to do, SNAKE!" He slurred as the two blondes tried to pull him back.

Gabrielle whispered into his ear, begging him to leave with her now, while Hannah apologized profusely for having served him far too much alcohol.

Apparently he had been seated at a table not too far from ours. Watching us and drinking away his sorrows. I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"Ronald, go home this instant, you are only making a fool of yourself!" Exclaimed Hermione as she got to her feet with watery eyes.

"You've made fools of us all 'Mione." He mumbled as he turned to go with Gabrielle.

I stood there awkwardly; ready to pounce on anyone else who decided to yell at Hermione. It was her gentle touch on my shoulder that brought me back to reality and back down to my seat.

"I'm so sorry you all had to witness that..." she said to Theo and Luna, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Not everyone is taking the news very well..."

I struggled with letting go of what had just happened. I was so angry with that red-headed bastard for calling her out like that, in public no less. It wasn't right!

But I knew that if he came over here and apologized right now, Hermione would forgive him. That was her friend after all.

Still. Just because it was her friend, didn't mean I had to like him. Right? I only had to put up with him.

"Don't worry; I think he will come around." Luna whispered soothingly, reaching for Hermione's hand across the table. "All friends find their way back to each other in the end."

"I do hope so Luna..." Hermione said at last. "I really do."

Xxx

A few weeks later I met Ginny at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, for a bit of a girls' day in Hogsmeade. Draco and I were still staying at the Three Broomsticks, so it seemed fitting that we would meet at a place not too far from there.

"SO! Give me all of the sticky details!" Ginny exclaimed as we sat in a secluded corner of the tea shop, attempting to avoid any possible paparazzi.

I looked around before saying anything, I could never too careful. Especially since Draco and I had been on the cover of Witch Weekly every single god damned day since the Memorial. Today was day 9, and the story of the day was that I am presently knocked up with Draco's love child. Good grief!

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you are referring to with the word 'sticky,' but I will say that Draco and I are doing lovely." I said happily, once I was certain no one was around.

"Oh come onnnnn 'Mione! I want to know the good stuff! What's he got in his pants? And does he know how to use it!" Ginny went on excitedly.

"Ginny!" I scolded, "Not so loud!"

"What? It's not like the tabloids aren't going to find out anyway. I'M KIDDING I'M KIDDING!" She exclaimed after I looked at her incredulously. "But what do you expect? I know absolutely nothing about your relationship with Draco. This is literally the first time you and I have had alone time since like…6th year!"

She was right…it had been that long.

"Well honestly, I don't know where to begin." I finally replied.

"Well you can start by trying to convince me that Draco isn't the asshole he has always proven himself to be." Ginny offered.

I chuckled a bit before responding.

"Well, to understand Draco... I think you have to understand Narcissa. When she was our age she was this Pure-Blooded Princess from a Sacred 28 family, but she was more like Sirius if you can imagine. She didn't really believe in all of the blood superiority, but she went along with it, played her part. She saw what happened to her sister Andromeda before her, and as such did not want to disappoint her parents. When she became old enough to marry, her parents arranged a match for her with Lucius." I paused for a moment, to take a sip of my tea, as Ginny listened intently. "Lucius just so happened to be the most eligible bachelor at the time. All of the ladies wanted him, even Narcissa. So they married and Narcissa soon realized she had made a terrible mistake. She realized she had fallen in love with the whole idea of Lucius and that there was no escape in sight for her. She was literally stuck with him. When she had Draco she knew she had to do _something_ or else he would grow up to be a horrible person just like his father."

"Go on…" Ginny said as she sipped intently.

"So she raised him to play a part, much like she had. She taught him how to be a pompous prick, and behave in a manner that would please his father. When they were alone, she told him everything she truly believed and also taught him Occlumency. That way, no matter what happened, he would be able to protect his thoughts and feelings from others."

"This is far more intense than I could have imagined! Honestly I thought you were going to tell me some story about how you were up late studying in the library, and Draco came in there all sexy like… and then you shagged him so good he decided to change his Death Eater ways! But this…although not as steamy as I imagined, this is way more interesting!" Ginny gushed.

"Well we did have a time or two in the Room of Requirement that were plenty steamy." I giggled. "But anyways, Draco and I met on our first train ride to Hogwarts, and I guess I stood out to him somehow. He chose to be my friend in secret, and risked his whole façade for me. He's played an ass hole for many years but he is truly one of the most brilliant, kindest, and bravest people I have ever met."

Ginny seemed to be deep in thought before she finally responded.

"Well damn! And I thought dating 'The Chosen One' was special!" She joked at last. "I'm glad you are happy 'Mione. I really am. And don't worry about my brother. He is stubborn to a fault, but he will eventually come around."

"Thank you, Ginny, that really means a lot to me!" I beamed as I finished off my tea. "Why don't we go do a little shopping, and while we do, you will tell me all about this plan of yours to go off and play professional quidditch! And maybe, if you are lucky, I will share with you some of the 'sticky' details of mine and Draco's relationship."

"Deal!"

After we left Madam Puddifoot's, we walked and talked through the streets and shops of Hogsmeade sharing our deepest darkest secrets.

Xxx

It was Hermione's idea, but I didn't fight her on it. After all of these years, this needed to happen.

I met Harry at a Muggle pub, not very far from Hogsmeade. Hermione thought it would be unthreatening to meet in a place that was away from the wizarding world; away from any reporters from The Prophet or Witch Weekly.

When I entered the Muggle pub I found Potter seated in a quiet corner booth, staring at his hands. I took a deep breath in and out before approaching him.

"Sorry I'm late, Hermione decided to explain the entire Muggle world to me as I was walking out the door" I said as I slid into my side of the booth.

Harry opened his mouth to respond but was quickly interrupted.

"What can I get you two to drink tonight?" the barmaid asked us.

I looked from the Barmaid to Harry, not sure what to order.

"Two shots of whiskey, and keep them coming." He said to her before turning to me. "I'm afraid what they call Fire Whiskey in the Muggle world, is nothing like we have. Regular whiskey will have to do."

"Oh, right. Good thinking," I said awkwardly nodding.

We sat in silence, focusing only on avoiding eye contact as we waited for our drinks.

"Okay here are your drinks boys. I took the liberty of making this first round doubles, on the House of course. Enjoy!" The barmaid exclaimed proudly before walking away.

We quickly thanked her before downing our double shots of whiskey.

"Woo! That's actually really good whiskey!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah it is!" I said, and I could feel the ice breaking between us, ever so slightly.

We didn't speak again until we had had yet another shot. Three shots seemed to be a charm.

"So I heard about Sirius' exoneration. Congratulations. I bet he is thrilled." I said as the whiskey heightened my confidence.

"Thanks! I think he's more thrilled about Ginny and I living there with him though. He loves the company."

"I bet! After all of those years alone and on the run…it must be nice…It also must be nice for you and Ginny too."

"Yeah it is. It's great actually. How's Hermione? I haven't seen her since the Memorial."

"She's good. We are actually still staying at the Three Broomsticks. Have been all summer really. Mother has forbidden us to go to the Manor for some Godforsaken reason, plus we will be back at Hogwarts soon, so it all works out."

At this point the waitress greeted us with two more shots and we drank them.

"I hear you are the youngest auror ever to work for the Ministry. Congratulations!" I said raising my shot glass to him.

"Yeah, I would have happily gone through all of the training, but apparently killing Voldemort was enough for the Ministry." Harry said, chuckling a bit.

"Hell yeah it is!" I exclaimed and we laughed.

"So, you guys can't be serious about going back to school, right? I mean we fought in a bloody war. How can you go back and sit in a classroom like children? I mean… I just figured that after all of the craziness you'd want to settle down or something."

"It's important to us. I mean we have been together all these years, but always in private. This will be our first year at Hogwarts where we don't have to hide. This probably won't surprise you but, Hermione is very serious about her studies, as am I." I hiccupped.

"Okay, okay, I see. Well I am happy for you two." Harry said and I honestly felt like he meant it.

"That means a lot, thank you."

"Want to have another drink or two and play a round of billiards?" He asked looking towards a set of odd green tables at the opposite end of the pub.

"Um, Hermione forgot to explain what billiards is, but yeah. Why not?"

After that we had several drinks and played a couple rounds of pool. We even partnered up and challenged a couple of Muggles to play us. The overall night had been a wonderful success. It even served as the beginning of what would one day be a tradition for Harry and I. Drunken nights of billiards became a regular thing, as well as friendly, yet very competitive, quidditch matches.

xxx

A couple of weeks before Hermione and I were due to check out of the Three Broomsticks and move into our rooms at Hogwarts, we each received a letter from the school. We assumed it would be the usual school supply list, which it partially was. The other half of the letter ended up being quite a nice surprise.

 _Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

 _As Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected by the school's staff as this year's Head Boy! Based off of previous merit, services to the school, and character, you have been bestowed this courageous honor._

 _As part of this great honor and privilege you will have a brand new dormitory to be shared with the Head Girl. Your key to this dormitory as well as your Head Boy badge have been included in this letter along with a list of your duties and responsibilities as Head Boy._

 _Should you have any questions regarding your new position, feel free to write me at any time._

 _Warmest Regards,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

After I finished reading I looked over at Hermione.

"Let me guess, you are Head Girl?" I asked her.

The corners of her mouth rose up revealing her perfectly white teeth as she flashed her perfect smile at me.

"Looks like this school year is going to be even more perfect than I imagined!" She beamed and I couldn't agree with her more!


	22. 1998 Malfoy Manor (End of Summer)

_August 30_ _th_ _, 1998_

 _Malfoy Manor_

Severus Snape walked through the gates of Malfoy Manor like he had many times before, but this time he did so without a shadow of despair. He was overjoyed to be able to go to the Manor and not have to worry about the Dark Lord, Lucius, or any other Death Eater.

When he knocked on the door, Narcissa quickly opened it.

"Severus! Thank you so much for meeting me here!" She beamed up at him. "I hope the journey wasn't too much for you! Come in, please come in!"

"I have been perfectly healed for a while now, you don't need to worry so much" he chided her before stepping into the foyer and looking around.

There were sheets of plastic draped over doorways, plastic covering furniture and floors; the smell of fresh paint drenched the air, as people and house elves alike scurried about the mansion.

"I see you are in the midst of a renovation." He drawled, still taking everything in.

"Yes and you must swear not to say a word about it to Draco or Hermione. This is my present to them." She exclaimed with excitement.

"You're giving them the Manor?"

"Well once I am finished with it, it will be an entirely new home. Gone are the days of dark and dreary colors in this abode! When Draco and Hermione graduate from Hogwarts, this will be my present to them! They are not even going to recognize it, not with the new indoor pool and expanded library!" Narcissa gushed.

"Well that should certainly keep you busy while I am at Hogwarts, but where will you live?" He asked her.

"Well I am actually looking at purchasing a nice cottage in Hogsmeade, in order to stay closer to you." She admitted, hoping she wasn't being too forward.

"Cissy! That is… I was hoping you would come visit me often while school is in session, but you living in Hogsmeade is even better!" He said pulling her into his arms and bringing her lips to his.

He had resisted the urge to kiss her all summer; trying to give Narcissa and Draco time to mourn Lucius; trying not to cause a fuss in the tabloids; trying to be a respectable human being in general.

But Severus Snape was tired of doing the right thing, and ready to do what he wanted most of all.

Severus Snape leaned in and locked his lips with Narcissa's, holding her up tightly against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tighter still; she was surprised at first but grateful. She had wanted this too, for longer than she dared admit.

His lips felt so warm and comforting against hers and she knew that she had never shared a kiss like this with Lucius before. This, this was real. This is what love felt like.

Their passionate kisses were soon interrupted by the clearing of a house elf's throat.

"Ehem" Dobby coughed, trying to politely interrupt the snogging couple. "Um, Misses, the plans for the new the master bedroom are ready for your approval."

Narcissa let her lips linger on Severus' for little while longer before responding.

"Thank you Dobby, you and the other elves are doing so wonderfully. I have half a mind to raise your pay!" She exclaimed, never taking her eyes off Severus.

"Oh no, the Misses is paying us elves far more than is necessary. We is happy to be working for you Misses!"

"I am glad to hear it Dobby! Now, please remember to call me Cissy, like I told you before. We will meet you in the master bedroom momentarily." She said kindly to the free elf, before he left the room.

"You really are working to change the Malfoy name, aren't you Cissy? Freeing all of your house elves and paying any that would like work. " Severus said to her proudly.

"I am trying to bring in a new era, Sev. If Hermione and Draco decide to bless me with grandchildren, I want them to be born in a world where they are treated fairly by their worth and not their blood status, or by what their ancestors did before them. "

"Well you are off to a good start my dear." He beamed.

"Thank you. Now are you sure you want to go back to teaching? You could do so many great things Severus."

"I think it is a bit late to back out now, students will be arriving at the school in just a couple of days. But alas, I have found my passion in teaching others. Whether it be in the fine art of potion making or the noble art of defending one's self from the Dark Arts. That school is where I belong."

"As long as you are happy Severus, so am I. And while you are busy teaching, I will work on the Manor and keep Malfoy Industries afloat until Draco is ready to take over."

"And when I am not busy…" He said under his breath, as he pulled her back to him.

"Then I am all yours." She exclaimed before pressing her lips back into his.

3 3 3 3


	23. Year 8 Part 1

**Author's Note: OKAY, LET'S BE HONEST! For the majority of this FanFic I have been following J.K.'s plot to a T, changing minor things here or there. With this chapter though, I am trying come up with my own plot. It will be formatted in the same way as the previous chapters: switches back and forth between Draco's POV and Hermione's POV. Please, be honest and let me know what you think, so that I may improve my writing. Lastly, keep an eye out for the Christmas chapter and New Year's chapter. ;) ;)**

Even though Hermione and I were living in Hogsmeade, minutes away from Hogwarts, we still had to go to Kings Cross Station and ride the Hogwarts Express to the school. As Head boy and Girl, it was our duty to meet with the prefects on the train, in the designated prefects' cabin. Hermione and I worked on a concise patrol schedule for the prefects to follow throughout the school year as well as prepared this year's dormitory passwords.

Out of the 24 total prefects chosen by the heads of houses, a couple of them were students Hermione and I were familiar with. The two 7th year Slytherin prefects were Theo Nott and Pansy Parkinson. Luna Lovegood was a Ravenclaw prefect and Hannah Abbott was a prefect for Hufflepuff, alongside Ernie Macmillan. And as for 7th year Gryffindors we had Neville Longbottom and Parvarti Patil.

Once we finished the meeting, Hermione led the prefects out of the prefects' cabin to begin their first patrol of the year. I stayed behind to be a caboose of sorts for the line. As the last of the prefects were leaving the cabin, I noticed Pansy Parkinson lingering behind. Next thing I knew she and I were the only ones left in the prefects' cabin. Shit.

In one quick flash of movement she placed one of her hands over my mouth, and with the other she pushed my chest backwards and onto the bench behind me, before promptly seating herself on my lap.

"Have you missed me?" She asked with her annoyingly high pitched voice that could easily rival Moaning Myrtle's.

Before I could answer, or do anything really, she spoke again.

"I don't buy for one second that story about you and Hermione being star-crossed lovers. I know my Drakey would prefer a girl with far more _experience_. I just wanted to remind you that, I'll be around. And I am ready _whenever_ and _wherever_." She said with a wink before removing her hand from my mouth, getting up from my lap and skipping up and out of the cabin.

Once she was gone I leaned forward and placed my head in my hands. Great. In the eyes of Pansy bloody Parkinson, I had spent the last eight years playing hard to get. I never publically dated anyone, therefore making it seem like no one was good enough for me, also potentially adding to my allure. Her parents had also been dying to have her matched up with me from the moment I was born, lucky for me Mother had always procrastinated any such meeting of our families.

That only left one thing to do. I was going to have to prove to Pansy Parkinson, without a shadow of a doubt, that I was in love with Hermione Jean Granger. This should be fun.

Xxx

After the start of term feast, when all of the students were in their dormitories and all of the prefect patrols were finished, Hermione and I went up to the Head's tower. It had been a very long day and evening and we were more than ready to get away from the hustle and bustle. We were so excited to see our new home for the school year that we put all concerns aside and raced each other up the stairs to the Heads' Tower.

"I'm going to beat you!" Hermione joked as she playfully pushed me aside so that she could run ahead.

"Since when are you so fast?!" I joked with her as I let her take the lead for a moment.

Just as we approached the door that led to our suite, I tickled her sides causing her to come to a halt.

"Hey!" she said through her laughter as I tickled her and pulled her into my arms.

I leaned down to meet her lips with mine as she reached into her pocket to retrieve her copy of the key for our dormitory door.

I continued to attack her with kisses as she struggled to insert the key into the lock. I glided my hands down her lower back down towards her bum as she maneuvered the magical key into the lock.

I leaned her against the doorway just as she unlocked the door and we fell, wrapped in each other onto the floor of our suite. I looked up from her for the briefest of moments and could see that the room was dark and empty. I quickly kicked the door behind us closed and continued to kiss Hermione.

When she reached her arms up between us and began unbuttoning my shirt, I knew exactly what was about to happen. I began removing her clothes as well, eager to see her perfect body.

As we knelt before each other, stripping off every bit of clothing, I thanked Salazar that the rug beneath us was plush and cozy.

Once I could see all of her luscious form, I picked her up, wrapped her smooth, sexy legs around me and knelt down on that cushiony carpet with her in my lap. She glided slowly, gracefully onto my cock and I felt my toes curl.

I couldn't believe it, after all this time we were back at Hogwarts, she was mine, and nothing could stop us.

I grasped her ass firmly, guiding her movements; back and forth. She pressed her perky breasts against my chest and I kissed her furiously, wanting to taste every inch of her. I started at her lips, and then worked my way down her neck, to her shoulders.

She lightly cooed as my mouth found that sensitive spot by her collar bone. I sucked it lightly while massaging her plump bum with my hands. Her hips continued to rock, moving my hardness deeper inside of her.

Without separating our sexes I leaned forward gently so that that her back was now lying on the rug then I grabbed one of her delicate ankles and placed it over my shoulder. I admired her flexibility as I leaned forward to kiss her nipples, stretching her leg further.

I continued to plunge in and out of her with deep and steady movements as I slid my hand down from her breasts down to her sensitive spot.

"Ohhh Draco…" she gasped as I massaged slow gentle circles into her favorite spot.

She grabbed onto my shoulder and tugged on my hair as she readied herself for release. I could hardly wait much longer before I exploded into her, but I continued to pump into her determined to please her.

"Draco! Yes, yes!" She screamed and when I felt her walls throbbing against mine I released into her as well.

"Hermione!" I moaned as I bit into her shoulder while I came.

Xxx

When I woke up the next day, it took me a moment to take in my surroundings. I was lying naked on a fluffy rug, nearby a roaring fire, next to Draco Malfoy, in what I assumed was our Heads' dormitory.

I rolled over onto my stomach and soon realized that I was quite astonishingly sore. My legs felt like spaghetti, my nether regions were positively tender, and my lips were chapped! I desperately went over the events of the night before in my head.

"Good morning my love," Draco said, stretching his arms out as far as they could go.

"We literally screwed all night, didn't we?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah, after our first go of it, you got very feisty! I hope this is an indicator of what living together this year will be like!" Draco said excitedly.

I thought about it for a moment and realized that I hoped it would be too. I never wanted the close, carefree, crazy, up for anything, love and lust that we had for each other to go away. Life with Draco was going to be just as magical as I had always imagined.

"We should check out the place before we have to get ready and head to breakfast." I told Draco as I looked for my clothes.

I settled for my panties and his button down shirt, while he threw on his boxers. Once we were somewhat dressed we got up and looked around.

The door we came in, or fell through, opened up into a common area of sorts with a fire on the left, the large fluffy carpet that we had defiled the night before, and a set chairs and a sofa on the right. Walking passed the fire place we found a small kitchenette, perfect for making small meals and snacks, a half-bath, as well as I winding stone staircase that led to the second floor of the tower.

I gave Draco one look before we both scurried up the staircase to see what awaited us there. Once we made it to the second floor landing we were greeted by two closed doorways, one labled with an "M" and another labeled with a "G."

Draco nodded to me and we parted ways to inspect our own rooms, although neither of us believed we would ever sleep separately this upcoming school year.

From the moment I opened my bedroom door I was greeted by the familiar crimson and gold that the House of Gryffindor was known for. The walls were decorated with Gryffindor memorabilia and the queen-sized four-poster bed was dressed in crimson bedding. I opened up the wardrobe to see that the school's elves had already unpacked my belongings.

The only things missing were my cat Crookshanks and my owl Nysa, my beloved pets. Before going off to search for Horcruxes, I had sent them away with my parents to Australia and I missed them terribly. I hoped that even if my parents had no memories of me, my pets would think of me from time to time.

As I reflected on my familiars I heard Draco calling from another room.

"Hermione! You are not going to believe this!"

I looked from the bed to the door I had just entered through and noticed that there was a second door. I quickly walked over to the door and opened it.

On the other side I found Draco standing in what must be the most glorious bathroom I had ever seen. There was a beautiful double sink, a closeted toilet, and a glass enclosed shower. But the most impressive thing by far was the bath tub that was the size of small pool and its many faucets.

"Wow! This is amazing!" I gasped as I took everything in.

"Look up." Draco said motioning towards the ceiling.

I followed his instruction and looked upwards. To my delight the vaulted ceiling was fitted with several wondrous skylights.

"I bet this would look amazing at night, when all of the stars are out." He whispered, as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I bet you're right." I giggled.

"Come on let's tryout this shower." He whispered once more as he pulled his shirt up and off of me.

As we made our way to the shower and the hot water mixed with his gentle massaging washed my soreness away, I began to realize just how magical this year was going to be.

Xxx

I went ahead of Hermione to our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the year, so that she could rest for a little while longer after all of our fun the night before. I was one of the first people to enter the classroom and as such I was able to choose the best seats. Not front and center, to avoid looking swotty, but not too far from the front either. I sat down at the desk built for two and waited for Hermione as the other students started to file in.

"Hello Drakey," Pansy purred as she slinked into the seat next to mine; her uniform skirt rolled up dangerously high. "Mind if I sit here."

She batted her eyelashes at me in a manner that made me wonder if she was epileptic.

"Yes, Pansy, I absolutely mind, because that seat is for my girlfriend. Isn't it darling?" I smirked as Hermione walked up behind Pansy.

"WHAT!?" Pansy exclaimed with alarm, turning around so abruptly that she fell backwards out of her chair.

Her legs flew up as she rolled backwards, revealing her underwear to the entire class.

"Here take my hand!" Hermione offered, always so polite.

"No I will not take your filthy little hand!" Pansy spat at Hermione as she struggled to get up. "You'll regret this Draco, mark my words!"

Everyone in the classroom laughed out loud or snickered as Pansy pointed her finger at me threateningly; everyone except Blaise. He sat in the corner staring me down, like I was bug that needed to be squashed. What was his deal?

Before I could think about it further, Professor Snape entered the room.

"I suggest you unroll your skirt and sit yourself down Ms. Parkinson before you get 4 weeks of detention." Severus sneered as he walked through the classroom and up towards the front.

Pansy gave me one last angry look before she huffed and puffed into the empty seat next to Blaise.

Well hopefully _that_ took care of her… I thought to myself.

Xxx

Finally after a very long first day and evening back at Hogwarts we were making our way back up the stairs to our dormitory.

"I think today went rather well." Hermione said, taking my hand.

"Better than I expected, only about 500 dirty looks from people who assume I am using you. Or will break your heart. Or am still a Death Eater. Or who have been harboring resentment towards me since I started here. I mean, I get it, I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm a bloody ass hole, but I'm trying here."

"Well, I think it will likely take most people a little while to accept it. Maybe you should do one of those tell all interviews with _The Prophet_ or _Wit_ —" She stopped mid-sentence and I watched her chin drop before turning to look at what she gaping at.

The door to our dormitory was drenched from top to bottom with horrible, dripping, stinking blood.

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed immediately.

"Look! There is a note." Hermione said before kneeling down to pick up something from the puddle of blood at our feet.

" _You are a blood traitor, a vile disgrace to the Malfoy name and for that you must pay. End your silly game of love or lust with the Mudblood, and you shall be spared. Choose not to do as I say, and you will pay with your death. Mark my words_." Hermione read aloud.

"Fuck…" I exclaimed as I ran my hand through my hair. "It sounds just like my bloody Father."

"That's impossible though, isn't it?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, definitely, we buried him. He is long gone." I said reassuring both her and myself.

"Then it looks like someone else is quite unhappy with us. We need alert McGonagall of the situation, and clean this up before anyone sees. We also need to round up the prefects and find out if anyone saw anything suspicious around here this evening…"

Xxx

Several weeks passed and nothing ever turned up regarding the note and blood left on our door. Hermione and I gradually began to forget about it and go on with our usual life.

"Draco, my love, it looks like someone slipped you a letter under the door." Hermione said to me as she entered my Slytherin green room with a letter in hand.

It was supposed to be a room solely for me, but Hermione had very quickly moved herself in; she even brought a few of her crimson and gold decorations with her.

"Does it say who it's from?" I asked taking the letter and looking it over.

It did not say, it simply had my name written out in a green ink that was spelled to sparkle as you looked at it. What was this? I wasted no more time and opened the letter up and read it aloud.

" _Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

 _I am pleased to announce that your application for Slytherin House Quidditch Captain has been processed. As such, Professor Severus Snape Head of Slytherin House and I are proud to award you with the privilege of being this year's Slytherin Quidditch Captain!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rolanda Hooch_ "

"Draco! Congratulations! This is wonderful news!" Hermione exclaimed before wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm surprised they gave it to me, but I suppose Hogwarts is sort of lacking in other Slytherin options since the war…"

"No, Draco you totally deserve it, you are excellent at the sport. You were on the team every year since we were 12; well except 4th year because there was no quidditch because of the triwizard tournament; and 5th year when Umbridge canceled quidditch and took everyone's broomsticks; oh and 6th year because you were busy fixing the vanishing cabinet; and of course last year, because you didn't go to Hogwarts… Either way you totally deserve to be quidditch captain! You're Draco Malfoy, Head Boy and war hero!" Hermione exclaimed embracing me once more and planting a big kiss on my lips.

"Well I appreciate your enthusiasm but I hardly expect to see you rooting for Slytherin from the stands." I chided.

"Heyyy I am a proud Gryffindor through and through, but I can still root for Slytherin when you play Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw! Just for you!"

"I'll believe it when I see it!" I exclaimed, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around me.

Xxx

A few nights later I lay in Draco's bed, relaxing after a long day of classes and Head duties.

"I swear if I catch Pansy Parkinson talking trash about me to Astoria and Daphne one more time, I am going to hex the hair right off of her head." I vented to Draco as cuddled into him.

"You really should, she deserves it. She's not the only one who isn't very…accepting of us. Blaise is absolutely refusing to talk to me, or make any other eye contact besides a glare. After 8 years of friendship that's all I get, a dirty look! He should at least man up and tell me what the fuck is on his mind!" Draco sneered.

"That actually surprises me more than Pansy hating me or even more than my friends being reluctant to trust you. Blaise was never even a Death Eater, he has never once given me a dirty look or made a foul remark until this year…" I mused, trying to wrap my head around why Draco's friend would act this way.

"He said something to you!?" Draco demanded, immediately sitting up and turning to face me.

Fuck. I really hadn't meant to let that slip.

"No, no it was nothing really." I tried to convince him.

"What did he say Hermione?! Tell me." He demanded squinting his eyes.

For a moment I wondered if he regretted teaching me occlumency as he looked into my eyes for answers.

"He told me…" I paused, knowing his reaction wouldn't be a good one. "Well I walked passed him one day and he just said I was a 'deplorable Mudblood not worthy of the wand in my hand.'"

Draco didn't respond he simply moved. He jumped out of the bed and grabbed a pair of trousers and started jabbing his legs into them.

"Draco. Draco what are you doing? You can't possib—" I exclaimed, trying to stop him from doing something rash.

"I can and I will. I am not going to put up with this behavior, not from someone who is supposed to be a friend! No one is allowed to talk to you like that" Draco spat.

I jumped out of the bed, not caring that I was naked, grabbed my wand and pointed it at his throat.

"Draco Malfoy, I am perfectly capable of standing up for myself and as much as I appreciate the thought, I do not need you fighting my battles for me. Now, take off your pants and get back in that bed before I petrify you." I said through my teeth, I wanted to make sure he knew how serious I was.

He narrowed his eyes at me for a few moments longer before he finally dropped his pants to the floor.

"Fine, little witch, I will do as you say this time, but I swear to Salazar if Blaise Zabini so much as breaths funny around you while I am near, I will deal with him how I like and you will _not_ get in my way." He said with a smirk as he placed a hand on my bare breast.

I smirked up at him; happy to have gotten my way, and pleased at what I knew would happen next.

Xxx

I had just finished the most painfully awkward, grotesquely disappointing, and downright unfortunate session of Slytherin House team quidditch tryouts that I had ever seen, and it was finally time to hit the Slytherin locker room to shower and change with my new team mates.

"Between you and me, Draco, Slytherin team is going to suck bullocks this year." Theo said as we stripped off our gear and made our way to the showers.

"You can say that again. If you hadn't tried out today I would literally be left alone with these sodding idiots. You and I are going to carry the team this year." I said as I begrudgingly looked over the team of mostly third and fourth years I had selected.

Unfortunately, a lot of older Slytherins had chosen to follow Voldemort during the war and that had left me with very few options for quidditch players. I did have a fifth and a sixth year on the team, but they weren't exceptionally great. I was going to have to train these guys so hard; make them eat, breath, and dream quidditch, that was the only way this was going to remotely work.

I made my way over to one of the shower stalls, closed the curtains, removed my towel, and attempted to wash away the shame from quidditch tryouts with the hot water. With the doozy of a team I had, I might not even _let_ Hermione root for Slytherin this year. What an embarrassment.

When I finished with my shower I wrapped my towel back around my waist and headed out of the washroom and into the locker room. I opened up my locker prepared to find the clothes I had worn earlier and instead I found something else entirely.

My clothes were there, but not how I had left them. Instead of hanging neatly from the hook they were in a pile at the bottom of the locker, covered in blood and what appeared to be the beheaded body of one of the school's hens.

"Who the FUCK did this?!" I screamed looking around the room at my teammates. "One of you fuckers had to have done this!"

"What the bloody hell is going on mate?" Asked Theo as he came in from the washroom.

Theo stopped as my defiled locker came into view.

"What the-?" He exclaimed before coming closer to get a better look.

"You guys think this is funny do you!?" I continued yelling at my new team; my rage was so rampant a few of the younger kids looked positively terrified.

"Mate, there's a note." Theo said from behind me, catching me off guard.

I turned around just in time to for Theo to hand me a bloody piece of parchment. Déjà vu hit me hard as I remembered the other bloody note I had found on the door to our dormitory…

I opened the note up and held it out so Theo and I could both read it.

 _You failed to heed my warning, silly boy. Perhaps my next move will convince you of the severity of my threats…_

At the bottom of the note was a bloody mark that seemed to be in the shape of a key…. I quickly threw the note down and tore through the mess at the bottom of my locker in search of my key to the Head's Dorm.

"Fuck!" I yelled. "Theo I hate to ask you this, but I need to borrow your clothes, NOW!"

"Sure mate," he said running towards his locker to grab his clothes. "What's going on?"

"The bastard who did this has the key to mine and Hermione's dorm. I have to get up there and make sure she's alright!"

Xxx

After a couple of hours in the library, I decided to head back up to mine and Draco's dorm. It was 6 o'clock and he should be finishing up with quidditch tryouts any moment. I figured I would meet him up there and then we could head down to dinner together. That would be nice, I thought to myself.

As I entered our Head's' dormitory, I was immediately overwhelmed by a feeling that something was wrong… I quietly set my books down on the coffee table and pulled out my wand before taking a look around.

I checked the half bath and the kitchenette first. Nothing. Then I began tiptoeing up the stairs with my wand held out in front of me. Every hex I had ever heard of was running through my head as I prepared myself for whatever might be upstairs.

When I made it to the top of the landing, my mouth dropped open. My bedroom door was left ajar and a trail of blood, separated bodies and heads of hens, and feathers led to my bed… I walked further into my room and saw that with the blood from the chickens someone had written across my wall.

 _Next time it will be your head Mudblood._

I gasped as I realized that the head of one of the chickens was on my pillow! I quickly glanced around the room realizing that the numbers were off. There were 6 beheaded bodies and 7 heads…Where was the 7th body?

"HERMIONE!" I heard someone yell from downstairs. "Hermione are you here? Are you alright?"

Before I could respond Draco came running up the stairs and into my room behind me.

"Bloody hell…" He said under his breath as he finally saw the mess that was my bedroom.

"We've got to go to McGonagall. She needs to know about this right away." I exclaimed before grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him towards the stairs. 

Xxx

"Professor McGonagall, it was Blaise Zabini, I'm sure of it." I told our Headmistress, once Hermione and I had finished explaining everything that had happened.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am afraid that's impossible, as Mr. Zabini has been serving detention with me, all this time." She said. "I let him go only moments before you and Miss Granger arrived."

"But… That can't be…" I exclaimed, confused by what she had said.

It had to be Blaise. It absolutely had to be… He was the only person I could think of that had said anything remotely incriminating. Well him and Pansy, but this definitely wasn't Pansy's style… She was definitely not one to get her hands dirty.

"Until further notice Mr. Malfoy, the person who did this remains at large. We will need to alert the prefects to keep an eye out, and I will have to declare the Heads dorm off limits until I can arrange for the locks to be changed." Professor McGonagall continued.

"Where will we stay?" Hermione piped in.

"That is a good question; I suppose you two can stay in the 7th year dormitories of your respective Houses…but under the circumstances that might not be the safest place…" Professor McGonagall said deep in thought. "However… you could stay in…well that would be breaking several school rules… but you two _are_ of age…"

Hermione and I waited patiently as McGonagall seemed to be thinking out loud.

"I know I have not addressed this previously, but I am an avid reader of _The Prophet_ and of other such printed documents," McGonagall said alluding to a copy of _Witch Weekly_ on her desk that had mine and Hermione's faces on it. "You two are still courting each other, is that correct."

"Yes, Professor." Hermione answered right away.

"And Mr. Malfoy what are your intentions with Miss Granger?"

"I intend to marry her one day, Professor."

"Perfect, perfect." She paused before looking over at Dumbledore's sleeping portrait. "He is going to laugh at me later for this, but here goes nothing. Under the usual school rules I cannot have a male and female student share a bedroom. However, with you two being of age, having fought in a war, having intentions of marriage, and being in danger presently, I will have to make an exception."

She paused a moment before continuing.

"Such being the case, my old suite is available and will accommodate a pair such as you. It is nothing fancy, but it will do. However, once I give you the password, I implore you not to share it with any of the other students, for your own safety. I also must insist that you do not let the other students know that you two are sharing a bed. I'm afraid _The Prophet_ and the student body would have my head if this got out…Now, as Head Boy and Head girl, whether you are in a relationship or not, I expect you both to continue to represent this school with the utmost dignity and superb conduct. Is that understood?"

"Yes professor." Hermione and I said as one.

Xxx

A few days later we were settled into Professor McGonagall's old quarters; with its king sized bed, large bathroom attached to the bedroom, living room, and kitchenette, it was very cozy.

"I still think it was Blaise, and I don't understand how no one has been able to prove it was him. How has no one noticed _anything_ ; how have the prefects seen _nothing_?" I vented to Hermione as we laid in bed.

"Look at it his way, you and I are smartest witch and wizard in our year. We are highly skilled in both offensive and defensive spells. Whoever is making these threats is hardly a threat to us. Especially since all they have done so far is make threats. No _real_ actions have been made to hurt us, just a few slaughtered hens. This person is probably just hoping to scare us badly enough to break up, but they don't have the bullocks to actually harm us." Hermione said very matter-of-factly.

I had to give it to her, she was right. Neither Hermione nor I had been harmed, simply inconvenienced.

"You're right, but that doesn't make it okay. Loads of people in this school take issue with our being together, but they aren't beheading hens in your bedroom! Whoever this is needs to give me dirty looks and stick up their nose at us like the rest of the idiots in this school."

"True... that would be easier to deal with. But let's not think about that right now. Let's talk about Christmas instead. I spoke with your Mother recently and she said she would like to have us stay with her at her cottage in Hogsmeade over the Holiday Break."

"I'm used to Christmas at the dark and dreary Manor, so this will be a nice change. I have yet to see the cottage she bought." I said, trying to imagine my Mother in a small quaint home.

"I haven't seen it either, surprisingly. It will be nice to spend some time with her and Severus, to see how they act together as a couple."

"That's right isn't it? They are official now. I know they were trying to hold off on that for my sake; I don't know why, but whatever. Mother and Severus are perfect for each other and they both deserve to be happy."

"I agree with you entirely." Hermione said snuggling into me as we readied ourselves for sleep.

As I closed my eyes, I thanked the stars that a girl like her ever gave me a chance.

Xxx

A day before we were scheduled to go to Hogsmeade and stay with Narcissa for the Hoilday, I received a letter while Draco and I were eating lunch in the Great Hall.

"I hope Merlin that's not from Mother, for the last time we know her new address! We will be there tomorrow!" Draco joked as he ate his sandwich.

"It's actually from Ginny." I mentioned as I quickly tore open the envelope and began reading the letter.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I have been meaning to write back to you for ages now, but I have just been so busy with the Harpies and training that I am just now getting to it. As it is, the coach is calling for me at this very moment... I'll just have to write quickly._

 _I know you all have plans for Christmas, but Mum wanted me to invite you to the Burrow for New Year's Eve, the usual food and Fire Whiskey. Plus Fred and George will do fireworks. However, if you are planning on bringing Malfoy, be warned. You know my family; the Weasley's have hated the Malfoy's for generations...and I don't expect that to change overnight. Plus Ron will be there, so it might be best if you came alone..._

 _This letter sounds worse and worse the more I write... You know what Hermione? Fuck it all! Bring Malfoy, you love him and that's all that matters. Harry and I will be there to shut down any bullshit my family throws out._

 _Having a Malfoy over will be the most exciting thing to happen at the Burrow since...since I don't know when!_

 _Hope to see you there._

 _Much love,_

 _Ginny Weasley_

Draco leaned in over my shoulder and read the letter like the nosy Slytherin that he was.

"No, no, no…definitely not going to that. This snake is not going into the lion's den, no sir." He laughed before returning to his sandwich.

"I'm not sure if I even want to go. I mean, I would love to see everyone, don't get me wrong. But even if I went alone, I can only imagine the lecture they would give me about our relationship. Not even Ginny can hold her Mother off; if Mrs. Weasley wants to put her 2 knuts in, she _will_ put her 2 knuts in."

"I'll take your word for it." Draco huffed, and that was the end of that.

 **Author's Note: SO yeah, tell me what you think. And be on the lookout for a Christmas Snissy chapter. And Weasley New Year's Eve!**


	24. Christmas in Hogsmeade

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the special Christmas chapter…I want to know ALLLLL of your thoughts on it.**

Narcissa Malfoy helped Dobby set the final touches on her dining room table as they prepared for Christmas Eve dinner.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it Dobby, I do appreciate your help so much." she beamed while adjusting the vase of poinsettias at the center of the table.

"Dobby is delighted to have been invited to a Christmas dinner by the noblest of witches!" Dobby said excitedly.

"You know I have never quite learned to cook, I would have been lost without yours and Hermione's help." Narcissa said smiling as Hermione walked into the room with a tray of food.

"I think we did rather well." Hermione mentioned with the briefest of smiles before seemingly drifting off in thought.

Narcissa watched as Hermione set the tray down on the table and began straightening the silverware and napkins which were already perfectly straight.

"Hermione, have I said something wrong?" Narcissa asked with concern.

Hermione looked up as if she had been startled.

"Oh no, no. Everything is... fine." Hermione said before straightening the same napkin for a 3rd time.

"Dobby, will you do me a favor and… check on the roast? I'll join you in the kitchen in just a moment."

"Yes, of course!" Dobby said before apparating away.

Narcissa walked over to the young woman who she considered her daughter and used her wand to pull out two chairs.

"Hermione, my dove," she said guiding her into a chair before sitting down next to her. "Whatever is the matter?"

Hermione simply looked down at her hands while Narcissa reached up to tuck one of her curls behind her ear.

"Whatever it is, we can fix it. I assure you. Just tell me what is on your mind."

Narcissa took Hermione's hands in her own and waited patiently for Hermione to answer.

"I'm so sorry. It's nothing you've done, everything is beautiful, really. And I am so thankful for everything you have done for me..." Hermione whispered as tears fell onto her cheeks. "I... I just thought... Well I feel so guilty."

"Guilty? What on earth could you possibly feel guilty for?"

"I, I shouldn't have gone about things this way. Since the war ended, I spent the whole summer with Draco, having a wonderful time, while I should have been looking for my parents! And now I am back in school, I am wasting valuable time that could be spent searching for them. They could be anywhere in Australia by now! And...and I worry that the longer they go without memories of me, the harder it will be to get their memories back."

Hermione was sobbing into Narcissa's shoulder now, finally letting it all go. She had held it in for so long now.

"I feel guilty being so happy here with you all, I feel guilty being happy without them. This will be my second Christmas without them, and I...I can hardly bear it."

"There, there my pet. The ones we love never truly go away. They are always with us. In our heart of hearts." Narcissa spoke soothingly as she stroked Hermione's back. "We will find your parents, in due time. And when we do, I know that they will be so proud of everything you have accomplished since they've been away."

"Do you think they'll forgive me?" Hermione whimpered, finally looking up at Narcissa's eyes.

"You are what every parent hopes for in a daughter and so much more. I know this because, well because you are the only daughter I have ever had or wanted. I knew from the first time I ever saw you in Draco's memories that you are a radiant young woman, worthy of the world. Your parents know that, or they will once their memories are returned to them, and they will welcome you back with open arms."

Hermione wiped her tears and the corners of her mouth perked up a bit as Narcissa smiled down at her.

"Now, today we will not dwell on the sadness for those who are not here. We will celebrate, as we prepare ourselves for how wonderful Christmas will be next year when your parents are with us. Does that sound alright?"

Hermione nodded graciously before Narcissa spoke again.

"Why don't you go and freshen up; Dobby and I will finish things up in the kitchen. Then in a little while we will have a nice meal together. Okay my dove?"

"Thank you Cissy, this means the world to me, it really does." As she stood up to leave the dining room.

Narcissa leaned forward and lightly kissed Hermione on the forehead.

"Go on my pet, dry your eyes and show us that beautiful smile of yours. And find Draco, make sure he's wearing that tie you bought him the other day. It will match your dress perfectly!"

Once Hermione had left the room, Narcissa went to the kitchen to finish helping Dobby with their Christmas Eve Feast.

Xxx

Severus Snape sat in front of the fire in the sitting room, on strict orders not to enter the kitchen or dining room. He felt his eyes drifting to a close as he waited for dinner to be ready.

He had almost fallen asleep when the sound of Draco's voice woke him.

"Mother, when you said you bought a small cottage in Hogsmeade, I almost believed you. I should have known better. I almost got lost on my way to the loo earlier... How many rooms are in this place?" He laughed.

"A fair few!" She called from the kitchen. "Now why don't you three get seated in the dining room. Dobby and I will be there in a moment!"

Severus took this as his cue to get up and out of his comfy seat by the fire and rejoin the living.

He stood up and stretched his stiff bones for a moment before he deemed himself ready. He couldn't recall how long he had been in that chair, probably too long.

He walked past the dining room and into the kitchen and found Narcissa washing her hands at the sink. The sight of her warmed him down to his core.

He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her dainty waist, and pressed his lips to her shoulder.

"Happy Christmas Eve, my love." He whispered into her ear.

"And to you as well, my sweet sweet Severus." She responded while drying her hands.

Once she was finished, he untied the colorful apron she was wearing and removed it. Tossing it aside, he turned her around and kissed her smooth pink lips.

She touched his face with her soft hands and deepened this kiss.

"Marry me." Severus whispered between kisses. "Not today, and probably not tomorrow, maybe even once the kids are settled down. It can be 7 years from now, just promise me, one day you will marry me."

"Oh Sev, I have wished you were my husband for far longer than I dare to admit!" She exclaimed, before showering him in kisses.

"Does this mean a congratulations are in order?" Draco interrupted as he, Hermione, and Dobby peered around the corner into the kitchen.

Severus and Narcissa simply blushed and smiled.

"I suppose so!" Narcissa said at last before kissing Severus once more.

"I'll bring out the champagne!" Dobby cheered excitedly before heading to the wine cellar.

Xxx

Severus and I each sat on opposite ends of the table; Draco and Hermione sat together on one side and Dobby sat on the other side of the table next to two empty seats.

"I had hoped we would be joined by two others…" I said longingly. "I invited my—"

Before I could finish my sentence there was a brisk knock on the door, and everyone paused the eating of their meal.

"I'll get the door," I said with a mixture of nervousness and excitement as I took the napkin off of my lap and laid it on the table.

Everyone looked at me, not sure what was happening, or knowing who would be at the door. I had written to my sister Andromeda inviting her to dinner; having not heard from her, I assumed she was not coming… She had lost so much recently; her husband, her son-in-law, and her daughter. And we had been estranged for so long; I wouldn't have blamed her if she never wanted to see me again. But I tried to explain all of my actions and thoughts in the very long letter I wrote her…

All of these thoughts danced through my head as I walked towards the front door of my cottage.

"Dromeda you came!" I exclaimed, hardly able to contain myself as I opened the front door and saw my sister holding a baby boy.

I hadn't seen her since she was probably 17 or 18 and time had made several changes since then. Her once long, straight black hair was now completely silver. Her faced was wrinkled, yet still beautiful.

"It's been a long time Cissy" She said as she extended her free arm, the one that wasn't cradling a child.

I hugged them both as tightly as was socially acceptable, and I did not let go for a long time.

"This must be your grandson… Edward right?" I beamed, with tears flowing down my face.

I had since given up on propriety and let my feelings show blatantly on my face; fortunately for me, my sister had too.

"We call him Teddy, after my late husband," my sister said through her tears. "Cissy you still look so lovely, after all this time. I am so happy to see your face."

"The feeling is mutual Dromeda. Now come inside, it is frigid out there. We only just sat down to eat; Severus is in there, you know Severus right? And you must meet my son and his wonderful girlfriend Hermione…" I exclaimed, beckoning the two into the house.

By this point everyone had gotten out of their seats to see what was going on and were congregating just outside of the dining room.

"Everyone, this is my sister Andromeda and her grandson Teddy, come say hello!" I said excitedly to my little family.

"It's so nice to meet everyone." Andromeda stated. "Wow and you must be Draco. You look just like your father!"

"Yes, well, I'm afraid there is no denying it." Draco muttered as he gave my sister a hug.

"Don't be ashamed, no matter what your father did, he was always an attractive man. And you, my dear, are absolutely stunning; you must be Hermione. I have heard a great deal about you and what you have done for our cause."

"Why thank you! But I don't believe I would have survived without Draco, Cissy, and Severus over the years. I am forever in their debt." Hermione gushed as she proudly grabbed onto Draco's hands.

"So I've heard…" Andromeda responded, giving me a wink. "And Severus, I remember you from our days at school. It does not surprise me that you and Cissy have remained close."

"I do not know what I would do without her." Severus responded, leaning in to give Andromeda a hug.

"And this is Dobby," I exclaimed pushing Dobby towards my sister; I didn't want her to mistake him for the help. "This spunky little elf has done so much for us over the years; he's become part of the family!"

"Dobby is happy to be meeting the sister of one of his favorite witches!" Dobby gasped elatedly, reaching up to shake Andromeda's hand.

"I am pleased to meet you as well!" She said, not bothering to hide her surprise that a house elf was on the guest list. "And this, everyone, is my grandson Teddy! As you can see he inherited his mother's metamorphmagus gene."

We laughed as the small, playful eyed baby's hair changed from blue to orange.

We all went into dining room and ate together. Hermione and Draco shared stories of their adventures over the years. Severus ranted about the students he was teaching. Dobby talked about life as a house elf. And Andromeda and I reminisced about our childhood. Dinner was an absolute success and afterwards we all went into the sitting room and enjoyed several drinks by the fire.

When it was finally time for Andromeda to leave, I gave her and Teddy hugs and we promised not to go so long without seeing each other again. It was a dream come true.

Xxx

Later on that night Severus and I sat beside the fire place in the master bedroom having a night cap; we had discussed the events of the night: his impromptu proposal, the wonderful food we had eaten, and my sister's arrival. Finally our conversation turned to Hermione's parents...

"You know who we have to call." I whispered.

I thought Draco and Hermione were up in their room, but she wasn't certain.

"Who?" Severus asked.

"Who is the one person we know that chose Hogwarts School over any wizarding school in Australia. The same person who was the only friend Bellatrix had in school."

"You can't possibly mean..." Severus gaped, looking at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"She's our best shot, our _only_ shot. She literally knows everything there is to know about anyone in Australia!"

"No. There has to be another way. We do not need to be in contact with that nosey bint!" Severus whispered harshly.

"Unless you can think of a better option Severus… We have to call Rita Skeeter. She will be able to help us find Hermione's parents."

 **Authors Note: I know I deleted Rita's character earlier in the story (Year 4: because I don't like her and I didn't want to deal with her) but I found a way to bring her back now, so yeah, I hope you like it!**


	25. A Weasley New Years

It was precisely 8:45pm on New Year's Eve, and I had an itch. Christmas Eve and Christmas Day had gone by swell and all, Draco and I had had a lovely time. But there was something on the outskirts of my mind that I couldn't get rid of. Molly Weasley's annual New Year's Eve Party.

I had been to her party on previous years, my parents had even attended as well, but this year was different. This upcoming year would be different. This New Year meant a lot of changes. 1999 would be a year without Voldemort and Death Eaters. It would be the year I graduate Hogwarts. It would the first full year that Draco and I didn't have to hide, from anyone. 1999 was going to be spectacular year, and that meant Draco and I needed to ring it in with some excitement.

That left me with a decision to make. Hang out here with Cissy and Severus having polite and cordial evening by the fire, or drag Draco to the Weasley's to drink in excess, watch fireworks, and have hilarious time with my friends. The only problem was Draco. He had already sworn left and right that he cannot and would not go to this event.

I would just have to trick him into going.

"Hey Draco." I whispered into his ear as were headed downstairs to sit with Cissy and Severus by the fire. "Meet me in the wine cellar in 5 minutes."

I gave him a quick wink then I ran back up to our room and grabbed my red beaded bag with the Undetectable Extension Charm that Cissy had given me 4 years ago. I packed the essentials or everything really, just in case either of us ended up incapable of apparating us home tonight; we were finally of age and long overdue to celebrate. Then I found one of the gifts I had given Draco for Christmas: a 50-year-old bottle of very nice Fire Whiskey.

I figured tonight was as good of a night as any to open it.; especially after I bawled my eyes out to Narcissa over my parents the other night, how embarrassing; sobbing like a buffoon in front of the queen of composure. I mean, she is the magical mother I never had, but I still wanted to impress her.

Once I felt ready, I apparated down to the wine cellar where Draco was already waiting for me.

"I thought you'd stood me up!" He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

I looked him over to make sure he was still properly dressed and had his wand with him.

"Don't be mad at me." I whispered, before grabbing a hold of him and apparating us away.

Moments later we landed far out in the field behind the Burrow with the moonlight shining over us.

"Please don't tell me we are where I think we are…" Draco cringed taking a look around.

"Before you say or do anything else," I said using my wand to get the Fire Whiskey out of my bag as well as a couple of shot glasses, "Take a shot with me, please."

I quickly handed him his glass before he could say no. He glared at me for a moment before downing his shot. I took mine as well.

"It's going to take several more if you are going to convince me to go in there." Draco sneered, clearly not pleased with the turn of the events. "And to think, I thought I was about to get laid in the wine cellar!"

"Oh hush, I will pour you one more, maybe two, but I can't have you going in there completely blitzed." I said handing him another and pouring myself one and tossing it back.

It burned like hell but was still so smooth and rich, well worth the many galleons I spent on it.

"Double Double" said a voice from not far.

"Toil and Trouble" finished another voice and I knew that we had been found.

"Don't you two know the party is _inside_." Fred said as he and George walked towards us.

"Well snakes _do_ like to slither in the grass; he might be more comfortable out here Fred." George added in as they approached us.

"Fire Whiskey?" I offered, holding up the bottle and conjuring up two more floating shot glasses, not really knowing what to say.

"Don't mind if we do!" Fred and George exclaimed simultaneously as the four of us downed shots.

"Wow, I think I will have to hold off on any more shots, for the moment." I said as my third consecutive shot began to sink into my stomach.

"That's the good stuff that is! Mind if we have another?" George asked.

This time, as I rubbed my temples, Draco answered.

"Yeah if you pour me one too." My handsome blonde boyfriend responded before cordially holding out his hand. "Draco Malfoy, I don't think we have officially met."

"I'm Fred."

"I'm George."

They both briefly shook Draco's hand before continuing.

"And we know exactly who you are." The twins said at once before the three guys downed their shots. "Former Death Eater, current Head boy at Hogwarts & Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor of the year!"

Draco seemed stunned that they could say the exact same thing at the exact same time so effortlessly.

"You two are quite good at the whole…twin thing." Draco managed to stammer out as the twins made themselves another shot.

"Oh we knowwww" They responded after they had emptied their glasses.

"So," George continued on his own. "Were you two wanting to hang out here all night or had you considered going _inside_ the house?"

"Well, the thing is, I hadn't told Draco where we were going. I sort of, err, surprised him. So I brought the Fire Whiskey as sort of a pep talk for him." I piped in finally; afraid to glance over at Draco for fear that he would be making angry eyes at me. "What were you two doing outside anyways?"

"Don't think you can change the subject so fast 'Mione." George laughed.

"We were setting up for our fireworks display later on when we spotted you." Fred answered.

"So you are saying you dragged the poor bloke here without telling him where he's going!" George exclaimed.

"She sure did." Draco nodded, reaching for the Fire Whiskey before I pushed his hand away from it.

"Wow, 'Mione, that's no way to do a man!" Fred laughed. "But since you got him here, you might as well come inside. I promise, not all of us lions bite!"

"Yeah! Angelina is inside, plus Ginny, Sirius, and Harry. Everyone is already tipsy and on their way to sloshed, come on in join in on the fun!"

Everyone looked over to Draco for an answer as I put away the glasses and Fire Whiskey.

"Might as well, I suppose. Hermione, don't you dare put away that bottle. If Mother taught me anything it's that it's rude to enter a party empty handed."

"That a boy!" Fred and George cheered as they got on either side of Draco and led him across the field.

I quickly skipped behind and tried to overhear what they were telling him.

"Now the key to our family is to keep the Fire Whiskey away from Mum."

"Yeah! She can ONLY be trusted with mead."

"But share some Fire Whiskey with dad, and you'll be one of the family in no time!"

As we walked towards the house I skipped ahead of the guys. With the alcohol settling in, I was feeling absolutely vibrant and alive! And I couldn't wait to see everyone.

I let myself into the house and was immediately greeted by the hostess herself.

"HERMIONE! So good to see you!" She beamed, wrapping her arms around me. "Food is laid out in the dining room, alcohol is in the kitchen, and most everyone is spread out between those rooms and the living room. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you Molly, I'm absolutely thrilled to be here!" I said trying to take everything in; there seemed to be people everywhere talking amongst themselves.

"Now did you see Fred or George outside when you came in?" She asked looking around for them.

"Yes actually they are right outside w—" I started to say before Fred, George, and Draco barged in, acting like old friends.

They were laughing and carrying on like I had never imagined. Either Draco was hammered or this was possibly genuine…

"There you are boys! Wait now who is that the—OH!" Molly exclaimed as Arthur Weasley joined us.

"Hermione dear, lovely to see you!" Arthur waved over to me before looking over at Fred, George, and Draco.

I smiled awkwardly as I waited for him to react.

"Well isn't this a first! A Malfoy in the Weasley home. Arthur Weasley." The Head of the household exclaimed, holding out his hand to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you, and thank you for having us here in your home." Draco said politely before motioning towards me. "Hermione and I brought a large bottle of Fire Whiskey. I'm afraid the twins and I put a bit of a dent in it while out back, but there is still plenty to share."

I quickly presented the bottle of Fire Whiskey to Arthur.

"You can't possibly let any of my other sons see this! A bottle this nice must be savored! They will drink it all gone if we don't keep an eye on it! Come we must find a good place to hide it so that we may drink it throughout the rest of the night!" Draco followed Arthur into the kitchen with his new found friends Fred and George as I smiled from ear to ear.

I was so proud of Draco for putting himself out there like that and being so polite; I don't know if Fred and George had something to do with it or if it was the Fire Whiskey, but I was over the moon!

"See there, I told Ginny that we were nice people! She gave us all one hell of tongue lashing earlier! Well her and Sirius actually!" Molly laughed wrapping her arms around me once more. "Thank you for coming dearie, we have missed you in this house!"

"I've missed you all too! It has been far too long!" I said hugging her back.

"Come now," she said after she finally let go. "Walk on into the living room and make yourself at home! I'll send your beau in there after you whenever Arthur is finished with him!"

"Okay! Thank you Molly!" I called to her as I made my way into the living room where I saw several familiar faces. Bill, a pregnant Fleur, Sirius, Angelina, Harry, and Ginny.

"HERMIONE! YOU CAME!" Screamed an obviously drunk Ginny as she came running towards me with flushed cheeks.

"Yes, it was a last minute thing and I had to con Draco into coming, but we are here. And I am so happy to see you guys! Hi Harry! Hi everyone!"

Everyone said hello and I gave everyone hugs. Ginny fetched me a mixed drink of some sort that tasted both divine and dangerous. And finally I sat down between Harry and Ginny.

"What on earth is in this drink Ginny?" I asked as someone, somewhere began playing music.

"Just bit of magic that's all" She giggled.

"Be careful, it's quite strong!" Harry slurred slightly. "So how's school been, happy to be on holiday?"

"Someone's been bothering us a bit, but nothing we can't handle. Other than that things are great! What about you two? What's it like being the youngest Auror? And what's it like being a Chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies?"

"Well Ginny's job is much more fascinating than mine, tell her Gin." Harry said as he beamed over at Ginny with pride.

"Oh Harry, you know Hermione isn't much for sport!" Ginny replied with a laugh.

"I can keep up!" I exclaimed before drinking the rest of my drink. "I wonder what's taking Draco so long; I thought he'd be in here already."

"He, Fred, and George are in the middle of a drunken game of Exploding Snap in the dining room if you want to go watch." Ginny answered, motioning down the hall.

"Oh no, I think he should be fine. Besides, I am far too happy to see you two, to leave anytime soon!"

We laughed together and talked some more about this and that; Ginny refilled my drink once more and I could feel my cheeks getting hot. I quickly took off my sweater revealing the very fashionable strapless cocktail dress in a perfect shade of plum that Cissy had picked out for me.

"Mione that dress was made for you! And look your lipstick and shoes even match! You're a regular fashionista now!" Ginny exclaimed, thrilled.

"Well, thank you! It is all Cissy's doing. She has all these connections and what not in the fashion world and she is so good at picking things out." I responded proudly.

"How is my cousin?" Sirius chimed in, leaning towards us in his chair.

"She is doing well. She and Andromeda have finally reunited, which was absolutely wonderful. And she and Severus are official now and I think they are both better for it. They truly belong together, in my opinion." I admitted.

"And what does my nephew think of it?" Sirius asked, referring to Draco.

"I think it's bloody fantastic! Mother has never been so happy, that's for sure." Draco announced as he entered the room.

"That's good to hear, very good to hear. I'm happy for her!" Sirius responded as he stood up and gave Draco a brief hug.

"I bet you 3 galleons I can beat your score in Snap!" exclaimed George as he came into the room.

I laughed as I watched Draco respond.

"I'll bet you 6 galleons you can't!" Draco countered as he chuckled over his glass of Fire Whiskey.

"And I'll play winner!" Fred exclaimed as the three of them drunkenly shuffled through the living room towards the dining room.

As they passed the stairs, Gabrielle Delacour and Ron stepped down them.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron yelled at Fred and George. "That's a Death Eater you're carrying on with! He should be in Azkaban! And you two sods are playing cards with him!"

Harry, Ginny, and I all stood up at once preparing to intervene at any moment. And the rest of the party seemed to quiet down as we waited for something to happen.

"Oh yeah Ron, he's a big bad Death Eater, he is! Better watch out!" Fred finally answered Ron before the two twins pretended to be scared of Draco.

They put on a funny show of mock fear before laughing and heading to the dining room.

"Come on Malfoy!" They called to Draco.

Malfoy stayed by the stairs for a moment as Ron glared at him.

"I know you don't like me, I am not too fond of you either, but now is not the time or the place for that. Please, let's just get through the night without a scene." Draco spoke calmly, trying to fix the situation.

Everyone waited and watched eagerly for Ron's response.

"Piss off Malfoy." He said before marching back upstairs with Gabby on his heels.

Draco shrugged and went on to continue playing cards with Fred and George, while Ron and Gabby stayed out of sight.

I continued to sit with Ginny, Angelina, and Fleur, gossiping about this and that. Harry actually left us to go join all the fun Draco was having.

After a while I had had enough drinks to get up the courage to approach Ronald Weasley, we really needed to have a talk and I felt like now was as good of a time as any.

I told the girls I would be right back, then went to the kitchen, refilled my drink and made one for Ron. I was a little wobbly in my drunken state but I managed to make my way up the many flights of stairs to Ron's room.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Ron? Are you in there? …Gabrielle?" I slurred through the door.

I heard movement on the other side of the door then I heard it open up.

"Yes," Gabrielle asked as she looked at me through the partially open door.

I noticed she was still fully dressed, shoes and all, so I hadn't interrupted anything…scandalous. Not that Draco and I were saints, but Ron was a bit older than Gabby.

"Your sister was asking after you, I told her I would find you," I lied. "Also I was hoping I could have a word with Ronald."

"Très bien," She nodded, before opening up the door all the way and passing by me towards the stairs.

As she left and the door drifted open further, I was able to see Ron sitting on the floor, propped up against the side of his bed. He didn't look up at me; he just looked down at his hands.

"Mind if I come in?" I asked gently.

He nodded silently in response.

I, very ungracefully, walked into the room and sat down across from him.

"I brought you a drink…" I offered, as I held out his cup.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he took the glass and brought it up to his lips. "It's good."

"It's some sort of punch; Ginny concocted it. Just about everyone is sloshed off of it." I blurted out, not knowing how to end the awkwardness.

He simply nodded.

I sipped my drink and looked him over a bit. His arm was no longer in a sling, and he was wearing a normal shirt. That was a good sign. And he was using his bad arm to hold his drink. That was a great sign.

"Your shoulder…is it healed?"

"Sort of. I still go to therapy for it, twice a week." He mumbled, still not making eye contact. "The Curse Breaker and the Healer that have been working on it, think I'll make a full recovery."

"Ron! That's splendid! That's excellent news! That means you can join Harry, as an Auror for the Ministry!"

"Yeah…I hope so. I still have a lot of healing to do before that so…" He trailed off as he drank the last of the drink I had brought him. "So why did you come up here 'Mione? Are you here to tell me what a bloody idiot I am, just like everyone else?"

"No of course not Ronald, I—"

"Everyone keeps treating me like the past didn't happen. Like Malfoy didn't take the Mark and swear fealty to Voldemort. Like he didn't mock you all of those years and call you horrid things. Like he wasn't our enemy all of those days in school. Or like how you haven't been the biggest fucking liar that any of us ever knew."

Hearing his words hurt like he had slapped me across the face, but I took it all the same. He was hurt, he didn't understand.

"Ron…I know that you are mad at me, and I understand why..."

"No you don't! You don't get it, because I have never even… I never told you how I felt." He exclaimed, looking into my eyes for the first time, before looking away.

"Then tell me Ron! Explain! Please…"

"That night I…that night at the Yule Ball with Krum, I yelled at you, but only because I had never seen you so beautiful. I was jealous. I wanted you for myself, but after I had made an ass of myself I knew you wouldn't want me." He leaned forward and grabbed my cup from my hand and drank what was left in it. "So I tried to wait it out. Wait for a time when you would want me."

He paused for a while and I waited for him to continue.

"But I never found the right time. You were always somewhere else or we were always on some adventure. And then Lav came around, and she was fun for a while, bless her soul, but she was no you… and now the war is over and done with and I find out you still don't want me, in fact I was such a disgrace as an option you had to switch sides to find a man… What a fucking fool I've been. Waiting around for someone who was never availale." He finished at last, putting his head in his hands.

"Ronald..." I said scooting over to put my hand on his shoulder. "You are a funny, brave, and loyal man that any girl would be lucky to have. You are going to find that perfect girl, and you will understand that you and I are best as friends, like we've always been. What about Gabrielle? I thought you two had a thing going on?"

"We do, sort of. I mean we are a great match in everything but age. We are still getting to know each other and she still has a lot of growing up to do, but one day maybe yeah. I just, I just can't understand… I can't understand why you chose Malfoy. How that would even occur to you. I can't wrap my head around this at all."

"Well from what I've heard, you haven't _tried_ very hard to understand it, now have you?"

"Suppose not… I think I'm afraid of what I'll hear." He said chuckling a bit to himself.

"Well, all I can really say is that Draco and I began the very first time I rode the train to Hogwarts. Since then he and his Mother have taken care of me, on the sidelines, in secret. And yes I lied, but only to protect him and his Mother. I couldn't tell anyone, because it wasn't just my secret to tell… And to understand why I am with Draco, is to understand that he never actually was an asshole or a bad guy in any way. He only acted like one because his father was who he was!"

"Still not sure I can believe that…looking at his family tree." Ron murmured, scrunching his face up.

"Not everyone born into a family of Pureblooded evil people turn out to be one. Look at Sirius for example! And his brother Regulus. Two people born into a family of crazies who ended up fighting for good! Besides, the war is over. There are no sides now, just the light. It's a new age Ronald Weasley, and it's time you started keeping up."

"Ehhh…okay. I will attempt to believe you Hermione, but I am going to tell you right now that I can't EVER see myself getting along with bloody Malfoy. I still can't imagine him as anything but a _snake_." He spat, before I gave him a look that made him reconsider. "But I will try to be… better. I'm sorry Hermione, I really am."

"I'm sorry too Ron," I said giving him a brief hug. "Come on, let's get another drink. It's almost midnight, Fred & George will be starting their Fireworks show soon. That is, if they aren't completely zonked!"

"Alright, alright…"

We headed downstairs to rejoin the others and our presence was immediately noticed.

"RON! HERMIONE! You two have made up! Hooray!" Ginny cheered as she stumbled over to us.

"The gangs all back together!" Harry laughed as he wrapped his arms around Ron and me.

"I guess so! I exclaimed as I hugged them both back.

Things were finally falling into place, and I felt like the happiest, luckiest girl in the world.

After mine and Ron's make up session I grabbed a large glass of Draco's fancy Fire Whiskey and looked for him all around the house.

"Have you seen Draco?" I asked Arthur Weasley at last.

"Oh yes, charming young lad he is. I sure hope Fred and George don't have too much of an impression on him!" He chuckled drunkenly as he snacked on a mini meat filled pie.

I laughed a bit with him before responding.

"Yes, but have you seen him? It seems to me that I have lost my date!"

"Ohhhh! He's out with the twins! Actually, look at the time." He said looking at his watch. "We should all be heading outside! It's damn near midnight!" He exclaimed excitedly before rounding up everyone he could.

I made my way outside to find Draco, not sure at what he would be doing. To my great surprise, Fred, George, and Draco were lined up in a row, with their backs to the house, pissing into the swamp.

"What the hell are you boys doing?" I yelled before breaking out in a fit of laughter.

Soon I was joined by a few other laughing voices as more people came outside.

"Well what's it looking like?" George yelled back.

"We were taking a leak!" Fred added.

"Bloody about time too, I don't think I could have possibly waited any longer." Draco finished, as the three of them zipped up and turned back to face the rest of the party.

"Oh!" Draco said in surprise as he saw everyone.

"Damn it, did everyone come out here to see us take a piss?" George laughed.

"No! We came out here for your bloody fireworks!" Ginny yelled.

Everyone laughed some more before Fred finally spoke up again.

"Well if they want a show..."

"We'll give them a show..." George added with a troublesome grin.

"How much time until Midnight?" Fred asked.

"Less than 20 seconds!" Draco answered him.

"Malfoy, why don't you do the honors?" George asked smirking at Draco.

"Don't mind if I do!" Draco said before using his wand to light a very long string of sorts.

Then everyone started counting as they waited to ring in the New Year and the fireworks show.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Before I knew what hit me sparks were going off into the sky in all directions; bursts of fire and color transformed into creatures. Firework dragons and phoenixes danced through the night sky above us! Everyone ooed and awed, admiring Fred and George's handiwork.

Draco managed to find me through the commotion and wrapped his hands around my waist from behind.

"Happy New Year's my love." He spoke softly into my ear.

"Happy New Years to you too, Draco," I gushed before angling my head up to press my lips to his.

This year was going to be the best year yet!

Xxx

The next morning, Hermione and I left the Weasley's with horrid headaches and a rotten feeling in our stomachs.

I apparated us back to Mother's cottage and as soon as we made it we both puked onto her front yard!

"Apparition was not designed for those who drank as much as we did last night..." I groaned as I stood, hunched over with my hands on my knees. "Are you alright?"

I looked over to see Hermione hurling again into the grass. Mother was going to kill me if I didn't clean this up.

"I feel loads better now." Hermione said as she pulled out her wand. "SCOURGIFY!"

She cleaned up our bile and we made our way to the front door and into the cottage.

"Let's go into the kitchen, I'm dying for a glass of wat-" I tried to say as we walked into the living room to see my Mother and Severus waiting for us. "Hello Mother...Severus."

Hermione stumbled in behind me, just as surprised as I was. It couldn't be any later than 7 am. What were they doing up?

"I, um, I meant to leave a note. We left sort of...sort of abruptly last night." Hermione stuttered trying explain our whereabouts.

My Mother quickly started to laugh followed by Severus as Hermione and I stood there like two kids in trouble.

"Don't worry dears, we aren't upset. You two are of age! Now go on up to bed, I'll bring up some water and a potion for your...ailments," Mother said with a giggle. "Then you two get some rest. Severus and I expect to hear allll about your evening over dinner later on."

"Thanks Mother."

"Yes thank you Cissy, so much!" Hermione called to her as we went clamoring up the stairs.

Last night had been the drunkest I had ever been in my life, but also the most fun night I'd ever experienced. Come to think of it, it was the most downright crazy, unexpected, and uplifting nights of my life.

I, Draco Malfoy, went into the fucking lions' den and survived! Not only that, but I had made two new hilarious awesome friends!

What a night! What a life!

I knew that this year was going to better than any I had experienced before.

Just as long as Hermione and I could make it through this school year...

 **Author's Note: So yeah not too much left in this story. There will be the rest of 8** **th** **year, figuring out who has been terrorizing them.** **Draco is going to get hurt** **. Then, I don't know, probably some flashes into the future. Let me know your thoughts!**


	26. Year 8 Part 2

**Author's Note: SO SO SO sorry for the delay but I did not work on this story AT ALL over the holidays! I have been working so hard to pay for school! I even applied for a promotion at work to help pay my tuition /student loans and I did NOT get it! They gave the position to the new girl, go figure…so yeah fml. Let me know what you think of this chapter though.**

Hermione and I were helping the other prefects guide students into the castle after the end of the holiday break when I came across Theo.

"Hey Theo! How's it going mate! How was your holiday?" I asked him whenever I had a moment to get his attention.

"Bloody terrible. The day we left for King's Cross Station that coke whore Pansy Parkinson decided to feel me up in front of Luna! And of course Luna saw and hasn't said a bloody word to me since! Not even a 'Happy Christmas' letter, nothing!" Theo ranted.

"Shit man, I'm sorry. I—" I started to say before he interrupted.

"And with my Father in bloody fucking Azkaban, my house was empty for the Holidays. I literally spent the whole break drinking Fire Whiskey alone, when I would have much rather spent it with Luna." Theo continued.

"Well damn it Theo, if I had realized, I would have had you over to my Mother's "cottage" it has plenty of rooms!"

"It's okay… being alone wasn't as bad as Luna being pissed at me."

"Well, let me see if Hermione can put in a good word for you. She and Lovegood are pretty close; I bet she can help mend things between you two." I offered.

"Thanks mate, I appreciate it!"

"Of course. Now were you joking about Pansy being back on coke, or were you serious?" I pressed.

"Well judging by the white residue under her nose and the constant dilated state of her eyes, I'd say it's a safe bet." Theo murmured, not wanting to be overheard.

Pansy Parkinson was a lot of things; annoying, bratty, dumb, insufferable… And being the poster child for an addictive personality disorder was just one of those things.

"God damn it. I almost feel _bad_ for her." I whispered back to him as we headed towards the Great Hall together. "Fifth and sixth year it was bulimia, now she's snorting the White Lady… when will she learn? And if McGonagall finds out, she'll be expelled."

"If you'll get Hermione to talk to Luna, I will _try_ to talk to Parkinson. No promises that she will listen though."

"Deal." I nodded and that was that.

Xxx

It was the years first Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch game and not only was my team horridly awful, but there was a damn dangerous storm raging over the pitch. I flew through thunderclouds and dodged lightning, trying to find the golden snitch.

Rain was coming at me from all angles as I flew this way and that on my Firebolt X. I could hardly see the stands where I knew Hermione was, let alone the sky in front of me. As I glided through the dark cloudy sky, the cold air clung to me and there was no shaking it.

Over an hour passed and the storm raged on, the sky grew darker still and the thunder and lightning continued to rage. Part of me wished that quidditch could be canceled, and the other part of me just wanted to find the bloody snitch. I darted quickly through a dense cloud formation, trying to find my way through to the other side of the pitch.

Something wasn't right. Something didn't _feel_ right.

I flew further into the cloud, ignoring the feeling of dread building up in my stomach, trying to find a way out. The wind whipped and whistled around me, causing my broom to wobble and buck.

"Draco…"

Had the wind just whispered my name? I thought to myself as I struggled to get through the ever darkening cloud. I could hardly see anything at all at this point and the cold seemed to be eating me alive.

"Draco…"

This time the voice was right in my ear. It sounded so familiar…

Before I could think about it further I was exiting the cloud and flying straight towards the stands…

Xxx

My binoculars were rendered useless during the storm as I searched the skies for Draco. I spelled them to repel water, but they still couldn't see _through_ the clouds…

I hadn't seen Draco in at least 5 minutes, possibly 10…He was somewhere in the dark ominous cloud that covered most of the sky around the pitch.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and a girl shrieked as someone or something flew into the stands. Without thinking I ran over to see what was going on.

"Move over!" I yelled as I pushed people out of my way.

Once I got to the side of the stands I looked over as far as I could to see what had had happened. There hanging from the rafters was a green cloaked quidditch player and his broom, dangling and about to fall to their death.

Even through the rain and the storm I recognized Draco' brilliantly blonde hair and immediately pulled my wand out as Draco slipped over the edge...

"Arresto momentum!" I yelled, waving my wand and leaning so far over the edge that someone had to grab onto my coat to keep me from falling.

I used my wand to guide Draco and his broomstick gracefully down to the ground before running towards the stairs to meet him there. It was times like these when I hated the no apparition wards on the Hogwarts grounds. I ran as fast as I could, skipping stairs and tripping on several occasions; completely oblivious to the crowd of people following behind me.

When I finally made it down to the ground I found Draco unconscious, with his left arm twisted in a funny way and a few scrapes present on his face. Even through the pounding rain I could tell there was a lot blood being washed from his body. I just couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"We need to get him to Madame Pomfrey!" I yelled to anyone who would listen, not taking my eyes off of Draco.

Suddenly the rain above us stopped, and I looked up to see Narcissa Malfoy procuring an umbrella of sorts with her wand, quickly followed by Severus Snape.

"We might not have time." Professor Snape muttered, kneeling down on the opposite side of Draco.

He began examining Draco, while Narcissa kept the rain at bay. I stared uselessly at him, waiting for proof that he would be okay.

"We need to turn him over. The blood is coming from his back." Snape spoke quickly before I began helping him turn Draco over. "Gently, now, gently, I think the wound is on his left side."

Once we had him turned over, being careful to mind his oddly twisted and definitely broken arm, we were able to see a tear in his uniform. Underneath the torn fabric was a sizeable gash with splinters of wood poking out of it. Fuck. Small snake bites I could heal no problem, but an injury this severe, I had no idea where to begin.

"Hermione, shield us from the rain." Snape barked as he eyed the wound with caution. "Cissy, I'll need your assistance with this one."

I used my wand to keep the rain away from Cissy and Snape while they worked on Draco. Cissy cleaned the area with quick whips of her wand while Severus sealed the areas that she had cleaned. It was like watching two artists work simultaneously; both experts at their craft.

"Should I mend his arm or leave it to Poppy? She is much better at it than me." Cissy asked Severus.

"There might still be more internal injuries, but he's able to be transported now. Let's get him to her." He responded as he used his wand to lift Draco's still unconscious body. "Come on."

I grabbed his broomstick that was lying not far from us and headed towards the castle with Snape and Cissy.

Xxx

I woke up in the hospital wing feeling like I had been wrung out like a wash rag. Or beaten like a rug…Most likely the latter. As I came to I fluttered my eyes open and quickly spotted 4 figures around me. Hermione, Severus, Mother, and Madame Pomfrey.

I tried to sit up, but a searing pain in my lower back, kept me from doing so.

"Oh no, no, no! Mister Malfoy, you absolutely MUST rest! If you don't I will make your guests here leave and force feed you a sleeping draught!" Madame Pomfrey ordered.

Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Mother give her a disapproving look, but she quickly masked it.

"Okay. I'll rest" I managed to get out as I was met with more pain. "What happened?"

"Well, when you flew into the quidditch stands you broke your arm in 2 places, broke 3 ribs, punctured a lung, and tore open you lower back! It was very fortunate that your Mother and Severus got to you when they did. You lost a great deal of blood." Madame Pomfrey continued as I began to remember what had happened. "Now I will leave you all to it, but I swear to Helga Hufflepuff that if you make him budge an inch I will kick you all right out!"

Madame Pomfrey gave everyone a stern look before marching away. Once she was gone, Hermione walked over and knelt beside me.

"Draco, we are so glad you are alright!" Hermione spoke close to my ear. "How are you feeling."

"A bit like I've been wrestling with the womping willow." I joked.

"It might be time for another pain potion, I'll go find Poppy." Severus murmured before stepping away.

"Thank you Severus." Mother whispered to him before coming to my other side. "Are your sheets comfortable enough? And your pillow? I can have new ones brought immediately."

"It wouldn't do much good as I am not supposed to move…but thank you Mother that was very kind of you to offer."

"Anything you need my dove, I will have it here for you in no time at all!" Mother said as I made the mistake of laughing; everything hurt and I groaned in pain. "Where IS Severus with that pain potion? Did he decide to brew a new one?!"

Mother looked around and then got up to find my Godfather…or my future stepfather… _That_ was going to take some getting used to…

Once Hermione and I were alone she spoke again.

"So what the hell happened? That was literally the most frightening thing. I couldn't find you in the sky… Then all of a sudden something crashed into the stands, and I just knew somehow that it was you!" Hermione lamented.

"Well I flew up into that horrid cloud trying to find the snitch and I couldn't see anything. It was by far the worst conditions I have ever flown in. I could hardly see the top of my broom! And then…something caught me off guard…" I muttered, vaguely remembering a voice. "The last thing I remember is the quidditch stands coming into view at the last possible moment. Hey is my broom okay?"

"Yes actually! I put it in our room while Madame Pomfrey worked on your injuries." She responded before three more people joined us.

"If you two would hush and let me do my job properly…" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed as she, Severus, and Mother returned. "Mister Malfoy I have for you a dreamless sleep draught and potion for your pain. I would prefer it if you take both of them at once and rest up. You have a lot of healing to do!"

"I suppose I am out for the next few games…" I sighed as I reached for one of the potions with my non-cast-covered arm.

"Not if you rest up like I keep telling you to do!" Madame Pomfrey lectured as I downed both potions.

Before long my eyelids felt like lead and my limbs felt like they were melting into the bed. The potions were setting in faster than I had anticipated and I began to drift into a stupor.

Xxx

I waited around in the Hospital Wing even after Draco had fallen asleep. With all of the threats we had received, I worried that he would not be safe; especially since he was currently unable to defend himself.

I checked with Madame Pomfrey and Headmaster McGonagall to make sure it was okay that I stayed the night in the Hospital Wing with him until he was well enough to get up and moving.

Xxx

A week later, my arm was in a sling and I was hobbling around with one half of a set of crutches. My legs were fine aside from some remaining bruises, but I still couldn't move around correctly because of my other injuries. The one crutch gave me something to lean on as I hobbled to and from classes. Luckily for me Hermione and I lived together and had all of the same classes so she was able to help me with my books.

I felt bad, relying on her so much, but she seemed more than happy to do so. Mother also hovered around campus more so than usual. I told her not to worry, but there was really nothing I could do to stop her.

Once we made it to lunch we sat down and were quickly joined by Luna and a beaming Theo.

"Look who finally decided to forgive me!" Theo gushed as he wrapped his arms around Luna's waist.

"Well Hermione made a pretty convincing argument! I dare say she could convince a garden gnome to give up his home in the school gardens!" Luna exclaimed before quickly entering into an intense make out session with Theo.

"Thanks for talking to her, Theo was an absolute wreck." I whispered to Hermione.

"Well once you explained the whole Pansy situation, I had to! Plus, Theo is such a nice guy. He and Luna are a wonderful match." Hermione said before Theo and Luna's making out began to get a bit more physical than was socially acceptable. "Although I do wish they would tone it down a notch."

"Oy! Get a room!" I yelled across the table at them to no avail. "It's like they're in their own world…"

"Yeah don't mind us! We're only trying to eat our lunch here!" Hermione exclaimed as Luna's hair began to cascade over the table.

At this point Professor McGonagall walked into the Great Hall and with a quick & deliberate flick of her wand she separated Luna and Theo.

"I would think two prefects would be able to set a proper example for the rest of the students! Keep your hands off Miss Lovegood, Mr. Nott and I won't give you a month's detention!" McGonagall said sternly before giving Hermione and me a quick smirk.

Hermione and I smiled at each other then, knowing that McGonagall let us break the school rules by having us share a room.

Xxx

A few weeks later, I received a letter from Mother. She had waited until I was healed from my accident before leaving the country in search of Hermione's parents, but she was finally in the Southern Hemisphere.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I am writing to you today from Sydney, Australia. I have just finished a meeting with Rita Skeeter and I have wonderful news! She has definitely heard tell of a couple of Muggle "Dentists" traveling with a small owl and an orange cat. It turns out they stumbled into a Wizarding tavern one night because Crookshanks escaped from their home! It was quite the scandal; made the local wizarding papers and everything!_

 _I think when Hermione wiped their memories of her she didn't quite erase all traces of the magical world. When Mr. and Mrs. Granger stumbled into that bar, Mrs. Granger told the barmaid that she had a lovely wand! This, of course, confused everyone because they were quite obviously a Muggle couple!_

 _Anyways, Rita Skeeter, that god awful woman, claims she is extremely close to tracking them down. Best case scenario we will find them in time for yours and Hermione's graduation! However, I am still not certain as to how long it will take to get their memories back. They might have to stay several weeks in St. Mungo's, but it will be worth it._

 _Alright, well, send Hermione my love. I will see you two soon._

 _All of my love,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

I was ecstatic to hear of Mother's progress in her search for Hermione's parents, but I was hesitant to alert Hermione. I didn't want to get her hopes up, just in case the search went on longer than previously imagined.

Xxx

"Draco! Draco, are you alright? Draco?!" I could hear faintly in the background as my Father wrapped his hands around my throat.

He clenched his fingers tighter and tighter, crushing my windpipe and cutting off the blood flow to my head as I tried desperately to fight back.

"Just you wait, blood traitor, I will get my hands on you. When you least expect it!" My Father sneered at me as he strangled me to death.

"Draco, please! Wake up! Wake up Draco!" I heard once more as my Father's face began to disappear.

I was still kicking and punching the air as I opened my eyes to find Hermione staring at me in horror. She looked terrified of me, and on a second glance I noticed her wand was held out in front of her.

As I came to, I sat up and examined myself. I was drenched from head to toe in ice cold sweat and my fists were still clenched. I relaxed my hands and reached up to my neck to find that it was perfectly fine. I finally began to realize that what I had just experienced was the most realistic and terrifying nightmare of my life.

I turned to Hermione once more and saw that her left cheek was red and swollen with a small cut just over her cheek bone.

"Hermione, did I? Did I do that to you? I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

She reached up and touched her face as if she had forgotten about it already, then shuddered a bit as her fingers brushed over the cut.

"Yes, well, I tried to wake you, but you sort of lashed out." I flinched at her words, imagining what had happened. "It's not your fault; you didn't know what you were doing."

"Of course it's my fault! I did it! Let me find my wand, it looks painful. I will fix it right away." I said turning to my bedside table and grabbing my wand.

I quickly spelled her perfect face better and laid a gentle kiss where I had injured her. "Please forgive me Hermione." I begged.

"There is nothing to forgive Draco, you didn't purposefully hit _me_. Hang on…What of who were you fighting? What was your nightmare about?" She asked.

"My Father," I admitted. "It was so real too, he had me on the brink of death and somehow, there was nothing I could do! No matter how hard I tried to fight him off I couldn't! He had his hands around my neck and…just as I was about to die I awoke."

"That sounds positively wretched! I'm so sorry Draco."

"Me too, me too." I said, remembering my Father's threatening words.

 _I will get my hands on you. When you least expect it._

"Luckily your Father is dead and gone and can't possibly hurt you any further. Would you like me to fetch you some tea? Or maybe a shot of Fire Whiskey would be better?" She offered sweetly.

"Oh, erm, no that's fine. I think I am going to take a quick shower, wash this whole affair off of me. Would you mind changing the sheets, if not I will do it when I'm finished."

"I don't mind one bit. You worked up quite a sweat!"

"I sure did, Hermione, I sure did."

Xxx

The very next night I was awoken again by Draco's flailing arms and screams. I just barely dodged his fists as I scurried out of bed to get away from him. I grabbed my wand and prepared to use the _rennervate_ spell to wake him.

Just as I opened my lips to speak the spell he began to choke as if he couldn't breathe, or as if he _thought_ he couldn't breathe. As far as I could see, nothing was constricting his airways. The nightmare must truly be as realistic as they come.

" _RENNERVATE!_ "I yelled as I pointed my wand at Draco.

Within moments he jolted upright in the bed, once again dripping sweat.

"Draco, it's alright, it was just another nightmare. You are safe." I told him in an attempt to sooth him.

He breathed raggedly as he looked around our bedroom before examining me more closely.

"Have I hurt you? Are you alright?!" He demanded.

Even in his panicked, sweat covered state, he was still the definition of perfection. His shirtless body seemed to glisten in the moonlight that came in through the window.

"Everything is fine Draco, I'm alright I promise." I swore to him.

Once he calmed down, he took a shower and I changed the sheets. When we laid back down for bed, I couldn't shake the feeling that this might be a recurring thing. I made a mental note to brew a dreamless sleep potion for Draco the next day.

Xxx

The next night it was the same thing, and the night after that, and the night after that. No potion or spell worked to shake his nightmares. Dark circles began to appear under Draco's eyes and my own as we were both awoken by his nightmares each night.

I tried everything I could to help him, but nothing seemed to do any good. Draco and I were exhausted from nights of interruptions and we had our end of year exams coming up. I needed to find a solution, but I was swiftly giving up hope. Maybe these nightmares were something that he just had to ride out. Maybe it's just a phase; something that comes with war and the death of a parent…

Xxx

Weeks had passed and my nightmares continued. I was on edge, terrified of going to sleep. My fear even seeped into my day to day life. I walked around the school like something was out to get me, I sure felt like there was…

Part of me wanted to push Hermione away, I knew this wasn't good for her; I didn't want her to have to deal with me like this. But she was also my only hope. I needed her there, to wake me up from the horror I experienced every night. She was the saving light at the end of my dark nightmare. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair, but I needed her.

And then, somehow, no matter how much I loved her, the lack of sleep caused us to bicker. Each day we found ourselves arguing about this or that. She didn't like my tone and I didn't like her sass. We were constantly on each other's nerves all thanks to the sleep deprivation caused by my nightmares.

It was after one such spat that I found myself walking alone towards mine and Hermione's quarters. We had been patrolling the halls per our duties when Hermione and I had it out; now she was storming off to the library in search of another solution to my problem and I was on my way to our quarters, alone.

I didn't bother to finish our patrol, I wasn't in the mood. What I wanted more than anything was a nice quiet sleep. I was so tired I felt like I could sleep for days, if not years. A coma sounded quite nice at the moment.

As I lazily sauntered off around a corner and down an empty corridor, I felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier. At times I would blink and leave my eyes closed for several seconds longer than usual; sometimes walking several steps without opening my eyes at all.

I turned another corner, not far from my destination, when I was hit with a silent but very strong stunning spell.

My exhausted body fell forward, my arms not even bothering to break my fall. I landed hard on my chest, knocking my head into the floor. My wand fell out of my pocket and slid across the marble floor far from my reach.

My attacker took advantage of my slow and useless reactions to come up behind me and wrap their arm around my neck.

"I told you I would wait until you least expected it," whispered a voice, no, two voices in unison.

My heart stopped and adrenaline kicked in as I recalled my father's voice in the countless nightmares I had had.

 _I will get my hands on you. When you least expect it._

I began kicking and throwing elbows back at my attacker to no end as he tightened his hold around my throat.

"Tut. Tut. Tut. Don't struggle Draco, it will only make things more painful for you." The voices said as a sharp object penetrated my side.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed and it echoed throughout the hall.

A dark hand moved to cover my mouth and I quickly bit into it, causing a yell from one voice and a chuckle from the other. I dug my teeth into the dark hand, not stopping until blood was dripping from my mouth. As I bit down I realized that I recognized the scream of at least one of my attackers, and that dark skin only made it clearer.

"Blaise Zabini, you let go of me this instant!" I yelled while the other voice laughed manically.

As impossible as I knew that laugh to be, I recognized it instantly and again I was overcome with the fear of all my nightmares. I struggled against Blaise, and the knife in my side, trying to look behind him and see for sure.

"Father?" I asked as the knife cut further into me.

I could feel my own hot blood rushing down my side and my head getting dizzy. As I struggled to fight Blaise off of me and try to see my Father, the two spoke as one again.

"Yes Draco, it is I, or should I say us. As a ghost I could not kill you myself, but with the help of a broken soul, I can do that and more!" They spoke as they turned the knife sideways between my ribs. "Did you think I would let my only son and heir defile the Malfoy name by marrying a Mudblood! No, no no! I will not have it! The Malfoy name ends here!"

My Father and Blaise's voices yelled in unison as they removed knife from my side and held it out in front of my heart.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" Someone yelled from behind me and I felt Blaise's body go stiff, his knife falling to the ground in front of us.

I quickly took my chance and wriggled my way out of Blaise's arms before his body fell back and hit the floor with a thud.

I crouched down, grabbed his knife and spun around just in time to come face to face with my Father's ghost.

"Don't worry Draco, you and your Mudblood, haven't seen the last of me yet. Maybe I'll come to another one of your quidditch matches. The last one was _quite_ entertaining. Or maybe I'll visit you tonight, in your dreams." My Father teased before disappearing.

At this point I realized that I wasn't alone, Hermione as well as several other prefects were standing on either side of the hallway. I barely caught sight of Hermione's eyes before I crumbled to the floor. I had lost so much blood I could hardly see straight, let alone stand. I gripped onto my side as people came running my way.

"BLAISE!" Yelled a very frantic looking Pansy Parkinson as she ran towards his frozen body.

"Stay right where I can see you Parkinson! Or I will petrify you as well!"Hermione threatened as she ran towards me.

I propped myself against the wall and watched as Pansy pulled out her wand to strike Hermione.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I mumbled to Pansy, but she didn't hear me.

Hermione had her in a full-body bind faster than I could get the words out.

"That takes care of that!" Hermione said proudly. "Theo, Neville, help me get him to the Hospital Wing. Luna, Hannah, I need you to find Professor Trelawney as soon as possible, and McGonagall, and Severus. I mean Professor Snape."

Hannah and Luna scurried off while Hermione cast another spell over Pansy and Blaise to keep them there for a while. Then Theo grabbed a hold of my upper half and Longbottom my lower half.

"Gently! Gently boys! Oh nevermind!" She exclaimed before taking a quill from her pocket and transfiguring it into a basic stretcher.

Next thing I know I am being transported via stretcher by Longbottom and Theo to the Madame Pomfrey.

Xxx

"Professor Trelawney, explain it to me again, please. How was Lucius able to take hold of Blaise's body." I asked the bespectacled witch.

"Well, Hermione dear it is like this. When Blaise's Mother died in August, it left him broken and… open, vulnerable if you will. He never dealt with his pain or grieved, so his soul was left fractured. That enabled Lucius' evil ghost to take a hold of him. Misery loves company you know!" Professor Trelawney continued with vigorous hand movements. "Lucius was able to latch on to the very fibers of his exposed and unprotected soul. Once he did that, Blaise was like a puppet for him. And what's worse is, Blaise probably doesn't realize what he's doing most of the time. From what I've heard, being possessed like that leaves you with a very blurred memory."

"And what might I ask, prevents the other school ghosts from doing this?" I asked.

"Well for starters, the other school ghosts aren't _evil_ or even cruel. Not the Bloody Barron and not even Peeves the Poltergeist. Besides I'm not certain most ghosts know that it is a possibility! It is the darkest magic, and only those with dark souls would even want to. I don't think there is a record of this ever happening before at Hogwarts; although that poor incident with Ginny Weasley during her 1st year does draw some similarities..."

"Hmm…" I murmured as I took in all of this information. "So what do we do now? How do we protect Draco? Is there a way to get rid of a ghost?"

"Oh yes… yes there are ways. The Ministry will have to get involved, the Spirit Division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I'm sure McGonagall will have them in here first thing in the morning. It's a tricky process, but not an impossible one. They will remove his ghost."

"And what of Blaise? Will he be able to recover?" I asked, relishing in the very first bearable conversation I had ever had with the Divination Professor.

"He needs to heal, emotionally. That will take time. Not to mention, he'll need to make up all of the classes he's missed over the course of the year!"

"Thank you for explaining all of this to me. I knew you would be the most knowledgeable on the subject."

"Any time my dear! Now, I must go now and attend to the other ghosts, they are all quite upset with this affair!" Professor Trelawney exclaimed before sliding out of the Hospital Wing.

I sat with Draco's resting body for a while before deciding to go for a walk around the castle. I just couldn't go to sleep yet. I was still trying to sort out everything that had happened.

I walked around for a while, meandering aimlessly. After about an hour I found myself in a rather loud hallway.

"I have your old suite booked at St. Mungo's Rehabilitation Ward already and as soon as we get off the schools grounds I am apparating you straight there! First bulimia! Now drugs, AGAIN! And to top it off you have gotten yourself kicked out of Hogwarts! You had everything going for you Pansy now look what you've done! I am so disappointed in you!" A very shrill woman who I assumed to be Mrs. Parkinson yelled as she dragged Pansy by the arm down the hall towards the front doors.

I watched as Pansy hung her head in shame and she and her mother walked out of Hogwarts.

"Pity, isn't it?" A voice said from behind me, I quickly turned around to see who it was.

"Professor McGonagall!" I exclaimed, surprised to see her.

"It's good to know your keen powers of observation are still intact after tonight's debacle." The Headmistress chided.

"Yes well …" I said, not able to take Pansy off of my mind. "I heard Pansy's Mother say she was expelled…is that true?"

"Unfortunately, Miss Parkinson was unable to abide by the school's rules. Miss Parkinson admitted to shirking her prefect duties and assisting in the harassment of you and Mr. Malfoy, all for an illegal substance called the White Lady. I may have been able to forgive her for the what she has done in regards to you two, but we have a very strict no drugs policy at this school. For the life of me I sure hope that she hasn't rubbed off on any of the younger students!"

"That actually makes sense… With her being a prefect and patrolling the halls at night, she was able to lie about having seen Blaise…or Lucius Malfoy do anything wrong." I piped in as I connected all the dots in my head.

"It is quite a shame. She was actually very good at Transfiguration." Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Professor Trelawney said you can have Lucius' ghost removed?"

"Oh yes, the Spirit Division is on their way. Should be here any moment. I can't have my students in danger a moment longer!" She said before turning to leave. "You should rest Miss Granger, I imagine you haven't in quite some time.

"Yes, rest sounds quite nice."

 **NEXT UP: GRADUATION AND THINGS**


	27. Hogwarts Graduation

**Author's Note: YOU GUYS! I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update! In the past couple of months I have gotten back in school, completed a semester, gotten pink eye (ick!), worked 8 and 9 days straight at work, got 2 consecutive promotions at work, my great-grandmother passed away, and I completely put my fanfiction on hold. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

"Can you believe we finally made it?" Hermione asked as she laid out our graduation robes.

"Not really. Considering I almost died at least twice this year...and even more last year, when you take the war in to consideration. I really _can't_ believe I actually lived to see this day."

"Oh don't be such a drama queen." She chided with a smirk. "Although Hogwarts wasn't at all what I imagined it to be. Sometimes it was rather horrific, but for the most part it was epically amazing. Especially with you."

At that moment Hermione came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I turned my head to press my lips against her forehead just as she slid her hand into the front of my boxers.

"You _do_ know that we are due to give our Head's speeches in precisely 35 minutes? In the Great Hall, on the exact opposite side of the school that we are on…" I began to stutter as she filled one of her small hands with my hardening length.

"That's precisely enough time for me to give you your graduation present." She whispered into my ear before she maneuvered me around and got down on her knees.

Before I could stop her, my pants were down and I could feel her hot breath on the tip of my now raging boner. I looked down to see her golden-brown doe eyes staring up at me, dilated with lust.

She wanted this and who was I to stop her?

Hermione licked her pink lips, then slowly slid my cock into her mouth, and I quickly forgot all about our forthcoming graduation. She delicately glided her tongue around the head, teasing me while she continued to look up at me with her tantalizing eyes. Each swirl of her tongue sending waves of pleasure through my body, curling my toes.

"Hermione…" I moaned, "Don't be a tease."

She took the hint and leaned forward until the head of my dick touched the back of her throat. She moved back and forth now rhythmically, slow at first then faster. I leaned my head back and groaned as I reached for her hair, struggling not to pound myself into the back of her skull.

I needed her, more of her, all of her.

I pulled her head back by her hair, and in one swift motion bent down, picked her up and threw her down onto our bed. I ripped whatever clothes she had on in a blur of hunger and lust for her body. She opened her mouth to speak, but I pressed my lips to hers before she could get any words out.

Kneeling onto the bed in front of her I wrapped her legs around me and aligned her center with my girth. I slid 2 fingers inside her and was thrilled to find that she was more than ready for me. I wasted no more time and thrust into her forcefully.

"OHHHhh…" she yelled as I pounded into her again and again, "OHHhhh..mmmm..Draco!"

She dug her nails into my shoulders as I pushed my dick into her harder and harder. I grunted and groaned as her wet folds enveloped me over and over. With each pump, I was nearing release, and I could tell by her ragged breaths that she was close too.

"Don't come yet, Granger. Wait for me." I demanded and she whimpered in response.

"D-D-Draco…I-I…" She pleaded as I fucked her damn near senseless.

Finally, I massaged her clit sending her and myself over the edge.

"AHhhh…" I exclaimed as I released every pent-up frustration or nervous thought I'd ever had into her throbbing womanhood.

"Mmmmm..ohh…yessss…" She mumbled random sounds and syllables as she came around my cock, before finally collapsing back onto the bed.

I leaned forward and laid gentle kisses across her chest as my manhood slid out of her. Her breasts were perky and her nipples were hard; I couldn't resist the urge to put one in my mouth. I took one of her precious nipples between my lips and began to suck.

The angelic moan she released was enough to give me a second wave of energy…

Xxx

"Where on Earth have you two _been_?!" Head Master McGonagall lectured us as we finally entered the vestibule attached to the Great Hall. "You're 20 minutes late! I assumed you'd died and was fully prepared to send Mr. Longbottom and Mrs. Lovegood up to give your speeches for you!"

"Sorry Professor, I erm, there was some sort of stain on Hermione's graduation robes and—" Draco tried to explain… it wasn't the whole truth but it wasn't a lie either…

"Save your excuses and get out on stage! Both of you!" Professor McGonagall urged. "This is your graduation day for Godric's sake!"

She pushed Draco into the Great Hall and then me not long after.

The long tables had been removed from the Hall and replaced with countless chairs that were filled with students, parents, and faculty. In the very front sat the graduating class of 1999. It was an atypical graduating class filled with students who were 17, 18, and even 19. The war had had quite an effect on many students' education.

It was quickly obvious that the people filling this room were eagerly waiting for something to happen.

They were waiting for Draco and me to begin our speeches. I felt heat in my cheeks as I blushed with embarrassment. I glanced behind at Draco, before approaching the podium.

Draco grabbed my arm and held me back for a moment.

"What if we save the best for last," he offered and I felt my nerves settle down for a moment.

"Thank you," I whispered, as he walked to the podium.

I stood back and watched eagerly as Draco began his speech. He had read mine a thousand times and I had read it to him at least a thousand times more, but I had not heard or read his speech at all.

"As I walk through these halls for the last time as a student, I can't help but be reminded of every memory I have made within these walls. Some are good, some are bad, but most were experiences that I will cherish forever. Within these halls, I found safety and solitude. I found a place to run, a place to hide, and place to learn. Most importantly, within this castle, I found the ability to be myself and to fight for what I believe in. Inside this, our beloved Hogwarts, I found friendship and a great deal more." Draco spoke as he glanced back at me.

"Today I stand before you all, without secrets and with more friends and family than I ever thought possible. Today I can proudly say that the darkness, however hard it tried, did not win. Not in my life and not in yours.

As we graduate today and move forward with our lives, I encourage you all to remember this as a place of learning, a place of sanctuary, a battleground, a home, but most of all remember it as the place where we all found each other, and where we all found ourselves. Even now as we prepare to leave this school, we will not and cannot forget how it felt to walk into the Great Hall for the first time. Hogwarts' halls will always house our secrets and it will always house our hearts… Thank you."

His speech was perfect, short, sweet, and expertly delivered! Every one applauded, many stood. I even thought I caught a glimpse of a white blonde head of hair that belonged to Narcissa. I scanned the crowd struggling to find her once more, she must be so proud.

"It's your turn my love" Draco murmured, catching me off guard.

"Oh right!" I exclaimed, feeling my cheeks flush once more and nerves build up in my stomach.

"You've got this. I literally can't imagine anyone who has prepared for a speech more than you have this one. Just go up there and be yourself."

He gave me a hug and I headed over to the podium.

"I, I have rewritten this speech more times than I could ever possibly count, used endless rolls of parchment to find the right words. Trying relentlessly to capture the feelings that I have in my heart." I stuttered at first, going off script.

"Hogwarts has given me the most exciting, terrifying, wonderful, and memorable moments of my life, but above all it has given me hope. At this school, and through the friends I have made here, I have learned that when things go wrong it often leads to something going right. Time and time again we have all faced our fair share of obstacles and we have triumphed over each and every one of them." I briefly looked back at Draco before continuing; he smiled reassuringly.

"Today is a day that I quite literally thought would never come, and I am certain that a few of you felt the same. Today is a day that evil tried it's very best to prevent from happening; but we fought, we fought evil hard and we emerged victorious!" I exclaimed excitedly as I got the hang of things; many cheered and clapped.

"Thanks to so many here, students, parents, and teachers alike, we fought for our lives, for our friends, our families, for this school, for our right to study in it, and we WON!" I waited, as more cheered and applauded.

"I am proud of all of you and I am proud to be both a Muggleborn witch and member of this graduating class. Through overwhelming odds and tremendous adversity we made it to this day. The wizarding world is lucky to have each of us entering the workforce after today, because our strength, determination, and our refusal to back down are forces to be reckoned with!" I said pausing as I held back tears. "And to those we lost in our fight, whose bravery will never be forgotten, we graduate from this fine institution in their honor. Today we make them as proud of us, as we are of them." Many clapped and cheered again as I concluded my speech. "As I stand here today, I can't help but think about those who I would not be here without; my friends, my family, my teachers, and above all my dearest companion and partner, Draco. I am forever in your debt." I finished as the crowd cheered and I beckoned Draco over to the podium.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead.

"They loved it!" He whispered in my ear as he leaned in to kiss me on the cheek.

I smiled from ear to ear as we moved out of the way for Professor McGonagall to speak.

The rest of the graduation ceremony went by well enough, several of the teachers spoke and told stories of our times here at Hogwarts. It was all very perfect.

When it was over we graduates walked down to the boat house and ceremoniously rode the boats across the Black Lake as we had our first night at Hogwarts, while the friends and family of the graduates rode in the threstral drawn carriages and met us on the other side.

Once we made it across the lake to the Hogwarts Express we scanned the crowed for Narcissa and Severus.

"Cissy! Severus!" I called as I spotted them. They didn't turn around straight away, they were too busy talking to someone.

Someone with oddly familiar curls…

"Draco, who, who is that they're talking -?" I began to ask as we moved through the crowd to get closer to them. "No!"

I was running now, pushing myself between people in an effort to get to them.

"MUM! DAD!" I yelled as I got closer to them.

Severus, Narcissa, and two others I did not know were facing me now alongside my parents.

"Hermione?" My Mother asked timidly as I ran to embrace her and my Dad.

"Yes Mum, it's me! It's me Hermione!" I cried as I held them both tightly against me, tears flowing abundantly down my cheeks.

"It is you, our sweet sweet Hermione." My Dad muttered as he embraced me.

The three of us held each other there for what seemed to be a life time.

"Miss Granger." Spoke a voice I did not recognize.

I looked up to face the voice and was surprised that I hadn't noticed her medical robes sooner.

"I am Rosaline, I am a healer at Saint Mungo's, this is Isaac. We are from the Memory Maladies Ward, we're here to escort your parents safely to and from the hospital."

"Oh…"

"Your parents are due to make a full recovery of their memories, but they are still in a fragile state. They will need to return to St. Mungo's soon."

My heart sank into my chest, I wasn't ready to say goodbye to them again. Draco came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders reassuringly.

"Can they have visitors?" I asked tearfully.

"Yes of course, you could come first thing in the morning if you would like. I am sure they would love that." Rosaline said comfortingly.

I looked back to my parents who were watching everything cautiously; they appeared mildly out of sorts or confused, but not unhappy.

"I promise that Jean and Tom are getting the top medical care available, they are in great hands. I wouldn't have it any other way." Narcissa promised as she took my hands.

I turned from her, back to my parents.

"Is it okay if I visit you tomorrow?" I asked them.

"Yes," answered my Mum after a while. "I think we would like that."

She smiled a wobbly smile, but a genuine one.

"What about you Dad? Is it alright with you if I visit tomorrow?"

"Of course, my… sweet pea." He paused for a moment as if struggling to remember the nickname he had given me long ago. "Tomorrow."

xxx

Soon my parents left with their healers, and many of the graduates did as well. And after a few tears and hugs from Draco, Cissy, and even a few comforting words from Severus, I managed to recover from the shock of seeing my parents for the first time in two years. We ended up leaving Severus and Cissy and heading to the Three Broomsticks with Ginny and Harry, who had come to watch us graduate, and having a few too many celebratory drinks.

Maybe it was the drinks, or maybe it was the comfort of having Draco and my two best friends close by, but I could finally see life settling into place. Things were finally going to be okay.

 **Author's Note: NOT THE END. Just a cheesy bit to hold you over. But we are getting close...maybe 3 more chapters including an epilogue? Let me know what you think.**


	28. 1999 Malfoy Manor

_Malfoy Manor_

 _May 1999_

"They should be here any minute Severus! I can hardly wait any longer!" Narcissa squealed as she walked through the freshly renovated Malfoy Manor towards the foyer.

Severus Snape placed his hands around her waist and stilled her excited movements long enough to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Do you think they'll like it? More importantly, do you think _she'll_ like it?" Narcissa asked, truly worried.

Before he could answer her, there was a quick knock on the front doors.

"They're here." He said with smirk.

They exchanged a quick glance before Narcissa opened one of the doors.

"Draco! Hermione! You made it!"

"Well, I wasn't quite sure, when we apparated here, I hardly recognized the pla…" Draco spoke, shocked at everything he saw as he and Hermione entered the home.

Narcissa and Severus watched the couple as they looked over the foyer and the doors that led beyond.

"Wow, I recognize the place even less from the inside!" Draco said in awe.

"I do hope that's a good thing my pet." Narcissa offered hopefully, as she watched Hermione intently.

Her opinion was of the utmost importance.

"I am not completely naïve of how hard it must be for you to return here my dear…however I have done everything in my power to make it an entirely dissimilar experience than the last time you were here…" Narcissa spoke, this time directly to Hermione.

"I expected to feel something… like what I went through here, with Bellatrix, like it would still linger here somehow. But quite frankly, I hardly feel like this is the same place at all." Hermione said as she walked through the foyer and into another room. "I do not recognize anything I see here at all, nor do I feel the way I thought I would. It's beautiful, truly."

Narcissa beamed at her and could hardly keep the secret much longer.

"Oh I am so happy my dove! Absolutely ecstatic! Let me give you two the grand tour, I promise no room is in the same place that it used to be and there are many new and exciting additions! And so much light! Gone are the days of black out curtains, charcoal walls and black furnishings!"

Narcissa and Snape led them from room to room, from one ballroom to the gallery, then from the study to the library (a room she had purposefully tripled in sized and filled with more books than Draco or Hermione could ever read). They toured the kitchens, the dining hall, many a beautiful bathroom and salon. With each room Hermione, and even Draco, seemed more and more impressed.

"Now this is an addition I am most excited about!" Narcissa said as she led everyone towards a set of grand double doors. "This is a brand new indoor swimming pool!" she gasped.

"Wow, Mother you've really outdone yourself! This is spectacular!" Draco exclaimed as he entered the poolroom that was surrounded by windows. "And it leads right out to the outdoor pool! I see you've renovated that as well!" He said stepping through a set of French doors and out onto the enormous second floor terrace that held the outdoor pool, seating, outdoor bar, and looked over all the grounds.

"Yes, and on the other side of the indoor pool I have added spa and sauna areas, but come now I would like to show you the third floor!" Narcissa declared, leading the way out of the pool area, through the manor towards one of two sets of grand staircases. "Like the original design, all the bedrooms are on the third floor, but they have been renovated and moved around as well. There is also now small observatory and quaint little owlery on the veranda, just there."

Narcissa pointed to another set of French doors leading to the things she described.

"Now all the guest rooms are to the right in the east wing and the Master suite is to the left in the west wing, just this way." Narcissa could hardly contain herself as she opened the double doors that led to the Master Suite.

Soon a grand room came into view with an oversized king bed, a sitting area, personal balcony and fireplace.

"You'll find only the grandest of bathrooms attached as well as two separate walk in closets." Narcissa said at last, watching the two lovebirds take it all in, "What do you two think?"

Hermione, with her arms comfortably draped over Draco's shoulder, was the first to respond.

"I think you've missed your calling. I have never seen, read about, or imagined a home finer than the one you have created! It truly is a work of art Cissy." Hermione gushed.

"She's right mom, this is exquisite. And a bloody miracle that you managed to have all this completed in a years' time! Well done."

Narcissa smiled at the two, then looked up at Severus who was by her side. He gave her a reassuring nod to continue.

"Draco, you are my greatest creation and my most prized treasure. And Hermione, you have always been and will always be the daughter that I never had but always wanted. The two of you together bring me more joy than anyone could hope for in a thousand lifetimes, and I am so proud of all you two have accomplished." Narcissa paused for a moment taking Severus' hand in her own. "All of this is my gift to you, and it would give me the highest honor if you would accept it as your own."

Draco, and more so Hermione, gaped at her in utter shock. Severus simply smirked at the three of them as he waited on someone to respond.

"But, erm, uh" Draco stuttered, apparently struggling to find words.

"We couldn't possibly! Live here with the both of you, yes, but have this place all to ourselves! This is _your_ home Narcissa!" Hermione blurted out.

Narcissa seemed unsurprised by Hermione's reaction, and had her own response ready.

"My home is with Severus now, and he and I have our obligations to the school. This, "Narcissa motioned around the room, "is a life I have lived, and I am ready for the next one. I recreated this home with you two in mind, as well as any future grandchildren you may give us. This is no more my home, than it is your Father's Draco. It is set to go to Draco in my will, why not give it to you now. This home belongs to you two."

Hermione scratched her head as she tried to grasp what Narcissa was saying.

"Wait a tick… what did you mean when you said, ' _we_ have obligations to the school'?" Draco questioned.

This time Severus answered.

"Your Mother has actually accepted a position as a resident Apothecary and Healer at Hogwarts. She is actually set to replace Madame Pomfrey when she retires in a years' time." He said blatantly proud.

"Oh wow! That's wonderful Mother! You are an excellent healer and you have always been a master Apothecary!" Draco declared, throwing his arms around his mother.

"Thank you, Draco, I am very much excited for the next school year. Now please say you'll live here!" Narcissa thanked and pleaded.

"Well, I don't see why no—" Draco began to say before Hermione interrupted.

"How could the two of us possibly manage a home of this size! I can't imagine the amount of upkeep, nor would I ever use enslaved house elves! That is just out of the question!" Hermione offered stubbornly, still unable to accept such an extravagant gift.

 _Crack._

With an abrupt noise, Dobby the free house elf appeared before them.

"Dobby is very happy to be working here, and so is his friends. Misses Cissy and Mr. Severus pays us very well, 20 times the pay any witch or wizard would get for the same work! Mrs. Hermione need not worry about taking care of the house, we free house elves enjoy such tasks!" Dobby stated proudly with his chest puffed out.

He was actually wearing a proper shirt for once, one that he had purchased for himself. No more dirty potato sacks for him!

"What say you now my pet? I promise I won't accept any further excuses that you attempt, please, don't make me beg." Narcissa spoke sincerely and with purpose.

Everyone looked at Hermione now, waiting to hear her answer.

"I suppose the only thing left to say is thank you, thank you a hundred times over Cissy. I cannot imagine how I am ever going to repay you!" Hermione squealed at last, reaching her arms out to both Narcissa and Severus.

"Give us, not one but two grandchildren, a boy and a girl. Send them to Hogwarts, so that we may have a bit of the both of you there to look after. That should do it!" Narcissa proposed.

"Mother, please, we've hardly graduated Hogwarts! We have more urgent matters to attend to first, like the rehabilitation of Hermione's parents! As well as beginning our careers!" Draco blushed. "And one day, if and when Hermione is ready, we will consider children."

Hermione was blushing now, but also beaming and nodding in agreement, as she laid her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Merlin could not have blessed me with more intelligent and level-headed souls that you two. There is nothing I wish more than your happiness and success…not even grandchildren." Narcissa chided as she held her arms out and drew Draco and Hermione into a hug. "Thank you."

"No, thank you Cissy, for giving me my prince charming and a castle; you've truly turned my life into a fairytale." Hermione sniffled.

"Well, it's not technically a castle…" Snape mumbled.

"And I am no Prince…" Draco laughed.

Narcissa rolled her eyes for the briefest of moments, forgetting her manners.

"You are very welcome my dears. Now come along Severus it's high time we return to our home; it's nearly 6!" Narcissa smiled as she reached for Severus' hand.

"I do believe you are right." Severus responded, taking her hand and nodding to Draco and Hermione.

"Goodnight my pets, sleep well." Narcissa whispered goodbye before apparating herself and Severus back to their cottage in Hogsmeade.

"Are you pleased my love?" Severus asked Narcissa as they arrived in their bedroom.

"Never happier." She glowed.

"And now?" He whispered as he pulled her closer and began laying gentle kisses on her exposed neck.

"Even happier still…"She cooed.

And the two of them retired to their bed for the evening, but did not sleep for quite some time…


	29. 2004 Malfoy Manor

_Malfoy Manor_

 _June 30_ _th_ _, 2004_

"Would anyone care for more fire whiskey?! Well, anyone except for Ginny!" I yelled across to the veranda to Draco and our friends.

Draco, Theo, and Harry were all in the pool, tossing a quaffle back and forth; Luna and a very pregnant Ginny were lounging in the sun nearby. It was the most beautiful day.

"Darling all of our glasses are still full! Come along and get in the pool!" Draco cooed as he beckoned me over.

"Yeah, you too Luna! Me, you, Draco, and Hermione should play chicken! I bet we could take them!" Theo bellowed excitedly.

"I blame you for teaching him these strange muggle games." Luna mused at Harry.

"Absolutely, totally barbaric." I added with a chuckle, as I walked back over to the girls.

"We'll see how you ladies feel about the game after another drink or two!" Harry laughed before splashing us three ladies.

"Harry James Potter! If I wasn't busy creating your child I might have half a mind to jump in there and drown you!" Ginny yelled and the faces of all three men paled for a moment.

"I love you dear! Sorry!" Harry called back to her.

I grabbed my towel and dried myself off a bit before taking a seat next to Ginny and Luna.

"Drink that fire whiskey down girls, then drink two more each just for me." Ginny joked as she attempted to get more comfortable. "If James Sirius Potter doesn't come out soon, I don't know what I will do!"

"You still have a month left! Besides this should be a wonderful time filled with lust! Is your body not ravenous with lust?" Luna asked in her quirky way.

"Luna!" I gasped.

"No, Luna, the only thing I am ravenous with is hunger!" Ginny huffed through her flushed cheeks.

"Are you certain? Underneath that cute belly your loins aren't positively quivering? Wrackspurts have sex almost constantly whilst pregnant." Luna said with complete seriousness.

Ginny simply looked at me as if I either needed to kill her or change the subject.

"So…Luna, speaking of wrackspurts…tell us about yours and Theo's last trip!" I asked desperate for Ginny's mood to improve.

"Malealea was exquisite. Their Gnargle population is absolutely unheard of as well. Theo and I are very excited for the next issue of _The Quibbler_ , I can't wait for you two to read everything we wrote about our trip!" Luna gasped.

"I do love the articles you two write; Theo has such a way with words and you are both quite adventurous. It's no wonder _The Quibbler's_ ratings are so high! Almost neck and neck with _Witch Weekly_!" I beamed.

Luna blushed and glanced over at Theo who was still in the pool.

"You two really are a perfect couple." Ginny mused, her mood obviously improving as she eyed Harry in the pool. "I dare say there are wedding bells in your future. I'll have you know my mum has begged me more than a fair few times to host a wedding for you and Theo at the Burrow! Just like the one Harry and I had!"

"Oh, Theo and I are already married." Luna smiled as she cocked her head to one side.

"WHAT!?" Ginny and I guffawed at once.

"We had a lovely tribal ceremony a couple of years ago in Aripuanã. We danced around nude all night and let the moon join us together as one. It was quite definitely the best night of my life." Luna purred.

I simply gaped at her in shock.

"First of all, I don't even know what country or continent whatever you just said is on. Secondly, I am not entirely shocked that you would consider the moon an officiant of marriage. I am simply ticked off that we weren't invited! Or even aware that this had even occurred! You two don't even have rings!" Ginny's red face huffed.

"No rings, but we did get matching tattoos near our genitalia. Would you like to see?" Luna said lifting up her foot and placing it behind her head.

"Oh no dear! We believe you!" I exclaimed, stopping her before she pulled the crotch of her bikini bottoms to the side.

"For Godric's sake…" Ginny said, dumbfounded by it all. "'Mione, I better be bloody fucking invited to your wedding… Speaking of, when is Draco going to pop the question? You two perfect lovebirds have been together how long now?"

I nearly choked on the last sip of my fire whiskey as she spoke.

"Well this year will be…hmm I am never really sure when to start counting, maybe it was 4th year… If so this winter will be 10 years together." I giggled as I made eye contact with Draco across the pool.

Even after knowing and caring for this man since we were 11, my love for him still grew stronger every day.

"Look at you, you look like a love-sick pygmy puff! I ask again! When are you two finally going to tie the knot!" Ginny practically shrieked with excitement.

"I have told you time and time again Ginny Weasley! Draco and I have been in no rush! You and Cissy are going to be the death of me. I swear she has it all planned out already, every detail. You know Draco and I have been very focused on our careers. Draco is running Malfoy Industries and he has managed to expand it to 3 other countries; he's doing so well, it's incredible how successful he is. I mean he's multiplied the corporation's yearly earnings by over tenfold! And as for me…I'm not supposed to tell you this, but in just a few short months Mafalda Hopkirk is going to announce her retirement from her position as the Head of Magical Law Enforcement…and then she and Kingsley are going to instate me as her replacement!" I gushed, hardly able to contain myself.

"Merlin's beard Hermione! That's fucking fantastic! You truly are my idol!" Ginny gasped, maneuvering her pregnant bellied body over to wrap my arms around me. "I am happy for you and Draco. And even happier still that Draco was able to help Ron out a few weeks ago."

"Help Ron with what?" Luna asked.

"Fred and George are opening a third shop and Ron is going to run it. They had the location picked out, everything was perfect. But their initial loan agreement fell through. Draco was able to give them the funding necessary to get the place they wanted. Nearly killed Ron to accept the money, but he and Draco sat down and worked out a deal he was comfortable with." Ginny said proudly.

I rolled my eyes as I thought about the awkward relationship Draco and Ron had. It was far from perfect, but definitely loads better than it was while we were at Hogwarts.

"Good for them." Luna said happily. "Any who, how are your parents Hermione? I hope they are well."

"They're great actually. Mum and Dad are actually living in a Muggle town, not far at all; really only a stone's throw away. They visit often, they ask about you guys. They are very excited for little James to be born! It's been so long since they've have a baby to coo over!" I laughed.

"Ladies! Are you three ever going to get in this pool? The water feels divine!" Theo yelled with his arms held out.

The three of us looked at each other for a moment, and in silent agreement Luna and I stood up then lent Ginny a hand. Together we escorted her over to the pool stairs.

"I'm not a bloody invalid! I can walk you know!" Ginny yelled.

"That's my little nephew in there and I am not taking any chances!" I chided her.

Xxx

While the girls were upstairs changing, the guys and I headed to the main kitchen to grab a snack before dinner.

"So mate, how are you going to do it?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Considering the fact you two have been together for damn near forever, and you already have all of the modern luxuries you would ever need...your proposal has to be epic!" Theo added.

"Don't worry, I have it all sorted out." I said, as they leaned in intently. "A few years ago, right after the war, I bought back Mother's old beach house using a fake name. You know, Shell Cottage. Since then, I have slowly and quietly had it renovated, refurnished, and expanded."

"I like where this is going!" Theo said excitedly.

"For a while Hermione has been working nonstop on preparing for her upcoming promotion. And once she gets it, the news and paparazzi are going to have a field day. So, naturally, I'm going to sweep her off her feet and whisk her away from all that chaos. The paparazzi will have no idea where we have gone; they'll never realize we've gone off to France of all places! Anyways, that's where I am going to propose!"

"Great plan mate, and knowing you I bet the ring is some colossal thing covered in diamonds. Only the best." Harry rolled his eyes in jest at the last part.

"Well of course it's the best, but it's not 'colossal'. That wouldn't be Hermione's style. It's delicate, yet refined. It's perfect, you'll see!"

"Don't worry mate, we believe you. And we're happy for you."

"Things really are falling into place, you know?" I said finally. "Who would have thought a Death Eater like me could achieve such happiness…"

"You weren't a _real_ Death Eater…" Harry said interjected. "I mean sort of… It doesn't matter now; besides Theo and I have an epic bachelor party to plan!"

Harry reached his fist out to bump Theo's, as was the Muggle way. And Theo let out a loud whoop.

"When the day comes, just get me to the altar on time boys, and with some dignity to spare!"


	30. The End

**Author's Note: After nearly 2 years this is the final chapter. You'll find that it skips around a bit, from 2004 to 2017. Please let me know what you think!**

 _Shell Cottage_

 _September 23_ _rd_ _, 2004_

"Draco, next time warn me!" I said as I fought off the abrupt nauseous feeling that came with side-along apparation.

Just a second ago we were being harassed by paparazzi in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic, then without a word Draco ripped us away. For a moment, I thought I would hurl.

"Sorry, I just wanted to surprise you, my love." Draco said kindly.

As he spoke, I began to take in my surroundings. We were definitely somewhere I had been before, but it looked very different.

"This is the cottage on the beach, but everything is different, better. It looks incredible!" I exclaimed as I admired the new floors, cabinets, fresh paint and décor.

"I hoped you'd like it. I would have brought you here sooner but the renovations took longer than I imagined."

"Wait, you own the house now? When did that happen?"

"After the war, the Order gave the house to Bill and Fleur, remember? Well when I heard that they were interested in moving closer to The Burrow to start a family, I offered them three times what the place was worth. Then I spent the next couple of years having it renovated. I actually added a whole new wing, but I will show you that later." Draco said kindly.

As I listened to his words, and took in the beautiful beach home, I noticed that music was playing.

"Do you hear that?" I asked, not taking in everything he was saying. "Where is that music coming from?"

He didn't answer, and I didn't wait for him to. I recognized that song; in fact, it was one of my favorites. I had to find out where it was coming from!

I walked through the house following the beautiful melody.

Finally, as I made my way onto the veranda that faced the ocean, I located the source of the music. There on the beach, were several orchestra-worthy instruments charmed into playing music on their own. I quickly kicked off my shoes, placed my feet in the sand and walked closer to the instruments.

"Do you remember this song?" Draco asked as he placed a hand on my waist.

"Yes of course!" I said turning to face him. "We danced to this song at the Yule ball, 4th year! It's my absolute favorite!"

"I thought so." He said smiling, as he began to dance with me on the empty beach.

"This is so lovely Draco! What's the occasion?"

"Does a man need an occasion to dance with his girlfriend?" He quipped gently.

"I suppose not!" I said as I stood on the tips of my toes to kiss him.

His lips were warm and welcoming. I knew then, just as I always had, that I wanted to kiss him and only him, forever.

With my lips melded with his, he held me tightly against him, as if he was afraid I would disappear. He finally broke our kiss and began to speak to me while we danced.

"Hermione, from the very first time that I met you, I knew you were an angel. I knew you were the most perfect being that I would ever come across. I knew I had to keep you." He said to me as he looked deep into my eyes. "My love, you have been there for me through everything, and I wouldn't be the man I am today without you."

He paused for a moment and seemed to fidget with his pocket.

"I redesigned this beach house for us, with hopes that one day, we could come here with as a family. Hermione," he said as he dropped to one knee, "if you'll let me I will spend the rest of my life devoted to your happiness; through thick and thin, through light and dark, until the end of time. You will never be without love, affection, or compassion."

I gasped as Draco knelt before me with an open ring box in hand.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the highest honor of marrying me?"

"Yes! Of course!" I squealed before wrapping my arms around his neck and my lips around his lips.

He picked me up, ring box still in hand and spun me around to the music.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" I squealed excitedly.

When he finally set me back down in the sand, he spoke.

"Well, I suppose you should wear this." He said taking the ring out of the box and reaching for my left hand.

"Draco! It's stunning! You absolutely out did yourself!" I exclaimed as he placed the perfectly fitted ring on my finger.

"Only the best for you my love!"

Xxx

 _Shell Cottage_

 _May 18_ _th_ _, 2005_

"Severus! Severus darling! Is everything in order?" Narcissa whisper-yelled as she stepped onto the beach at shell cottage.

"As far as I can tell, my dear." He smirked while gesturing behind him to the beautiful beach turned wedding venue.

"What about Harry, the best man, is he ready? Theo too?" Narcissa asked flustered.

Severus nodded back eagerly.

"And Dobby, where's Dobby!?"

 _Crack._

"Dobby is here, Cissy," Dobby said after he apparated in front of her. He was looking especially dapper in his perfectly fitted tux.

"Dobby, dear, do you have the rings ready?" She all but demanded of the small elf.

"Dobby is more than the most ready! Dobby cleaned the rings himself this morning, he did!" Dobby exclaimed as he presented the rings.

"Perfect, perfect! You have both done brilliantly! Now my son, where is my son?"

"Mother, relax, I am here." Draco said walking towards them.

Severus put a hand on Draco's arm and gave him a look of extreme caution.

"Don't worry Cissy, darling, I am sure Draco is more than prepared, this is after all _his_ wedding day!" Severus mused, trying to spare Draco from his Mother's frantic display.

Narcissa looked from back and forth from her husband to her son, then took a deep breath in and out.

"I know I have been absolutely psychotic, trust me I know. I just can't help it! It's not every day your only son marries the love of his life! I want everything to be just right, I don't want there to be any hiccups. When Hermione looks back on this day, I want it to be heavenly, positively heavenly!" She beamed as she looked around, admiring her work.

"I will admit that everything you've done with the flowers is beyond stunning, but the swans… were they truly necessary?" Draco joked.

His Mother gave him a brief look of disapproval, before he spoke again.

"Now that I am taking a second look, the swans fit right in, great touch Mother." He quickly added.

"I am thrilled that you approve Draco," she smirked before giving him a hug "I am so proud of everything you've accomplished my dove. And I am so happy for you on this most special day."

"Thank you Mother, really, for everything you've done to make this possible. Hermione and I wouldn't be here without you. And you too Severus." Draco smiled.

"You two get ready, I am going to go check on the girls. Hermione is ready of course, and absolutely radiant! Luna and Ginny should be ready now too. Severus, get everyone in their places; music starts in precisely 10 minutes!"

The wedding went on even better than Cissy could have planned. Kingsley Shacklebolt officiated. Ginny and Harry gave toasts. Gabrielle Delacour caught the bouquet, which according to a muggle tradition means that she is the next to be wed. And in the end, Draco and Hermione set off on their month-long honeymoon, while Severus and Narcissa hoped to Godric that they would come home expecting a grandchild.

Xxx

 _St. Mungo's_

 _March 3_ _rd_ _, 2006_

"Draco this is all your fault! Mum, where's my wand! Ahhhhhhh! Someone get me my wand! AHHHH! Fucking Merlin this hurts!" I yelled as I pushed as hard as I could.

"You're doing great dear, positively splendid." Cissy cooed nearby.

"Yes, sweetie you're almost there." My mum added.

I felt like I was ripping in half between my legs and my stomach was so large I couldn't see the healer on the other side. With each contraction, each push, each drop of sweat that ran down my face and back, I wanted to curse Draco for impregnating me.

I briefly looked up at him, he was near my feet, listening to instructions from the healer. He looked positively faint, but nodded to the woman. And for a brief moment I was reminded that as much as I hated him right now, he was still the love of my life and there was absolutely no one in the world I would rather do this with.

"One more push Mrs. Malfoy, one more big push!" The healer yelled and I did my best to do as I was told.

My vision blurred as I heard a baby's cry.

"Hermione, she's beautiful!" Draco called moments later, and I opened my eyes to see him holding our perfect baby girl.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed as I was overcome by pain once more. I was on the verge of passing out but I knew I needed to stay strong, stay awake. "UGGGHH UHHH….."

I felt someone take my hand, and looked up through my tears to see Draco looking at me endearingly. I scanned the room for our child and found her in Narcissa's arms. I looked back to Draco and squeezed his hand, struggling through the pain.

"You are so strong Hermione, you can do this." He assured me and I gave one more push with all my might.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed.

"You did it, your son is here, I am so proud of you Hermione." I could hear my mum say as my body fell limp.

I took a deep breath in and out as I cried tears of joy, still holding onto Draco's hand.

"Are you ready to meet our children?" Draco whispered as he kissed me on the forehead.

I nodded to him, as I tried to process everything I was feeling.

Soon I was holding the most perfect baby boy in one arm and the most amazing baby girl in the other. Trying to understand how my heart could be infinitely more full than it had been only moments ago.

"Have you decided on their names?" An assistant healer asked Draco and I as we admired our creations.

"Yes," We answered in unison.

"We would like our daughter to be named Lyra Narcissa Malfoy and our son to be named Leo Severus Malfoy."

Xxx

 _Platform 9 ¾_

 _September 1_ _st_ _, 2017_

"Albus Draco Potter quit flirting with Lyra and grab your trunk! You've got to get on the train!" Ginny yelled at her middle child.

"Same goes for you Leo! Leave Lily alone!" I called to my son as he ran around with his arm around Lily Potter.

Us Malfoys had spent so much time with the Potters over the summer, that mine and Hermione's twins had seemingly paired off with Lily & Albus. Although I had noticed that Eliodora Nott, who was the same age as the twins and Albus also had eyes for Leo.

"Leo, wait for me!" Ellie called as the Notts, Potters, and Malfoys made their way down Platform 9 ¾.

I took Hermione's hand and we walked behind our children. It was a bittersweet moment for us; we were so excited for our children to be going to Hogwarts for the first time, but we were also struggling to let them go.

"At least we know they will always look out for each other, Leo & Lyra." Hermione said through sniffles.

"Their twin telepathy is beyond compare, they'll always know when the other is in trouble, or sad. It's almost like they were born knowing legilimency, but only with each other. It amazes me every day." I replied.

"I'm sure there are times when they wish their minds weren't so connected, but it sure does help me sleep at night." Hermione said with a giggle. "I am desperate to know which houses they will be in. I mean who knows! They are both so smart, it should be Ravenclaw… I feel certain Ellie will be in Ravenclaw just like her mother. What do you think?"

"I can't be sure, part of me thinks that the twins will be in Slytherin, Severus would be overjoyed!" I chuckled. "Oh look, Sirius and Alexis came out to see the kids off."

"It still makes me so tickled that he ended up marrying a muggle." Hermione said as we waved to them. "Look at their daughter, she's gotten so big! She's Lilly's age, right? Or is she younger?"

"I think they're the same age. Oh, here comes our rascal nephew Teddy, I hear he is quite the ladies' man at Hogwarts. Thank Salazar we are related or else I would be worried about him breaking our Lyra's heart." I said waving to Teddy and my aunt Nymphadora.

"Don't look so down you guys! Just think of all the alone time you two will have at the Manor!" Ginny exclaimed, nudging me as she walked by. "And don't forget! Adults only party at our house after this!

"Yes, I know, I know…" Hermione pouted, and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Lyra, Leo, come over here and hug your mother before she has a fit!" I called to them, chuckling as I did.

They left their friends and scurried over to us, their faces a flurry of excitement and joy. I felt overcome by sadness as I remembered them as infants. It seemed like 11 years had passed by in only a few minutes.

Leo was already tall, just like me. There was no denying he was my son with his white blonde hair and fair skin. Although there was were a few distinct features he got from his mother: his chocolate brown eyes and perfectly arranged set of freckles across his nose.

And Lyra, Godric help us, she was the fairest of them all from the day she was born. I knew good and well that Leo would have his work cut out for him once they got to Hogwarts, keeping the boys away from his sister. Her long blonde locks formed perfect waves, much like Hermione's. Lyra never went through the bushy haired stage though. She too had Hermione's eyes and freckles.

The two of them could not have been a more perfect combination of my wife and me. They were smart as whips, clever to a fault, daring from an early age, but also fiercely loyal and kind. I was the proudest father in the world.

"Leo, Lyra," Hermione spoke, kneeling and taking the hands of or children, "no matter how you are sorted tonight, even if you end up in different houses, your father and I are proud of you. And don't forget, when you see your grandparents, call them Professor and Madame Snape. Alright? Leo, take care of your sister, she is your greatest ally. And Lyra, keep your brother out of trouble, will you?"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around the three of them.

"Alright Hermione, I think it's time they get on the train. All the good seats will be taken." I said, choking up a bit.

"Don't worry, Albus and Ellie are already on the train, they said they would save us seats!" Leo exclaimed, hardly able to contain himself.

"We'll be fine, I promise." Lyra added confidently.

"Promise you'll write to us?" Hermione asked with teary eyes.

"We promise." The twins said in unison.

We watched them board the train, and waved until the train was gone.

"I suppose we should go home now" Hermione said as she turned to face me.

"Is that such a bad thing?" I chided her.

"With you by my side? Never." She finally smiled. "Take us home my love."


End file.
